Found
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: Befriended by a god, and changed forevermore. What shall life be like for Harry Potter as he embarks on the adventure known as life, as a being most commonly referred to as a god. God!Harry aka more-than-Super!Harry AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

He had been running, how long he didn't know, or care to know, all that was coursing through his mind was that he had to keep running, whatever was chasing him should not be able to catch him, for whatever reason, he could not afford to be caught. He ran through a forest, not so thick that he couldn't see the forest floor, but thick enough to provide cover from whatever it was that was chasing him. He had already passed by many animals and plants, he had for some reason not made any sound as he ran, it was a curious thing, it was as if he were one with the wind, or that he were the wind itself. His pursuers whomever they were were still after him, he did not know how they tracked him, or where they were, but he knew they still hounded him, like hounds on the hunt for a fox.

His presence in the forest was nigh undetected, if it weren't for his panting, none would be the wiser that he was running at a set pace through the wilds of the wilderness. Wherever the forest was, he did not know, but he knew it was a forest. How he had gotten there did not matter, all that mattered was that he had appeared there as he ran. His pursuers had chased him, he knew they chased him still, he could feel them near him, yet he knew they were not near enough to catch him. He wouldn't get caught, he couldn't afford to get caught, for whatever reason, he knew that he couldn't get caught.

The men that were hunting him, and indeed they were men, had allowed their passion to rule all their reasoning, they did not know what had made them do as they did, but they did it. They had managed to snatch their prey right from under his protectors' collective noses, then they set him loose in the wilds, gave him a head start, then gave chase. They knew that they would catch him, they had played this game before, they gave their prey a false sense of hope that they or he would get away unscathed, but in the end they always caught their prey. This time should not have been any different from their hunts in the past. But this time was different, in the past their hunts were not only for sport, but also acts with a purer cause compared to the reason for why they were hunting this night. They were out for blood for revenge, it had taken a few short years, but they had finally managed to find the location, the hideaway of the one person that had managed to do the impossible in their eyes, they had found the person that had supposedly done in the man that they revered as immortal, the man, the monster, that they called master.

While on the move, their prey running on two legs on the ground, they in the air, the scenery had changed unexpectedly, they did not know how it had happened, or what had caused it to happen, but it happened. They were there, suddenly thrust in a place that they knew not where it was. Where they were, their location was a new mystery. But instead of stopping to ponder where they were, they decided to complete their revenge on their master's killer, before they would find out where exactly in the world they were.

Unlike their prey they had run into many dangers that the forest had in store for any trespassers. Unlike the boy they were hindered in their hunt. They were attacked by the animals and plants. They were ambushed by monsters. Of the twenty five bitter and vengeful souls that had started the hunt, by the time that they had cornered their prey they were down to being five.

His back was to what appeared to be a wall, a tall shadow that made its home in the indentation in what would have been a perfectly flat cliff wall. His back was to in, and in front of him were five strangers, his pursuers, they had cornered him, he knew that originally there were more of them, but now that he only saw five, he knew that something must have happened to them. Possibly something more dangerous than they had hunted the rest of their group down. In part he was correct, something indeed had hunted them down, but not for sport as he was, but plainly for tresspassing on their territory. He was welcome in their home for some reason or other, but they were not, their intentions were clear, as were him, theirs were tainted, his were pure. Their souls were tainted from previous acts, while his was still pure, not a single speck on his soul could be found, for what child could be seen as more than innocent.

He curled up into a ball at the base of the indentation, once his eyes were firmly shut, he heard the cries of horror, and the screams of terror and pain. Taking a peek due to some dark curiosity, he saw the darkness that was at his back come to life and tare apart his foes. Each of the men were torn limb from bloody limb, their bodies split in two, their heads pulled off by tendrils of darkness, all the while he could swear that none of them were anywhere close to dying. It was only when he saw the last bloody body smashed to nothingness that he knew them to have been sent to the next life, to the place where souls of such tainted nature were meant to go.

He uncurled himself from his foetal position, if he was going to go next, he would do so like a coward, he didn't want to die in such a way, even though he previously had resigned himself to such a fate. He found a new confidence in himself, a new sense of self, or of bravery that told him that he should stand and fight if need be and not simply pass on silently into the night. The dark tendrils of shadow gathered together on a spot a few feet in front of the boy. Slowly, and steadily the shadow took form, the resulting figure was that of a silouhette of a man, then out of the shadow, came an actual man. He was dressed in all black clothes, a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, and ever a black floor length cloak. He had black hair, and a pair of interchanging red and yellow eyes. He had an air of confidence, of superiority, no arrogance, just pride. He had power flowing off of his very being, flowing off of him in waves. The very air around him started to spark, and electrify in his mere presence. He looked at the boy, and spoke.

"Hunted you once were, now free you be. Stay with me here, in my home, or choose to be set free."

"What do you mean," the young boy asked, for he now knew that the man before him meant him no harm.

"Where you were, you were not wanted, nor shall you be missed, but here I offer sanctuary, and a place to grow. I am aware of many things, and I know tis a home you seek. I am offering you such a place."

"But why me?"

"I have seen the worlds, or read of them, I have conjured, and imagined quite a lot, but in this world, or that which you lived, the world was your oyster, yours to play with, yours to claim. You would have grown to be one of many, yet more special than the lot. But would you truly have been you? Surrounded by expectations, not knowing your true self."

"I still don't quite understand."

"I offer you, yourself, your identity. Choose to return to expectation, to a world forced on you, or remain here, and grow as you see fit."

"I'm sorry sir, but I still am quite confused."

"I offer you a home, a world of possibilities, one without limitations, if you so choose to stay, but if you choose to live in the world where you once lived, you will be bound by her rules."

"So..it is freedom or chains? The unknown or the known?"

"Something like that."

"I've always wanted to have my own adventure."

"So mote it be, and welcome home."

"Where is home exactly?"

"In the crossworld, my world, this world which you have stumbled upon through the many shadows of the night, here is the world that joins all world, but unfortunately for you, to keep the balance, I cannot allow you to breach too far into the lands beyond beyond."

"Oh..ok.."

"Shall we go to my home now? I'm sure you are tired from all that running."

"I am..sir?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Crius, you may call me Crius."

"Nice to meet you Crius, I'm.."

"Harry Potter," Crius interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

He had been led to the a castle situated high up on one of the slopes of one of the many mountains that littered the continent that he had found himself running in. The continent that he was in was covered by vast tracts of forest, with mountains scattered throughout, some of which, like the one he was on, reached heights he never would have thought possible. There were also a few lakes on the continent, based on what he could see from the window of the tower that he would from now on call his own.

Crius claimed to be more or less the only sentient being, the only intelligent life in the world he called his own, his home. Sure there were animals, and plants, but Harry was the first actual living breathing person to live in the world. He explained to the boy, whose intellect was bolstered or upgrading upon arriving in the Crossworld. Crius wanted a companion as well as a student, and therefore he needed the person that would be spending time with him to be at a certain mental level. Sure Harry was five, but he now possessed the mind of someone who had reached at least the age of twenty-five, the same number of men that hunted him.

For all intents and purposes, Crius was a god, a higher power, the child of the three primal elements, namely Chaos, Order, and the Void. Crius was the link between the numerous worlds, dimensions, planes of existence, etcetera. He explained all this to Harry, that the boy might understand some of the goings on in the world he now lived in. The explanation also came with a gift, from higher power to Harry.

Magic is something unexplanable, it is something wonderous, there are no limits to what magic is capable of, and Crius impressed upon Harry the philosophy of magic. His gift to Harry was the understanding of how magic worked, with enough imagination, anything was possible, he also gave Harry the half the power of a higher power, the equivalent of half of Crius' power.

From high atop his tower, Harry could see the world laid out before him, he felt the life that lived on the continent. So far Crius had been good to him, sharing tidbits about his life that he himself did not know or was unaware of. He had been taught many a subject by Crius, time passed differently in the world, it was all relative to the whims of its master, Harry did not need to eat or sleep for what would normally have been months, and sometimes years. He spent years enjoying life, and other years learning from his friend and teacher. Then one day, he realized that during all the time he had spent in the Crossworld, Crius had been his only friend and companion. He realized that he wanted and needed more than just that. There was a certain craving for something more, not that he had grown tired of his friend and mentor, it was just that there was something missing.

One day, Harry decided to seek out his mentor and friend, and request something that he himself could not provide for himself, something that he had wondered if it were possible.

"Crius," Harry said, calling the man's attention.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Crius responded, with his back turned to the boy, as he was busy writing down laws and rules for things to come.

"May I have my own world?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right," Crius said as he swiveled his chair in order to face his companion, "I thought I heard you ask if you could have your own world."

"I did."

"Let me think about it," Crius said as he stared off into space for what seemed like and what lasted for a year, "Sure, why not, its not like anything really new happens here anyway, just write down what you want, and the like, and I'll what I can do."

"Thanks Crius! Can I be the higher power of my own world too? You know, like you are to this one?"

"Eh..sure, sure."

With the permission from his friend and mentor, as well as instructions on what needed to be done, Harry set to work, and after ten years of research, compiled a list so long, that it could have mummafied the Earth with how long it was. Harry was thorough in what he wanted done, he listed every animal, plant, land mass, body of water, etcetera, that he wanted to be present in his world, he even wrote down how large his world would be compared to Earth. He also listed down the many impossibilities his world would posses, things like truly bottomless pits, and hole in the ground that would allow someone or something to eventually reach the other side. Along with the real creatures that he had put down on the list, Harry had written down a number of creatures that came out of his very own imagination.

After handing over the incredibly long list over to Crius, Harry spent ten more years figuring out how to create his very own intelligent life, he would create different races of peoples for his world, but he wanted to be a bit creative in the way he went about doing it, Crius had told him that for his world he would be god, he would be the Zeus, the Jupiter, the Odin, he would be the god of gods, the highest power, a position which would grant him added power in other worlds, which in turn would allow some of the things he would do or perform to appear briefly in some vague ancient civilization's mythology.

After the ten years were up, he moved all his belongings to the world which he called his own, his own home. His move did not mean that he had left Crius forever, he was like a newly christened adult, moving out of his parents' house, and venturing into the great unknown for his own fortune. He moved out, but did not sever any connections with his friend, and forever mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

Upon entering his world, he decided that before he would start the creation of his own intelligent life, of the peoples of his world, Harry decided to create for himself a home, he was still a child, and his imagination was boundless as one of his seas, not that his imagination would ever cease being boundless. If he was to be the supreme being, the highest power on or in his world, he needed to have a home to match. So unlike Crius' home on a mountain side, Harry decided that he wanted his home to not be solitary, one that moved as he chose it to, one that was never permanent, the only permanency that it would have would be its place in his world.

He decided on creating a castle of sorts in the sky, as well as other homes all throughout the world, all of which would be furnished lavishly, they would all be palaces or castles, they would all be grand. But the main one that he would use to live in would be the one that floated above the world, high up above the ground, amongst the soaring clouds. His permanent residence would be his castle in the sky, with a second home that changed with the changing seasons, or his changing moods. He chose eight other locations: two mountain tops, two islands, two caverns hundreds of feet beneath the world's surface, one on an island in the middle of one of his vast oceans, and one underwater in some lake somewhere relatively far from the rest.

After the creation of his homes, he decided that if he was to start his very own creation story he would need the proper setting for it, and therefore he created a simple house made of wood and straw, and built it in the middle of a wood. He built an oven, and all other things needed for pottery. He was a potter after all, might as well create life as a potter created pots.

Through the seemingly hundreds of thousands of years of his existence, he had aged very rarely, and each time only seemingly by a year. The Earth age that he had when he decided to start creation of his peoples, he looked to be eight. It was somewhat different, a child and not an adult or an old man, was the one to bring life to the world.

He wet some clay to soften it up, then molded it to the shape of his choosing, two of each form that he created, one male and one female, he wanted to do things right from the very beginning. When he had the forms he laid each in their upright or standing position on a solid tray, then placed each tray in the oven, where they would be cooked. As each one solidified, he took each out to cool in the wind. As each one cooled he breathed life into each. At first the beings knew nothing, were mere toys to his whims, he acted as a child should, but eventually looked to have grown bored with the monotony of the whole affair, so he granted them knowledge, and senses of self, identities all their own. They were the Adams and the Eves of their respective races, and through the millenia and centuries, and decades to pass, they would grow in number, and in culture. The creation story of his world was thus: A young potter sought companionship, then breathed life into his creations, they learned from him, and met others like him, then they became their own.

After Harry had created the races, the peoples, after playing with his living dolls, and grew bored, he decided that he would create gods for each race, these would oversee the everyday running of things, as well as help amuse him, as well as probably interact with him on a more daily basis, as opposed to the prayers he received every now and then. He had grown used to Crius and his comments, suggestions, and mere conversations, that he craved such friendly companionship, so he created them, those gods and goddesses that would run his world, a step below him. He may have had a friend and mentor, but he still wondered what it would be like to have a family, so he created one. He formed them.

By the time he had aged to look the equivalent of a nine year old, the races had evolved far enough to have formed vast civilizations, each one of the twenty-seven races had claimed a continent each to avoid minor conflicts with one another. Harry's world was as large as Jupiter, which allowed it to sport a large number of continents, as well as a large variety of continents too, there were moving ones, permanent ones, and even disappearing ones. By this time Harry had also formed many gods and goddesses, he somehow randomized their personalities, and ended up with so many of them, that they had claimed a continent to call their own. As for the souls of the dearly departed, Crius had decided to host their first next great adventure, their life after death would be spent in Crius' world. Whereas Crius' world was known as Crossworld by its new inhabitants, Harry's world was named Aetas, the reason behind the name for some reason Harry himself had forgotten.

Once a year, coincidentally on his birthday, the whole of Aetas held a celebration, it was more or less a religious holiday, they all thought the day to be the day that the first of each race was created. It was labelled as the Day of Creation, aka the birthday of Aetas, it was similar to christmas. It was also the one day in which Harry decided that he would walk the world, and enjoy the festivities, even though his peoples did not know that it was his birthday, he decided to secretly celebrate alongside them, during the nights after all had gone to bed, he would visit Crius for a smaller birthday party, the candle growing in length the closer to his Earthen birthday.

By his tenth Earthen birthday, he reazlied how different his world was to that of Earth, Earth had advanced technologically, while in Aetas it was magic and mystery that prevailed. This was also the time when Earth and Aetas had somehow met, each other. Harry had decided to go exploring and joined an expedition to one of the unexplored continents, whose main inhabitants was a race that was created sometime after the twenty-seven originals, but also on the continent was a doorway, a passage, a crack that joined Earth and Aetas, time flowed differently, magically changing time to fit and fix many problems.

Harry decided to go on this adventure due to the fact that he was curious about some reports that his children had sent him, for that was what the gods and goddesses were, about new people that had appeared in the world, coming from passageways, and holes in the world. These new arrivals were of the human race, and at the same time not. They were humans of a different sort.

Once on the continent, and through one of these holes in the world, Harry knew the reason why Earth advanced technologically, and not magically. It was because magic was a foreign entity in Earth. Magic was from Aetas, and it was only due to some people that crossed over to Earth that magic had flourished in a small way in Earth.

During his time with Crius, Harry learned of his original purpose, he hada prophecy about him, as well as his parentage, his being a wizard, but after deciding to stay with Crius, he was no longer classified as such, and the prophecy no longer held sway over his life, it had been burned out of the flow of fate, destiny, and time. Due to the revelation that magic was originally noneexistent on Earth, Harry realized that if it were not for him, he himself would not have ever existed, what a lovely paradox his life was.

Even with the connection to Earth, Harry did not age as he thought he would, sure he was a god, but that did not mean his normal original form did not age as he had expected it to, he and Crius believed that his original form aged based on his original timeline, and that his original form would age regularly once Aetas and Earth reached the time of his so called eleventh birthday. But for the time being, he would get to enjoy helping shape the future.

With the aid of his peoples he created schools, libraries, and even more creatures, he helped make the magical world of Earth what it would be by the time that he was born. There would be places in magical history that would vanish off of the face of the Earth, and would reappear in Aetas. The Earthlings that knew of the existence of Aetas would refer to it as a parallel dimension, or as a hidden world, or heck as another world in itself, which it actually was.

He didn't know much of the history of Earth, and therefore cared not for whatever history he changed, he knew not the consequences of his actions, but for some reason all that he did was part of history, a thing that was not written in stone. He never bothered to start pointless wars, but when things got too out of hand he joined in the fray and helped stop them.

During his time on Earth, he decided that even though he walked the world appearing as a mortal, he would need or rather he wanted to have guards, or subordinates to boss around, he did not want people to do such a task, he wanted his minions to be special, if he were to stop wars he needed a force that would use the greatest weapon in the world, fear. Harry brought to Earth the creatures known as the dementors, before they learned how to procreate, Harry had originally created a hundred of them, then before leaving for Aetas he granted them knowledge. But after Harry left them to keep the peace, some had grown power hungry without a master to tame them, to control them, the got out of hand which eventually led to the creation of the Patronus spell, eventually also leading to their servitude of Azkaban, and a few other spots of hellish torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

During his wanderings during the age of knights, Harry had been caught in the crossfire of a war between two sides, each army being led by some of the most power witches and wizards of the age. There was no light or dark or even grey, there were just two sides with opposing ideals. It was a war that just had to be waged, and only waited for the perfect time to strike. Two wizards led the fight on each side, they were known as the most powerful of the age, on the side that sought to protect magic from all outsiders, to hide away from the prying eyes of those that fear and follow with hate that which they do not understand was Salazar Slytherin himself. On the other end of the stick, fighting to merge the worlds, the mundane and the magical, to welcome outsiders, those whose blood was not as pure as his counterpart oh so loved was Godric Gryffindor. Both of whom were pureblood, Godric descended from the line of Morgan Le Fey, and Salazar of Merlin himself, they were the polar opposites of their ancestors, yet they fought a similar war. It would be a few centuries still til the conflict would be settled and the two sides would come at a compromise.

There was a third party, not much of a nuetral party, but this group wanted the war to stop, fighting solved nothing and only caused pain and suffering. Witches and wizards the most involved in the war, had banded together to try and put a stop to the fighting, some even tried to get some of the other races to join in, the races which were mutations of the peoples of Aetas. These races refused to join in a war effort of people that viewed them as lessers and not equals, even the goblins who loved battle and bloodshed deemed the war to be below them.

Harry was currently staying in a small village which was situated in the middle of where the fighting should take place, hopefully the fighting would not spill over and harm any of those that were more or less under his protection, even though he did not say it he thought them to be. Around the manor which he called his home, his dementor guard slept and waited for any orders he would give them.

It was midafternoon when tradgedy struck, the fighting had reached the outer limits of the village, Harry's senses alerted him to the loss of an innocent's life. It did not matter who died, just that someone in his small village had died, died not by natural means, but due to fighting. These wizards of old fought not just with spells but also with steel. Only the magics knew who was what, but the soldiers were mostly mundane, yet they served their lords and ladies well.

Both sides had close to one hundred thousand fighters all in all, but Harry, enraged as he was, sent forth his one hundred to bring about misery and dispair to all the combatants, they would not suck out souls, but they would bring the nightmares to life. When the dementors came out from beyond the darkened clouds, and thunder boomed, and lightning clapped, the rains poured down in bucketloads, and the nightmares flew down to spread chaos in their wake. While the storm raged, so did Harry's anger, and as that grew so did the intensity of the sudden storm. Before all the fighters lost consciousness and screamed themselves hoarse, they saw him appear from out of the darkness, he was as clear as day for all to see. Clothed in a sleeveless grey tunic, and pants the color of wet clay, on his feet were straw sandals, and around him a cloak of pitch black.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted.

Then the fighters screamed due to the magic in their veins, in their very beings, so long as they held a piece of imagination in them, as long as they held a dream, they felt it, their magic burned within them, not in the comforting way that they would have liked, but burned as hot or even hotter than the very fires of hell itself, then after what seemed like an eternity, the sensation ceased, and darkness claimed them.

The dementors gathered around the knocked out forms, feeling around for any that remained conscious, when none were, they gathered around their master. Harry walked to where the villagers gathered, he spoke to them and offered them in a place that would keep them from the wars of the world. They refused his offer, but swore that they would serve him in this world. It seemed that they too had been descendants of those who were born in Aetas, and knew of the lore. They found his love for his people, and his care for those he deemed his to protect heartwarming, as well as all those days that he had stayed with them, and et had not aged a day or year more. He had gained their loyalty, their love, and their respect.

Harry before leaving claimed that his guards would not ever harm them or their heirs, which was the reason why, after some of the dementors went mad themselves, that the people of that small village were named as the wardens and guards of the magical prison which would later be called Azkaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

At another point in the history of Earth, Harry wandered the continent of South America, he even went so far as to meet with the Aztecs living there. Some members of that civilization were descendants of immigrants from Aetas, granting them extraordinary powers, apparently their gods were immigrants as well, some of them anyway. As he travelled and met those people, he met them at the time that the civilization was still taking shape it had not yet become what historians knew of them to be, he told the people stories, and was the weaver of a great many tapestry, he weaved stories worth more than all the gold that he could create, and he did create a lot of gold. He did not wish these people to grow greedy like what he knew some of the inhabitants of his world had grown to become. So in order for these people to care not for material things, and care for nature, Harry created a city of gold, one that would inspire many a myth and many a legend.

He walked the land, telling tales and shaping the religion, he did not interfere with the customs and traditions that they had created, he only meddled with the stories of creation, and the wonderous deeds that the gods had been able to do. As he spoke such things, to the Aztecs it was made real, and to a certain extent their gods accomplished some of those things to make them even more real. There were a few cases that some believers in the local religion would contradict some of the stories that Harry would tell, stating that no god of such appearances had ever shown itself to the people. In response to such allegations and accusations that his creations were false, Harry created some of these fantastic creatures, creating a number of them, and making one of them a god.

One of the more famous of these creations was Quetzalcoatl, one of the beings present during creation. The story being more false than true, but the people need not have learned of the fact, all that mattered was that Harry could not be proved to be a liar. The creation of Quetzalcoatl and his appearance before the accusers shut them up instantly, which also caused all the other non-believers to adopt almost all of Harry's tales into their religion, and mythology, the more mortal variants of the gods, those god-like creatures in design, were seen as servants of the gods, which made even some of their cousins look to be servants as well. Magical animals were not just magical animals they were special even to the mundane. Quetzalcoatl's servants were the feathery winged dragons of the Aztecs, and were more commonly found in the jungles that surrounded their cities.

Harry had a fascination with dragons, but during his wanderings of South America, the only such creatures that he had encountered were those that lived as a people in Aetas, and his feathered serpent friends. So he then decided to go exploring, and researching, he wanted to figure out the mystery of why such creatures were so rare even to him. On Aetas there were dragons, of many different sizes, colors, temperments, and the like, there were even the Dragon-Kin which were the evolved form, or one of the original races of intelligent beings that Harry had created to populate the world.

After years of searching he found a branch or fork in history that had been missed, it was bypassed completely, therefore the creation or even just immigration of dragons had not occurred. Harry decided to choose a path, and add the choice into the timeline and history of the world, he went back into the past, and forced the existence of dragons into the world, but to make such that not much was changed, he made it so, that the dragons were extremely good at hiding, and would only make their presence known when they so wished. Eventually along the flow of time, some dragon species would lose that little trait and would lead to the reason why the Magical World would become aware of the existence of dragons.

Harry decided that if he were ever to meet a dragon in the future, when he looked slightly older, they would recognise him for who he was and is, so he gave them a long memory, an even longer one than what most people believe elephants to have.

On the subject of elephants, there is a god in hindu religion that was caused and created by Harry as well. Ganesha, the elephant headed diety of hinduism, was an experience that Harry had not planned on experiencing. He had decided to travel back in time, when the Earth was young, but sometime after Aetas had been conceived. There in the past he travelled to the plane of existence where the higher powers lived, the higher powers refered to here are the gods of the varrying religions to be created or that have been created on the many worlds.

While exploring the city of the gods of the Asias, Harry had encountered a bath house, that had only one occupant, the occupant's name was Parvati, but the problem that Harry encountered was not the woman, but rather the number of lechers that loved to try to get in or simply peeked on her. Deciding that such an action was not right, and after experiencing the consequences of being caught, as well as the consequences of not listening to Crius' lessons or lectures on the importance of respecting women, Harry decided that those lechers deserved a lesson on respect. But before he went to do his disciplining business, Harry went to talk to Parvati, and explained to her what he had planned to do, and seeing as her husband was no where around for some reason, he would leave a guard just in case. He created the guard in the form of a young boy, as young as he, and endowed him with many virtues, and left him in the care of Parvati, then Harry left.

While Harry beat the immortality out of a number of lechers, the boy that Harry had left to guard Parvati had encountered Shiva, and experienced what it was like to be headless. Harry didn't bother with the ressurection as Shiva had found away to ressurect the boy, the only thing of note was that instead of a human head, the boy sported an elephant one. But before leaving the couple and the boy that they had decided to claim as their son, Harry gave the boy another set of arms, as it would make him more believable as a child of the two gods, and in order for him to be able to go about performing his duties easier. Harry believing in the importance of balance, decided to gift the boy with a pet rat, the symbolism of such did not concern Harry as much, but the idea came from a memory of when he was but a babe of a man that seemed rat like, and as Crius had told him, was also the cause of much misery in the younger years of his extremely long life.

With the act of the actual creation and or birth of Ganesha, Harry was included in the Hindu pantheon, but was deemed as one of the lesser known dieties, since he seemed to want to lay a bit below the radar at the time, he was given the name Har, and was allowed the rulership over story telling and creation, which ironically was one of the things that the inhabitants of Aetas associated him with, aside from being the supreme being of supreme beings of that world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

Norse mythology was one of the things that were of great interest to Harry, and he wondered what life would be like if he were to meet with them, or at least the ones that were closely related to his birth world, a world which he apparently had become one of the controlling powers in, due to all his interferances, Crius being another one. The only known Norse god among the many that once were was Baldur, and through him Harry was able to piece together what had happened to the rest of them, Ragnarok. The Norse gods were a fork in history that had been passed over in favor of another path, and Harry wanted to change that path, so he forcefully imprisoned the gods and other members of the Norse mythology within a seal that would prevent them and their armies from fighting in Ragnarok, therefore also changing their fate. While the tales all told of their demise, the truth was that Harry had created clones of them, heavily relying on one of the few things he had learned when he studied the Japanese worlds and their histories, Kage Bushin was a great tool.

The norse gods, after Ragnarok had come to pass, and it had only affected a small part of Earth, were set free, but each having had to swear a vow of servitude to Harry. It was a good thing that there were still a number of people that believed Ragnarok to be only a figurative telling of the end of an era, instead of the end of days. The blood of these people were thick with the history of the art of war, and their descendants in the future would be truly fierce. Due to the gods and their influence and their love for both fighting and merry making, Harry had decided that since he wanted them to grow to have a more peaceful existence, he decided to grant them the power to dedicate an entire night, or set of nights to releasing all their bloodlust, their freedom, their want for a kill, for a hunt, for their own savage form of pleasure. Harry made it so that every night of the full moon, the children of the norse, the children of he Viking people, even the mortal descendants of the norse gods, were allowed to bask in great power and go about the world, and enjoy the hunt, and open war. The Lycans, the werewolves were born the day after Ragnarok had struck.

Sometime after their creation, a few years later, Harry decided to travel about, and roam the night with one village's worth of wolves, he had found that the love for battle had been lost to them, but was replaced with the love for freedom, and the ecstasy that the moon granted them. He realized that for those people there was just something about the night that brought happiness and a sense of pleasure to the people. The werewolves were no longer creatures that were created to release all pent up agression, but were a new way to experience freedom. Harry knew that in the future the evolved true purpose of being a werewolf, or any kind of Were for that matter would be lost to the populace, and would be frowned upon and seen as a curse, distrust and hurt has a way with changing things. So in response to this truth Harry had allowed a single blessing to take place, should future generations chose to embrace their wild sides not for the joy of causing pain, but for the joy of freedom, should a future Were accept what would be seen as a curse as a blessing, they would be granted the power to change even without the power of the moon, and with the moon they would be in a category all their own.

The creation of the Were was not isolated with the vikings and the norse gods, but was also shared with the Romans, and the founding of Rome. The werewolves of that part of the world were created when Remus had lost his fight to his brother. Both as babes had been brought up on the milk of a shewolf, but by no means was such a creature normal. She was a creature that had crossed the boundary which separated Aetas and Earth, and was gifted with the power of transformation, she was not just a creature, but a changeling. The Weres of Earth were different from the Weres of Aetas.

In Aetas there was a people that consisted purely of Weres, be they wolves, rats, cats, bats, and the like, they were a people with the ability to shift from being human to being animal, of a variety of kinds. But what separated them from the other shape changers, was that whenever the moon made itself known, they would grow in strength and speed, and in a few other aspects.

The shewolf had decided that she would care for the two orphans of war, and care for them she did, not once did she transform into a human, since she did not want her two children to panic at such an abnormal occurance in the world that she had crossed into. There was a time when she was about to, that she was stopped by Harry, who had shown up at the exact second that she decided to transform. He had informed her telepathically that such things were not considered normal in the world that she had found herself in. The people of the world that she had found herself in feared, distrusted, and in some cases outright hated the things that they did not, and could not understand. So he stopped her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. For who would care for the two boys that she had adopted as her own, if she were hunted and killed for being what she was.

The Shewolf's name was Lunetta, meaning little moon, since she had no means to get things for her two children, Harry decided to help her, every full moon everything that she would need was provided for her. Harry would appear with all that the family of three needed, he would appear just as the light of the moon touched the soil outside the mouth of the cave that the three called home.

With the help of a number of wolves, regular ones, and bears, the twin boys grew and learned how to fight. Eventually they also started to learn things that humans knew, and integrated these lessons into their lives. Their teachers were the birds that flew the skies and came to speak with them and teach them all that they would need to know when they left their mother and their home to live their lives. When they were a bit older, and they needed lesser and lesser things, they would accompany their mother who loved to bask in the light of the full moon, and on occasion the moon would teach them things that they might use later in life. When ever the brothers looked at the moon, especially a full one, they would see the shape of a person, and sometimes they would catch glimpses on a child, a young boy who never aged, dace in the rays of the moon.

As the years passed by and the boys grew into men, there were distinct differences that could be seen in their personalities, once was closer to his human side, while the other preferred the wilds, preferred to be closer to nature, but like their mother the shewolf, they both enjoyed battles and the hunt.

There came a day when the people of the land that they lived in started to grow restless, fights, then battles, then wars began, all sides vying for the title of ruler of all. Eventually the fighitng started to affect the wilds, and by doing so called the attention of the two brothers. To defend their home they entered the fray, and eventually forced all the armies to join into one. But when the time came for the brothers to choose who would rule, they could not choose, and the one that favored humanity choose the path that he was sure would lead his brother to follow the outcome. The two brothers agreed to a battle for the position of Alpha male, Romulus choosing to battle with a silver blade, and Remus choosing to battle with just his limbs.

When Romulus won, Remus chose to bid his brother goodbye, and left to live in the wilderness. Eventually the younger Remus grew lonely, not wanting to return to his mother who had been granted immortality, he sought out other people who felt lost in the world of humanity. While the magic in his mother's milk had given his brother Romulus the strength and such that made him a great fighter and leader, Remus was gifted with his mother's ability, but due to his ability, he could no longer be with any human, and all other animals would not join and be with him. He needed a people to belong to, and not just a world to live in.

There came a day when Remus finally gave up finding someone to be with him for the remainder of the rest of his life, which considering who he had consorted with, was going to be a long one. It was the night of a new moon, there was no moon in sight, there was no power or inspiration. Remus had planned on committing suicide since there was no one there that would witness the act of cowardice. But just before the silver blade could touch his flesh, the blade was forcibly wrenched from his grip by an unseen force. Out of the shadows, bathed in the light of an unseen moon came Harry, in all his child-like glory, he wore a cloak made out of the night sky, filled with glittering stars.

"I and Lunetta have not taken care and watched out for you all these years, only for you to end your life prematurely," Harry said scoldingly.

"W-who are you?" Remus asked.

"I am the moon that gives you strength, I am the void, the night, the twilight. I am the stars that guide you in your travels. I have been your teacher, as well as provider during the years that you were growing up. I have been your constant companion."

"I-I..I apologize for my earlier actions, its just that I didn't know you were there, I haven't felt your presence.."

"By night and twilight, I am the moon. By day I am the wild. Your very nature calls you to me, by your mother's milk you are mine to claim. You seek companionship, one that is not as other worldly as I. I know of a way, but it comes at a cost. Are you willing to pay?"

"For such, I would pay any price," Remus declared.

"For the knowledge that I posses, I would ask that you give up your mortality, I would ask that your human side die."

"I am still willing."

"Good," Harry then shoved a silvery gloved hand through Remus' chest, and speared the man's heart, then said, "The Blood of the Moon, now flows through your veins, the magic that was bound has now been released. You are now more wolf than you have ever been. Mark your mate with a bite, when the moon is full, do not do so out of malice, for those changed not with love, shall not live with it."

"What of Romulus?"

"Your brother's tale is something that you would have to ask him yourself, for he like you are now deemed immortal."

"I-immortal?"

"Yes. The reason being that for this world, you are more or less the Fathers of your races. Sure there are others of your kinds in the rest of the parts of the world, and some have been around for quite some time. But I know that the two of you will someday be known as the Fathers of each of your races. Good luck," Harry replied, and vanished, twilnkling like a star.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

Harry reappeared in another time, again, this time to speak with Romulus, who had to change his name, as not to seem suspicious, to Nero, the burning had not yet begun, as it was still quite early in his reign. Harry walked the halls of the palace in which Nero lived, seeking out his second charge and student. Harry knew of the possible loneliness the man might feel, and wanted to see what he could do about it. Through the years Romulus' lust for bloodshed or simply blood as well as the hunt had not died in him, yet he could not find anyone who would wish to share in such delights with him.

Harry eventually found the man, at midnight, sitting on the highest point of his own home, chugging crimson liquid out of a bottle of what should have been wine.

"W-who are you?" Nero questioned, he feared that his secrets had been found out, and that some unnamed assassin had come to kill him in his slightly inebriated state.

"I am the darkness of the night. The shadows that bring you power. I lurk here and there and everywhere, watching. I taught you, and provided for you, I am one of three that made you who you are," Harry said, wearing his cloak of the night sky.

"That does not answer my question."

"I was the child in the moon, who taught you and Remus all those seasons ago in front of the mouth of the cave where Lunetta sleeps, awaiting her children's return."

"I recall such a child in fleeting, but you have not aged a day since then.."

"Indeed."

"Why have you come now, years after I split from my twin?"

"You seek companionship as did or does your twin. I can provide knowledge for the possibility of such. But such will come at a price."

"What is the price?"

"Rome."

"T-that is no longer a price I can simply pay."

"I ask not that you give it to me, but that you forsake it. You are one of two children of the night that I have helped raise thus far. The price for my knowledge is Rome."

"I..I can not..Rome is no longer simply mine."

"My price is thus, forsake Rome as it is no longer yours. Destroy it, then rebuild it at a time of your choosing. Force the balance into the night. Then and only then shall you be able to live in the possibility I may provide."

"So you sell the possibility, but not the knowledge?"

"I do."

"Then may I know the knowledge?"

"You may," Harry said before he plunged his silvery gloved hand through Nero's chest, then said, "Only those whose innocence is still intact may you turn and make your own, those who have lost all innocence be turned to monsters of varying degrees. The monsters will breed monsters, all weaker than those who were turned while still innocent. One of the things that you remember is that now the Blood of the Crimson Moon flows in your veins. Blood is your strength, and religion is your bane. Your only safe haven among those who live and move beyond is the night and the moon."

"I think I understand."

"Good, the other things you will learn in time. But know this, once the price has been paid, the unbalanced balanced balance shall fling you into a time and place new to you, a time and place where you will live a second chance, a time and place to make real the possibility."

"I thank you for the knowledge. What might I call you by?"

"Har or Aetas, tis your choice which to use," Harry said before vanishing, twinkling like a star.

Harry reappared accidentally in the middle of a useless summoning circle somewhere in the mountains of Ancient China. There were priests, some actual magics while the others had no such blood in their veins yet had it like it was some sort of mutation or adaptation from spending so much time around those that naturally had the power flowing freely within them. Once these priests noticed his arrival, he still wore his cloak of the night sky and still looked like a child, they ran around the place cheering at their success.

"Would one of you kindly tell me who or at the very least what you were trying to summon," Harry interrupted their merry making and celebrating.

Startled from their celebrating, the priests immediately rushed to the area in front of Harry and kotowed. Not knowing how much respect was needed to be shown to whatever or whomever they thought that they had summoned.

"W-we were trying to summon anything," one said.

"W-we were unaware that we would be summoning someone as great as you," another said.

"W-who are you by the way?" the man that said that immediately felt like retracting his somewhat rude question once he felt the eyes of everyone in his vicinity.

"First and foremost, you did not summon me, your circle would not have actually summoned anything. It was to be a failed attempt. But as I have missed my mark, I am here."

"B-but who are you great one, to know such things, surely you are a god," another priest asked.

"You may call me Huang, now for what purpose did you attempt a summoning?"

"We seek guidance, the lands are divided and there are many wars, we seek peace..." one of the older priests sated.

'_Well the unification of China is one of the mysteries in history that have never been solved, so what the hey, time to make them an emperor!_' Harry thought to himself, then he spoke out loud, "I may have a way for you to fulfil your desire, but there will be a final war, one that will encompass a great portion of the lands."

"Anything for peace!" many of the priests cried.

Instead of answering, Harry allowed his self sealed powers to manifest, he allowed his senses to cover the land that would one day be known as China, he sought out any forks or paths that would ensure that the unification would occur. After a few seconds of searching, Harry came across a dying soul, the soul was of the prince of Qin. He was the path that would lead to the unification of China, but to ensure that China lived on, Harry would have to visit the man.

'_Time for a little divine intervention,_' Harry thought to himself, then said aloud, "I have a way."

"Please help us, aid us, unify the lands!" the priests cried.

"I shall send you a man, he shall you call god, even before his religion impacts the unified land, you shall know of him. He shall call himself Yu Di, and say that he was sent by me. He shall be the god of these lands. The unification of the lands shall come about by the actions of a soul that I have chosen, he shall be the Son of Heaven."

"We understand."

After a few other instructions, Harry left the priests as they prepared for the times ahead. Harry then created his own version of the pantheon of Chinese collective religion, just the major ones, the people would be the ones to create the rest. Once Yu Di had been created, Harry instructed him to go in his stead, and speak to the one who would be called Shi Huang.

With the blessing of heaven, Shi Huang was able to successfully unify the lands under one banner, his. But as he was about to retire for the night, the first night of his being emperor, he was visited for a second time by Yu Di, this time with Harry.

"Greetings honored Peace Absolving, Central August Spirit Exalted, Ancient Buddha, Most Pious and Honorable, His Highness the Jade-Emperor, Xuanling High Sovereign," Shi Huang said as he kowtowed in the presence of one who he knew needed to be shown more respect than he as a mortal could provide.

"Leave us," Harry ordered Yu Di.

"As you wish..Father," Yu Di said, not knowing that there were many more in existence that called Harry such.

"I am not worthy to bask in your presence Great One, Ancient One, Honored One, I know not what title to address you by," Shi Huang said after Yu Di had left the two.

"You may refer to me as Huang," Harry told the young emperor, "Pass on what I am about to tell you to all your descendants."

"By your will."

"There shall come a time when the very existence of the empire will be threatened, the emperor of that time will have to go underground, into hiding until such a time that I shall visit him, or her. During that time, let the country be run by the emperor in secret, rule under the cover of darkness, control and protect from the shadows, until such a time as I visit. Is that understood?"

"By your will."

"Good," Harry said, "One other thing."

"Yes?"

"Before your death, instruct your people to create an army, complete with all that will be needed to go on a campaign in your next life, not that you will need them, but I shall. The souls of those that you shall sacrifice to keep their existence hidden will be sealed into this army, and they shall all live again when I deem fit that they do. You will also have to choose, whether a statue of yourself will be made, or will one of one of your greatest generals be made, in order for one of you to serve me in the future."

"I shall have one of myself commisioned."

"Then I shall now take my leave," Harry said before he vanished, twinkling like a star in the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

It would be a while still before he would head over to his homeland known as Britain, and create those dementors of his, but in the meanwhile he fell from the skies like a shooting star, well technically with what he chose to wear, he looked the part. He fell right smack dab in the middle of two brothers, making his encounters with twins rise by one, making it two. The twins were fighting over which of them would be pharaoh, which was a tough decision, their advisors advised them on fighting the other to the death, but the appearance of a fallen star, even though Harry was not a fallen star, had stopped them.

The brothers along with everyone else present to witness the battle were stunned in disbelief, out of the crater, small in size that it was, walked a young boy garbed in a cloack of the night sky, complete with the twinkling of stars. They did not know whether he was a messenger of the gods, or the bringer of the end of days, or whatever else they could come up with at that moment, all they were sure of was that whatever he was, he would be a part of something great and or significant.

Getting out of the crater and standing in between the two brothers, Harry dusted off what little sand remained on his cloak, as the sand fell of his cloak, his audience could see comets streaking across the sky, as well as what looked like waves in the night sky, as if the sky were water. After all the sand had been removed from his cloak he took a few steps towards the two brothers, who had moved closer to one another to asses who the new arrival was.

"Like another great kingdom, yours shall one day fall. But there is a way to prevent this tradgedy from truly occuring," Harry told the two brothers.

"Who are you to say such things?" one of the brothers questioned.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer," Harry introduced himself, and as he did one eye changed into the Eye of Horus, around his neck hung an Ankh, hanging from a rope or belt around his waist were a flail and crook, and the last accessory that appeared was a small pouch that also hung from his belt.

"But who are you to say such things?" the other asked.

"I am one who.." but before Harry could explain somewhat what or who he was without letting slip more than was nescessary, a pair of jakals came out of the desert, from truly out of nowhere and sat on each side of Harry, as if protecting him, or acting as his guard.

"As I was saying, I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer, I am also one who those beyond fear to cross. I am the moon, the sun, the stars. I am the sky, and the desert sands. I am the past, the present, the future. That is what I am, and more."

"Then what may we do to preserve the kingdom?" one brother asked.

"Divide your kingdom into day and night. Split the whole into two. Share the land, yet not. Leave half the kingdom open, and the other half hidden. When one shall fall, the other shall take over, only that way shall the sands continue to be ruled by a pharaoh."

"I understand," one brother said, "And I volunteer to hide in the shadows, to be the night to my brother the day."

"Then I shall stand in the light, and be the day to my brother the night," the other brother announced.

"One last thing before I leave you," Harry said.

"What is it?" one brother asked.

"Before your time is over, one of these two," Harry motioned to the jakals, "shall visit you. Upon seeing them, and you shall know it is one of them, you are to travel into the desert and seek out hidden in caves a people, short of stature, yet fierce in battle. These little beings be goblins, tell them 'Har of Aetas sent you' and tell them that they shall create the protections and curses for your tombs. After you have contacted them, write your officials and tell them to build you an army, one that will rise up and take arms sometime after your deaths. You are also to choose, whether to leave a statue of yourselves or let your futures be my generals."

"I hear and obey," both brothers said, "I leave it to my future."

"Very well," Harry said, then he walked into the desert, the sky darkened the farther he walked, then eventually it began to rain. It rained for five days and five nights after Harry walked out into the desert. After all that the sun bathed the world in all its glory, then was covered for for a few minutes by the moon, and in the light that remained all could faintly see the form of a child staring into their souls.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

After his little drop down in ancient Egypt, Harry decided to visit Japan, for the pantheon of that land and the magical and mythical creatures that were found there did not originate from Aetas. Sure there were a few that did, but most of the spirits that roamed that land were native to Earth, and the only thing that connected them to Aetas was how they were formed or born. The land had adapted to the energies of Aetas that were brought to the land by some of the immigrants. Harry had arrived at a time when lost souls and evil soul ran rampant around the land, refusing to pass on, and ended up becoming a blight in the otherwise peaceful land. Unfortunately unlike in some other places there was nothing to help in the regulation of souls, there were no measures in place to send the souls to the afterlife, and as some would have wanted, to rid the land of the undesireable souls.

Some of the vile souls that traveled the land and sowed chaos and disaster in their wake had grown powerful enough to manifest physically in front of people, causing more fear to be produced, and for their power to skyrocket further. There were a few mortal men and women who had volunteered to lead lives dedicated to the eradication of the blight, but there were just some souls and spirits that were just too powerful for a mortal to defeat.

The land was still in its early stages, it was a time that had very few records about it, but it was more or less sometime after the whole of the land was unified under one rule. But being ruled by an emperor did not mean that the land did not have lesser lords running different parts of it, for no one mortal man can rule a nation.

There was hunt occuring at the time that Harry shimmered into existence, it was night like most of the times that he made his appearance on Earth, always leaving Aetas while the sun was up, and arriving when day had gone. A group of twenty humans were on the hunt for a nine tailed fox that had attacked what had been declared as the capital of the land. The creature had dared to bare its fangs at the monarch of the land, and try to oust the rightful ruler, and claim the land as its own. But being such a solitary creature the fox had fled when it was faced with the one clan that could oppose it, and had the power to seal it away but not destroy it. Even with the blood of the Demon race of Aetas flowing in their veins the mortal men and women that could seal the fox away, did not have the power to take the beast on and forever kill it. But still there were people willing to try and claim the beast's head, and bounty for their own, and that was precisely what the twenty humans were in the process of doing.

Harry followed the mortals to the den of the beast, around the mouth of the cave which it called its home were the bones of hundred of other hunters that had met death instead of victory after challenging the monstrous creature. Harry noticed that amongst the bones were also those belonging to other spirits of the land, others that had chosen to battle the beast for dominance, as well as for the title of most powerful in all the land, of course they had all met in failure, in defeat, and the beast had claimed their power for its own. Harry extended his senses to gauge the power of the beast, and to his shock found that if the beast were not stopped soon, it would gain the power to rival a god, it could claim a spot amongst those in the land beyond. Harry did not want something like that to happen, for the beast may try to wage war with other lands, which would in turn cut Harry's trip around the world short. It would be best to prevent a major international conflict from occurring while it was still in its starting stages. The beast would be decimated, but how to go about it, Harry did not know yet. So he watched from the shadows in his cloak of the night sky, as the humans battled with the beast, one after another they each fell prey to the paws, tails, and maw of the massive beast.

As the last man fell, and the embrace of death should have been felt, all twenty of the hunters started to move, an action which surprised the beast. Harry just watched on, wanting to see what would happen now that it looked like even in death the spirits of the men had not passed on, and were still willing to fight the beast. Though much slower and weaker then when they were alive, they each attacked the beast, eventually losing limbs and other parts of their body to the retaliating beast. In the end, they like all those before them were pieces that made up the welcome mat to the den of the beast.

Harry could sense, from the corpses and the bones, that there was still some fight in them left, and that the feeling of wanting to destroy the beast still lingered in the place. So he decided to help them a little bit. Harry knelt down beside one of the bones of the fallen, and let a little bit of his power flow into it, and following the first, into each and everyone of the dead.

"**What are you doing?**" came the booming voice of the beast as it noticed Harry.

"I am simply giving these warriors a second chance, they seemed to be disadvataged in their fight against you," Harry answered.

"**What right have you to do such things, are you not mortal as they were?**" the beast asked, not realizing that Harry was far beyond him in power, but did not notice that and other details.

"Who are you to judge me with your limited power, should I have wanted to interfere I would have vanquished you long ago, long before this mess began," Harry said as the last of the bones had been touched by his power, "I shall let those that wish to destroy you do so, for it is there place, and their right, to rid this land of you."

"**HA! Like a few measly bones could ever hope to harm me!**" the beast sarcastically remarked.

"We shall see," Harry said as he stood and walked back into the shadows to watch his creations work.

The scattered body parts belonging to countless deceased started to move, each one glowing in an unearthly light, clumps of the things converged at different places, merging with one another to make pieces into wholes. The beast stood still watching curiously, and staring at the transformation, transfixed by what wa occurring before its very eyes. As time slowly progressed, Harry and the beast saw that the glowing had stopped, and in the place of all the deceased, stood nine hulking forms, they each wore the skins of tigers, had claws instead of normal nails, their hair was as messy if not messier than their creator's, and had a pair of horns jutting out of their foreheads, lastly strapped to their waist was one club to each of them.

As the nine figures stood, they each could sense, if not see, the negative and heavily tainted aura of a being not meant to stay in the world. They instinctively knew that whatever was producing such a foul stench did not deserve to live on the same plane as they, or to simply live for that matter. Taking hold of their clubs, whose hardness were even greater than diamond's, they lunged at their stunned still foe. Bashing, and tearing it to pieces, and when the soul was the only thing that remained, they devoured it piece by piece, until nothing of the beast was left, save for its star ball, the little bit of magic which held most of its power.

Of the figures picked the glowing ball up, and walked over to where Harry had decided to sit and watch the festivities. He handed the ball over to Harry, instinctively knowing that Harry was his creator, father, and therefore master.

"Thank you," Harry said, "But there are more where that one came from, and more still will grow strong, and travel the world, shall you stay and protect or come follow me?"

"We shall stay here, in this land, that we once called home," the one that handed over the star ball said.

"But is nine truly enough for the trials ahead?" another of the nine asked.

"No, but that is no longer my problem, you were once human, figure out a solution yourselves, but please take into account that you have died once already."

"Thank you," all nine said, "Master."

"I hope to meet you all again in the future, in one of my other adventures," Harry said before walking off into the darkness of the night, leaving behind his latest creations, and twinkling like the stars that shone that night in the sky.

*

*

He reappeared once again in Japan, but not in the same time period, he appeared a few years or a century after, for what it a year to a god, is it truly a year or less than a second, but that is not important, for what is was that Harry had appeared in Japan again. He did not plan on meddling with the lives of the Oni, aka his evil spirit hunting creations. Being mortal once, and human at that, he had a history of many different traits and talents that he could exploit, and some of those things still remained with him, after the countless eons that he had been living, and travelling and doing whatnot.

He had popped up at night in a city that was known to have foxes in the surrounding forests. Harry knew by heart many a story about the tailed tricksters, and would use them to his advantage. He was the reason behind the death of the nine tailed fox that had plagued the capital all those years ago, and he would be the cause for the return of the presence of a nine tailed fox, this time the fox would not aim for violence and power, but chaos, total and utter chaos. Harry doubted he'd get another chance to do what he had planned, so what better way to go about having a bit of fun, then to turn himself into a nine tailed fox and terrorize the city.

It was a time that was also not written as the times were more depressing and uneventful than most other times, the only traces of what Harry planned on doing would be found in folktales, or tall tales. Nothing worth studying and seeking the truth of, unless one were a history fanatic. But what Harry had planned would cause many a resident of the city to want to forget what would happen to them, for even though it would in a way benefit them, they would be unaware of it, and of course they would be unaware of the fact that Harry found pleasure in what he was about to do.

Before beginning his reign of chaos Harry needed to find some plausible reason for doing what he planned on doing before he could do it, should anyone ask him for a reason for his chaos, he would need some reason to tell them, and it would have to be believeable.

While walking around in his normal form, meaning his child-like form, minus the cloak but wearing what the children that looked his age wore, Harry stumbled upon a few hunters that had cornered a family of foxes, or at least what was left of them. The adults looked to have already been killed, leaving the kits the only ones left alive, there were six of them all in all.

Upon noticing him, the hunters called him over, he walked over to them and asked them what they were doing, they just told him to go back back, and that they were just dealing with some troublemakers. Instead of doing as he was told, not that he would listen to anyone of the time period, giving him orders as if he were a child, sure he looked like one, but he was far older.

As one of the hunters was about to clobber one of the kits the air in the vicinity started to heat up, there was a sudden heat, and at the same time a sudden cold feeling that crept into place. The hunters stopped what they were doing, and looked around for the source of the sudden changes in temperature. What they found scared them to the bone, and beyond. Harry stood there behind them, his hair lengthening to being long enough to leach the floor, his eyes changed from emerald to glowing with power yellow, at the same time growing slits, looking like cat's eyes instead of a human's, and sprouting from his back, or tail bone, were nine tails. Instead of the children's garb, he wore a kimono, and instead of looking like a child he looked like a grown man, except with unparalleled beauty, he was too handsome to be ignored. Though beautiful in appearance, his aura was anything but, it was a mixture of death and damnation, as if he wore hell and the underworld as a cloak. The hunters were transfixed by the transformation, and watched with growing fear as Harry began to change, and from a man, he started to change into a nine tailed fox.

Once the transformation was complete, Harry growled, and the hunters ran for the city, to probably report their failure at riding their client of the foxes, and also accidentally provoking a nine tailed fox. Due to the powre levels that he was displaying, pecifically the kitsune magic that he was displaying, which was made up of the powers that he had assimilated from the hoshi no tama from the first nine tailed kitsune that he had encountered, he had called the attention of all the foxes in the region, both regular and supernatural. His pranking days were starting to look better and better.

Just before nightfall of another the next day, Harry had managed to gather literally all the foxes in the forests surrounding the city, as well as a few others from beyond that. He then instructed all of them to play harmless pranks on all the people in the city, but the most important part was not to get caught doing them. Harry himself would be doing some pranking of his own, he decided that due to the presence of a bandit camp that he had stumbled upon while searching for a valid reason for the pranks, that he would be pranking the city in places that he believed needed to be secured more, since those places could be exploited by the bandits should they ever wish to raid the city.

The pranks and tricks, and the like, ranged from tripping people to explosions that left people in a drunken stupor. Harry allowed himself to be absorbed into the act of being a nine tailed fox.

The bandits had been getting reports from some of their people inside the city about the mass hysteria that had gripped the city, as well as about all the exploitable locations, and places in the denfenses of the city that they could use when they finally decided to raid the city and rid it of all their valuables. But they had run across a small snag in their plans, what to do about all the kitsune that were running amock in the city. The kitsune could be a vengeful lot, and the bandits did not think that they could figt off a horde of the things, much more a mythical nine tails, which according to some reports had been spotted in the city. But regardless of the dangers, the bandits decided to throw caution to the wind, and attack the defenseless city, defenseless since the citizens were busy trying to rid themselves of the kitsune and had forgotten to defend themselves.

Harry only realized that the city was under attack when he felt the death of one of his kitsune. The death of one of his kitsune though unintentional he was sure, had caught his attention, he immediately them contacted all of the kitsune and told them to go back to the way things were before the massive bout of michief started. It was time for the fun to end, and it was time for retribution, true retribution to begin.

The citizens knew that something was not right when they noticed that nothing chaotic had yet to happen that day. The city guard knew something was not right when they encountered the first bandit, and engaged him in battle. Luckily the city guard did not suffer much loss of life that day, but through some interrogation, they had learned that there should have been a whole host of invaders, but out of the whole camp, only a few had made it to the city. After much searching, the guards had found out what had kept the rest of the bandits from showing up.

While the guards were engaged in battle with the bandits that had made it to the city, Harry had met up with the rest of the bandit host, he met up with them still in his fox form, with one big difference, he was not a small kitsune like the ones or the form that he used to prank the citizens, rather he was as big as a horse. One of the bandits, the one that had accidentally killed a kitsune as he had been running, realized that he had unintentionally provoked the wrath of the nine tails, and that he along with all the other bandits with him were all about to be torn limb from limb, and most likely would not exist to see the afterlife. Which was exactly what Harry proceeded to do, he decimated the bandit forces, and rid the world of their existence. In the end, the guards found what was left of all the bandits, which left them the job of burying the dead, the corpses looked to have been ravaged by a thousand kitsune.

In the end, Harry was able to play his pranks, and get himself placed in a folktale, which aided the kitsune to further make a name for themselves as the ultimate troublemakers in the land.

*

*

At another time and place, but still in the land of Japan, Harry once again made his presence known. This time he appeared at the foot of a mountain, one that in some places on the mountain it snowed all year round, no matter what the season or the temperature of the rest of the mountain. Harry once again was wearing his cloack of the night sky, underneath his clothes looked to have been made out of the sky during daylight hours, complete with clouds, and somehow the wind.

Harry looking like a child walked from the spot that he had twinkled into existence over to an inn at the base of the mountain, which was used by travellers before heading up. He was greeted by the proprietress, aka the owner of the place, which was an old woman. It wasn't that late at night, the sun had actually just set, he had arrived right before dinner. Being just a child the old woman worried for his safety, and wondered what he was doing alone. Harry just said that he didn't have parents anymore, which would have really been a sad thing, if not for him saying it with a smile on his face.

During dinner, Harry listened to many a tale about travellers not returning from their journey up the mountain. Harry listened to them, and declared that come morning he would climb the mountain, and see if any of their stories were true. Most of the people at the inn had tried to change his mind, but seeing as nonoe of them were related to him in any way, they could not convince him to choose to do something else. To the other travellers he did not appear to have any belongings, aside from his clothes, but that did not matter, since he really did not have anything else with him. But before leaving the inn, he laid a blessing on the inn, and its owner, which basically gave those staying there more protection against all manner of bad luck, or any luck for that matter, the protection would last for a whole month. The blessing would affect those travellers who did not mean anyone harm, but those whose intentions wer not as pure as others, their luck would turn sour, and their souls had a greater chance of attracting Oni when they reached their death beds.

The people that he had eaten with the night before watched him as he made his way up the mountain, but there was something there that was not there before. It was still summer, considerably the hottest time of the year, and yet they could feel the cold touch of winter as Harry made his way closer and closer to the atual mountain. It was as if what ever spirit that lived on the mountain was trying to be rid of the child before he made his way up, and found the source of the cold and the disappearances, as well as the stories.

Harry did not feel the cold on his skin, or the biting winds that blew his way. He knew that there was a supernatural being living on the mountain, he did not need to use his powers to figure it out, he knew the stories to be true, but what he wanted to know was how the woman of winter knew to be wary of him.

The icy breath of winter was on his skin from the moment he set foot on the mountain, until he reached the one part of the trail that he knew the spirit frequented. The cold, the blizzard that grew around him had grown so cold that the only thing in the vicinity that had not turned to ice was he. Everything else from the ground to the very winds had turned to ice. The ground had been covered by snow so thick that a normal child would have not been able to wade through it due to its thickness, a normal child would not have even been able to move init, the second the cold hit him, the child would have died. But Harry was not a normal child, even when he was still mortal, still human, he was not normal.

"I know you are out there..so why not come out and face me, lest I start to believe that you are trying to attack me," Harry told the spirit of winter.

"First tell me who are you that fills me with fear and dread?" came the reply of a woman whose voice was as smooth as silk, "Who are you truly shape-changer? Who are you that the biting cold has not even bothered you in the slightest?"

"I have met so many a man who have asked me such, you are the first woman to dare," Harry responded with a child-like innocence in his manner of speaking, "I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer, and I must say, you aren't one of mine."

"What do you mean one of yours? Where are you from?"

"You aren't one of mine, as for where I am from..I am from a land called Aetas."

"I still do not feel safe to show appear before you, and you have yet to answer my question."

"You are not of my world, therefore you are not one of mine."

"Your world? How is it that you are named after your land?"

"My people gave my world its name, and in so doing picked a name for myself as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Har or Aetas, I am my world. Just as the Oni are my children, so are you the child of those that watch over this world."

"I apologize if in my caution I have insulted you," the woman of winter appeared and bowed low, her skin was as white as the snow that covered the ground, her kimono was just as white, the only part of her that was not was her hair which was black as ebony.

"Ah, and what manner of spirit are you?"

"Yuki-onna," she replied.

"I see."

"What is your purpose in coming here, ancient one?"

"To see you, meet you, and speak with you."

"That's all?" she asked curiously.

"That and to ask you a question," Harry said, "I know that in time of winter others of your race appear, yet only you are here in all seasons, why is that?"

"I am lonely..one of my sisters met a man, and married him..I have been wanting to meet someone to be with, but all those that have met me have not lived long enough for such things to occur."

"I noticed."

"Since, you are what you are, maybe you can keep me company?" she asked Harry hopefully.

"I'm afraid I cannot," he said, which caused her to grow a little bit sad, "But I can offer you some company in a different form."

"How?" she asked interested.

"I am quite used to creating life, as I have much experience, so how about I create you a companion?"

"Y-you would do that..for me?"

"Once I leave, in my place, I shall leave a young man, as young as you look, to be with you for forever, a snow man if you will," Harry said, "Only if you wish."

"I do!" she said excitedly.

"Then I bid you farewell, may we meet again," Harry said before twinkling away like a star, in his place was a young man whose skin was as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, and kimono just as white as hers.

"Hello," the young man greeted.

"Hello," she greeted back.

"I am Yokan, nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"I am Tsurara, a pleasure," she said.

After their introductions were over, they both vanished from view, taking the blizzard with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter ten**_

_*_

_*_

Instead of making his way to Earth for another business trip, adventure, or other reason, Harry decided to stay a while in his own world of Aetas. Even though his world, his own world, could run itself, and since there were a bunch of gods and the like watching over the people, he didn't really need to be present there all the time, he still believed that he needed to take an active role in the growth, running, and whatnot of his own world. Even while on Earth, he had received and heard prayers from his people, he had replied and or responded as he saw fit, he was the Almighty of Aetas after all, he could divide his being into countless parts, each one dealing with a different aspect of, what he considered to be, his everyday life.

From his home in the skies, Harry watched the day to day lives of the people of Aetas. It was a peaceful world, as he could see, but he noticed something in a distant horizon, on one of the unexplored continents an army was forming. Aetas was not a perfect world, it had its faults, each race had had their wars. But something in the forming army didn't sit right with Harry. He knew something unsavory was in the making, and he also knew that the rest of the continents were unprepared. Normally he left such matters to his children, the other gods, but this time he decided to take control of the situation. He summoned to himself a few messenger birds, which were phoenixes, and wrote down on some parchment scrolls his instructions, or more like prophecies of a war to come that would involve the world, or at least the explored continents and the unknown continent which the growing army inhabited. Harry allowed for the people and creatures of his world to have free will, which made seeing into the future, even for him, quite hard. There were so many possible futures, and so many forked paths, that to see into the future was to see countless possibilities. But what Harry was sure about was that there would be war, he saw the best outcome for his world, one that he could live with without having to perform some extreme divine intervention, and wrote down the way to achieve it in prophecy form.

The birds were sent to each of the twenty-seven main temples dedicated to the Almighty of Aetas, meaning temples dedicated to the worship of him. Harry's choice of messenger was quite significant, since in Aetas like in Earth, the particular bird that Harry used as his messenger bird was very rare, but unlike in Earth, those of Aetas did not bond with a mortal, they only served Harry. The other gods used a different animal as their messneger, sometimes having to deliver their messages themselves.

In Harry's sky palace there was obviously a throne room, and that was where he was as he waited for the messages to arrive at their destinations, he watched all the locations simultaneously, and wanted to see the reactions of the recepients. Different people, from different walks of life received the prophecy, but they all knew of its origins. It was quite unprecedented to have received a written prophecy from Aetas himself, most prophecies came in visions or were spoken out loud and magically recorded. Each man or woman rushed to the head of the temple to deliver the news, following each was the phoenix that delivered the news, which signified its importance. The prophecy had an out for all parties, but the people trying to decipher them would not know of it til the prophecies were fulfilled, there were two outcomes, only two. One was that peace would once again reign, and the other would be, surprisingly, the end of days, leaving Harry to start over, the survivors of such a genocide being those that had migrated to Earth.

It would be unfair to the rest of his world if only the twenty-seven received a copy of the prophecy, to be fair he decided to send copies to the rest of the world's inhabitants, but to the one to cause all the strife he would deliver the message personally. He would deliver the message minus all the theatrics that sending messengers in his stead brought about. He would simply go to their camp, minus his clothes of the day and night sky, instead he would go dressed in tunic, pants, shorts, and gloves worn by a child.

He slipped into the army camp, the race which could bring about the End of Days was the race of Nightmares, nightmares in the sense that they were like doppelgangers and boggarts combined, with the ability to transform completely into another being, except in most cases, especially in battle, they would transform into that which their opponent feared the most, and no matter how great the laughter, it would not cower or shy away and disappear. Aside from the form of that which is feared the most, they could transform into their opponent themselves. Their regular guise was that of a mixture of all other races, they were almost formless in the sense that their uniqueness in form was their having the ability to copy other races, they each could pass of as a member of one of the other races. Where other races had a single unified form, the Nightmare race had none, they were not like the Dragon-Kin, or the Lizard-men, or even the Merfolk, or the Elves, they were more diverse in physical appearance than humans.

Their primary gods were the God of Sleep, the God of Dreams, the God of Fear, and the God of Nightmares, and the Goddess of Calm. These five were the most worshipped of all gods in existence in Aetas. The five shared a balance, where Sleep, Dreams, Fear, and Nightmares were equal in power to Calm. Fear is one of the most effective and powerful weapons, and the Nightmare race was aware of their power. Dreams, Fear, and Nightmares had long been planning on having their worshippers wage war with the rest of the world. They found there to be too much permanence and no longer any change in the world. In short, the world had become predictable and boring, they wanted to shake things up a little, they also knew that Harry or Aetas himself would not intervene, and should worse come to worse he would simply reshape the world, and leave the gods and their ilk alive.

For each of the races, the gods and goddesses were called different names, but only Aetas was the same to all. Names for most were only symbols, it was what they represented that mattered. Just as the world had different languages, there was a common one which all referred to as Basic or Mundane.

Aetas was known as one who did not condone or participate in wars, he was the most nuetral party of them all, which was the reason why none of the Nightmares bothered to pray to him about their war. They prayed to Sleep, to help the other three in forcing Calm to temporarily retire. With the sheer number of prayers Sleep received, he conspired with the other three and sent Calm into a coma, but in doing so damned Sleep into one as well.

Harry appeared amidst the hustle and bustle of the military camp that was situated by the coast, there were a few ships being loaded with supplies, and number of soldiers miling about, doing nothing of importance. Harry walked among them in the direction of the leader's tent. As he walked among the soldiers he knew that not all of them were into the cause, a lot of them had been forced to join the war effort, it was either join or death.

As he approached the tent, he accessed some of his powers, he needed the setting, the mood to be just right. It was the night right before the army set out to see, to attack the rest of the world, and Harry wanted to leave an impression on them as well as have them see the significance of his prophecy.

The closer he got to the tent, his mind caught a few thoughts from the minds of the inhabitants, he immediately masked his presence from all higher powers' detections, it would not do for three of his misbehaving children to learn of his presence. Dreams, Fear, and Nightmares, all three were in the tent, they had three avatars to do their biddings, these three men were the leaders of the race. With the help of the three gods they had seized power from the former rulers of the continent, and banded together to begin their conquest, their war.

When he was a few feet from the sentries, Harry produced from out of thin air a dagger, it had an almost plain hilt, almost since it was made out of a mineral that absorbed light, the blade itself was made out of a metal harder and sharper than anything that anyone in the world, save for Harry, knew of. But what made the dagger special, was not what it was made of, although that was part of it, what made it truly special wa its design, its shape, when held with the tip pointing to the ground it looked like the numbers two and seven, the base of the two and the top of the seven attached to one another. The shape that the blade itself took was the symbol of Aetas.

With the dagger drawn, Harry slowly started to run to the tent's entrance, while running he made himself visible and noticeable to the sentries, by the time that he reached the entrance, he had been captured by them, and was being carried the rest of the way into the tent.

Once inside the guards told the officers that Harry had been caught attempting to assassinate one of them.

"Trying to kill one of us, were you!" Dreams' avatar said then grabbed the dagger, "We'll see how you like the feel of your own blade!"

After plunging the dagger into where Harry's heart would have been, Dreams' avatar, named Dranos, watched with satisfaction as Harry's body slumped over further driving the dagger into his heart. When the blade stuck out of Harry's back, the occupants of the tent saw some kind of vapor escape the wound, the body slowly evaporated as more of the vapor escaped the wound. When half of the body had vanished, the calm night sky erupted into chaos, the winds blew gale force winds in every direction, destroying nothing yet sending shivers of fear into the every sailor, then the rain began to pour in bucket loads, following that were the booming of thunder, and the bright and erratic flashing of lightning in the sky. The waters of the sea were no longer calm, huge waves formed, and rammed the shore as well as the ship afloat on it. Then the ground started to shake, rippling tremors rolled all over the continent, cracks forming underfoot, fissures opening and releasing flames from beneath the soil. When finally only the flesh around the dagger were the only pieces of the body left, all in the tent heard in a clear smooth as silk voice the prophecy that foretold forked path leading to salvation or destruction.

After the prophecy was heard the miniature statue of the God of Dreams shattered as if it were made of fragile glass, which it wasn't. The dagger, with nothing to cling to, clattered to the floor, the elements of nature ceased their chaotic behavior, and the vapor finally was swept away by the remaining winds.

The avatar of Nightmares, named Cimon, noticed what the dagger actually looked like, after picking it up and showing the blade to his companions, they all realized the implications of their actions, as well as the path that they had chosen. Galenus, the avatar of Fear, realized the importance of the prophecy and quickly set about deciphering it, for all knew whose symbol the dagger's blade belonged to. Aetas.

The three gods, turned gods of war, knew that they would no longer be the only big players in the game that they had begun, now that they had been noticed by Aetas, all the others could choose sides, and pick avatars as well. The dagger was also the symbol or the sign that the war was to officially begin. The fate of the world was no longer protected by Aetas, but was now in the hands of the people of Aetas.

At dawn the ships left port, and sailed for war.

*

*

By the time that the fleet of ships made it to the nearest of the other known continents, the other gods had taken sides. Even Harry, although his side was still one of nuetrality, seeing as even the gods over, medicine, health, and the like had decided to join the war effort, he had something to do, even though he could order the respectful gods to continue to watch over their particular responsibilities, he did not, since it gave him something to do while everyone else went to war. He would not step in to save anyone from death's embrace, but he would help in the preservation of those who still had it in them to live. He was also the only one not to have chosen an avatar.

There was much finding, the prophecy was finally deciphered thirt years later in its entirety, the only for the whole of it to be understood was if all the involved races shared the version of it that they were given. To cooperate with one another was the only means of finding a way to figure out the whole thing, even the many unknown races in the world had sent representatives, shielded by their magic, their identities were hidden but they still helped.

All sides of the war had suffered heavy loses, but none of them wanted to end the war without a clear victor. So the leaders of all the races proposed a tournament, in which one hero from each of the races would participate, and it would be up to the winner to decide what would happen afterwards, the fights were to the death.

Of the fifty-five races that were a part of the world war, only thirty-three entered the tournament. Of the three leaders of the Nightmare race, only Dranos remained, the other two falling to his blade, he was notably one of the most powerful of the heroes, if not the most powerful. The others had chosen to join, and fight their best in the hope that they could beat Dranos, and put an end to the fighting.

As the fights wore on, there was one fighter who was the avatar of the Goddess of Luck, he was a young boy with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail, had elctric blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, he was of the Sol race, they were a race that were devoted to the sun, they drew their strength from the sun, in darkness they were at their weakest, unfortunately the continent that they lived on was always covered in clouds effectively blocking out the sun. Lady Luck had chosen the youth as her avatar or champion for the sole reason of pitying the race, they had such rotten luck after all, since for some reason their primary god was the God of Misfortune. With Lady Luck on his side he was able to win each and every one of his fights, without having to actually kill any of his opponents. His name was Sol, and he was the crowned prince of his race.

He was given an entire day to prepare for the last fight in the tournament, his opponent was none other than Dranos. While preparing his armor, and weapons for the fight, one of the field medics decided to visit him, it was a child that looked to be almost eleven. He had slightly long messy black hair, and emerald green eyes, wore a simple tunic, pants, boots, and gloves, and on his hip a dagger was sheathed.

"I just wanted to wish you luck," the boy said.

"Thank you, and I know I will need it," Sol answered, "If you don't mind me asking, but what race are you?"

"Err..I really shouldn't say.."

"So, is there any other reason as to why you are still here?"

"Yes, there is, I wanted to ask you not to kill Dranos," the boy said while looking at the floor.

"W-why?"

"Just cause, please don't kill him, please."

"I'll s-see what I can do, I can't promise anything."

"Good," the boy then unstrapped his sheathed dagger from his waist and handed it to Sol, "You can have this then, I can't exactly use it, but I'm sure you'll find it useful."

"Thank you," Sol said, accepting the blade.

"I'll be going now, don't want Felicity to realize I've been here," the boy said before leaving Sol's presence.

As the boy left Sol's presence another being joined him. This time a woman, whose hair reached the floor, and whose skin was as tanned as his. She wore a simple dress, and a cloak of gold.

"M-my G-Goddess!" Sol stuttered as he quickly kneeled in her presence.

"Tell me, favored Sol, who was it that was here before I arrived," the woman said.

"A young boy, of unknown origin, he did not give his name," the youth answered.

"But he did give something," she said and gave him a pointed look.

"A-ah, yes he did," Sol admitted.

"And what did he give you?" she questioned.

"This," Sol then showed her the sheathed dagger, "I have yet to see its blade."

"T-that is..!" she was surprised once she recognized the blade, even without actually seeing it, she felt the power contained within the sheath, "Keep it on your person when you fight Dranos tomorrow, do not kill him, even when he tries to kill you. His death must be avoided at all costs, but at the same time you must win."

"I understand, my lady," Sol said, then he strapped the sheathed dagger to his boot, as he would sleep with all his armor and weapons on his person, just in case.

"See to it that you win tomorrow," she said before vanishing into a shaft of light.

*

*

Sol had been proclaimed the winner, though he was saddened that he had failed Lady Luck, in that he had thought that he had slain Dranos. But as he turned his back to his downed foe, it was only thanks to his battle honed instincts that he was able to deflect that blade that would have pierced his heart from his unprotected back. Dranos had feigned defeat, only to jump at the chance to fell his foe.

The audience erupted into shouts of horror and surprise, but calmed down slightly when they noticed that Sol did not only deflect the blow, but did not use his sword. Rather, he used the dagger that was previously strapped to his boot to do it. What surprised them all, was not that he used the blade at all, but the fact that he had not been in a position to pull the blade free.

As he somehow forced Dranos' blade from his grip, he held the dagger to his foe's throat.

"I would love to kill you for all the suffering that you have caused, but I know that there will be those that will suffer at your passing," Sol said, "You now owe me your life. Use this life wisely, as the next time we meet on the field of battle I shall shed my innocence and take thine life."

"I..u-understand," Dranos responded, for it was the first time in his life that he had felt utterly helpless, and he knew then and there that he was afraid of death, which was part of the reason why he had murdered Cimon and Galenus in the first place, he feared that they would have done as he did, had he not acted before one of them did.

After Sol proclaimed the end of the war, he travelled home to his family, five years prior his father had died of an illness, and therefore he needed to return home to claim the crown. As he watched the waters of the sea as his ship made its voyage back to the Continent of Clouds, a familiar youth approached him.

"I watched your fight, and it looked like my dagger helped you out, huh," the boy said.

"Y-you! I didn't know you were on the ship, had I, I would have thanked you. I'm sorry for not realizing that you were," Sol said.

"That's alright, I just arrived afterall."

"Just arrived..?"

"You really should look at that blade more closely," the boy then walked off, "thanks for letting him live."

It would be months after his coronation until Sol would remember the words of the mysterious boy that had given him his special dagger. He was walking inside the smallest temple in the capital of his race, it was the temple dedicated to Aetas himself. While walking around, and trying to come up with the words to use in asking for the GOD's guidance, he unconsciously pulled out the sheathed dagger from within his robes. A passing priest noticed the action, and became possessed.

"Oh, what good fortune! Even for me, your majesty!" the possessed priest exclaimed.

"Huh, who are you?" Sol asked as he was brought out of his musing.

"Tis I, Malum!" the possesor spoke.

"M-my god!" Sol said surprised.

"Yes, I'm one of those, continue."

"I expected my Lady Luck, but not you, not to be rude, but why has my blade caught your attention?"

"I was wondering how you had pulled that blade out of your boot, Felicity didn't know how you did it either."

"Felicity?"

"Your lovely Lady Luck! You mean to tell me she never told you her name?"

"She never did, but I've heard someone else mention that name to me before.."

"The one who gave you yon blade?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"To tell you the truth, I guessed."

"So..?"

"Follow me, and I will let the blade speak for itself," Malum said as he led Sol to the main chamber of the temple where a single symbol had been carved into the wall, "Now draw out your blade."

Drawing the blade from its sheath, Sol could not figure out the significance of the Hall of Worship in relation to his blade. That was until he actually looked at the wall, most ignored the carving on the wall, very few actually realized what the carving was, but as Sol looked at it, his eyes were drawn to his dagger. Realization immediately sparked in his eyes, as he compared the blade's design with the carving. Holding the dagger, the tip pointing down, it passed as an exact replica of the carving on the wall.

"Y-you mean to t-tell me that.." Sol started to say in disbelief.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Malum confirmed, "He gave you a push and an aid in his more favored direction, leaving the final decision up to you of course. Its amazing that none of us thought of it."

"I..I was visited not once, but twice..by none other than.."

"Twice! Amazing! He's never done that before!" Malum said happily.

"Never?"

"Yes, never. I guess he kind of grew impatient that you hadn't figured out who had helped you."

"I..I don't know what to say.."

"Well don't thank me, or the priest I'm possessing, thank him yourself, doesn't matter to me how, but the Day of Creation is coming up, it hasn't been celebrated in a few years.."

"I understand."

"Oh, and before I go," Malum said as he moved closer to the King, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you may want to offer him a cake, have a candle in the shape of his symbol placed on it. Offer that up to him."

"Err..I thank you for the advise," Sol said, then watched as the priest regained his sense of self.

"W-what happened to me?" the priest asked his king.

"The God of Misfortune possessed you to speak with me," Sol answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the priest cried, believing that since he had been possessed by Malum that he would be transferred to that particular god's temple, it would be the worst of luck if he were, as he enjoyed working in the Temple of Aetas.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll be praised for having such an honor," Sol said causing the man to wail in anguish.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't wanna work at his temple! I'm happy here!" and the man continued wailing.

"I'm sure they would not force you to transfering if you didn't want to.."

"You may be king, your majesty, but the only one who can say for certainty, if I do or not, is Aetas himself," the priest stopped wailing to deliver that statement, then returned to his wailing.

*

*

The festivities were about to begin, all that was remaining to be done was offering of a gift from the House of Solaris, the Royal House of the Sol race, to Aetas. People found it strange that their ruler had offered a cake with a single candle on it to Aetas, a lit candle. But immediately after it was placed upon the altar in front of the wall with the carving a soft wind blew through the hall, and the light of the candle was put out, following that the cake and candle vanished, in their place was a small rolled scroll. A few seconds later Malum popped out of the wall and skidded to a stop near the archway into the hall.

"Read the scroll," Malum said as he slowly stood up from the floor.

"It says, 'Thanks for the cake, best gift I've received in eons'," Sol read aloud, but only enough for those closest to him to hear, "'Good thing you finally caught onto the meaning of the dagger, huh.'"

"Well, on to the party! Father threw me out of his home since I'm the reason you offered him a cake! So C'mon!" Malum told Sol, and grabbed onto the king in order for the festivities to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter eleven**_

_*_

_*_

Harry could feel it, the time to return to Earth to go on the adventure that had been a part of his destiny, the story that Crius had told him that he must go through and smear on the tablet of history. Feeling his time of absolute freedom coming to an end, Harry left Aetas, and travelled to Earth, this time bringing with him one of his children, Metus God of Fear. He knew that the following years he would have to have places to call home in Earth, so with Metus, he went about finding himself a summer home or two.

Harry had a fascination with castles, so he decided to get himself a castle, one in Japan, and one in France. For the castle in Japan, Harry would suceed where the Tanuki had and would continue to fail, he would attack a fully built castle town, and claim it as his own, but he would be using many creatures to form his army. As for France, he would go about building one, and filling it with creatures as well. Both castles he planned on them having dark backgrounds, and be places to be feared, or awed at.

The pair of immortals appeared on Earth, at first in Japan, near a high hill with a newly constructed castle town sitting a top it.

"Metus, go over there," Harry said pointing to the castle, "And wreak some havok, have them fear the dark, give them a reason to fear the night and the night parade of a hundred demons."

"As you command father," Metus said, bowed, and left in the direction of the town.

As Metus sowed the seeds of fear, and was aided by a few demons and spirits, Harry gathered the coming darkness, he drew it to him, wrapping it around him like a shroud. His intent was to get the castle, the mortals had enough of those, and according to history would lose many of the ones that they had built after they lost their purpose. So Harry decided to claim one of them as his own. From the collected darkness, Harry seeped in his intent, from out of the darkness came monsters of different shapes and sizes, all of whom had only a single purpose, and that was to serve. That same night, at the stroke of midnight, they would serve Harry by capturing the castle for him, and inhabiting it, until the day he would need it. No manner of Onmyouji or demon hunter would be able to exorcise them from the place, and the castle and the town below it would be placed under the name and ownership of Harry Potter, alias Har and Aetas.

With his hundred demons at his back, Harry stalked forward in the direction of the castle to claim it as his own. He once again wore his cloak of the night sky, and underneath his clothes of the day sky. The monsters at his back growled and howled into the night, frightening all that heard and saw them pass. They hurt none, but sent shivers down the spines of many, even Metus felt that which he governed. As the night parade neared the gates of the castle, the guards moved aside to let them pass, the lord that had comissioned its construction had already fled the grounds to leave his men to take charge of the place in his stead, not caring at all for what would happen to his men. He had lost more than just his honor by fleeing, he had lost his castle, and his people to the night parade of a hundred demons led by Harry.

By sunrise, Harry had claimed the room at the top of the castle keep as his own, adorned on the walls of the keep were his hundred demons, along with a few others that Metus had gathered for him. It would be the only castle in all of Japan that had gargoyles, as well as the most fearsome and frightening décor. By day the castle would look like the perfect example of a haunted castle, but by night it would be a paradise straight out of hell. During the day, its protectors would be human, but come nightfall, the castle décor would come to life, and prowl the night. The Town would later grow to be a city, and would later be known and be called Koto no Akumu or the Ancient City of Nightmares. It would be left alone by the empire, and would be treated as a separate state from the rest of Japan. As the years would pass after Harry left the place in the care of Insomia, the guardian diety of those that were denied rest, the monsters that protected the castle, and by relation the town that would grow to be a city, would start families of their own thus also forming clans. Koto no Akumu would grow to be known as the second capital of the supernatural in the Japanese Isles.

Harry travelled to France by flying with wings made of clouds of all things, Metus hanging onto his child-like form for dear life, as Harry flew at speeds that would normally have killed a mortal man. At least he caused the God of Fear to fear something else aside from his father's night parade of a hundred demons. They had flown over many countries, the first country that they had flown over was China, the lung dragons joining them in their flight. The emperor of the time watched from his palace the flight of dragons that escorted Huang over China til he left the borders. Then the pair passed over India and their neighbors, earning them an escort of winged serpents, they were like dragons except the fact that they were serpents with wings, on the ground the different forms of Naga pursued the flight. Passing over the desert sands, Harry lost his wings made of clouds, instead he transformed into a roc, the gigantic bird was big enough for Metus to ride comfortably, while at the same time still allowed Harry to fly fast. The people of the desert sands saw the mightly and legendary bird of prey glide above their heads in the sky, some having thought to see a man riding the mighty raptor. Flying above Greece, the eagles, owls, and a number of other birds of prey took to the skies to escort the roc. Once the roc was over Italy, Harry once again transformed, this time into a visible thestral, its skeletal frame and leathery wings visible to all that saw it, most thought it to be a sign for dangerous times ahead, in the skies of the night it was joined by a swarm of bats of all kinds, then in the day it was followed below by wolves. Finally entering France, Harry descended to the ground, which Metus was greatly grateful for.

Somewhere on the eastern coast of France was where Harry planned on having his French castle built. He found a cliff which overlooked the sea, and chose that outcropping of rock to be the place where his castle would be built. Walking to the place which would serve as the central focal point of the castle, Harry slammed his palms on the ground, he also poured a portion of his power into the ground. What resulted was for the ground to erupt, and a castle to rise up from the earth. The castle was not the only thing to sprout out of the ground, other structures grew around it. By the time that the castle had been fully erected, Harry removed his hands from their position, and looked down from the spire on which he stood, and the platform of earth that his hands were previously on crumbled away to dust, around the castle he could see his masterpiece, second to the creation of Aetas, a city that he hoped would one day be filled with people. But for the time being, it would have to remain empty.

"Metus," Harry called.

"Yes father?" the man said as he arrived by his child-like father's side.

"Gather all the misery in the lands of this time that you can find, gather all the dispair and clump them together, and lastly gather all those that have fallen from grace, I have use for them."

"By your will," Metus said as he gathered all three elements around him.

"Merge all the misery with all dispair, and wait for me over by the sea," Harry ordered, "But leave the fallen here."

Harry then gathered all the dead birds that were in the area, their numbers so great that their combined feathers had blotted out the sun, moon, and stars. With them he merged the birds with the fallen souls, and from the mixture, came a new figure which Harry called the Nephilim, they were mortal fallen angels, with the bodies of men and women, but with the wings of crows and ravens, he then breathed life into them, and granted them a second chance at life, and had them live in his city.

Floating over to the sea, where misery and dispair had been merged, Harry forced the two emotions to be merged together, then in a flash of light, what appeared were a host of an entirely new creature, they were the banshee, he then manipulated history to include them in the history of ages past, he then breathed life into them. Not only would they be able to fortell a death, but they would be able to grant a second chance at life for any that held enough misery or dispair in their souls. Harry then had them call his city their home.

"What of the castle? Who shall watch over it and the city? Do you have a castellan in mind?" Metus asked curious.

"Let only those who are pure of heart, those who have nothing left to lose, and those who are too brave for their own good entrance, and let us not forget those that I allow safe passage, anyone else you may do with as you wish," Harry said.

"M-me?"

"Yes you."

"But what about my responsibilities at home?"

"You are a god! You can multi-task! I do it all the time, and I know you do too!"

"Eheh..sorry.." Metus apologized for not thinking before speaking, "What of the castle who or what will actually care for it and such, like the monsters of Akumu."

"You are the God of Fear, and therefore, I shall create enough servants for the castle."

"What race will they be?"

"Moon Elves, cousins of the High Elves of home, and when their blood mixes with Goblins or dwarves will produce House Elves, those that cannot survive long without being bonded to a magical house."

"A new creation then, a new race?"

"Precisely, they shall be weakest in the day, and be ever weaker during the time of a new moon."

"Thank you for the responsibility, so when will I see you again?"

"In a couple hundred years give or take a decade," Harry said before vanishing as night fell, and he twinkled away as his cloak of the night sky joined the night sky, and his clothes of the day sky vanished to join the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twelve**_

_*_

_*_

Harry made his way to the office of the being known as Crius, he found his mentor and friend looking over some reports about he souls living in what other world's had come to call the afterlife, with countless other worlds after it, all of which were run and overseen by Crius, unfortunately for him.

"Good evening Harry," Crius greeted the still relatively young man.

"Good evening Crius," Harry greeted back, and took a seat in front of the man's desk.

"Going to school now are we?"

"Apparently it is time for my other great adventure, absolute freedom lost for a few short years.."

"It will only be for a few years, you can multi-task."

"I know. But really? School?"

"Kid, compared to me, you are only nearly eleven, so yes, school!"

"Please don't tell me it'll have to be Hogwarts.."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Those imbeciles, I'm sure that there is some sort of internal war in that institution."

"Unfortunately, there still is."

"Drat, so..you gonna come with me to get my books and stuff?"

"No, you're on your own kid. Sorry."

"Guess I'll just have to summon up one of my children for the task."

"Guess you will, but I would suggest avoiding Merlin, he would cause too much of a stir."

"I agree, they do see him as someone worthy to swear up and down a wall and more about."

"So..hmm..maybe Felicity or perhaps..Dante?"

"I think I'll go solo."

"Suit yourself."

"Good day then, Crius."

"Good day then, Harry."

After bidding his mentor and friend farewell, Harry left the Crossworld, and travelled to Aetas, and informed his children, all of those that were in his palace in the sky, that he would be staying in Earth for a few straight years. He would still be watching over the world, but would be leaving things in their care, and impressed upon them the importance of making sure that the world existed when he returned. Meaning no world wars while he was away lest he truly intervene.

*

*

He reappeared in Little Winging, Surrey at exactly twelve midnight on his birthday, just in time to receive his Hogwarts Letter, he immediately replied that he would be attending, attached to his reply was also proof that he was an adult in the eyes of the laws of the world, no one needed to know of his true being and identity, just that he could take care of himself.

He wore regular black robes over a simple shirt and pants. He walked into Gringotts Bank, which caused the bank to, for the very first time in a long time, to close its doors to everyone else. Harry liked his privacy when doing things that he knew the rest of the world would not consider normal, the Goblins worshipping the ground he walked on was definitely not normal. He allowed the goblins to treat him as they saw fit, they made their human employees to swear on their magics that they would tell no soul not affiliated with the bank about Harry. The employees did not know who the eleven year old was, they just wondered what a child had done to garner such respect and utter devotion of the goblin nation for him to be treated by them as they did. After Harry made his transaction, which was just basically going down into his family vault and purchasing, he forced the goblins to allow him to purchase one of their special pouches and wallets that were directly connected to his vaults, as well as a credit card for him to use in the Mundane world, he then left the bank via a side exit, and went about procuring his needed supplies and texts. Upon his departure from the bank, the doors were swung open and business continued, except for the fact that the bank refused to give out any information as to the reason why the bank had been closed to the public for as long as it had been.

His first stop for his shopping spree was the Olivander's, as he entered the seemingly human behind the counter gasps as he recognizes who had just walked into his shop. Faster than normal eyes would have been able to see, he was on his knees, forehead to the ground. Olivander was one of the few Wood Elves that still lived in England, and wood elves like all other elves were from Aetas, and instinctively knew when one of their gods was in their presence.

"Almighty Aetas, how might I aid thee?" Olivander asked from his position on the floor.

"I am in need of a wand, for Harry Potter is expected to have one."

"You're Harry Potter?!" Olivander says in total and complete shock as he bolts to his feet in surprise, shock, and amazement.

"Yes, I am. Shocking isn't it. Now about that wand?"

"Oh, yes, right, uhm.."

"The wand chooses the wizard."

"Yes, that's right, uh..I've never done this before.."

"Treat me as any other customer," Harry said, "Scratch that, skip your theatrics and grab the wand that will accept me."

"R-right," he then walks over to a shelf and grabs a box, he then hands over the contents of the box to Harry, "Eleven inches, Holly, with a Phoenix feather core," the wand maker informed.

"Perfect isn't it."

"Indeed. The one that gave the feather also gave another."

"Oh, and whose wand would that be?"

"The one who gave you your scar, Lord Voldemort."

"Hmm..well, my messengers are neither light nor dark, good day to you, the payment is in the box."

"T-thank you Lord Aetas!"

Harry's next stop on his journey was the trunk shop, it wouldn't do to not have a trunk, and even though he had the power to create one, there was just something about splurging one's own money that made him want to buy things, and not simply create them. So he walked into the closest trunk shop that he could find.

"Greetings and welcome to Marcello's Magical Trunks! How may I help you, young sir?" Marcello the owner of the shop greeted and asked Harry as he entered the shop.

"I need a multi compartment trunk, with each compartment big enough to house a family of nine. I want the biggest and most secure trunk that you have in this shop, and believe me, I don't care how high you charge me, but make no mistake, cheat me, and the Dementors will seem like a walk in the park compared to my wrath."

"I..I u-understand," the man said, "I have just the thing, its in the back, if you would just follow me."

Marcello led Harry to the back of his shop where he kept the more expensive of his products, as well as the ones with the most security features.

"Now this trunk is the most secure, as well as the biggest trunk I have in stock," he motioned to a black trunk, that looked like all the regular ones in the front of the shop, "It has nine compartments, with enough space to fit one house worth of a family of nine's worth of belongings and still have space for the family to move about freely and unhindred per compartment. Its security features include enough protections on it to rival a medium security vault in Gringott's Bank. It requires not a key to open it but the owner's magical signature, but can also be opened by a combination of other methods, the trunk comes with a manual detailing all of its other features and security measures."

"How much for it?" Harry asked planning on buying it.

"Err...twenty five thousand galleons, five sickles, and one knut."

"I'll take it," Harry said as he produced the galleons and dropped them into a basket near the man, "After you have weighed the gold, would you kindly shrink the trunk for me?"

"I-I'll get right to it," the man almost had a heart attack from his good fortune.

After getting his trunk Harry went to the apothecary, he needed a lot of potions supplies, so why not buy w lot of the them, yet leaving just enough for the other students, yet not for the Potion's Master of Hogwarts. After his trip to that weird smelling place, Harry made his way to the bookshop, there too, he made the proprietor a very happy man, with all his purchases, buying at least one copy of every book in the shop. He didn't bother with Madam Malkin's since he preferred his own creations over those of someone else's. After those shops, and a few others, Harry made his way to Knockturn Alley, one of the few places on Earth that he had actually founded.

As he entered the dark gloom, he had to restrain himself from covering himself in his Cloak of the Night Sky. His mere presence in the alley had allowed a kind of light to form in the darkness, which gave the alley a more comfortable feel. The old magic within its walls and protections recognizing their creator. Many of the residents of the alley noticed the change in the alley, from a dark and dreary place, to one that still dark was no longer dreary but welcoming instead.

Harry did not need to visit any shops in the alley, he just wanted to bask in familiar surroundings. Even without his cloak many a resident and magic alike knew that he was special, they could feel it in the air, as well as in their veins, the magic coursing through their veins pulsing in greeting to the figure that had entered the alley.

Harry entered the Choco Chugger, a pub somewhere deep within the bowels of the alley, he chose not to sit at a bar but at a secluded corner, he could feel the two cubs that he had helped raise, they were in pub and would soon join him at his table.

"Greetings Master," both men said.

"Greetings," Harry said in turn.

"What brings you to England, Master?" Nero asks.

"School. Don't I look eleven?"

"Seriously Master? You taught us two centuries ago," Remus said.

"Crius, my mentor and friend, said that it would be quite the story to take part in. but what of you, what business do you have in England?"

"Eh..family reunion, Mother wanted our family to have a reunion, so we are here to gather the rest of our coven and pack," Nero explains.

"Good for you. Enjoy that then," Harry said, then stands and leaves a tip on his table, "It was good seeing you two again."

After leaving the pub, Harry makes his way to the Cracked Cauldron Bottom, Knockturn Alley's equivalent to the Leaky Cauldron, he booked a room, where he would spend the remained of his days before the first of September.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirteen**_

_*_

_*_

It was the first day of September, Harry had woken up early enough to pack all of his stuff into his trunk, pay for his room, and took one step out of the Cauldron and was at the train station with his belongings, save for what he was wearing, were safely shrunk and kept as a ring on his finger. It was six o'clock in the morning when he appeared in King's Cross, and he took a seat in one of the benches on the platform and waited for the rest of the world to arrive. He wanted to survey the rest of his soon-to-be schoolmates.

As the hours passed the train station started to fill with people, few at first, and steadily growing with passing minute and hour. Eventually the families of the students and soon-to-be students started arriving as well. Harry wanted to also know how the mundanes reacted to how the wizards went to their platforms. He watched as people vanished through a pillar on the platform floor, none of the mundane bystanders the wiser, ingenius use of magic, the wizards had spells in place to make those that were unaware or ignorant grow ignorant of the magic transpiring before their very eyes. If one did not know of the purpose of the pillar, its true purpose, they would not even notice the people whose purpose was to walk through the gateway, for the platform for the Hogwarts Express was not through the pillar, the pillar only acted as a gateway, or a teleportation gate, which moved all those that passed through to another place altogether, yet still in the vicinity of the train station itself.

Harry waited for the last few minutes, he knew that there still a few stragglers, and he wanted to know why they had yet to arrive. A few minutes before departure, Harry spotted them, or rather he heard them, the mother of the brood was calling to her children, asking rhetorically where the platorm was, having so many children that had been going to the school for years showed something fishy was a foot. As he saw the woman visibly deflate, he knew that they were trying to bait someone or coax someone out of the rest of the crowd at the platform. Opting for the fastest way of finding out who or what the woman was waiting for, he entered her thoughts, and found that she had been hoping to find him, and form connections of family with him for some other purpose other than actual concern and care. It was all for the money, power, and prestige, her children save, save for two that were present and two others that were absent, were also of the same mind as her. Finding that little piece of information, gleaming it from their very minds, and their other intentions from their very souls, Harry chose to avoid the red heads as much as possible, which was a lot, but he didn't think it would be normal to totally drop out from their radar and not of those around them.

After the last family arrived on the platform for Hogwarts, Harry walked over to the pillar and crossed over. Coming out on the other side he made his way to the train, and found himself a compartment somewhere in the middle of the train. Looking out the window he went about finding out if there were any truly pure wizards, he knew of the prejudice that many so called purebloods, so Harry wanted to know just how pure these so called purebloods were, as well as how old their purity was.

The first people that caught his eye were the memebers of the family of red heads, their purity of blood, the blood of the wizard was as pure as one could get, it was also quite long, but there seemed to have been a curse placed on their blood, but it did not look like the curse would be removed anytime soon, seeing as the one that could was not of the mind that would be needed to do so.

Then there were three individuals that, although claimed to be one of the purest of the pure of bloods, was in fact not so pure as they claimed. The Malfoys were actually just a branch of the Malfois of France, that had some time long ago migrated to the island nation. The Malfois were a mix of mundane, veela, and elf, making the House of Malfoy just as impure as their relations on the mainland. Narcissa Black Malfoy was another one, the Blacks truly were an ancient family, their blood was so old that the House of Black was older than Hogwarts herself, but even they were not pure, most old families were not as pure as they wanted others to believe, the Blacks had the blood of the banshee flowing through their veins. Making them also children of Aetas.

Somewhere else on the platform Harry had spied a couple, well not that they truly could be called such, they were a grandmother and grandson pair. The old woman resembling a humanoid vulture more than anything else, and the boy was a bit on the plump side, but looked more like a spineless amphibian in spirit. They were shadows of what they had been and could be, both were mere shells, possibly only reverting to true humans with real emotions, and with confidence to bear only at certain special times in their lives. Their spirit and souls sang songs of loss and regret, as well as longing. In their blood Harry could see much greatness, somehow, somewhere, and sometime in their blood's history they had acquired the blood of the griffins, as well as their fericity, ,their bravery, their loyalty, and their nobility. Theirs too was an ancient blood. They were of House Longbottom.

Next up to fill his sights was the family of Flint, pure of blood, but not in the way they claimed to be, they had magic in their blood since the founding of the wizarding race, but before that they were hybrids of two of Aetas original twenty-seven. The blood of the Stone Giants and the Mole-men flowed in their veins. The Stone Giants were not the smartest of races, but they had some form of intelligence, they also had an interest in making trouble, they enjoyed shaking things up a bit. The Mole-men on the other hand liked to keep to themselves, they were close only with their family, but to others they were simply indifferent, they lived underground, beneath the continent that was home to the Stone Giants. Whereas the Stone Giants were literal gians of the world, the Mole-men were some of the smallest of peoples. The prided themselves as being the best at whatever they did, and were perfectionists, and when shown up, their vengence was swift. It looked like the descendants of the hybrids had retained one obvious trait, they were not all that pleasing to the eye.

While Harry was scanning the crowd for other interesting blood, he was called over by a rather peculiar aura. The Greengrass family were a matriarchal bunch that seemed to have a long history of spell crafting. Their auras were far too focused and organized to be anything else. They seemed to go about everything they did with a certain measure of purpose. They were one of the few purebloods on the platform that could actually boast of being purebloods, they were descended from the Mages of Aetas, which technically was a race, one of the first too. True to their blood, each generation unravelled the mysteries of magic and nature. Harry hoped that the Greengrass that would be attending with him would continue the tradition, as well as any other that shared such a heritage.

Somewhere among the families Harry was able to track down with his eyes a family of human descendants of a creature that if anyone would ever find out what and if the information was made public would lead to the family to be feared by anyone who knew. They were somehow descendants of a basilisk, King of Serpents not the chicken looking one, somehow the serpent in their heritage had managed to shed its skin and walk as a man. Harry scrolled through history and found that the basilisk was the grandson of the first of its kind, naturally born, but lived in the presence of much human magic, which caused it to shed its skin due to the magic bursting out, and causing it to become a human he. The Summers family were the direct descendants of a basilisk, the first one being born on one of the days of one of the hottest summers that the world had ever experienced. From what Harry could mentally gather from the family, they absolutely abhored chickens, or any kind of bird for that matter, the only ones they tolerated were owls. They weren't as mundane as they believed their family to be.

Harry saw that there weren't that many actual purebloods, the only ones that were to be considred as true purebloods were those with the heritage of the Mage race. There were many with mixed ancestry, like those with creature blood coursing through their veins, and there were even those that were creatures themselves, though they were not aware of it. Creature, meaning of another race, or something that the ministry did not see as equal to that of a wizard or witch.

Harry also noted that those who came from mundane families had histories of encounters with magical beings at some point in their lives. Enough encounters to cause the one trait that sets humans above the rest in Earth. The ability to force adaptation, while it took other creatures years to adapt to something new, it only took determination and imagination for humans to adapt.

After the train left the station, Harry simply remained in his compartment staring out the window. He asked the winds to tell him if they had heard things about him attending the school. The winds informed him that due to his letter of acceptance, there were a few families that had been informed about it, one of whom was heading for his compartment as they spoke, and sure enough the door to the cabin was opened, and a boy with platinum blonde hair entered.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train, have you seen him?" the blonde asked Harry, though his tone did not make the question sound really like one.

"I have seen him, what's it to you?" Harry said without bothering to turn away from the window and face the Malfoy.

"Well, which compartment is he in?" the blonde asked with a demanding tone.

"Go away, you are disturbing my peace with your disrespectful tone," Harry said dismissing the youth, for a moment forgetting that they were supposed to be the same age, supposed to be.

"How dare you order me around!" the youth said indignantly, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I am well aware of who you are," Harry said, deciding that since he had already acted as someone not of the First Year's age group he might as well continue, "Draco Malfoy, whose ancestor left the mainland and settled down in England, son of a Dark Wizard, in whose blood flows the blood of Veela and Banshee and Elf. You are someone who is unaware of his true lineage."

"Y-you got the first part right, I am Draco Malfoy, but I am a pureblood, not one of those mudbloods, I don't have the blood of animals in me," Draco declared, it was a good thing that the cabin door was closed, and that sound proof charms had surrounded it, "I am a Malfoy and you are just jealous of my standing in the world, you..you..you nobody!"

As Harry turned to face the young Malfoy he let his power go, but only allowed it to affect the young wizard in the apartment with him. On every surface in the cabin a sheet of ice formed, it would have been scorching hot to the touch, then the temperature of the very room did not reflect the state of the surfaces, it grew from cold to warm to hot to such a temperature that if Harry was not allowing Draco to live he would have died the instant it spiked. The air around the two began to thin, which caused Draco to believe that he was suffocating while at the same time drowning in nonexisting water. Draco stood with his back to the door, while Harry continued to sit on the bench, once he had fully turned to face the young Malfoy his entire being rapidly darkened, the only thing that remained as it was were the color of his eyes, but their intensity grew. His eyes glowed with a bright burning emerald green flame, instead of being surrounded in a sea of white, the rest of his eyes shone with more colors than any painter would have ever been able to paint with, they also shone with all of Harry's unrestrained power. Had he not been limiting the effects of his power to the train compartment the two were in, the world would have cracked beneath his feet. Then from the void that his body had turned into hundreds of different insects, serpents, and other such creepy crawlies escaped the void and made their way to the frozen in fear Malfoy.

Harry then stood and took a few steps closer to the Malfoy, he then moved his head beside the Malfoy's, close enough for him to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Nobody am I..," Harry whispered, "Even Metus fears me, who are you to say that I, or anyone else for that matter, is a nobody. I am not just a somebody, I am someone to fear, to respect, and most of all, I am.._Harry Potter_," hissing the last part in the tongue of the serpents.

Harry them moved to stand in front of the young Malfoy, he then pushed the boy through the door and out of the cabin, as the boy realized that he was passing through the door like a ghost he saw that all that he had seen, and felt all that he had felt cease to exist, the cabin had returned to how it was before he called Harry a nobody. Once only his eyes were remaining on the inside of the cabin, Draco saw Harry sitting and facing the window once more as if he had never moved.

Once Draco was safely outside of the cabin, away from whatever monster he thought Harry to be, he raced back to his compartment, and cowered in fear when ever he hear footsteps pass outside, he flinched whenever one of his cabinmates moved suddenly. He used to only have a fear of failing his father or not living up to the Malfoy name, now his fears had grown. His fears had moved from fearing a mortal man to a real monster.

Draco's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, did not bat an eyelash at the antics of their leader, they were much too slow for that, or so most thought them to be. They may not have had the brains required to be called genius, but they had the talent for things that needed them to use their hands. The Crabbes were a family dating back to the dark ages, they could trace their line to one mage and one mundane. They were an old pureblood family, even older than the Malfoy name, but ever since meeting the first Malfoy they had followed the other due to the Malfoy fortune. Same thing for the Goyles, although they did not have a Mage race ancestor, they had the blood of one of the first wizards flowing through their veins. The two families though old, had a single specialty, manipulating the bodies of others. They made the perfect bodyguards, bouncers, and the like, they made torture a true art, forcing the bodies of their victims to form symetric shapes. The families dealed in art and antiques. They had the eyes for such things, while at the same time they had the minds to make such things, they just lacked the motivation to do such.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were both like most of their family, they were more brawn than brain, they had all the potential to be greats in the art world, all they lacked was the motivation to do so as well as the will power to do more than just muscle their way through any situation.

They noticed how their supposed leader gained an air of fear after searching the train for Harry, but they chose to continue to follow him, since their fathers had followed another Malfoy. It was tradition, and they feared displeasing their fathers, but they did choose to try and avoid whatever it was that could make the eer proud Malfoy cower in fear.

*

*

A few minutes after Malfoy was pushed out of his compartment, Harry heard the door open once again, but this time it was a head of bushy brown hair that made its way inside the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked, for the voice did indeed belong to a girl, "Neville's lost one."

"Three compartments back the way you came, he's hiding under some robes on one of the seats," Harry absentmindedly informed.

"Thank you," the girl said, closed the door and rushed to the mentioned compartment, and did indeed find the missing toad.

The girl then went to its owner to return it, and dragged the boy back with her to Harry's compartment to thank him for his assistance.

Harry once again heard the door open, and instead of just her head, her entire body entered the compartment, following her was a boy. She and her companion took a seat on the seat opposite Harry. To the two of them he did not seem to mind them, or realize that they were there. Before speaking the boy closed the cabin door.

"T-thanks for the h-help," the boy said after the girl elbowed him, "I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

"And I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself, "How did you know where the toad was? Are you a seer? Can you read minds? Are you an aura reader? Are you a.."

"I am none of those things, I just knew," Harry interrupted her barrage of questions, " And if there is nothing else you want to tell me, I will be returning to my watching the world go by."

"You can't just ignore us like that, you haven't even told us your name," Hermione indignantly said.

"Err..Hermione maybe we shouldn't bother him, he did after all help us," Neville said not wanting to cause some kind of fight.

"We gave him our names, its disrespectful to us if he does not do the same," she said completely forgetting that Harry was sitting across her.

"It was by your choice that you gave me your name, I did not ask for it, and therefore will not give mine," Harry informed them, "But, like the rest of the school, you will learn it when I am sorted."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here!" she answered back, "Why don't you just tell us your name? Its just a name, not like we could use it against you."

"Hermione, t-this is the m-magical world, not the muggle one," Neville said, still trying to get his new friend from causing any problems.

"He is right you know, not that those magics could be used on me or against me," Harry said, "I'm far too powerful for those things to affect me."

"Then if they wont affect you why don't you just tell me your name!"

"Because Hermion Jane Granger, I do not want to, and no force in existence can force me to do what I do not want to do," Harry said with such finality that he was able to shut the girl up, leaking some of his powers in the process of speaking.

"Hermione, I think we should just go, we're nearing the station, we should get changed," Neville said, he had felt the trickle of power that Harry allowed to leave his restraints. Even such a small amount was powerful, Neville had been brought up to believe that when a wizard or witch was really angry they let loose some of their magic into the surrounding area.

"Fine," she said, then spoke once more to Harry before walking out of the cabin, "Its not like you're a somebody anyway."

Before she could leave, the door shut in her face, and she felt something leave her. Harry pulled out all of her magic, leaving nothing left in her for her to use in the future should Harry not give any back. She immediately felt vulnerable, she felt powerless in a world not her own.

Banging could be heard coming from outside the compartment, Neville tried to open the door once it slid shut of its own accord, finding that it wouldn't budge started to pound on it hoping to losen the it or something. A prefect approached him, and after hearing what had happened, including the bits about Hermione demanding someone's name, began to help him try and pry the door open. Who knew what an enraged and possibly insulted wizard would do to the one who had said such things to him.

Once they finally got the door open they did not find Harry in the compartment, but they did find Hermione, she had curled up into a ball in one of the corners of the cabin. The prefect detected no spells having been cast on her, but his detection charm did notice one thing, Hermione had no magic, not even a single drop, she had been completely robbed of all her magic.

"Neville, stay here, I'll go talk to the conductor, maybe they can speed up the train or something," the prefect said and left.

A few minutes later the prefect returned and an announcement was made about the train speeding up, and that they would be arriving an hour early. The students knew then and there that there was an emergency. They all locked themselves in their compartments, all save one. Harry sat on the roof of the train, and continued to watch the world pass before his eyes, all the while playing with a many colored ball, the ball being the magical core of one Hermione Granger.

Once the train reached the station, Hermione was carried off the train, and immediately brought to the castle. Not knowing how magic would affect her, the prefect that had opted to carry her ran as fast as he could to the castle, with Neville in tow, along with the conductor of the train. High above them, Harry floated in pursuit planning on returning the magic one fraction at a time. The wizarding world had two strikes against him, so not wanting a third, he acted on the second. But he felt that he did not exactly act like the adult that he truly was, so he decided to return the girl's magic, just enough for her to be allowed to continue her magical education. The rest of the students minus the rest of the first years were brought to the castle in their carriages, while the first years waited for the arrival of Hagrid.

*

*

In the infirmary Hermione had been laid on one of the beds, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey began casting her medical spells, trying to figure out what had happened to the girl, what spells had been cast for her to lose her magic, in its entirety. The girl also had to be held down, by the prefect and her friend, as well as Professor Severus Snape, since no magic could apparently affect her. She could neither be stunned nor sedated, it was as if something was preventing magic from affecting her internally. She had been thrashing about once she entered the white room, they believed that the muggle repelling ward around Hogwarts, and other such things had started to affect her.

When Headmaster Albus Dumbledore arrived in the room, the school nurse asked him to try and see if he could do anything. After trying a plethora of spells and yielding no results, he spoke.

"There is nothing I can do," he admitted, and there really was nothing he could do.

"There must be something you can do!" Neville shouted, his new friend was in pain and the like, and Albus Dumbledore had to do something about it.

"The only thing I can do is..put her out of her misery...but I refuse to do that," Albus said, "Severus, floo Mungo's, they might have encountered a case like this once, for I have not."

"Right away Headmaster!"

"That will not be nescessary," a voice from one of the windows was heard.

At the sound of the voice, all eyes looked at where it had come from. Sitting on the window ledge was none other than an eleven year old looking child wearing a cloak of the night sky. That was the only thing that they would actually remember about how the stranger looked.

"I have her magic in my possession," Harry said as he took out the ball of magic from within his cloak showing parts of his garb of the day sky.

"W-who are you?" Neville asked, as he was the first one to come out of his shock or surprise.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer."

"Why do you have her magic?" Neville asked.

"My avatar, my champion took it from her for insulting him, and myself," Harry said.

"I humbly apologize for what my charge has said or done to your avatar, I will make sure that she is made aware of the other possible consequences of her actions, along with the rest of the school," Albus said as he knelt on the ground and pressed his forehead to the floor.

"Hmm...I shall return her magic, a piece at a time, but on the conditions that you do not reveal anything about me to the rest of the school, or meddle in the life of my avatar in anyway."

"I humbly accept the condition," Albus said from the floor, "I swear on my life, and on my magic, that I shall not inform the rest of the school what I know until such a time that my oath be revoked or removed."

"So mote it be," Harry said as he tossed a smaller ball at the girl's body, then he vanished from their sights, twinkling like the stars in the night sky that had arrived.

After recovering her magic, or part of it, Hermione stopped thrashing and finally calmed down.

"W-what..h-happened..?" she asked.

"Child, your magic was taken from you," the headmaster informed her, "But do not worry it has been returned."

"Child, Miss Granger, what did you do, who did it to you, what can you last remember?" Poppy asked.

"She last spoke to some other first year who vanished from the train after we managed to get to her," Neville answered.

"What did he look like Mister Longbottom?" she asked.

"He had..um..black hair, glasses, and..um..that's kind of about all I can remember.." Neville recalled, "Oh.. and..he..um..had green eyes."

"Well them, headmaster as soon as we spot the culprit during the sorting, you can have him immediately expelled from the school for his attack," Severus said.

"That would not be wise Severus, find out for yourself who our visitor was, and you shall realize why it would be a very bad thing to antagonize Miss Granger's attacker."

"Headmaster, who was that child?" Severus asked.

"My oath forbids me from saying."

"U-uh..headmaster, c-can we join the sorting?" Hermione asked hoping that she could attend, even after her ordeal and brush with a fate slightly better than death.

"If you feel up to it child," Albus said, "Poppy I assure you, if she has the strength to walk, she is well enough not to need to be here."

"This one time Albus, only this one time."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourteen**_

_*_

_*_

"Potter, Harry!" Minerva Macgonagal read aloud.

The entire hall ceased its pointless chatter and focused their eyes on the group of first years that had yet to be sorted, even those in the group eagerly wanted to know who was Harry Potter. Slowly from the midst of the first years Harry emerged, a mask of wonderment on his face, he looked like he was awed by the magic around him, but hidden beneath the mask, he was still in a bad mood, first for being called a nobody, and second for being called such twice during the same train ride.

'_My oh my, I've never had to sort a god before..a GOD?!_' the hat said surprised.

'_Drop me off in Gryffindor why don't you, I think I'll fit perfectly there,_' Harry told the hat.

'_Indeed you would, you'd fit in any house, heck, you don't even need to go to school for crying out loud!_'

'_Just sort me already, and drop me that oaf's sword, its not like its being useful hidden in you._'

'_All right all right, no need to shout._'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, cheering erupted from the lion's table, but as the hat was taken off his head, the Sword of Gryffindor slid cleanly out, blade first. Harry catching the hilt and promptly vanishing it, for unfortunately for him, he was the heir of Gryffindor, god or not, he still held onto his human side, just for occassions such as these.

As soon as the students were allowed to leave the hall, the news would spread to the rest of the country, Harry Potter was the Heir of Gryffindor. In the back of the Defense professor's head an evil spirit grew livid with rage.

Harry walked regally, with all the grace of an emperor, over to the Gryffindor table, and promptly sat down at one end of the table. Once seated the whole hall erupted into chaos. It took the booming, and magic filled voice, of the headmaster to quite down the hall, and allow the continuation of the sorting.

After the feast, many of the students rushed to the owlery to send letter home about the revelation of the night. Harry didn't mind the added attention that he would be receiving, he did not mind the added fame, he was used to it already, him being a god and all that. At least they only knew him as Harry Potter, and not as Har or Aetas, his true names, his birth name having lost the right to be called such after he ascended to godhood.

*

*

Come morning the whole of the British territory knew of Harry's status as an heir of one of the most powerful and influencial men of their history. As soon as Harry entered the hall for breakfast, the hall immediately quieted, and chatter only resumed once he was sitting down.

The previous night, the entire faculty had a meeting, the headmaster, with the support and assistance of Poppy and Severus, informed all of them of what had transpired on the train and in the infirmary, as well as the fact that Harry Potter was an untouchable. No action could be made against him, for it was a condition by the mysterious being that had returned the magic of the Hermione Granger. The faculty wanting to know more, and how such an individual was able to force their headmaster to kneel and swear and oath of silence. Severus was the one to tell them the names he told them to refer to him as, and to do their own research, as he would be doing.

For the rest of the day the students were a buzz about Harry Potter. There was nothing else on everyone's lips other than Harry Potter, save for Harry himself. Talking to oneself about oneself would make him look crazy. He did not need that, not yet anyway.

He went to each of his classes with his year mates, none of them wanting to partner up with him for any of their lessons, his professors did not order him to do anything, just asked him or requested him to do a few things, they did not give him any points for any of the work that he had done. The behavior of their professors had caused the rumors running about the castle to grow in number and in intensity.

The only professor of the day that did not act like the others was the Potion's Master. His class he ridiculed and tried to embarrass Harry, which did not work, as Harry had shown him a portion of his vast knowledge on potions. Harry did not retaliate for the attack, but allowed it to happen, as it was one of the scare tactics used by the professor to scare his students into seeing the importance of his subject, even though the way he taught it was different from how it would have been taught by someone without a grudge.

Rumors flew around Hogwarts about Snape, about how being a vampire had made him detest the savior and champion of the light. Due to such comments the actual goddess of the light had to prostrate herself before Harry and apologize for any problems he had come across due to the rumors flying about about him, since most of them claimed him to be the champion of the light, the goddess apologized for the people that claimed that she had claimed some form of superiority over him, or some form of control over him. He had waved her apolgy off, stating that it was alright, and to mind her own business, and maybe just watch the proceedings. Due to the comments and rumors that portrayed vampires as evil beings, the goddess also apologized for such a misconception to have come about, she knew that they were simply just dark, but not evil. She was the Goddess of Good in general, and she really had no sway over what people thought, but Harry also waved that apology off as well.

She apologized a few more times after that about everything that concerned him and Snape, after a few weeks of such behavior, Harry deduced that the goddess had a thing for the man. Quite an unhealthy thing for the both of them. Unhealthy because Harry's near limitless patience was wearing thin.

*

*

"When I return I don't want to see anyone on a broom, anyone I catch flying will be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch," Madam Hooch said as he brought Neville Longbottom with the help of Hermione Granger to the Hospital Wing to get his arm fixed.

Draco picked up a glass ball from the ground, examining it, he realized who it belonged to, and decided to taunt the lion cubs, who retaliated with words of their own. In the end the ball was thrown in the air, Ronald Weasley in hot pursuit of the thing, but was unable to catch it.

Minerva ended up dragging Draco and Ron to the headmaster's office for disciplinary action, as well as dismissing the rest of the students. None of them remembering the ball of Neville Longbottom, except for Harry.

Harry had the winds catch the bauble before it hit the ground and shattered. He pocketed it, and headed for the infirmary.

Neville Longbottom was laying on one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing when he spotted Harry enter. He watched Harry as he walked in his direction, holding in one hand his remembrall.

"Keep it safer, lest you lose it forever next time," Harry said as he handed Neville the ball, as well as dumped the last piece of Hermione's magic on her head.

"T-thanks," Neville said, "I hope it.."

"It wasn't a bother, just don't let it happen again," Harry said, "It wouldn't do if the griffin lost more of its confidence over losing such a thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked quietly, after gathering all the courage she had that allowed her into the House of Lions.

"The Longbottom blood has the blood of a griffin in it. The very same griffin that Godric Gryffindor also had ties to."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked, having not known that little tidbit about himself.

"I just knew," Harry answered, "Miss Granger, if you would leave us for a bit, I would like to speak with Mister Longbottom in private."

"Fine," she said before leaving the room.

"What is it?" Neville asked once she saw that Hermione was outside.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer."

"Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself. You are similar to the griffins I met in the past, therefore I believe that you deserve to know my name, you who did not demand to know it when first meeting me, as well as trying to save a friend from harm."

"Thank you for the privelage..um..Aetas," Neville said, and heard Harry chuckle, "What? Did I say it wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, its just that no one has chosen to call me Har, not that it really matters."

"Well you did say to choose, and Aetas seems to be unique enough as it is, it also sounds like something I heard my grandmother say once."

"Hmm..well maybe you should ask her about that some time," Harry said and turned to the door, "It was nice talking to you, Mister Longbottom, see you."

"You can call me Neville if you want," Neville called out to Harry as he left the room.

Outside Hermione sat in one of the waiting chairs, and waited for her to be told that she could go back in. While waiting an old man in sparkling dark blue robes sat beside her.

"You know, you shouldn't take it too hard," he said, "I mean at least he did not kill you."

"W-what?! W-who are you?!" she said panicked at his sudden appearance, as well as due to what he had said.

"I apologize if I had frightened you, child," he said, "I am Merlin, and yes I am very much alive, although not mortal."

"R-really?"

"Yes, child."

"Uh.."

"Hmm..I seem to recall someone telling me that you would have lots of questions for me should you ever have the chane of actually meeting me, and now that you have you can not think of one."

"Ah.."

"That's alright, I'm sure on the top of the supposed list you would be wanting to know what I meant with what I said."

"Y-yes, sir."

"You called or labelled someone you were frustrated with, someone that did not fit your worldview, as a nobody, not in that exact wording but you meant it to sound that way nonetheless."

"I figured out that was the reason why..I know I'd feel bad too if I were called a nobody or useless."

"It is good that you feel regret for what you said, but do not bother apologizing to him, he will not mind your apology, he may have a long memory and never forgets, but he is quick to forgive..usually.."

"I know he is Harry Potter, but you sound as if he is something far more than that. Who is he to you, sir?"

"He is..hmm..Aetas..you'll have to do your own research on that name."

"Okay..uhm..sir?"

"Yes?"

"I met or saw someone who claimed to be called Aetas.."

"Oh..crud.."

"Sir?"

"Child, do not inform anyone of your findings lest you lose more than your magic, I have said too much as it is..I'm sorry."

"As you should be, Merlin," Harry said as he exited the infirmary, "Speak not about what you have learned and will learn about me Miss Granger, or else."

"Do I have to swear an oath?"

"No..I am trusting you with my secret and as you are a friend of Neville's, well..figure it out," Harry then addressed Merlin, "Merlin, go home, the child has a friend to get back to, and you have your own responsibilities."

"By your will, father," Merlin said before vanishing with a swirls of his robes.

"H-how..?" Hermione asked as she had not entered the infirmary yet.

"Figure it out," Harry said as he walked away, but not before saying, "Neville is waiting."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fifteen**_

_*_

_*_

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had managed to convince their Head of House as well as the headmaster that it would be a good idea to have Harry join the team, even as a first year, and even though he did not seem interested. They had found out about the flying prowess of his father, and assumed that he had a gift or talent when it came to flying.

So here he was dressed in the uniform of his house's team, carrying a broom given to him by the school, walking out onto the pitch, where even without any practice would be joining in the first game of the school year. The headmaster sweating buckets as he watched the players mount their brooms and fly high into the air.

Once in the air Harry decided to fly high beyond the clouds, the freedom of flying absolutely refreshing. He hadn't thought of flying since he first entered the school, floating and gliding sure, but flying, nu-uh. It was an exhilarating experience that he wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.

He returned a few minutes later followed by an actual flight of dragons, he flew between near, and around all the players and goal posts, and stands at least once, followed by a chain of dragons in hot pursuit, but for unexplained reasons were unable to catch up. The dragons forced the other players to steer clear of the dragons and each other, as well as lose focus and concentration on the game, as they were all more conerned with the safety and security of their lives.

Harry was having the time of his life playing follow the leader with the dragon flight at his back, it was like that one time in Japan where he had first participated in a night parade of a hundred demons. It was fun, and the looks and chaos that it caused made it even more so. But after an hour of flying as such, Harry felt that it was time to continue with the game, so he flew up high beyond the clouds, the dragons following him, then told them to get back to their migration.

Harry returned back to the game, and started to look like he was actively trying to spot the snitch, even though he knew where it was, also while the rest of the players as well as the audience were getting thing back in order. Magically binding rules prevented the game from ending prematurely, so the players had to continue playing, and Madam Hooch was forced by the magic of the game to have the players continue. After all the professors finished checking for the presence of the dragons, and making sure all the students were unhurt, they allowed them to continue to watch the game.

A few hours before dusk, Harry grew bored of tricking the opposing seeker, so he had his broom dash to where the snitch was hiding, grabbed it, and stood on the field raising the snitch for all to see. Due to his catching the snitch Gryffindor was declared the winner. To the students, save for most of the Slytherins, it was like You-Know-Who had been defeated again.

The party in the common room was a blast, and the players deserved every minute of it, except maybe Harry, as it was his fault the game was so long. But what mattered was that they had won. Harry did not join in in the extreme partying, but he enjoyed some tea in a corner of the room, with Neville and Hermione in the seats near him. It was a somewhat odd sight, the MVP of the game was quietly sipping jasmine tea, while his two closest year mates were busy reading thick tomes borrowed from the library. The two had been diligently researching about Harry and who the heck he was, Hermione firmly believed in his being a god, but of what she couldn't figure out, Neville on the otherhand had only been able to dig up some references of sightings of a child in a cloak of the night sky. Neither had thought to ask Harry about the cloak though, not that he would answer them any time soon.

*

*

There came a day in everyone's life that they believed that they had done something really stupid. Harry had finally had the pleasure of experiencing one of those day. He had been trailing the diguised students that were brining Hagrid's dragon to the astronomy tower to be picked up by the dragon handlers of Romania. After the package had been passed on, Harry had stuck around, and eventually had fallen asleep, and for whatever reason had dropped all restraints on his powers. The resulting explosion of power, had caused all those living in Hogwarts and for a few miles around to feel the shockwave of the uncontrolled power crash into them, and since Harry was sleeping, they were forced into sleep as well.

When Harry awoke, he found himself sleeping on the highest part of the school, and upon wandering around he noticed that all inhabitants that showed signs of life were sleeping, even the plant life had somehow fallen asleep as well. All were asleep, the sleep of sleeping beauty that is, normally they would only be able to awaken via a kiss. But Harry did not want to do that, so after finding out what exactly had happened, in his kind of vulnerable state, a whole host of his children had decided that they wanted to see what would happen if his powers were released suddenly all at the same time without him aware or conscious enough to control them, Harry woke them all up, while he waited in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Classes were cancelled for the day, seeing as there were a bunch of other problems that had cropped up that the professors had to solve.

The inhabitants of the castle found Harry at his house's table sipping his jasmine tea, calmy, and looking at total peace, while they in contrast looked like Chaos had visited them the previous night.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter sixteen**_

_*_

_*_

Old Hallow's Eve had finally arrived and the school was filled with energy and excitement. Many of the first years had heard stories about the feast that Hogwarts hosted every Halloween. It was a day for the dead, as well as a day to remember the long gone, or dearly departed. It was also one of the few holidays that Harry did not enjoy, he did not ban it or eradicate it, but that did not mean that he enjoyed it.

It was during the feast that night when the day truly went south. The defense professor had come running into the hall screaming about trolls and promptly fainting, which in turn caused the hall to erupt into chaos. The headmaster quickly went into commander mode, he ordered all prefects to escort their housemates back to their dorms, and for all professors to aid in the search of the beast or beasts.

While most of the students were present at the feast there were a few that were not present, some had opted not to attend and were in their common rooms, while a few others had simply decided to wander the halls. One of the people missing from the feast was Hermione Granger, she had decided to retire early, and left the hall telling Neville that she would be heading to the comfort room before going to bed. She had left the hall only moments before the chaos erupted.

Realizing that his friend was unaware about the danger that roamed about the castle, Neville roped Ron Weasley into going with him in search of his friend, the buddy system was the best. He had forgotten about Harry when he went and convinced Ron to go with him, had he asked Harry the troll could have been avoided completely, but he didn't.

The duo had reached the toilet just seconds after the troll had entered, they being the Gryffindors that they were rushed into the place and proceeded to do battle with the troll. Unfortunately for them, there was more than one troll in the castle, as the other two were roaming the castle looking for some grub.

In another part of the castle, Harry found himself face to face with one of the trolls. It looked down at him, and something in its mind was jumpstarted, and began working properly again. Somewhere along the line the trolls had lost all intelligence, and become stupid imbecilic brutes, but due to Harry's presence one of them had regained the intelligence that was lost.

"How may I serve, O Ancient One?" the troll asked Harry.

"Go home, speak to those that would listen, and they too shall be as restored as you have been," Harry told it, and it left in search of its brothers.

Harry then made his way to where he knew his housemates to be, the trio that were facing off against another troll. As he got there he noticed that the troll was about to smash to smitherines his year mates, so moving forward he poked the troll and it immediately dropped to the ground unmoving, but not dead. A few minutes of staring later, the other two trolls arrived to drag away their brother then silence reigned.

A few minutes of silence later, and after Harry left the trio to tend to themselves, the professors arrived, and were told the events that had transpired.

Harry had not been implicated in the events, but everyone knew, or at least all the professors knew that Harry had something to do with the defeat of the trolls. But there was physical evidence to prove it, and none of them wanted to do anything about it.

*

*

After the troll incident, Harry had sent a formal complaint to the board of governors, informing them about the poor security of Hogwarts, after all how could an institution for learning continue to call itself one of the safest places in the world, and still get let three of her students to fall into peril. Three students could have been killed that Halloween due to the poor security of the place. There was also the fact that the defense professor left muc hto be desired, not only was he a stuttering fool, but he was coward for all to see. Harry had written the governors in the form of a complaint, all his observations so far of the school, and wondered in his letter to each of the members if other schools were as safe if not safer than Hogwarts, if they were plagued by dangers, or had snivelling professors.

The response from the Board of Governors was instantaneous, Dumbledore was put under probation and observation, the defense professor was removed, and the class was placed under the care of a retired auror hand picked by the minister of magic.

As the end of the school year neared, the students had grown tired of the ministry dog that had been trying to make sure that they learned even less then before. The year had started so promisingly too.

Harry had acted like the perfect student, a Ravenclaw wearing Gryffindor colors. The new defense professor could find no fault with him, but upon the orders of one of his superiors in the ministry, even though he was retired from active duty, he worked for one of the minitry's top officials. He made up excuses to torment the savior of the wizarding world. All the professors were waiting for something to happen, whatever it was that the headmaster had warned them about to happen to happen, but nothing happened.

Harry was biding his time, waiting like a serpent for the perfect moment to strike, he was also waiting for the spirit of the evil one to take control of the retired auror, and try and get that which the headmaster had placed many a children's life on the line to protect, and at the same time train his young pawn for future conflicts. Now that he did not have Harry Potter to order around, he had found that Neville Longbottom would make a perfect champion of the light. Harry having told him that the prohecy about him and Voldemort had been voided, and that its record in the Department of Mysteries had been erased from existence.

*

*

It was the last day of school when Voldemort decided to make his move, and Harry decided to enact his revenge on the unfair retired auror, possessed or not. As Voldemort and his host made their way to the room where the Mirror was kept, with the three Gryffindors, namely Neville, Hermione, and Ron following not far behind. Harry was patiently waiting for Albus' new savior and the enemy of England to enter the chamber.

It was quite a long wait, he ended up playing a few games of solitare, managing to enjoy twenty-seven games worth of the solitary game. The first to arrive was obviously the dark lord, Harry made himself invisible and undetectable then watched as the possessed auror tried in vain to obtain the stone from the mirror. Not that anyone would be able to get the real stone as Harry had replaced it with a fake one. The real treasure was in a pouch, in a box, wrapped with wrapping paper, tied with a bow, with a card attached, in one of the compartments of his trunk, which was a ring on his pointer finger of his right hand. The spell placed on the ancient artifact that was supposed to be the final defense against theft of the treasure that was supposed to be held within had been replaced by one that would allow only Neville to be able to get the thing, the false stone, but at least Harry had placed a stone in the mirror instead of the jasmine tea bag that he originally wanted placed inside, or the bag of lemon drops that he had borrowed from the headmaster, and did not plan on returning anytime soon.

Harry did not really have to wait all that long for Neville to arrive, he was not beaten or battered in the very least, he was alive, kicking, and cautious. He was prepared to face whom so ever it was that wanted the stone, but was not prepared for the revelation of who it actually was.

Upon Neville's arrival, the dark lord had forcibly changed places with his host, the auror became the parasite, and the spirit became the host, in a manner of speaking Voldemort had been given a real body once again. Voldemort then tried to grab hold of the lion cub and force him to get the stone out of the mirror, which was easier said then done. Not being used to the magic or the auror's body, for all magics were unique, Voldemort was unable to summon the boy to him as he wished to do so, rather his spell missed and was hit with a full body bind, which he immediately and forcibly shook off.

The battle consisted of a lot of running, dodging, hiding, and more running. Both combatants used their surroundings to their advantage, hiding behind pillars, and even going so far as to have spells bounce of the mirror.

In the end, after much running about Voldemort had gotten his hands on Neville.

"What do you see, boy?" the dark lord demanded of the boy as he pushed him near the mirror.

"I-I see my parents, alive and well, congratulating me," Neville said, which was indeed true, as he did indeed see his parents cruciatus curse effect free and congatulating him for some deed, but he also managed to see his reflection reach into his pant pocket and pull out a stone and put it back in again.

"Move aside!" the dark lord said as he shoved the boy out of his way to peer back into the mirror thinking that there was some kind of trick that he had yet to think of to the get the stone out of there.

Neville tried to crawl away before the dark lord returned his attention to him, but was unable to reach a safe distance before the dark lord whirled around to face his crawling form.

"You LIED! You have it!" the dark lord shouted, "Hand it over, and I may spare your life!"

"Not a chance!" Neville shouted, then whipping out his wand pointed it at the possessed man, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell had missed as it made its way to the dark lord, but was able to hit its target when it was reflected by the mirror. The auror's limbs stuck to the sides of his body and fell to the ground like a tree falling in the forest.

Not wanting to remain in such a vulnerable body, Voldemort forced his way out of the body he had claimed, instantly killing the auror. He then flew to Neville and grasping the still outstreched hand forced what little black magic he had into the boy's hand, which left a mark shaped like a flame. Then the spirit escaped Hogwarts with a vengeance before he could do anything else.

The prophecy had been nulled between Harry and Voldemort, but was reactivated, this time consciously by Voldemort, his partner in the thing being Neville.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" Harry said as he made himself visible to Neville who was laying on the floor.

"A-Aetas?" Neville said noticing Harry and hearing the words of the words spoken, "What happened? Those words..what did they mean?"

"Simply put, you are now the new Chosen One, someone has to rid the world of Lord Voldemort, and unfortunately it can no longer be me."

"What do you mean it can no longer be you? You're a god for crying out loud!"

"Now that the prophecy has been enacted, there is no way for you to be rid of its effects on your life. As why I can no longer be the Chosen One, well..prophecies no longer affect me, I am my own fate and destiny, as those two women are my children."

"B-but..its too much to place on my shoulders, why not someone like..Dumbledore?"

"Nev, listen, it was not I that chose you to be the dark lord's equal, Voldemort chose you himself. He knows deep down that he no longer had any connection to me, meaning the prophecy was still in its beginning stages. He marked you as his equal."

"What mark?"

"The flame scar that you now sport on your right hand. He meant to mark you, and kill you with the element the mark represented, the flame, fire. My lightning bolt was erratic, it was random, it also signified surprise, so should he have seen me here with you, he would still have chosen you, for he knew that had he chosen me, he would have already lost."

"Why is that?"

"For Lord Voldemort does not know the power of a god."

"I almost forgot about that..so..will you help me?"

"With what?"

"With whatever happens in the future."

"In some things, but do not worry, those times are still a ways away, you should enjoy the remainder of your childhood while it lasts."

"Thanks," Neville said accepting his fate, "Could you help me get to the Hospital Wing?"

"The headmaster will be here in a few seconds, he'll take you, your two friends have already been taken there."

"Thanks again, Aetas."

"Your welcome, Neville," Harry said as he twinkled like a star and vanished before Neville's very eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter seventeen**_

_*_

_*_

"Now Neville, would you kindly tell me your account of what happened in the chamber?" the headmaster requested.

"W-well sir, when I got there after passing the flames, he..the auror..the You-Know-Who I mean..he tried to use me to get the stone..," Neville said, then remembered the stone, "The stone sir! What happened to it? Are the Flammels ok?"

"The stone has been destroyed and the Flammels are in the process of arranging their affairs, but please do continue with your account."

"Err..ok..well we fought sir..we fought. It was like a deadly game of cat and mouse, until he caught me."

"And when he did, what did he do?"

"He had me look into the mirror, and asked what I saw, so I told him only part of it..but um..sir..why is it that I could get it, but he could not?"

"I spelled the mirror to release the stone only to a person that wanted to find the stone but not use it, the desire to keep it safe over the desire to expoit it, that was why you were able to get it."

"Sir..uhm..after I got the stone, he pushed me away and I tried to crawl away, but then he realized I had the stone..then I put his body in a full body bind, but he escaped the body and went after me as a spirit.."

"Well that explains the charred remains..when you tell the auror investigators of the events that occurred in the chamber, avoid mentioning Voldemort."

"Sir! You said his name!"

"Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself.

"Sir..he left a mark on my hand of a flame when he went for me, but he got out of there shortly after...I think he sensed you sir."

"Was there anything else that happened my boy?"

"Uh..I..ah..heard a prophecy?" Neville said unsure if telling the headmaster about that little tidbit was the best thing to do, "Something about the power the dark lord knows not..something like that..."

"Neville, keep that part to yourself as well, the fewer who know about that the safer the world will be. Just remember that when you make your statement you will not reveal that it was Voldemort that was there, just state that it was an evil spirit or something like that, just make sure to say that whatever it was that possessed the temporary professor was evil. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get some rest while you can."

*

*

By the next day it was known throughout the castle, as well as the rest of Magical Britain that Neville had battled and beated a dark wizard's spirit that had chosen to possess the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor of Hogwarts in an attempt to gain a corporeal body by stealing the Philosopher's or Sorceror's Stone. Neville was an instant hero, and since there was no mention of Death Eaters of Voldemort, even Slytherin cheered for him. He even had a scar as proof of the ordeal.

Neville had been labeled as another shining light in the eyes of Magical Britain. He was a superstar, and his grandmother couldn't be prouder of him. The only dampener on his cheerful self was that he remembered that only part of his desire had come true, he had done something that his parents would have been proud of his for, or congratualted him for. But his parents were still stuck in their room in St. Mungo's.

Harry found him sulking in one of the school's many gardens, sitting on a bench and staring at nothing.

"What's got you so down Nev? Thinking of the burden in your lap?" Harry asked as he sat beside his friend.

"Huh?" Neville said, then shook his head, "No, I'm following your advice on not thinking about that."

"Then what can it be..ya know..I may be a god..but I respect other's privacy most of the time, so if you wont tell me, I wont know."

"Its just..I did good..but my parents..well..my parents aren't exactly around..they're alive..yet.."

"Nev.." Harry said, then pointed to himself, "God here, remember?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind.."

"Okay.."

"Nev."

"Yeah?"

"They're proud of you, just remember that, no matter what, they're proud of you, of what you did."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I'm sure your grandmother must have told them. So, somewhere deep in their mind they acknowledge what you have done and are proud of you."

"I'd like to believe that..but its just not the same as actually hearing them say it.."

"Nev."

"Yea?"

"Ask you parents on your birthday if they're proud of you, if you don't like their answer, well..there's nothing I can do about that," Harry said as he left the boy to his thoughts and such.

*

*

The train ride back to King's Cross was uneventful for Harry, Draco did not visit his cabin, Hermione did not bother to speak to him and chose to simply not mind him, and Neville slept all the way home, Ron doing the same. Harry just stared out the window and watched the world pass by, as the winds shared some gossip of their own with him, about the different scandals that had happened all over the world.

Arriving at the station Harry made his way away from the platform of the Magical realm, and ventured into the mundane one. He sat himself down on one of the many benches in the place, and conjured himself a tea set and a foldable table, and placed the tea set on top, and proceeded to sip some jasmine tea. Every now and then he would invite someone in the station to join him for some tea. There were many that found him weird, while there were those that chose to humor him. Some decided to accompany him while they believed him to be waiting for his parents, though having to leave as their trains arrived.

A few hours later, some of the security personnel approached his bench, and asked him if he wanted them to take him home since his parents had not yet arrived. Harry had politely declined their offer and instead offered them some crumpets and tea, which they too refused. The guards then decided to keep a more watchful eye on him just to make sure that his parents did come to pick up the eccentric child, as well as to berate them for having him wait for such a long time for them.

Harry drank his tea and ate his crumpets in the station the whole of the day until closing time. At that time the guards decided that he had no choice but to go with them to the nearest police station. But before they could get their hands on him, his tea set and table vanished as if they had never been there in the first place. Then as they were about to ask Harry about it they noticed that Harry was no longer looking simply like a child left in the station by his parents, but like some otherworldly being. He wore his clothes of the day and night skies.

"Thank you for your company today gentlemen," Harry said as he too vanished, but unlike his conjured things, he left twinkling like a star in the night sky.

It is safe to say that those that saw what had happened chose not to inform their superiors, lest they be thought of as insane or on drugs or other such things.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter eighteen**_

_*_

_*_

Harry had chosen to spend his summer vacation in his castle in France. Metus was extremely shocked when his father had just appeared in front of him as he was busily writing a book on Fear of Snakes and Serpents. Upon seeing Harry he stood up so fast that he fell backward onto his chair and ended up falling backward with his chair falling with him.

"Welcome back father," Mestus greeted Harry once he had managed to pick himself up from off of the floor, "How was school?"

"Alright," Harry answered, "I made a friend. What about you, how goes running my castle in my absence?"

"Its been fun, uhm..a few short years after you left me to run the place a few..magically gifted individuals visited and asked if it would be alright to build a school in the city...so..."

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I've heard of it, excellent school, what position do you hold?"

"Landlord."

"Figures. Well, now that I'm here, we can have some fun."

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

"Has the school year ended?"

"Summer vacation began same time as Hogwarts, why?"

"Any of the students from here?"

"A number of them, none of the Veela families though."

"Understandable."

"So what do you have planned?"

"Have I ever told you that in Japan I am known as a Kitsune to a city there?"

"Y-y-you! You're the one that sent all those kitsune to live around Koto no Akumu!"

"Hmm..well I didn't send them there..they must have sensed my power there as well as the fact that it is one of my homes."

"Insomnia said that the kitsune were drawn to there by the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"So..what d'you think? Wanna play kitsune with me?"

"Erm..I'll skip out on that. Have fun father!" Metus said as he pushed Harry out of his office, which was located somewhere in the middle of the mess and maze that was the castle.

The Nephilim and the Banshee were the dominant races that lived in the city, but even though their families had lived there for hundreds of years, they still had not been able to memorize all the passageways that within the castle. Harry had made it that way, it would make reaching his room on the top floor very difficult, and nearly impossible to first five floors of the castle were the only ones that were successfully mapped as they were the areas that were truly open to the public, some of the halls were rented out for the use of gatherings, and other such things, the rest of the five floors were used to house the museum and cultural exhibits.

Harry made his way to the shopping district, transforming himself into his nine tailed fox form, he ran around the place leaving prank spells in his wake, none of them harmful, but would just cause inconvenience to some businesses. He was sure that the children would enjoy the fun that would occur when Harry activated the spells. With all the pranks Harry left some clues as to who might have set them, but none of them would be enough to actually accuse him of the deeds. They were placed there to annouce his presence in the city, and that he would be staying there for the summer.

Once Harry left the district, he became one of the winds and activated the spells. Once the adults noticed the changes in the wares of the stores began casting spells trying to stop the products from doing what they were doing. In a shoe shop some of the children watching their parents try to stop the shoes from moving were busily watching the shoes perform moonwalk after moonwalk. In a clothing store, the occupants of the store watched as the clothes flew off of the racks and started ballroom dancing around the store to the tune of one of Disney's Sleeping Beauty songs. In a drug store, the medicines and the like, as well as the potions, started acting out scenes from medical shows fom television, some of which had yet to be invented. All over the shopping district similar occurances happened simultaneously. After a few hours of trying to end the spells the adults gave up, and just watched the shows that were performed in each and every shop. It was only after dusk, once day had turned to night that the spells ended, and all the things returned to their proper places. Then all the residents of the city heard the sound of a child laughing, it was not loud, but they could hear it on the wind. When some looked up at the clear night sky, some swore that they could see the stars twinkling in amusement, as well as dancing to a nonexitent tune.

The older generation which was made up of the senior citizens of the different races were clued in on who had arrived earlier that day, and they shared their findings with the rest of their families, and some friends. All citizens did not know what was expected of them, was the market incident a test of their skill, their power, something, they couldn't figure out. What was the purpose of the exercise, why had Aetas returned only now. To the children it did not matter, but they were the ones closest to the truth with their gueses. Their grandparents had told them countless tales about Aetas, the world where magic was born, as well as the god that had created a number of magical races on Earth. They were told that the god always appeared looking like a child, and in some occassions acted like one. So they believed that the chaos was just a prank, a harmless one done in fun. For enjoyment. It was summer vacation for crying out loud, some children told their parents what they thought, some even saying that Aetas had announced that he would be staying in the city for summer vacation before he had to go back to school, since he was a kid and all that. Those children did not know how right they were.

*

*

In the morning the city awoke to find that in each and everyone of their mailboxes, and if they didn't have on then on their dining table, a sealed envelope. The return address simply being 'The Castle'. Inside was apology to all the adults that had been affected by the pranks that had sprung up the day before in the shopping districts. In the letter there were also congratulaions to the children that had figured that he, Aetas, was only having a spot of fun, and meant no harm in what he had done. He even congratulated those children that had theorized that he was just announcing his choice of spending his summer vacation in the city, those children and their families being too shocked to think for a few minutes after reading or hearing the words written in the letter.

Harry had written a letter to each and every household in the city, he had even written one ot Metus, who had to deal with the aftermath, a short apology for adding to his workload, not that he couldn't handle it.

That morning Harry had decided that he would walk around the museum and enjoy it like those of the age that he looked to belong to. He wore a simple shirt designed with a picture of the night sky, and baggy cargo pants, as well as a pair of rubber shoes.

He joined one of the tour groups on the first floor of the museum, the things that were being shown to them were artworks depicting scenes from the many different legends in the Magical World, as well as scenes from some of Harry's adventures. There was one section of the museum dedicated to statues of all the heroes in the stories as well as all the gods and other beings that made appearances in the more famous stories, like the founding of the city. The tour that Harry had joined was a day long tour of the entire first floor, the tour guide gave summaries for all the stories, as well as answered questions.

"What does the God of Fear fear?" Harry asked when the tour had reached the statue of Metus.

"I'm sorry young man, but I don't know, and there are no mentions of it in any of his stories," the tour guide answered.

"Is it true that he lives in this very castle?" Harry asked, sounding much like a tourist and not a resident.

"There are some stories that claim that he does live somewhere in the castle, but doubt that he actually does, although the castellan is named Metus, probably after the God of Fear," the tour guide answered, "If there are no more questions about the God of Fear, let us more on to the statues of Luck and Misfortune."

"I have a question," another person said, "Does the Almighty One of Aetas drink tea?"

"Huh?" the tour guide said caught of guard by the question, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well shouldn't there be a story about what the higher powers eat and drink?"

"There are none that I am aware of."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what to give Lord Aetas for his birthday, I just arrived from Aetas actually, and opened a tea house not far from here."

"Oh..well, moving on...the goddess...." the tour guide continued his tour, but Harry decided to break from the group, and walked over to the tea house owner.

"Do you serve jasmine tea?" Harry asked him.

"Err..yes I do, young man."

"What about crumpets?"

"Those too, why? Do you like jasmine tea and crumpets?"

"Very much, are you open now?"

"Yes, do you maybe want to join me?"

"You're going there now? Aren't you wanting to look around a bit more?"

"Not really, I only came to ask if Lord Aetas drank tea."

*

*

While walking to the tea house, Harry slowly made his clothes shift from what he was wearing to his godly garb. By the time he sat down with the owner by one of the tables outside of the tea house and waited for their tea, his clothes had more or less changed completely.

"What's your name by the way?" the owner asked Harry, while not noticing that Harry was in his full godly gard.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer," Harry said before taking a sip of his jasmine tea, all the while looking at his companion with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Aetas, I'm Calum, Calum Rotvan of the Mage race," Calum said.

"Nice to meet you too, Calum."

"W-wait a minute, did you say your name was Aetas?" Calum asked and looked at Harry only then noticing that Harry was in his godly garb.

"I did," Harry said as he saw that Calum was gaping like a goldfish, "You might want to close your mouth lest the flies fly in."

"M-my L-Lord..I-I didn't know..I-I..I.."

"Calm down Calum, relax, enjoy your tea, and no you are not about to die, contrary to some of the stories of your people, I do not take lives just because I was not recognized for who I am."

"I.."

"Drink your tea, and relax, and tell me about yourself, and why you decided on the move," Harry said.

"Well..I heard a rumor that you were in Earth and had founded some cities and such, and decided to see for myself."

"And the tea?"

"I love tea, including reading tea leaves, though I admit I've never been very good at it."

"That's understandable, Merlin isn't very good at that sort of thing either, and you are one of his."

"R-really? Wow, the God of Magic not good at fortune telling, wow."

"Its not under his jurisdiction, thats why he isn't that good at it."

"That's interesting..so..uh..is it true that you go to Hogwarts?"

"It is," Harry laughingly said, "I'm only here for summer vacation actually, and to answer my own question, Metus does indeed live somewhere in the castle, he switches rooms every other day."

"Thats amazing, I wish I could meet him."

"He likes tea, I'll tell him about your shop next time I see him."

"Thank you..my lord."

"Just stick to calling me by my name, Calum."

"Eh..sorry...Aetas."

"I love your tea," Harry said taking another sip.

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter nineteen**_

_*_

_*_

Breakfast the next day had been a quite, yet pleasant affair. Harry and Metus decided to have breakfast at Calum's Tea House, as they did not only serve snacks and tea but some full meals as well. The father and son were unable to convince Calum not to feed them for free, and ended up not paying the man. Harry and Metus decided that instead of money, they would pay the man with blessings, like a bit more luck in business. The two gods ate there in their godly garbs, which in itself attracted a few more customers, most of which wondering what made two of the higher powers want to eat at the place. Calum couldn't be happier, it was just that his staff weren't equipped to deal with the numbers, so he asked Harry if he could borrow some help.

Harry, Metus, and a number of Harry's other children found themselves working part-time in Calum's Tea House, but they opted not to wear their godly garbs to work. They wore the unform of the tea house as well as aprons, some were busy in the back of the place baking bread and pastries while the ones out front were busy taking and delivering orders. Harry and Metus decided that they would stay away from the food and be the janitors of the place and cleaned up the tables after customers left.

Calum was at the door busy welcoming guests, and answering a few questions about the place and why two of the higher powers had been seen eating there at around breakfast time. He also directed them to where they would seat.

The customers grew in number at around lunch time, and Calum had to revise his menu, sure the speciality was tea, but he had to add some more dishes to keep the customers coming and satisfied. He was falling to peer pressure and would soon need to enlarge his space, as well as hire more staff. In one day he was making enough to enlarge the space, as well as hire more people to work for him. But being the first day it was hectic, but the higher powers helped out a lot, some of them even adding their own dishes to the menu, allowing Calum to name them. Supplies were provided by the food gods free of charge, well almost they were paid in eclairs and cream puffs.

At the end of the day Calum decided to treat his staff of the day to some dishes that he himself prepared. Harry and his children enjoyed the time spent working there, and some offered to help Calum until he got all that he needed to fill in the demand that his customers demanded. Metus not being one of them, but he promised to eat breakfast at the place every now and them, Harry decided that he would continue having tea there.

*

*

Harry was not the only Hogwarts student that had decided to spend summer vacation in Vieux Ville, which was the name of the city and simply meant Old City in French. The other Hogwarts student, or rather student's family that had decided to spend some time there was the family of Susan Bones. They arrived in the city during the third week of summer vacation.

To get more acquainted with the city, and the culture there, as the city was in no way part of France, it was a separate state all its own, and as the Bones learned that France had in the past tried to assimilate or conquer the city so many times, but each time they failed, as the protector of the city would always retaliate after each and every attempt. Aside from being called and named Vieux Ville, it had gained another name in history, Ville de Crainte, City of Fear. When the Bones family asked around why the city had gained that nickname, they were surprised to hear that it was because the protector and guardian of the city was none other than the God of Fear, but of which pantheon or religion the Bones family did not know. That mystery led them to the museum, specifically the part where all the statues of the higher powers.

One of the statues caught their eye, it was a statue of a figure wearing a hooded cloak, his face unseen, on the cloak were carving and engravings of the night sky, and on the clothes underneath were depictions of the day, the plaque with the name of the particular god said, 'I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer'. Amelia then decided to ask one of the guides in that part of the museum why did the statue have that written on the plaque and not his name, or just his name.

"It's because that is how Aetas always intriduces himself," the guide answered.

"So his name is Aetas?" Susan asked.

"Well I prefer Aetas over Har, Aetas is also what the ancient peoples called him."

"Ancient peoples? Which ones?" Joan Bones, Susan's mother and sister to Amelia, asked.

"There's quite a lot of those, like my race for example, I am of the Nephilim race, although I'm a halfblood in truth, my mother being human after all," he said, "The Nephilim were created by Aetas to inhabit and watch over Vieux Ville, as were the Banshee."

"Is that true? Or just a myth?" Joan asked, she was a historian.

"It is a story passed down from generation to generation, the reason as to why the city was founded in the first place is still unknown though."

"I have a question unrelated to Aetas," Mark Bones, Susan's father, remembered one of the reasons why they had gone to visit the museum said, he had opted to take his wife's family name for some reason, "Of which religion or pantheon does the God of Fear that protects thiis city belong to?"

"Lord Metus belongs to the pantheon of Aetas," the guide answered.

"Lord Metus?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, his name is Metus, and he actually lives somewhere in this castle, he is also the landlord of the academy of magic here."

"An actual god walks amongst us?" Joan asked unbelieving, "But he is a higher power, what business would he have living in the mortal plane? Don't they live in a higher plane of existence compared to us? Aren't they suppowed to be mysterious and unexplanable beings of untold power?"

"Err..whether you wish to believe me or not is your choice, as to why he lives here with us, well you'd have to ask him yourself, that is if you can find him," the guide said somewhat insulted.

"I apologize for my wife, but its still is rather hard to believe," Mark said.

"Tis alright, we're all allowed our own opinions, there is a simple answer to why the gods chose to walk the world."

"And that is?" Susan asked curious.

"Magic."

"Magic? What does magic have to do with it?" Brom, Susan's older squib brother, asked.

"Magic is an unexplanable thing, with magic involved anything is possible."

"So that's the reason?" Susan asked.

"Well that is what we are taught when we are young, it is something that Aetas once told the God of Magic, according to one of the many tales."

"Are there books anywhere about those stories? Or are they passed down through oral tradition?" Joan asked.

"We do have a library, though I've truly never been there, but I know that there is one, I'm sure there are books there. The book shops would also be another place to find the stories. They're mostly written down, but some are passed on through oral tradition."

"One more question before we leave," Mark said, "Are there any good places to eat around here? Its almost lunch time as it is."

"Well there is Calum's Tea House, its more like a restaurant than a tea house, its very popular, just ask for directions from anyone outside."

"Thank you," the Bones family said then left the museum in search for some grub.

*

*

After asking around for directions, they found themselves at Calum's Tea House, they were greeted at the door by none other than Calum himself. He had them seat in one of the booths around the place, and sent a waitress their way to hand over the menus and to take their orders.

"What would you recommend?" Mark asked the waitress.

"I'd recommend having some Jasmine tea," a male voice said from the next booth instead of the waitress.

"Clement, get back to work," the waitress told the youth, "Don't you have other tables to clean up?"

"It's not like Calum is paying me, anyway its best if a non-employee makes a recommendation."

"And why do you say that?" Amelia asked him.

"Well, I don't get anything out of it, and I'm not entirely biased, that's why."

"P-Potter?!" Susan said when she realized who was talking to her family, she didn't know why he went by the name Clement, but she knew that it was Harry Potter there with them.

"Y'know maybe you should stick to calling me Clement, those that work here call me that," Harry said, while not denying it.

"So you are Potter?" Susan asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, sure, but here I'm known as Clement, but some other call me other things. I really would recommend the jasmine tea, its Calum's best."

"I would agree with him," the waitress said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mark asked.

"Well, Calum claims that Aetas himself loves the stuff, so that should be reason enough, but as for food I'd recommend the Felicity Special."

"I'd second that," Harry said.

"Why is that Mister Potter?" Amelia asked.

"It's a dish created by the Goddess of Luck herself! That's why, plus it has some magical properties in it that gives your good luck a small boost."

"Okay."

After Harry left the family to go about cleaning up other tables, the family continued to order. Had they looked over at him as he left them, they would have seem some stars twinkle around him as he walked away.

*

*

Later on during their stay in the city, the family decided to explore on their own, Susan decided that it would be fun to explore the rest of the castle. The rest of the castle may not have been open to the public but no one said anything about the place being forbidden. Many people claimed that the rest of the castle was like a never ending maze, and that it had been built that way in order for it to be nearly impossible for intruders to make it to the Master's Bedroom which was located at the top floor of the castle. There were wards in place to prevent anyone from flying to the top, or from climbing the outside wall to reach the top, not even animals were able to reach the top, the only exception being phoenixes.

As she walked around the sixth floor looking for some stairs to go to the next floor, she bagan to wonder how many floors there actually were. From the outside the castle looked to be impossibly large, but on the inside it looked to be even larger. There were many rooms, and passageways, probably a helluva lotta secret passageways. After the first two hours of wandering aimlessly in the castle, she managed to find herself some stairs, walking up she found herself on the seventh floor, where there were even more rooms and corridors. After an hour she found another flight of stairs, and another and another and another.

At around the fifteenth floor she wanted to find a way out of the castle, there was an atmosphere of fear in the place, and as she walked up to each floor the feeling intensified. But it was on the fifteenth floor that the things started to go from bad to worse.

Harry had made it a point to provide a certain kind of protection for his castle, the higher up the floors the more dangerous the protections, and since Metus lived in the castle, he set up some protections of his own as well. These protections ranged from simple traps, to monsters that lurked in the corridors, the corridors were always lit, but there were some places with minimal light.

Susan heard some scrapping sounds in one of those places, the shadows dancing errily. She then decided to walk faster and find the stairs leading down, so that she could get out of there. As she walked away the scrapping sounds became lounder and closer, until she could swear that there were things trying to surround her. She picked up the pace and began to run, that was when they appeared, giant rats, the size of bulldogs appaered from out fo the darkness, their glowing red eyes staring at her like she was some kind of delicious meal, which to them she was. She ran faster at the sight of them.

A few minutes of running led her to a dead end, as the rats closed in on her, she closed her eyes, and curled up into a ball, hoping that it would be over quickly, not wanting to have to suffer as she dies. After waiting for a few minutes, she wondered why she hadn't died yet, so she opened her eyes.

The sight that greeted her was not one that she had been expecting. In front of her stood a young man in his early twenties, he wore armor on his body, but only wore pants to protect his legs, each of his hands were gloved with dragonhide leather gloves, he wore a fedora on his head, hanging on his back was a scabbard. In his two hands he wielded a broadsword. In front of him were the bodies of many dead rats.

"Are you alright miss?" the young man asked, his eyes not leaving the rats that remained.

"Y-yes, t-thank you for saving me."

"Heh, why are you in here anyway? Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

"I didn't know, I just thought I could go exploring.."

"Well, at least I got to you in time, these rats are nothing compared to the upper levels."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Sure, just follow my lead, just remember, once we start running, there is no stopping."

"Ok."

"Alright," he said, "By the way, the name's Cassius."

"Susan."

"Well Susan, let's go!" he shouted as he ran, slicing all the rats that were in his way, creating a clear path for Susan to follow.

*

*

When they finally reached a flight of stairs due to all the running, Cassius stopped causing Susan to slam into him.

"Why'd we stop?" Susan said as she got back on her feet.

"I need to wait for my friends, you see you're not the only person lost in the castle at the moment, some other youths thought to go exploring but ended up going up," he explained, "My friends and I were notified by our surperiors that some civilians were roaming about the castle lost, and were possibly in danger."

"What were those rats? They were huge, and why aren't there any sign or such telling people about the dangers of the castle."

"There are, but I think someone must have removed the warnings from the only staircase leading to the sixth floor in the hopes of getting rid of some people."

"Why'd someone go and do that?"

"I dunno, political reasons are the only things that come to mind at the moment, someone from France must really want us to look bad and allow them to integrate the city with that country."

"I heard about that, France really wants Vieux Ville to be a part of France, but I really can't see why."

"France is a spoiled child, one that wants something it cannot have, if a visiting civilian such as yourself died in the castle, we would look bad, not only would it look like we don't take care of our guests, but also that our security sucks."

"Oh..uhm..why do you look like you're from the dark ages?"

"It comes with the job description, the Castle Guild as we are called, are a bunch of adventurers that are given liscenses to explore the castle, the people of Vieux Ville have lived here for hundreds of years, and yet the castle has not been mapped completely. The Castle Guild was founded with the goal of mapping the entire castle, and possibly compiling a log of the monsters that live in it, as well as the things that we occasionally find."

"But why the clothes, the armor, the sword?"

"The magic of the castle only allows certain things inside, like the things I have on, I don't have magic so its pointless to carry a wand. Technology absolutely cannot work in here. Its not because there is too much magic as the wizarding world would make you believe, but because Lord Aetas and Lord Metus made it so."

"How?"

"Its Lord Aetas' castle, and city, he can do whatever he pleases with it, Lord Metus is the castellan, the guardian, protector, and regent, something like a Vice President of a country."

"But why look like an explorer from the dark ages?"

"They give the best protections, and since the guild is really old, it is tradition. I'm sure you've noticed how a lot of people wear clothes from ages long gone, as well as there are some jobs and shops and the like that don't really have a place in the world?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well here in Vieux Ville, as well as in Koto no Akumu in Japan, time is somewhat irrelevant, we value all things in our past, we honor our traditions, and it pisses off some of the blood purists of the self proclaimed superior race in the world."

"Who would that be?"

"Wizards!"

"I'm a witch for your information."

"I was talking about the in general part, you don't seem so bad I guess."

*

*

A few minutes of waiting and the two were finally joined by the rest of Cassius' companions along with the civilians.

"One extra huh Cass, we found the rest, lots of rats in this floor," one of the others said.

"Yeah, good thing I found her when I did, the damned rats had her cornered."

"Well lets get out of here," another said, "Marius, get us out of here! The rats might come for us to exact some revenge!"

"I'm working on it!" Marius said, "I only brought enough for us, and the ones we were sent in to find!"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll explore a bit more, I'm sure I'll find a wind crystal or something eventually," Cassius said.

"Cass, you can't do that! We can't leave you!" Marius said, "I'll stay, its my fault for not coming prepared for anything."

"Just go guys, I can take care of myself, they're just rats, and I've survived worse."

"I'm not leaving you here Cassius," one of the others said.

"You don't have a choice Norris! Just go! I can sense something coming!"

"Guys! Nothing's happening, this has never happened before! The array is not working!" Marius said panicked.

"Shit! It's getting closer!"

"W-what is that?" one of ther civilians said while pointing at a figure shrouded in darkness slowly approach them.

Before any of them could do anything the thing came closer, and made the darkness leave his being.

"Finally found you," the being said in relief, "Father would have killed me had I not found you alive!"

"W-who are you?" Cassius asked.

"The name's Furor, my father sensed Miss Susan Bones in the castle and sent me to fetch her."

"F-Furor...as in.." one of the civilians said unbelieving.

"Yes, I am the Son of Fear! My game is Madness and Paranoia!"

"So..now what?" Susan asked.

"Now I get all of you out of here, the rats are more ruthless in their hunts that usual since they have some young to feed," he said and then pulled out a staff from the darkness, "Grab hold, all of you, and I'll get you all out of here."

*

*

Once the lost children were reunited with their families, they were berrated for the fact that they had willingly entered the castle. Susan more so than the others because she had caused Metus the God of Fear to send his own son to find her. The Bones family did not know why the god did that, but they didn't want to ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

When the guildmembers, otherwise known as Seekers, informed their superiors about the warning signs and protection spells having been removed from the main entrance, a full blown investigation was begun. The Bones family were given some guards, since it appeared that whomever had allowed or made her go into the castle, for she recalled not really knowing why, but simply chose to go explore the castle for no other reason other than she could. Someone had planned for her to get lost in there, and possibly die. The Bones family were a politically powerful family, not only in Britain, but also in France, the magical side of things at least.

When the failed assassination attempt reached Harry's ears he had grown livid. He had intentionally been keeping his powers restrained in order to live as close to normal as possible. He knew he had an impulse or tendency to do something that could prove problematic for the other higher powers that were not related to him in anyway other than in status. He allowed his people to go about living each day as they pleased. Giving them the means to survive by themselves, without having to rely on constant divine intervention. But to attack an innocent for whatever reason was one of the things that he did not approve of.

Had his powers been fully unrestrained, it would be possible for the attempt to have been avoided completely, but it would be the go signal for other higher powers to interfere with the mortal plane, such meddling was known to cause world wars. Since no one had asked for his help, and since Susan had not even bothered to call for help for that matter, he had no reason to act. It was a bit, twisted and confusing, but that was life. He was also known as a god of impartiality, of neutrality, and the like.

But being in the city when something like that happened, got him all riled up. Someone had dared to cause harm, and try to eliminate someone while he was still in the city.

Metus knew that something bad was in store for whomever it was that had decided on the indirect attempt on Susan's life. His father had something like a saving people thing. He considered all life precious, and all the other higher powers knew that, even the Devils and Demons of the many hells knew not to mess with anyone while he was in the vicinity, unless there was a war, or unless it was something petty like theft, but not the possible loss of life. They knew he liked to keep his powers sealed while he walked he mortal plane, and respected his love for life, as well as simply himself.

Metus would keep an eye on the investigation, more precisely he would have Furor keep an eye on the investigation, as he sensed someone's fear of death grow quickly, somewhere inside the city, apparently someone had begun the plan before the right time. Metus would help in finding the person who reaked of so much fear, he could already taste the fear.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty**_

_*_

_*_

The French Ministry of Magic, like many of its other counterparts the world over, believed that humans were above the rest of the other magical creatures in existence, they believed that the Wizards were above the rest, sure there were those in govenrment that held some high or prestigious positions that had a hint of creature blood in them, but in all other cases other magicals were seen as below them. They had long ago convinced the French Mundane government that allowing a separate state such as Vieux Ville to exist was not a good thing, and would be better if it were under their jurisdiction, for a state to have creatures in control was not something that they could not allow to exist. They also believed that the wizards that lived there were constantly in danger of attack from the non-human residents.

But it had been decades since they had convinced their mundane counterparts that assimilating the city into France, and even with a united governments trying to get that one city to be made a part of France nothing had happened, all their negotitations were rejected, all the attacks thwarted, everything that had been done to try and get Vieux Ville to join France had failed.

So when the French Ministry received news that members of the Bones family were vacationing there, they devised a plan that would not implicate them, but cause the state to have to rely on France to protect them from reprecussions from Britain. They believed that Vieux Ville's defenses would not be able to protect itself from Brtitain, another country all together.

So the French Ministry had sent orders to some French sympathizers living in Vieux Ville to somehow get the youngest of the party killed in such away that all blame would lie with the rulers of the city. They didn't believe the stories about the city being protected by a god, and they did not believe the stories that the protecting god was just the subordinate of an even more powerful being that favored and founded the city.

One of the people in the city that had received the orders had moved to soon, he too did not believe that there were gods protecting the place, he did not believe in any of the religious crap that the citizens spouted, for he was a wizard, one greatly ignorant of his own ancestry, his blood had been diluted enough, but he still held some small traces of Nephilim in him. He detested the creatures that called themselves people that lived alongside him in the city. He was married once, but when he found out that his wife was part something, he had killed her in cold blood as he saw her as a taint in the world, no one was the wiser. He had not feared then, but now that he had jumped the gun so to speak he felt fear course through him. After he sent the Bones girl into the tower via imperious, a mild one, he felt the beginnings of fear as he realized that not only had he sent a witch to her doom, but a witch belonging to a powerful magical family in Britain, one of the world's hotspots for powerful magic users. If the French Ministry ever betrayed him to them, he would be dead in less time than it took for him to blink. The political ramifications would be too much for him to deal with, he was only one man. As his fear pervated the air, he called the attention of the God of Fear, as well as of the God of Madness and Paranoia since his were getting out of control. He hoped that no one would suspect him. He didn't know whether or not the girl had died in the castle, damned if she didn't, damned if she did. He was screwed seven ways to Sunday.

The British Ministry of Magic had been informed of the incident, and had sent some aurors to help in the investigation as well as provide further protection for the Bones family. The aurors that they had sent over were just as bad as a lot of the people working in the French Ministry when it came to the their beliefs about creatures, or other magical races for that matter. When they were greeted at the gate of the city by a Banshee, a fullblooded banshee, they had immediately tried to kill him. The banshee then had to be brought to the hospital for immediate care lest he lose his life due to all the injuries. It was after that act that all the foreigners and unbelievers in the presence or even in the very existence of the gods were forced to believe in th reality.

When night arrived, and the world was lit by the moon and the stars, all the residents had closed all of their doors and windows. The hotel in which the Bones family were staying in did not allow the auror to enter, and forced them to camp out in the street. Even the banshees and nephilims hid in their homes. All felt the power rising from within the castle.

The first power to crash into the city was that of Metus, his aura of fear was so intense that the british aurors camping out could would have died of fright from the sheer terror that they felt at that moment. They were not subjected to seeing that which they feared the most, or that which was their worst memory, it was pure fear. Metus wanted them to suffer, while keeping their lives and sanity, he wanted them to fear everything in the world, even themselves, but still remain sane and alive.

Then came another power, far greater than anything that anyone in the whole city had ever felt. The residents had grown used to Metus and his power, as well as that of his son. But none of them were prepared for the power that exploded out of the castle and that crashed into the city. It was so powerful that some objects were forced to bend out of shape, some of the richer people would later swear that they witnessed some uncut diamonds that they had lying around their homes shatter from the force of the power that crashed down on the city. The ones that felt the power the most were the aurors that had attacked and tried to kill the banshee that had met them and was supposed to welcome them. What they had felt made them wish for death, or even what they had just been freed from, Metus' aura of fear. They were made to feel all the unrestrained power and anger of the Aetas, God of Aetas, all around Almighty One, one in a category all his own, the Master of Vieux Ville. They were the only ones that had felt the terrifying effects of the power, all the rest just felt the force. Amelia Bones had decided to look out of the window of the suite that she was staying in, and see how her aurors were fairing, she did not condone the actions of her aurors, she knew that Britain had just lost some points internationally. She also wondered if Harry Potter would return to Hogwarts after the news of the attack would reach his ears. He was spending his summer vacation in Vieux Ville, which housed Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and that school would love to have Harry Potter join them. If Harry Potter left Hogwarts due to such an international incident Britain would fall far in the eyes of the international community. When she looked out of her window, she saw her men writhing on the ground in what looked like intense pain and agony far worse that any pain curse. Which was true since their very souls were being repeatedly torn apart and reformed every few seconds, but to them it felt like centuries worth of pain.

"Harm one of mine again, while in my presence, and be prepared to feel my wrath!" was heard all throughout the city, as well as beyond the borders of the lands that were under the jurisdiction of Vieux Ville.

After the proclamation, Harry reeled in his power so fast that a something to a sonic boom was heard which caused the British aurors' eardrums to burst, and their ears to bleed. Some of the employees of the hotel noticed, and decided to be the better men and took the poor aurors to the hospital before their ears were damaged beyond repair.

*

*

The next day, Calum found Harry sipping some jasmine tea in his godly garb, but none of the stars could be seen as they were all hidden by the cumulo-nimbus clouds, on the day sky clothes there were also storm clouds, his face was covered by his cloak's hood as he usually wore it, but usually people could see a part of his face, but this time there was only darkness.

"H-how's the tea..Aetas?" Calum asked him.

"Just as good as yesterday."

"Uhm..I heard that the investigators are getting closer to finding out who sent that Bones girl into the castle."

"Really.."

"Yeah, uh..ya want some more tea?"

"No, that's alright. I think I need a bit more time to cool off..maybe I'll visit England for a bit, relieve some stress over there."

"Aetas, I don't think you look old enough to do any of that."

"Calum."

"Yeah?"

"Get you head out of the gutter, and maybe I will be needing a refill, my pot is near empty."

"I'll get right to it."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-one**_

_*_

_*_

July first, Harry found himself in the Longbottom suite in St. Mungo's. He recalled telling Neville to ask his parents on his birthday what they thought about him, if they were proud of him. Harry intended them to be able to reply, so he snuck into their room at the stroke of midnight, and decided to cure them. But of course they healers needed to know that there was such a thing as a cure. So Harry created a potion, with some very hard to obtain ingredints, and wrote down the instructions on some spare pieces of parchment. He then placed a half empty bottle of the potion cure on the table between the Longbottoms after having them drink some of it. He then left a note wishing Neville a happy birthday on the table beside the bottle. He then made himself invisible, as well as kept the couple asleep until Neville and his grandmother arrived to visit them.

Neville and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom entered the room with the head doctor in charge of Frank and Alice's care. When Neville told his parents about what he had done, and asked them if they were proud of him, he did not expect them to answer. When he did not receive a reply, he turned to leave the room, but stopped when something caught his attention.

"Of course we're proud of you.." a voice that sounded like the person hadn't been able to talk for years said.

"I-impossible!" the doctor exclaimed, then left the room to gather her fellow healers, then reentered the room, to check up on the couple, and see how they were feeling as well as ask them what they last remember.

"My clearest memory was fighting death eaters, I remember a bunch of other things after, but their all fuzzy," Frank said.

"Same with me," Alice said.

"H-how is this possible?" one of the doctors asked.

"I don't know," Frank answered.

"Did someone visit you before we did?"

"I don't think so, not that I can remember much being in the state that I was in," Frank answered.

Then Augusta noticed the potion bottle on the table between the two Longbottoms. As she picked it up she noticed the instructions underneath it, as well as the folded note addressed to Neville. She handed over the note to Neville as she and the healers read through the instructions.

"What does it say dear?" Alice asked her son.

"It says 'Happy Birthday Neville! Did you like their answers?'" Neville read aloud.

"Who's the note from son?" Frank asked the question everyone else wanted to ask.

"It doesn't say, but I think its from someone I met in school."

"Someone you met in school?" Augusta asked, "Severus Snape?"

"Not his grandmother, someone else, I can't tell you his name, I don't think he'd like it if I did."

"Is it another professor? The Headmaster perhaps?" Augusta asked.

"No ma'm."

"A seventh year?"

"No."

"Sixth?"

"No."

"Well I wont believe that it was a fourth year, or anyone from your year. Now Neville I demand that you tell me who it was."

"I r-r-really can't, I promised him I wouldn't. I went so far as to swear a wizard's oath."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I swore a wizard's oath that I wouldn't tell anyone about him. So if you want me to really become the squib you used to say I was, then I'll break my vow, lose my magic and my life," Neville said after finally growing a real backbone and standing up to his imperious grandmother, someone that few souls dared to stand up to.

"There's no need for that son," Frank said, trying to calm his son down from where he lay.

"Calm down Neville," Alice said.

"Mother, what did he mean by you saying that he was a squib?" Frank asked comprehending what his son had said.

"I..well..I.."

"When I was little I never really showed magic, I was a late bloomer, she always compared me to you, dad, so since I didn't show any magic at age two, she kept saying that I was a squib, and even turned a blind eye to Uncle Algie's attempts to force some magic out of me."

"W-what was the worst that he'd ever done to you?" Frank said.

"Let it out dear, its not good to keep such things to yourself," Alice said.

"He dropped me from a balcony, and my magic saved me."

"Mother, how could you turn a blind eye to that?!" Frank shouted as loudly as he could in his condition.

"I have no use for a squib in the family."

"As soon as we leave here we will make sure that Neville never has to see you or the rest of those that I am now loathe to call family ever again, unless I have to," Frank announced.

"Now see here. Frank you are my son, and you cannot order me around. I've looked after Neville for most of his life. You who have lain there like vegetables have no right to demand things of me, or take my grandson away from me!"

"What would you have done had he not received his letter?"

"I'd have dropped him off at a muggle orphanage."

"I never took you for a purist."

"The Magical world is no place for a non-magical child."

"Excuse me?" one of the healers said.

"By what right do you have to say such a thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am your mother, and the Matriarch of the House of Longbottom!"

"Excuse me."

"Who made you god, to decide the fate of a child like that!"

"Excuse me."

"As your mother, and his grandmother, I know what is best for my family members!"

"Excuse me."

"No you do not!"

"Excuse me!"

"Are you accusing me of being like one of those death eaters?!"

"No, I'm accusing you of being like Voldemort!"

"Don't say that name!" a few people in the room shouted in fear.

"EXCUSE ME!" the healer said, which promptly shut everyone up, and made everyone look at her, "Thank you. I belive it would be a good idea for you, Mrs Longbottom to leave the room, I'm sure Neville would want to get to know his parents a little bit more, without having to worry about the safety of himself, his parents, as well as the rest of the hospital. I will allow for Neville to stay with his parents as preliminary tests show that the only thing wrong with the aurors Longbottom is that they haven't moved at all in the past how many years."

"Hmph!" Augusta said, then left the room.

"We'll leave the room as well, give you some privacy," the other healers said, then left the room.

"Sorry about that," Neville said.

"I should be the one apologizing, son," Frank told his son.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask us?" Alice said.

"Loads of things," Neville said, then began asking questions of his parents, as well as telling some stories, the family of three failed to notice, Harry as he slipped out of the room to give some more privacy to the family of three, he did not want to alert them of his presence therefore just walked out instead of twinkling like a star.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-two**_

_*_

_*_

While Harry was in England, the investigators had found the guilty parties involved in the attempted assassination of Susan Bones. After they were coerced into admitting their crimes, they were chucked into the castle, they were teleported to some random floor, with everything that they would need to survive for a whole month, after that they were on their own. If they survived the ordeal and found a way out, then good for them, hopfully they would have learned their lesson by then, but if not then too bad for them. The British aurors weren't even able to get their hands on the perpetrators. The perpetrators had commited treason, and were sentenced to one of the harshest sentences in Vieux Ville.

Once in the safety of the castle, the criminals were visited by none other than Metus and Furor themselves, if they were still unbelievers, they had no choice to believe after meeting the two gods. They were allowed to live, after they were subjected to a more powerful and concentrated Aura of Fear, as wel as Furor's Aura of Insanity. Once the two gods were done with their torture, they divided the criminals' things then teleported them on different floors. They may one day meet up with one another, but that was unlikely, they would need to adapt to the castle, and believe the place to be their home for that to happen. Only the monsters and the gods of the castle knew how to get down, the stairs only leading up and never down. But should the criminals chose the castle to become their home, they would be sent back into time, and be integrated sometime a long time in he past. Everything new had to go through that. The laws of Earth did not exist in the castle, only the Laws of Aetas, as well as some very special ones.

After the trial and sentencing, Amelia in an official capacity suggested that Vieux Ville and Britain form a treaty of sorts, as well as one with France. But was told that not even Metus could do that as he did not have that much authority, and that she would have to wait for Harry.

Harry in his capacity as a god had sent one of his messengers with a bunch of documents to Amelia to read. When she had finished the last page, she realized that she had just read through. It was a draft for a peace treaty, that contained no veiled threats, of hidden demands or anything of the sort. There was no indication of there being anything giving a greater advantage to one of the parties. But one of the things given the most importance was the equality among races, all races. If Britain, or France if Amelia chose to send them a copy of the draft, could not respect, even just publicly the people of Vieux Ville, then there would be no treaty. If their independence was questioned, or threatened, the treaty would be voided. It wasn't really a peace treaty, it was more like a non-agression-pact.

Amelia immediately sent a copy of the draft back to Britain, as well as a copy to the French government. The rest of her family decided to return to Britain with the draft, as well as most of the aurors that had been sent to guard them. After the two governments had read over the draft they had met, in Britain both parliament had held a meeting regarding the treaty, as did the Wizengamot, the Prime Minister being the go-between of the two law making bodies. When the governments reached a decision they sent representatives to Vieux Ville to sign the treaty.

Since most adults looked down on children, or didn't believe someone that looked like a child could possibly be a person in power, Metus had decided to sign the treaty in his father's stead. The signing of the treaty was televised to prove its validity. Britain and France did not want to try anything during the signing. It would have been suicide had one of the two countries, or both, done something during the ceremony, more so for France.

After the signing, the French were not able to avoid informing the people of the contents of the treaty, the mundane world still ignorant of the magical world. Both mundane and magical people were informed only of the parts of the treaty that pertained to them.

Britain, being a way away from Vieux Ville, did not disclose to the none wizards the parts about equality of all races in Vieux Ville, which led to nothing in Britain really changing.

But there was one thing about the incidents in Vieux Ville that made the British Ministry worry, that was Harry Potter and his education. They hoped that he would continue to attend Hogwarts, but since he was an adult in the eyes of the law, in all countries for some reason, they couldn't really force of threaten him into attending Hogwarts.

What they didn't know was that Harry had all intentions of returning to Hogwarts in the fall. Two weeks after his birthday, Harry bid Metus, Furor, and Calum goodbye, as he left his summer home for Britain, again.

Harry decided to go to Britain via airplane for no reason, other than he had never riden one before, which was actually true. It was really different from simply flying, as much as he had enjoyed the ride, he decided against having one constructed in Vieux Ville, as his people there could use one in France.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-three**_

_*_

_*_

When Harry arrived in London, or rather Wizarding London, Harry found out that Neville had become even more of a celebrity. Due to his parents being the first receipients of the cure, not only was Neville a hero, but he was put in the spotlight due to his parents' recovery. By the time that Harry had arrived, they were out and about.

Harry had decided to once again stay in the Cracked Cauldron Bottom. He always travelled around with him trunk on his finger, which made him not need to leave anything there. On his first day, he chose to sleep the whole day, as he hadn't had the time to enjoy that particular past time. On his second day back, he had chosen to explore the rest of Knockturn Alley, and see what else had grown in her dark depths.

In his wanderings, Harry had discovered a small shrine dedicated to him, of all gods. He found some dark creatures praying near it, asking for help, or blessings, and the like. Of course Harry could hear the prayers, and had already set about answering the prayers, but he didn't need them to know that.

It was on his fourth day that Neville quite literally ran into him.

"Care to tell me who you are running from?" Harry asked Neville who had once again found himself on the floor in Harry's presence.

"Lots of people! They're crazy! Wanting autographs! Interviews! Argh! I can't stand it!"

"And to top it all of?"

"And to top if all of, my parents aren't with me to help me get away!"

"So you ran into Knockturn Alley."

"So I ran into...Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes. Knockturn Alley, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, its just that Knockturn Alley is..wel.."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Knockturn Alley, most of the inhabitants are quite friendly, just misunderstood, just like the alley itself."

"How do you know?"

"I founded the alley, that's how I know."

"Oh."

"Ever met a werewolf?"

*

*

Harry had led Neville to the Cracked Cauldron Bottom and was treated like just about everyone else.

"Why aren't they..all over me?" Neville asked Harry as he led them to a booth in the pub part of the establishment.

"This place is frequented by some of the most famous people of many races, so they're used to it when a celebrity, even one as young and new as you, walks in the door."

"Oh..so who are you going to introduce me to?"

"A werewolf, a very famous werewolf," Harry answered, "Care to make a guess who?"

"I only know one werewolf and he's not only famous, but infamous."

"Do not say his name in here, lest you want to get thrown out."

"Why?"

"He is not welcome in MY alley, for his crimes against the races of man and Were."

"Oh, so who then?"

"He'll be here in a few seconds, so look to the door, you'll see."

A few seconds later in walked a slightly masculine figure with a shock of silver hair, he wore a simple dark brown floor length trench coat, no shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and black steel toed boots. As he walked in, he stopped, looked around, and when he spotted Harry and Neville headed over to them.

"Heya teach! How ya been? Who's your friend?" the werewolf said as he took a seat.

"I'm alright," Harry said, then motioning to Neville continued, "This is Neville Longbottom, he's never had the privilage of meeting a Werewolf before. Also, what happened to your manner of speech?"

"Nice ta meet 'cha Neville, I'm Remus," he said, then shook Neville's hand, "Wat 'cha mean my speech?"

"You sounded refine the last time I spoke to you."

"Ah..Nero convinced me to watch a teen movie with him..ehehe.."

"Well at least your speech impediment has been cured."

"Sorry about that. Hehe," Remus said, "So, Neville, you that kid from Hogwarts that thwarted some evil dude from doing some evil shit?"

"Remus, language."

"Evil things then, happy?"

"Quite."

"Uhm..yes sir," Neville answered, "Aetas said that you're a famous Were, how come I've never heard of you?"

"Ah..yeah..about that..you see, its cause the British Ministry doesn't exactly acknowledge other races as being your equals. There is much discrimination now, then back when I was known worldwide."

"When was that..sir?"

"Long time ago, I think a few decades before Moldyshorts or whatever his name is."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"Can you please not say his name?"

"Its just a name Neville," Remus said.

"Fine.."

"You guys waiting for anyone else? Like Nero, cause if you are, he's not coming.."

"Who is Nero? Are you talking about the guy that burned Rome?" Neville asked.

"Actually..yes we are," Remus answered, "He's my twin brother, and the First Vampire."

"Which would make you the First Werewolf, right?"

"Hole in one!"

"Please tell me you don't play golf," Harry said to Remus.

"Sorry pops, but I do."

"Technically I'm not you 'pops' as you put it."

"Eh..yea..but Ma called you that once..when she was telling me and Nero 'bout her old world."

"At least he didn't call you gramps," Neville said.

"Remus, if you dare, I'm rewriting history."

"R-roger!" Remus gulped and said.

"You can do that?" Neville asked his friend.

"Yep, how do you think all those legends about Banshees came about?"

"Whoa, so when were Banshees really created?"

"Same time I founded Vieux Ville," Harry said, "Remus you might want to start spreading the word about Vieux Ville, it looks like Britain is a conceited and pompous bunch."

"'Kay, I'll get right to it."

"Neville, I forgot to ask, but why were you in Diagon in the first place, and without your parents?"

"Ah, crap!" Neville said, "I was getting my supplies with the Weasleys, they must really be worried about me. Harry you gotta help me get back!"

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked him, seeming to ignore his friend's words, "Remus?"

"Well..no," Neville admitted.

"Err..can I mooch off of you?" Remus asked in response.

"Neville, we'll have lunch first, then Remus and I shall escort you back to those red heads."

"Thanks, Aetas."

*

*

Harry, Neville, and Remus had found the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur Weasley believed that it would be best for his family to search for Neville once they had gotten their energy replenished. They only realized that he was not with them, having so many children it was hard not to miss out on such a fact, when they heard the rumblings of their tummies.

Once Neville entered the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Remus in tow, he rushed to the Weasleys to apologize for rushing off, and explained why he did it. Then he introduced Harry and Remus to them, leaving out he part that one was a god and creator of the cure for his parents and that the other was the First Werewolf.

Harry and Remus left Neville to the family of his other friend, but not before informing him that he would be staying in the Crack Cauldron Bottom until the first, in case he would want to visit, and maybe meet another famous being.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-four**_

_*_

_*_

For the second time in recent memory, the magical populace of Britain found their Bank closed to the public for a good two hours, not even the Longbottoms with their newfound fame could get the goblins to open their doors, or even get so much as an explanation for the temporary closure of the bank.

Harry having finished with his business in the bank, had decided to once again splurge on many things after he bought all of his school supplies. He decided that it would be a good idea to go shopping in mundane london, which was precisely what he did.

Harry found himself in a mall in London, one that was filled with people, a number of them girls, most of whom had caught his eye. He may have been eons old, but he looked twelve, and decided to act the age, and being male didn't make it all that hard.

Harry decided that after buying a number of things ranging from pencils to televisions to computers, he would see if he could find some girls to spend some money on, and not the kind that Metus would have like to.

Surprisingly the group of girls that he had decided on had one person in it that, even he as a god, did not expect to see in, of all places, a mall. Hermione Granger was spending the afternoon with her mundane friends, who knew she had those. Well Harry was not one of he people that knew that little tidbit about the somewhat bossy know-it-all. So he approached them with caution.

#

The girls were trying to choose whether or not to watch a movie or try to grab the attention of some boys, Hermione was leaning toward the choice about boys. But before they could come to a decision, Harry made one for them.

"Hello ladies," Harry said, "The name's Harry, I couldn't help but notice such beautiful ladies such as yourselves loitering around, and was wondering if you'd mind terribly if I tagged along."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we wouldn't mind if you tagged along, I'm Tina by the way."

"I'm Amber."

"Mandy."

"Jane."

"Isis."

"Hermione, but you already knew that."

"That I did, just so you know, Neville's been wondering what you've been up to seeing as you've yet to reply to any of his letters."

The girls turned turned their attention to Hermione due to Harry's comment.

"Who's Neville?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What's he like?"

"Can we meet him?"

"Where dose he live?"

"A friend from my school, no, he's a nice guy, I don't know, and again I don't know," Hermione answered her friends in order, "But I bet Harry here knows where he lives."

"Actually I don't. But enough about Hermione's boyfriend, what do you girls want to do. I take it you were trying to decide whether you were going to watch a movie, or go boy watching, well you got the boy already standing right here, how 'bout the movie, my treat," Harry said.

#

After the movie, which for some reason was a horror movie, the lucky girls that got to grab hold of Harry were Isis and Amber, the group of girls and one boy were back to square one. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

"So..girls, I got a suggestion, but I don't know if you'll agree to it or not..."

"What's it Harry?" Tina asked.

"Well..my original reason for going to the mall was to go on a shopping spree, as weird as that sounds, so..I was wondering if you girls would like to help me with that..."

"S-seriously? Like, what's your budget?" Jane asked.

"Eheh...uh...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

"Sky's the limit."

"Y-you can't be serious," Mandy said, "Sky's the limit, you can't have that much on you."

"Well, I don't but I do have the plastic worth of that."

"And you are asking us to help you with that?" Isis asked.

"Potter, are you serious, cause if you're not I'm going to find a way to kill you," Hermione said.

"Actually I am," Harry said, "So how 'bout it girls, wanna be treated like princesses for the day?"

"Only if you're sure."

"Shall we?"

*

*

When the time came for the girls to head home, Harry had offered to take them home. They were all quite surprised to find a twelve year old with a driver's liscence, as well as the car that he had. In truth Harry just used a bit of his powers to get him a legitimate liscense, same with the car. The car was a custome job, and was named 'Divine Intervention' by its maker, which was Harry, but it was registered as having been made by some expensive company.

The ride to each of their homes was great, all the girls enjoying the ride, their parents were not thrilled when the girls got home, seeing all the shopping bags that they had with them, as well as the vehicle that was used to bring them home. But they calmed down some after Harry introduced himself, except instead of introducing himself as Harry he used the name Clement, one of the names that he went by in Vieux Ville. As there were actual nobles and other such aristocracy in that city state, the parents of each of the girls knew a bit about the country after the treaty that was signed between Britain, France, and Vieux Ville was shown on television and everyone wanted to know more about the place, so in short they knew that there were nobles there. Harry simply explained that since he was a high ranking noble in said country, and had some funds, consisting of several lifetimes worth of monies, he had decided to treat a bunch of girls he found cute at the mall.

In the end, the only family that he didn't have to explain where he got all his money from were the Grangers. The shopping bags didn't bother them in the slightest, as they were more preoccupied with the fact that their daughter had brought a friend from school to visit.

#

Harry didn't go back to his temporary place of residence immediately after taking all of the girls home. Instead he did the one thing that he never thought of doing in the past. Prank the headquarters of the Yard.

He sneaked in like a master thief or assassin, or spy. With a few spells here and there, he turned the place bright and blindingly hot pink, on the outside he painted the building blindingly bright orange, then painted the words 'If I could do this think of what terrorists could do' with Avada Kedavra green paint.

#

After that little stunt Harry decided to finally head to bed. The stars in the cloudless sky doing all the twinkling for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-five**_

_*_

_*_

Just like a group of people known as a minority in most cases, Harry for the moment considered himself as being one of those. He had not only just realized the horror of reality, and the eptiomy of truth, but he had wanted to end his existence then and there when he decided to actually look through his books list to find out what he would be needing to bring to class for the year. Lo and behold, what did he find, but the books whose author was none other than the fraud that had at one time in the past tried to obliviate him. Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest fear was a boy in a cloak of the night sky, one who he had tried to steal some glory from, one he had tried to grab a deed from. But to have the fool of a man as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, then and there Harry knew that even Dumbledore could be as dumb as a door on occasion. The master of manipulation had been manipulated by a man whose reputation was created on lies, deceit, theft, and excessive use on the memory loss curse.

'_Why couldn't it have been some evil dark lord in disguise,_' Harry thought, '_At least those are tolerable!_'

Another thing that made Harry want to end his own existence, causing the End of Days of Aetas, was that while he had been walking around Diagon Alley and as he had been passing by Flourish and Blots, he saw that there was an actual crowd there, not to buy school books, not that he would call most of the ones on the list that, but because the Fool of Fools was there, it was an autograph signing event. What made him want to retch even more was the fact that he saw Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom lining up to get their books signed as we as having hearts in their eyes. Luckily he hadn't seen Neville there yet, but unluckily for him someone decided to point him out, which resulted in his having to be photographed with the bumbling fool.

The next issue of the Daily Prophet would read 'Boy-Who-Lived Jealous of Lockhart!', it would read such due to the fact that Harry had let his mouth run its course, but some of the witnesses would swear that they saw the man cringe in fear when Harry mentioned some of the details of his exploits that he chose not to include in the books due to the fact that if anyone decided to actually investigate his claims they would find him to be a fraud. But what made the man actually nearly cower in fear was tha Harry allowed the fool, and only the fool, to see him wearing his godly garb.

*

*

The day after, when Harry read his copy of the Prophet, the headline was not about him, in fact there was nothing in the entire paper about him. Instead there was a large picture of Lockhart with the hero of the hour and family, Neville and the Longbottoms. Being a more recent celebrity, Neville was the perfect publicity stunt. Harry pitied his friend somewhat, but since he himself wasn't the one in the paper, it was alright. People of Knockturn Alley, were part of the minority, to them Lockhart was a curse word, his name was taboo, and it was further enforced when Harry knocked a person who mentioned the name in his presence, not only through a wall, but through several, the person was none other than Nero.

On that same morning Harry had received some owl post from Crius of all people. His friend and mentor had given Harry some advanced warning of what to expect in his second year, especially what pranks to avoid, as well as a way to get a few purebloods to worship the ground he walked on. But Harry did not plan on following Crius' advice on that last part. Other than those things, the man had asked Harry how he was coping with his realization that none other than Golderoy Lockhart would be teaching Defense. Harry penned a reply stating that the by the end of the year Lockhart would no longer be a problem as well as a blight on the world.

*

*

When the book shop in Diagon Alley was about to close shop for the day, Harry decided that he would indulge himself and buy every single remaining copy of the Fool's books in the shop, the owner was all to happy to oblige. Once all the books had been shrunk and placed in his pocket, Harry left the alley and headed to his own. He dropped by the Cauldron and called for the brothers Remus and Nero, who followed him on his way to his shrine. There wasn't anyone in sight, so Harry dumped out and unshrunk the books, upon seeing the books the two brothers shared a look while wondering what Harry had planned on doing with the books, they knew he didn't need them for Hogwarts.

So they were quite surprised when Harry doused the books in gasoline of all things, he then moved to stand between them, and with a flick of the wrist a lit match was seen falling in slow motion eventually landing on the pile of gasoline drenched books.

"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now Lockhart it's your turn! Chose death, or the pyre, but either way you shall burn!" Harry half sang and shouted psychotically, to the horror of the brothers.

"W-wha...?" both brothers look on in growing fear and horror as Harry started spouting more crazed thoughts.

"In the dark of the night evil will find him," Harry sang and chanted while letting a bit of his power leak.

"Find him," the brothers found themselves echoing.

"In the dark of the night just before dawn," Harry sang letting out more power, "Revenge will be sweet."

"When the curse is complete," the brothers said unsure of why they were saying such things.

'_In the dark of the night?_' the other alley residents thought when they heard Harry's voice echo throughout the alley.

The bonfire of books began to glow with all the power that Harry had been releasing, causing the flames to climb higher and hotter by each word said or sang. Some people had decided to investigate, when they saw Harry in his godly garb, they trembled in fear as his aura grew maliscious filled to the brim with the spirit of vengeance. Out of the fire, as each book was turned to ash, a tiny winged demonic looking creature took form and stretched its wings within the flames.

"In the dark of the night terror will strike him!" Harry shouted and sang, prompting some of the creatures to take flight.

"Terror's the least you can do," the brother's thougth out loud.

As the flames climbed higher into the night, the light from that sacrificial rite illuminated the dark night sky. The creatures born from the ash turned books started to fly higher into the sky, both around the flames and around Harry. They were all Killing Curse green, and they were glowing too. Each of their maniacal grins scared the creepers out of the witnesses to the mad event in the history of the alley.

"Come my minion, fly ever faster, let your evil shine!" Harry called out to the creatures, "Find him now, yes, fly even faster!"

"In the dark of the night," the brothers ended up singing.

"In the dark of the night?" some of the witnesses questioned.

"In the dark of the night?" some of the other residents that heard the echo questioned.

"He'll be damned!" Harry screamed into the night, and with that final scream the bonfired exploded in a giant ball of killing curse green fire, taking all of the evidence of the fire with it.

Due to the explosion being so bright, the witnesses had to shield their eyes lest they became blind. When the darkness reign over the alley once more, none of them could spot Harry in the alley, but a few hags after looking to the skies, poited to a spot in the sky. Harry was seen flying with leathery black bat-like wings, while wearing his godly garb, but the Cloak of the Night Sky looking as if the actual night sky was also connected or a part of it.

Then they heard the winds howl, and the Weres couldn't help but join in on the howling of the winds, Remus being one of the the first to go Wolf and howl. The moon changed from its regular glow, to the green glow of Harry's emerald eyes. Then someone cackled, then another and then another, until the alley was filled with the evil laughter of all of those that despied Lockhart and his lies. Nero then leapt into the air and transformed into a colony of bats and flew off after Harry, some other of the older vampire following suit, wanting a piece of the pie. They were joined in the air by the other creatures of the night and even some of the day that could fly.

Harry once again led a night parade of a hundred demons, or more, their goal was to cause the Fool to fear more than just the youth in a cloak of the night sky, but everything that had to do with the night and darkness. Fool he was to mess with Aetas, and the residents of Knockturn Alley, most of whom had their race's reputations tarnished due a number of falsified information that Lockhart had written down to gain more of a following and enhance his popularity. Since the Ministry of Magical Britain, along with a few other countries, liked him and believed in his views, most of those that were deemed as inferior to wizards did not like him as well.

*

*

Come morning Lockhart cast a memory charm on himself to rid himself of the horror of the night that he had experienced, but what he didn't count on was that Harry was beyond the laws of magic, and would reinstall those memories at a later date, when he deemed the man unworthy of keeping his sanity.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-six**_

_*_

_*_

September first had once again arrived, and Harry had once again woken up really early. He made his way, the mundane way, to the train station, and once there set up his table and tea set. He drank tea and ate crumpets the whole morning until it was time to make his way to the train that would take him to his school where he would once again be given leeway to do many things, where he would have the chance to help his friend Neville Longbottom in becoming more and more of a hero for the light. It was going to be year two in his formal education, and according to Crius it was going to be a blast. He would soon find that Hogwarts really did have a lot of secrets, more than most would have bothered to search for. But Harry opting to act more mortal than not, was planning on devising a map for the mappable castle, one that would have more abilities built into it than his mortal and biological father's map.

There was also the Fool of Fools to deal with, if the man could teach, then he would be allowed his sanity, but should he proove disgraceful or tasteless or tactless as Crius predicted him to be, there would be dire consequences for the Fool's action and crimes against the futures of the wizarding populace, as well as against some members of the rest of the Aetasian legacy.

Harry spent most of his time once again inviting random people to share a drink and treats with him as he waited for his train's departure time to arrive. The guards that had previously encountered him had once again approached him and asked him how his summer had gone and if he would be needing any assistance. He had politely once again declined their offered aid.

While once again waiting and observing the arrivals and other passengers in the station, Harry noticed Hermione and her friends, all of whom looked to be ready to take a ride on one of the train, to most likely go off to whatever boarding school that the went to during the school year, not that it mattered much to Harry at that moment. He didn't bother calling any of them over to have some tea with them, since he wanted them to continue to think of him as cool, and not as eccentric and weird.

As more and more people began filling the station, and as the departure for the express inched steadily closer and closer, Harry decided that it was time to pack up, so he vanished his table and tea set, changed his clothes into his school uniform and walked over to the pillar. But instead of passing through, he hit it head on, prompting some people to help him up, and tell him to be more aware of his surroundings. After opening his senses and powers to the world around him, he was informed that a house elf of all things was trying to keep him from going to Hogwarts. The house elf appeared to have lost much of its knowledge of the history of its race, and for some reason only saw Harry as Harry Potter. It irked him somewhat, but instead of forcing the barrier open, he willed himself to be on the train in an empty compartment.

Had he stayed by the pillar a little bit longer he would have been able to save his friend Neville, and his friend's friend Ron Weasley from all the trouble that they would subject themselves to, but by the time he had left the side of the pillar he had already resealed his powers.

#

The train ride was an uneventful experience as no one bothered him throughout the ride, save for the arrival of the candy cart with its trolley lady. He had chosen to spend some gold on at least a dozen of each sweet treat and or pastry, just in case he needed something to munch on.

Half way to Hogsmead station, the wind informed Harry of a most peculiar flying vehicle, it was peculiar due to the fact that the winds were not aware of the existence of flying cars. When Harry had managed to catch a glimpse of said car, and its occupants, Harry's beliefs of the year being a worthwhile one to attend and probably cause a little chaos was confirmed, he only wished that his friend knew what he was doing.

*

*

After the sorting feast, and when all the students were tucked away in their beds, the Hogwarts Faculty and Staff held their annual start of term meeting. With the new addition to the staff, the headmaster believed that it would be detrimental to the mentality of any and all parties in the school that the new addition to the crew were notified, and thoroughly prepared for any and all consequences of antagonizing and or giving one Harry Potter a hard time.

At first Gilderoy Lockhart believed that he knew how to deal with such students, he believed that his fame and charm would win the boy over to his side. He believed that the headmaster wanted to limit him. He also believed that the headmaster as well as the rest of the staff were allowing themselves to be bullied by a student, one that even though was Harry Potter, but that didn't make the student all that really special to garner such treatment. He believed that had it been Neville Longbottom the more recent celebrity in Magical Britain, then such treatment would be justified, but there were no measurements in place for the lad. He also believed that Hogwarts was sucking up to the wrong savior-child as Neville Longbottom had more pull in the world at the moment than Harry Potter. Sure he had stopped You-Know-Who as a one year old and survived the killing curse, but where was he when Neville Longbottom defended the stone, where was Harry Potter when Neville Longbottom defeated a dark spirit or wizard.

But as soon as Lockhart was informed about he reason as to why Harry Potter was deemed as an untouchable, he immediately complied, since the description of the being that made even THE Albus Dumbledore comply, was the one being that Gilderoy Lockhart feared more than death itself.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-seven**_

_*_

_*_

The first day of class was in a word, boring. Harry didn't know if it was because he hadn't had a class with the Fool, or if the day simply was just a slow and boring day. There was nothing in it that screamed exciting. He'd even unsealed some of his powers to see if there was anything in the world that was remotely interesting, unfortunately for him, nothing was interesting, nothing at all, the whole world was in a day of dullness, a day of nothing, in one word, boring. Everything was dull, there was nary a birth nor a death in all the world that day. The one thing that everyone, even gods, can expect to happen, did not happen, there was more or less no change in the day. Boring.

He went to class, he went to lunch, he went to dinner, he served no detention. There was nothing in the day that would, and could make his day interesting, even falling asleep and dreaming of his children trying to set up another world war in Aetas did not seem interesting, of course things like that had by this time become common. He'd lived for far too long for most unsual things to seem so common, so normal. He needed excitement only he could bring about, but what to do, nothing he could think of could be done in the present world that he was in. Even if there was something that he could think of to do on Earth at the present time, the dullness and the sheer boringness of the day, proved to much for even his godly self to do anything, not only was the day boring, but it had bored him into being lazy.

#

Boring, such a word should not be a part of the vocabulary of an Almighty and powerful being. Bored, in all its forms should never be a part of a higher power's word list, for the sole reason that boring, boredom, in all its forms breeds only one thing, and one thing alone. Bad things happen when a god is bored, not nescessarily to someone else, as even gods feel the backlash of their boredom. Harry was no exception, actually him being bored, was so rare that the karma from just thinking of it was so bad, that he'd wished that he had done something to make the day exciting, even a little bit. Not that it mattered, he could just think that it was not boring, just dull. But what is in the past is in the past and there is nothing and no one, not even a god, that could change that. Technically he could, but where would the fun in that be.

*

*

Day two of the second year of his formal education found Harry in the classroom that would be used for the rest of the year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. But now that he thought about it, the only real defense against such things called the Dark Arts were the Dark Arts themselves. The only thing that would truly and actually work, the tried and tested method of defending against the Dark Arts were to use the Dark Arts themselves, for it is not the spell that is in itself evil,but the one casting the spell. Just as Death was not evil, Death just kills people for it is Death's job, it is Death's responsibility, nothing personal against any or most of the people that die.

Harry found himself in the classroom of the Fool, and he could feel a sense of dread travel down his back, something bad was going to happen, and he knew that it was not going to happen to the Fool.

#

Gilderoy had been dreading his second day of classes, for it was the day that he would be teaching the tiny terror that was Harry Potter, but jut before entering the classroom he decided that he would stick to believing that the rest of the Hogwarts staff were a bunch of cowards, and that Albus Dumbledore had lost his touch, in both reality and practice. He then began to believe that it was time for a new lord of the light, and he believed himself to be it, or possibly Neville Longbottom, but not Harry Potter.

To Gilderoy, Harry Potter was just a brat riding on his fame, fame that he acquired when he was an infant and most likely did not remember even the details. Sure he escaped the consequences of the dreaded Killing Curse, but who was to say that it was actually the killing curse, after all the only proof that the curse that had downed James and Lily Potter was the killing curse was the spell residue left at the scene of the crime. The residue having been examined by people that most probably worshipped Albus Dumbledore, and those people most likely asked the aged wizard for his opinion on the matter.

Gilderoy then and there believed that Albus Dumbledore had made the story up, so that he could ride on the coat tails of Harry Potter in some way. That there was no truth to the fact that Harry Potter had survived he Killing Curse of all things, the spells that were used must have just been some other killing curse, not The Killing Curse.

Then the Fool's thoughts travelled down the path of self centeredness, and he started to believe that Voldemort was a figment of a power hungry man's imagination, and that all the death, and suffering during the last Dark War, was all merely the manipulation and the doing of the Lord of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. He started to believe that Albus had possibly started to feel his power wane and needed to create something that would grant him power once again in the affairs of the magical world.

So if Albus Dumbledore believed himself to the the ruler of all things magical, then it would be up to The Gilderoy Lockhart to thwart his plans, and become a hero, or at the very least be treated as the teacher of the hero. His hero of choice being Neville Longbottom, whom he did not know was a close friend of Harry Potter. Harry Potter whom he believed to be a pawn in the headmaster's ultimate plan of world domination.

Yes, Gilderoy Lockhart thought too much sometimes, and too little at other times.

#

"Good morning class!" Lockhart said greeted with glee, "As all of you know, I am Gilderoy Lockhart, and I will be your new DADA professor."

Love struck-sighs from the girls and a boy or two, groans from the rest of the boys, and Harry's snore, greeted the new professor in response.

"Since this is our first meeting, I decided that I would quiz you on how much you know about me! Its graded so do your best!" Lockhart announced as he distributed test papers for all the students to answer.

#

The quiz was a short and simpleminded one, or at least that was what Harry thought. He knew all the answers to all the questions, so he put them down, with a few little bits and pieces of the truth when it came to the exploits of the Fool.

'_Who in heaven's light cares what this Fool's favorite color is!_' Harry thought, '_I really don't see how such idiotic information could in anyway be related to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Whoever coined the phrase "know thine enemy" I'm sure didn't mean this!_

#

Once all the test papers were collected, Harry had the pleasure of hearing Lockhart read aloud some of the answers of his yearmates, obviously none of his answers were read aloud due to some of the extra comments he placed on the sheets of paper.

But out of all his yearmates, Neville Longbottom appeared to be the star of the class, since Lockhart read out all of his, and went on to give the boy a detention 'in order to help him', Harry was given a detention the following night due to being asleep at the beginning of class and insulting the professor with his answers.

So that was it, Neville had an extra class with the Fool after dinner, and Harry had a detention after dinner the next day. That was life, and life sucked.

*

*

Whereas Neville had an easy time of it, though rather bothersome, his detention consisted of his sealing letters for the Fool, all the while listening to Lockhart as he prattled on and on about hiself and his exploits, while at the same time trying to coach Neville in how to properly use his fame to control the masses, and have them bow down to him, and obey his word without seeming like he was manipulating them into doing his bidding. Lockhart was a wannabe at manipulation, and also like a 'Dark Lord', he was a villain with a whole different way of going about achieving his goals, and following his agenda.

#

Harry had a different experience altogether, the Fool had bound him firmly to a chair and lectured him about the evils of Albus Dumbledore and that there never was a Dark Lord to begin with. He was lectured about how there really was no Light and Dark, only power and how it was used to control the sheep that were the rest of the magical world. Harry had to sit through a few hypnotization attempts, and a few brainwashing attempts.

At first he found it amusing, but when the Fool brought out his Obliviation speciality, that was when things took a turn for the worse. Harry did not like his memories messed with, Lockhart tried to remove memories that did not exist in the first place, but he also tried to alter a few existing ones, like everything that had to do with a child cloaked in a cloak of the night sky.

Lockhart attempted to take control of a higher power, even when he had been warned against taking any sort of action against Harry. What the fool did not know was that by his tampering, he was also affecting the world of Aetas itself. He was the indirect cause of a number of natural disasters to occur in Aetas, and it wasn't pretty.

Harry as Aetas kept sending compulsion messages to his priests, he used Lockhart's more than rude intrusion into his thoughts, as well as his illegal manipulation of his thought as the perfect excuse to root out or inform his creation that the mass corruption and other bad things that polluted his world was finally receiving its dues. When the Aetans, the people of Aetas, find out that someone had tried to tamper with the order of things Lockhart's whole line would feel all the pain and suffering that he himself would feel at the hands of those people.

Harry was not at all that happy, the past two days were bad, and from bad they became worse. His mood turned from dull to sour due to one action that was being continously repeated. It wasn't just the fact that the thing was being done to him, but it was the fact that the man thought that he had the right to do such a thing to any child. Sure he stole stories and deeds from other people, but at least those people were adults and not children, or people who looked like children.

Harry had gone from amused to irked to insanely angry in the span of one detention, and he let his rage be felt all over the castle, as well as all over Aetas. Aetas would be crime free for a few months, even the gods would not dare feel the pure rage that Harry was letting out. The gods of Earth didn't know what hit them until it was too late. Some were thrown off their thrones, others their clouds, others simply off of their feet. Everyone was blown off their feet, some chose to try and hold on to locate the source of such negatively destructive energy, such hate-filled power.

#

'_So it wasn't Dumbledore, it was this demon's doing!_' Lockhart thought to himself, still believing all that he had done was in the right, '_It was biding its time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike! It was trying to mold the next generation into its perfect servants! Should I defeat it, I shall be an even greater hero, not just of the magical world, but of the whole world!_'

"For the good of the world!" the Fool shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green beam did not even managed to leave the wand, Gilderoy Lockhart had been stripped of his magic without him even knowing it. But what he did notice and feel was all the destructive force of Harry's powers slam into his very being, literally tearing his soul to shreds, then reforming it painfully, rinse and repeat several billion times in the span of a split second. The memory that he himself had erased from his own memory was returned to his mind and replayed until all vestiges of sanity had left him completely and he was worse than any of the Dementor victims that the Ministry of Magic could ever hope to find, or anyone that had suffered under the Cruciatus Curse could ever hope of becoming.

#

Then it was suddenly, and unexpectedly all over. Harry resealed his powers, and took the memory of that evening and kept in in a place that he could acess it later on when he believed that the Fool no longer needed or deserved his insanity. One Defense professor was enough for the second year. So Harry left a memory of a detention that had gone somewhat well, but Lockhart would not remember how it had gone to be so, all that he would remember was that Harry had appeared and had left after sometime passed.

*

*

The very next day most of the residents in the castle believed that what they had felt the night before was the last ditch attempt of a dark wizard to stay in the land of the living, and that somehow Neville had vanquished the new or old evil, since at the time that the power was felt Neville was no where to be found, the twins hadn't even bothered to look at their map for the boy. Neville was actually in the lavatory fighting a rather dark foe or many a being, he was taking a large and stubborn crap. By the time he had finished his dirty business, the power-wave had subsided and he was praised for something that he did not do, but decided not to say anything, he would have to ask Harry about that when he saw him.

Harry did not deem the rest of the castle as worthy of his presence for the rest of the day as he decided to sleep off any of the remaining negative emotions in his system. He also had to fix any problems that he had accidentally caused on Aetas.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-eight**_

_*_

_*_

After the detention incident, Harry was not bothered at all by the Fool, he was also not bothered by the fact that Neville was being praised as a hero once again, but this time for something that he did not do. Neville had asked him the first chance he got about the power wave that had spread throughout the school.

Harry explained that he was better off not knowning the details, all that he needed to know was that Harry did not like child abuse of any kind, especially mind control kind of abuse, and left it at that. Which made Neville get Hermione to help him research their professor's past before he became a superstar.

The library prooved once again useful for all things related to research, Hermione and Neville had found many things in the library, many things about other famous people, but apparently Gilderoy Lockhart didn't really have all that much written about his past, what he did before becoming famous was a mystery. There were a few leads in the library though, but all of them led to dead ends, as not even Neville Longbottom, who had yet to gain a moniker, had enough pull in the ministry to gain access to the files related to their leads.

But Neville wasn't stupid, he knew that Harry had detention with the Fool, which made it rather plausible for the Fool to have attempted to manipulate Harry via some spell that affected the mind. So he left it at that but still yearned to know what it was that the professor was hiding, as well as why the professor kept finding excuses to be alone with him, it was kind of creepy and such, could Lockhart be a dirty old man? Who knows, all that matters was that he had tried to do something to Harry, and that he was creeping Neville out.

Neville had decided to go to Harry for help about his professor problem.

"Harry..I mean Aetas," Neville said, "I got a problem, can you help me?"

"The Fool being too much of a bother?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah, actually its getting kind of creepy, the guy keeps finding time and excuses to be alone with me."

"Write to the Daily Prophet about it," Harry suggested, "Scratch that, write to Witch Weekly and The Quibbler about your complaints of the Fool and his quirks."

"What'll that do?"

"Ruin his reputation a bit, and make him possibly see how much of a maniac he is turning out to be."

"Ha-Aetas, I don't think I can do that, they might ask to have an interview with me," Neville said, not ready for that kind of attention, "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of attention."

"There's no harm in trying my suggestion, but if you are asked to be interviewed, I'll help you as the writing bit is my idea."

"How'll you help?"

"I'll accompany you to your interview and make sure that no lies are published, and no truths are bent to suit the publications' needs."

"T-thanks, I think I'll think about it for now though."

"Good lad," Harry said patting Neville's shoulder, "While you do that, I'll go out and commune with the serpents, troubled times are ahead, and I mean to be informed about all the gossip."

"B-but don't you already have the winds for that?"

"The winds can only hear so much."

*

*

"Please come to my death day party, please!" Nearly Headless Nick pleaded with Harry.

"If you invite Neville, I'll come around."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Invite Neville, his answer will be mine."

"I will sir, right away sir!"

#

"Neville Longbottom, I would like to invite you to my Death Day Party on Holloween, please come, it would mean so much to me," Nick said.

"Okay, I'll come, can I bring some friends with me?" Neville asked.

"Sure! Bring as many as you like."

"Okay."

#

"Please, please, please, come with me to Nick's Death Day Party, please!" Neville pleaded with Harry.

"Fine."

"Ple-Really?!"

"Yes."

"I thought I was gonna have to beg more..." Neville said sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Nick already asked me, I told him to ask you, and if you said 'yes' then I would go too."

"Oh."

"See you there, bring your other friend as well," Harry said as he walked away.

#

"Hermione, please come with me to the Death Day Party, please," Neville begged, "Think of all the things you can learn from the ghosts!"

"Not this time Neville, I promised my roommates I'd join them at the feast," Hermione replied, "Why don't you ask Ronald?"

"That's a great idea!" Neville exclaimed, "Glad I thought of it."

#

"Ron, would you please be my date to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party?" Neville asked.

"Err...do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Okay."

*

*

Holloween found Harry, Neville, and Ron in the presence of hundreds of ghost from all floats of life. In short there were a lot of ghosts. Most of the ghosts had greeted Harry, ignoring his two accomplices, they all greeted him with the most respect that they could muster as they knew who he was.

The arrival of the Headless Hunt was a shocker for the two humans, Neville and Ron hadn't ever thought of the possibility of ghosts having clubs or organizations of any sort. When everyone heard that Nick's application was denied due to the fact that he was only nearly headless, Harry waved his hand through the part that was still attached to the body, and severed Nick completely, which allowed him into the club, which after much internal debate consisting of himself and Harry, he decided that he didn't want to join such a descrimatory club.

#

Neville and Ron made their way up from the dungeon where the party had been held, they left at the time that Nick decided to make his speech. Harry on the other hand had chosen to stay a bit longer.

On their way back to the dorm, the two boys stopped abruptly when they were confronted by a wall, with writing on it written in blood.

'The chamber of secrets has been openned. Enemies of the Heir, Beware', was written on the wall, and hanging from a torch was a cat.

'_Oh shit_,' was the thought that ran through the two boys minds as they viewed the scene, as well as when the professors had rounded the corner and saw them standing there and gaping.

Filch was among the staff members that found the two boys with the message and upon noticing the petrified cat ran to its side and brought it down from the torch and hugged it to his chest, weeping.

"You did this! You killed Mrs Norris!" Filch said after a few short moments pointing accusingly at the two boys.

"Now, now, Argus, they couldn't have done that, they're only in their second year," Dumbledore said, "Severus kindly take Argus and his cat to the Hospital Wing."

"Come on then Argus, let's get that cat of yours to Poppy," Severus said as he led the man away.

"Boys?" Dumbledore said.

"Uh..Headmaster, I swear we had nothing to do with this," Neville said.

"Yeah, we were just going back to the dorm from Sir Nick's party, when we came across the writing on the wall," Ron said.

"You could ask Harry, he was at the party too, though we did leave him there," Neville said.

"Don't worry so much boys, I believe that you couldn't have done anything about it, and couldn't have done anything to do with it," the headmaster said, "Gilderoy, as the Defense professor I trust that you will look into the matter regarding this incident."

"Yes, headmaster, I might already know what did it, but I'll have to investigate further to be sure."

*

*

The school was a buzz with the minor attack as well as the possibility of one of them being the Heir the writing on the wall spoke about. The suspected individuals were all the students that had not been present at the feast, and the person at the top of the list was none other than Harry Potter, for the sole reason that he was more or less a recluse.

Harry took the suspicion well, he didn't mind at all, he knew that the people would be looking for a scapegoat to blame and he was the perfect one, so what if he had the perfect alibi, but who cared about ghosts and their parties. The fact that Harry had been able to sever a ghost's neck just proved that he was dark, and not light, and it wasn't like he was denying it either.

#

People looked to Neville to save them from whatever danger the chamber posed, they were all sure that he would save the day. But of course at present he didn't know how, but he was sure that in the end, he really would be the one to save the day, due to Harry chuckling whenever Neville mentioned the fact that the people were expecting him to do something.

#

There came a time, more specifically a History of Magic class that the students had decided to manipulate the ghost professor to talk about something more relevant to today than goblin rebellions. The chamber of secrets was the topic of discussion, so the professor told them the tale of the legend of the chamber, as well as some of the events that had happened fifty years ago, but not all the details.

The heir from back then had returned, and the muggleborns were scared, luckily for them there was Neville Longbottom to save their fear striken hides.

*

*

"Hey Harry! Wait up," Neville called out as he walked faster after Harry after leaving their last class of the day.

"What is it Neville?"

"I got a reply from Witch Weekly, and they requested an interview, I agreed on the condition that you'd be allowed to be witness to it, so..."

"When, and where?"

"Sunday, after the game."

"The Quibbler?"

"They sent a copy of the Magazine, it had a good article in it."

"I thought as much, Xenophilius Lovegood is a good man, though he really should keep his mouth shut about some things, good thing the sheep don't pay his ramblings any mind."

"Who's he?"

"The owner of the Quibbler, he is of the Mage race, pureblood if there ever was one."

"Oh..so they interview?"

"Yes, yes, I'll make the game short."

"Uh.."

"Fine, a good chase, suspense, and all that jazz, just get your head in the game when the interview starts."

"Thanks!"

*

*

The game was upon them and Harry found himself being chased by a rogue bludger.

'_Time to up the ante_,' Harry thought, '_Here's hoping those reporters are watching!_'

Harry made his broom dip down, and he zoomed towards the ground, the tampered bludger hot on his tail, he made his way through the stands, under them, and over them, he dived in and out of the goal posts. The bludger chased him through it all. He pushed his broom to the limit, then when he looked like he was losing it, he dismounted in mid-air causing the crowd to panic. He let his broom drop to the ground, not breaking upon impact, while he jumped onto the nearest bludger that was not trying to kill him. He then rode the thing, and made it fly up above the clouds, with its twin not far behind.

The pitch was silenced, then everyone returned to panicking once Harry reemerged from the clouds, still riding the bludger but being followed by two balls one of which being small and gold. The snitch was between the two bludgers. When the people couldn't think of Harry being more insane, he did the unthinkable, he jumped off of his bludger, into the gap between the two balls, snatched the snitch, and plummeted to the ground.

Instead of going splat like most people believed that he would, he stretched out his hand and summoned his broom which flew into his hand, he mounted it, and zoomed away again, this time both of the bludgers chasing him. Even though the game was over, and the lions proclaimed the winners, Harry continued his dangerous game of cat and mouse. Reentering the coulds, Harry remained out of sight for a little while longer than last. But when he emerged, the students were half expecting him to be followed once again by dragons, but what they saw was not dragons, but more than a hundred bludgers, flying this way and that trying to permanently maim Harry Potter.

Harry flew over to the four beaters, and grabbed hold of their bats, he then flew down to the middle of the pitch and held two beaters in each hand, and waited for the hell that were the balls to descend upon him. The balls blotted out the sun with their numbers, and the crowd could do nothing but watch. Harry grew two more arms, which allowed him to hold all four bats, then he batted away or blew up bludger after bludger, the movements of the balls and his arms were so fast that all the spectators could see was his staying in place while ball after ball was destroyed, his arms moving at speeds that made them look like only two arms.

After the last ball had been defeated, Harry lost his extra set of arms, dropping the bats, he dropped to the floor on his knees. The crowd went wild.

After catching his breath, Harry walked away from the pitch and headed, unhindered over to where Neville was waiting with the Witch Weekly reporter, as well as the Daily Prophet one that had heard about the interview. For some reason no one bothered to check if Harry was alright they were all stunned by what they had seen.

#

After the brief intervew, Neville left the reporters with Harry, as they wanted to ask him some question about his flying prowess, and the like. He answered as vaguely as possible, which infuriated the two reporters, and their photographers. But before answering any of their questions he had them swear oaths that all that they wrote would be the truth, no speculations, accussations and the like would be made, nothing like a certain bug.

"How does it feel being pushed aside by Neville Longbottom?" the Daily Prophet reporter asked.

"Good," Harry replied, "After all, it would not do if any of my other affiliations and or activities were made known due to my fame."

"What sorts of things would those be, if you don't mind us asking?"

"Other than the fact that I love Calum's Jasmine tea, nothing that you need to know," Harry replied.

"Calum? Isn't that that famous restaurant owner in Vieux Ville?"

"Yes."

"You know him?"

"I was 'working' for him when the Bones Incident happened."

"Well, thank you Mr Potter for the interview, and kindly thank Mr Longbottom as well," the reporters said before leaving.

*

*

There had been an announcement about a Duelling Club being started, and that registration would be open until the week's end, the first meeting being after registration would be closed. Many people were interested in the idea, but mostly just for the possibility of duelling with one another, along with their enemies. No one really bothered to think of it as training for protection of oneself in the future, except for Neville as Harry told him to practice.

#

The day after the announcement was made Colin Creevey, a fanboy of both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, was found petrified in one of the corridors of the castle, along with Sir Nick. The cause was unknown, but one thing was for sure, the Heir had attacked his first muggleborn.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-nine**_

_*_

_*_

The students were gathered in one of the larger classrooms in the castle which they called a home during the school year as well as their school during the academic year. There was a platform in the middle of the room, and had two professors standing on it, one was Professor Severus Snape while the other was Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. The students were littered around the platform eagerly awaiting the start of the Dueling Club, they were all expectantly awaiting the fun that was supposedly to commence once order was attained in the room. Harry was one of the people that were eagerly awaiting the start of the club, or class.

Before entering the room Harry had pulled Neville aside and told him that he had better have practiced casting spells for he, Harry, planned on making sure that he faced Neville as some sort of exhibition of amatuers at the sport of dueling. Harry wanted to test Neville on how well he had been practicing, it was in preparation for times ahead. Harry also planned on looking more like the bad guy to allow his friend to investigate the events of fifty years ago with the help of his, Neville's, friends, and come to their own conclusion, find the chamber, and rid the school of the monster, save the day, etcetera.

Once order had been attained, Lockhart announced that he would be the head and Snape would be his assistant, Snape decided to demonstrate how a proper duel was to be done. So the two professors went about showing the students how it was done. Which ended up with Lockhart being flung off of the platform due to his incompetence, while Snape just smirked due to his successful disarming spell.

"I think, perhaps it would be a great idea to see a pair of students try their hand at dueling," Lockhart said.

"Who would you propose?" Snape asked, "For I would suggest having Malfoy and Potter duel."

"I don't think that Mr Malfoy would be the best candidate," Lockhart said, "How about Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter."

"Yes," Snape agreed, "That would be best, our latest celebrity versus the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Boys, kindly come up on the platform," Lockhart said, calling the two over.

Harry walked up and stood where Snape was, while Neville went over to Lockhart's side. The students believed that if Harry was the Heir, then Neville would put him in his place. Most everyone already believed that Harry was bad news, but proof was still needed for anything to be done, but even if Harry showed himself to be real bad news no one would be able to do anything about it since he needed to be caught in the act for anything to happen to him.

As the students took their positions, Lockhart whispered some things, tips, in Neville's ear, while Snape just walked off of the platform, and erected a shield that would make sure that no stray spells hit any of the spectators. A few seconds later Lockhart followed his example and walked off of the platform.

#

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, the spell flying out of his wand straight at Harry.

Harry simply stood there, his wand arm at his side, with his unoccupied hand he simple batted the spell to the side. The wordlessly sent a dark red colored spell Neville's way.

"Petrificus totalus!" Neville shouted, the spell flying out of his wand as he dodged Harry's spell, then he followed up with a jelly legs jinx when he noticed that Harry had just batted the spell aside.

Harry responded by stepping to the side and sending out another wordless spell, this time a dark green one, but not green enough to be mistaken as the killing curse. Neville rolled to the side from his position on the ground as he had tripped after dodging one Harry's previous spell.

Neville then sent Harry another disarming spell, followed up by a tickling charm, both spells swerved away from Harry harmlessly hitting the barrier that surrounded the platform. Harry then plucked out some of his hairs and transfigured them into dogs with glowing red eyes, all of which were salivating, and then ordered them to attack Neville. The boy then sent out blasting curses at the dogs, while also transfiguring some into matchsticks, almost flawlessly, some of the matchsticks still barked somehow. Harry then banished his tansfigured hairs, and sent a simple tripping hex at Neville while the boy was firing spells one after the other, most of which would simply make Harry uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of pointless spells, as well as a few that were higher than their level, Harry decided that it was time to test the lion's courage.

"Serpensortia!" Harry called in succession until he had three king cobras in front of him, with three adders behind behind the cobras, he then spoke in the language of the serpents, "_Attack the boy, but do not kill him!_"

The serpents were quick to follow orders, the spectators were all stunned into silence once they heard Harry speak in the serpent's tongue, even Neville was stunned still, but Harry screamed in his head to move, which jumpstarted the boy back into action. Neville sent whatever spell he could think of in the direction of the snakes, he was able to destroy the three cobras but was unable to do anything about the adders. But when the adders were about to strike him, they were banished back into nonexistence by Harry, and Neville was swiftly disarmed.

When Neville and the spectators got their wits back, the first thing they noticed was Harry on the platform standing above Neville laughing insanely all the while looking down at Neville's prone form. Harry looked at the wand that he had taken from Neville's grip one last time before dropping it on the boy, he then bowed and then got off of the platform, and walked out of the room, laughing all the way, had any of the people present managed to look at his eyes, they would have seen them twinkling more than the headmaster's eyes did on occasion, but Harry's twinkled with the intensity of the clear night sky's stars.

Telepathically Harry told Neville that he was proud of him, and that he was more or less prepared for what lay ahead. Harry also apologised to his friend, as he did not really mean Neville any harm. Neville accepted the apology as he knew that Harry did not mean to hurt him, for had Harry wanted him dead Harry would have just sent him straight to hell or someplace foul like that.

*

*

By dinner time the school was a buzz about Harry being the Heir. The staff couldn't do anything about it as they could not force the students into believing such rubbish, but they also could not force Harry into doing anything about his performance in the dueling club. Parents were bound to already have known about Harry's performance, but the Headmaster was powerless to do anything to Harry as he had not harmed Neville, and the boy did not want to have anything done to his friend. Neville had told Albus that Harry just wanted to show him how a real battle would be like, to prepare him for the future. Neville went on to explain to the headmaster that Harry planned his act, that he wanted all the heat to be on him, so that the rest of the school, those unimportant people would not interfere wth any of the investigative actions that those who would be investigating the incidents that were bound to keep occurring in the school, until the mystery of the Heir and the Chamber of Secrets was solved.

#

Harry was isolated from the rest of his house, more so than usual, even Neville did not sit near him, due to the fact that Harry told him not to. Harry ate in silence, occassionally looking at random students, mostly those with mundane backgrounds, one of the students being Hermione, another student was Jason Summers who was a year above him and considered as a mundane born.

To freak out the school a little bit more, Harry would summon up a serpent to talk to, most of the time the serpent would only be an illusion. But other times the serpent would act like a walkie talkie, that he would use to talk to Metus.

The part of the table which Harry occupied was the end nearest to the door. Harry had just seen Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan exit the great hall, then he freaked everyone out when he grabbed hold of the arm of Ginevra Weasley as she made her way out of the hall a few minutes after the two Hufflepuffs. He simply looked her in the eyes and made it clear that he knew she was up to something, it was a warning that would soon be forgotten as soon as the girl left the hall. A few minutes later Harry left the hall, some people saw that he walked in the direction where the previous three students went.

#

After dinner Filch encountered a petrified ghost along with the two Hufflepuffs not far behind. He ran into the Great Hall and informed the professors as they and the few remaining students were about to leave about his discovery. From there the students dashed to their common rooms and informed the rest of their houses. Justin and Ernie were added to the victims list.

Jason Summers was happy that no one had found out that he understood what Harry had told his serpents.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty**_

_*_

_*_

"Aetas," Neville said out of breath, for he had ran all over the castle in search of Harry, who he found in an unused classroom, "I found a diary, a really weird one, it showed me a memory from fifty years ago."

"I know," Harry said, "Tell your friends about it, no one else, if it gets lost or stolen think nothing of it, for you shall find it once again sometime later."

"If you say so.." Neville said, "How's being treated as the bad guy feel?"

"Good," Harry said, "No one bothers me, the professors don't want to associate with me, and the Fool is scared shitless of me."

"But because of your new status Lockhart has been bothering me more and more, he seems to want to leech off of my fame or something once I vanquish you too."

"I am well aware of his plans," Harry said, "Once his usefulness is over, I will rid him of his sanity by returning to him some memories I stole."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"I detest his very existence, yet he is nescessary some of the time."

#

After Neville informed his two friends about the diary, and before he could report it to the headmaster or even just his head of house, Seamus grabbed his arm and led him up to their room to show them the mess that had been made in the room. Someone had gone through all the trouble of messing up the room. Neville and his roommates, minus Harry, scrambled around the room to clean up the mess and see if anything had been stolen.

Neville found that the diary had been taken.

*

*

"The diary's been.." Neville was interrupted by Harry.

"Taken, yes, I know."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Nope, you'll know soon enough anyway, a few days at the very least, to maybe a few weeks more."

"Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"No one is going to die, what is there to worry about?"

"I don't know, someone could die you know."

"Not on my watch."

"So you're just going to let things happen? Leave everything up to me?"

"I'm holding off my daughters and Death at the moment from doing anything more to the situation that the school is currently in."

"Oh..sorry..didn't know you were doing something else other than playing with everyone's minds."

"You were simply unaware."

"Anything of use that you can tell me?"

"Follow the spiders."

"Huh?"

"Figure it out," Harry said as he walked away from Neville in search of a few Slytherins to scare.

#

"So..what did he have to say?" Ron asked Neville, still not used to Harry.

"Well?" Hermione said impatiently.

"He said 'Follow the spiders', whatever that means."

"S-s-spiders? Whatever it means count me out!" Ron exclaimed, being deathly afraid of the things.

"Spiders? Why spiders? Did we miss something?" Hermione pondered as she went into examination and investigation mode.

"That's all he said, when I asked him what he meant, he said to figure it out."

"Then I guess, we are following the spiders," Hermione concluded.

"Which spiders?" Neville asked, "You can sit this one out Ron."

"Phew, sorry its just that the twins did something that's scarred me for life."

*

*

They were running for their lives from an army of aracnids, all three of them, Ron had decided to tag along not wanting to be seen or labelled as a coward. They had met with Aragog, and were deemed worthy of becoming food for the growing brood of giant talking spiders. They were nearing the edge of the forest and the safety of the school, when they were suddenly surrounded from all sides by the spiders.

When the dratted things were about pounce on them and end their lives, they all suddenly turned tail and ran. The trio did not give it any thought, and just high tailed it out of there. Only Neville managed to catch a glimpse of Harry somewhere in the forest with them.

#

"You helped us," was Neville's statement.

"Possibly, or maybe it was the presence of that which they fear above all things."

"Which would be you."

"Not in this case," Harry said as he once again began to walk away, "Get to Hermione, you have only so little time left with her to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know, when its finally too late to do anything to prevent it."

"Y-you m-mean she's..?"

"No..but close enough."

*

*

"What's up?" Neville asked Harry.

"Hagrid is no longer with us."

"W-what? B-but I thought you said that no one would die?"

"I did, didn't I," Harry said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well no, but you said.."

"I said that he was no longer with us, I did not say that he died."

"Then where is he?"

"Minimum security."

"Ministry of Magic?" Neville asked hopefully, he liked the half-giant after all.

"Sorry."

"Poor Hagrid.."

"Time's a wasting..a few more weeks..a few more students.."

"So..what do you want me to do about it?"

"Train more, focus on using a sword."

"Err..why?"

"I'll lend you Godric's when you need it."

"I forgot you had that."

"Everyone seems to have."

"Heir to both?"

"Something like that.."

"Other way round?"

"Not exactly."

"Is anyone, sides from you, safe?"

"Jason Summers."

"Muggleborn?"

"Sort of.."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of a Lamia?"

"No.."

"Look it up, he'll be of much help to you in the future."

"If you say so."

#

"Who is Jason Summers?" Ron asked.

"I think he's a third year," Hermione responded.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well Nev, why didn't you ask who he was?" Ron asked.

"I really didn't think to ask."

"But?" Hermione asked.

"What's a Lamia?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll look it up, is it important Nev?" Hermione asked.

"He said something about a lamia, I asked him what he meant by his 'sort of' answer when I asked if Summers was a muggleborn."

"Why'd you ask him that?" Ron asked.

"Just wanted to know."

#

Fred and George knew Jason Summers, knew of him but were not friends with him. They had introduced Neville to him, and Neville just asked him if he wanted to help with solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Jason immediately said 'yes' as if he had something to hide.

Neville then brought Jason to Harry, since Harry had said in one of their other conversations that should Jason wish to help Neville, then he would want to speak to the guy.

"I know your secret," Harry told Jason when he finally met the wizard.

"What secret?" Jason asked fear seeping in his voice.

"_You know of the one which I speak of_," Harry said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jason said not realizing that Harry spoke in the Serpent's Tongue.

"Y-you understood what he said?" Neville asked Jason, surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah, he spoke in English after all."

"Jason, sorry to say, but I know your secret now too."

"Jason Summers, when Neville finds the entrance, you will help him, which will be proof enough that you are not what you fear to be, and that your family is not as 'impure' as some would think you to be," Harry said.

"W-what..do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"Just trust him Jason, Harry's not what he appears to be as well," Neville said, "He's also got the sword of Gryffindor, so he can't be as evil as he makes himself look."

"I forgot about that," Jason admitted truthfully, "Alright fine, just don't tell anyone."

"You got it," Neville said.

"I am not promising anything," Harry said, "But I will not tell any of the regular magicals."

"Regular magicals?"

"He means the rest of the school."

"Oh."

*

*

"Nev, something's happened to Hermione.." Ron told his friend.

"Don't tell me she.."

"It was announced in the common room while you were out.."

"Damn..we gotta find the chamber and fast.."

"I know..but..what if we don't find it?"

"Then Hogwarts will be forced to close," Harry said appearing out of nowhere, scaring the Dickens out of the two boys.

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"One more victim, and Hogwarts is no more."

"Harry..can't you just.." Neville pleaded.

"You already have a clue as to its whereabouts."

"Nev?" Ron said.

"But, what if its not the wrong place? And I still don't know what we'd be up against."

"Then find out, I'm sure there's a ghost that must have seen something."

"Nev," Ron said once Harry left them.

"Yea?"

"That ghost girl in the lavatory near where most of the first victims were found," Ron said.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that in the memory a student had died."

"And..," Neville then realized it, "I get it, but even knowing where it is wont help us if we don't know what the monster is."

"Wish Hermione wasn't..you know.."

"Yea.."

#

"Jason..I know where it is..but we still need to figure out what the monster is."

"Okay, just tell me when you know, I'm doing all the investigating I can, but its kind of hard with the whole of my house watching every move that us muggleborns make."

"Ok."

*

*

"Jason.." Neville said.

"S'up?"

"It's time," Neville answered.

"Let's go then," Jason said.

The two boys didn't notice that someone had heard their conversation and planned on following them.

#

"Nev! Ginny's been taken!" Ron told his friend, "The school's being closed, and they're not going after her!"

"Don't worry Ron, I figured it out, well Hermione did, but that doesn't matter, I know where she is, so grab your wand and let's go!" Neville said as he more or less dragged his friend.

"Shouldn't we tell Harry?" Jason asked.

"He'll meet us there or something," Neville said as they ran.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-one**_

_*_

_*_

"_Open_," Jason intoned as the three boys stood before the sink with the snake engraved faucent, the whole thing moved away and out of view which revealed a deep dark hole.

"Jason, you think maybe you could, I dunno..ask for some stairs?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I don't really see myself jumping down there," Ron said talking about the hole.

"Guys, rescue mission, forget the stairs and get down there!" Jason said before he pushed the two into the hole then jumping in himself, "See you at the bottom mates!"

"Jaaaaaassssssssooooooon!!!" Neville and Ron said as they slid down the rather dirty tunnel.

#

Two eyes spied the three students as they entered the unused bathroom, he spied them talk to one antoher, and even heard one of them speak in parseltoungue, the sink opened up and revealed a hole, most likely the entrance to the legendary Chamber of Secrets. The owner of eyes decided then and there that he would follow the trio and let them do all the work, and once all was said and done he would take all the credit once again, who better to be the new Savior of the Wizarding World than he, he thought. Waiting a few minutes after the trio jumped into the hole, the owner of the eyes followed suit, he not being aware that there were a number of eyes spying on him, as he did the three students.

#

He had been leaning on one of the castle spires when he felt the peace of the castle change for one last time that school year.

'_Time to make Neville a hero..again!_" he thought as he phased through the castle to just right outside Myrtle's bathroom, but instead of going in, he waited for the Fool to jump into the hole.

'_He has lost all usefulness, time to waste him_," Harry thought.

#

The trio had stumbled upon what looked like the remains of a more than rather large snake, but upon closer inspection and the lack of response when Jason spoke to it they found that it was merely the skin of the creature. Seeing that they could be facing a rather large serpent at the end of the tunnel in which they were in, the three boys, even Neville, were having second thoughts about continuing. But the thought of abandoning Ron's sister stopped them in their tracks, and solidified their resolve in pressing forward.

But before they could take another step in the direction of the legendary chamber, the trio were stopped by a voice from behind them.

"Stop right where you are, dear boys," Gilderoy Lockhart said as he pointed his wand at the three boys.

"P-professor, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Sir?" Jason said.

"Professor we're running out of time, Ginny's in danger, and we have to help her!" Neville said making a move to take a step in the direction of the chamber.

"This is as far you three boys go, none of us will be going after the poor girl," the Fool stated.

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She's as good as dead, I'll simply say that you three boys in an attempt to rescue her, instead of finding a living girl found a corpse being devoured piece by piece by the monster, I arrived and killed the beast, and I shall be taking the skin that we have here as proof!"

"You can't do that!" Neville said.

"I can and I will," the Fool said, "A powerful memory charm can cause insanity you know."

"W-what?" Jason said.

"I'm sure at least one of you tried to research my past, but alas its classified."

"Then tell us now, its not like we can do anything to you," Neville said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"I was an obliviator! Mr Longbottom, I'm so happy you can't remember me!"

"What?!" Neville reacted.

"Just so you know, I'm not sorry that I have to do this at all," the Fool said, "Obli..!"

The spell was interupted by the timely arrival of another twelve year old, this one appeared in what could be impossibly described as the twinkling of a star. The Fool paled instantly dreading whatever the being in his midst was about to perform on his person, he was unprepared for such an event occurring.

"You three," Harry said to the students, "Go on to the chamber, the serpent is far from salvageable, as much as I'd have liked to have kept it alive..just go."

"Ha-Aetas," Neville said, "How do I fight this eighty foot monster?"

"With this," Harry said as he brought out the Sword of Gryffindor out from his Cloak of the Night Sky, "When you are done with it return it to me, now go, time is of the essence!"

"Y-y-you're not going anywhere!" the Fool stated regaining some courage but losing all intellect.

"Go you three!" Harry said, "I'll deal with this Fool!"

Once the three finally ran away from the two adults, Harry being a god instantly making him an adult, Harry fixed his gaze on the Fool.

"The name's Harry Potter, but I don't think you'll remember that once I'm through with you," Harry said just before returning all of Lockhart's forgotten memories, even the one about the time he got something shoved up his ass by a garden gnome while a house elf watched him go from happy to _happy_.

#

The trio of students had stumbled upon a dead end, one with serpent engravings on it.

"Jason?" Neville prompted.

"_Open_," the teen said, and the three watched as the wall unravelled revealing a portal to a rather dimly lit chamber.

"Guys, I think we found the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said.

"So Nev, how good are you with that thing of yours?" Jason asked.

"Good enough," Neville answered, "You think you could maybe try and talk the snake out of attacking or something?"

"I don't really know, I mean Har-Aet-that guy said that the serpent was no longer salvageable, meaning that it can no longer be saved..so.."

"Just try it, I don't fancy having to kill anything at twelve," Ron said.

"I'll see what I can do."

"So gents, lets go," Neville said as he led his companions into the chamber.

The three students were met with the sight of the youngest Weasley's body strewn on the ground, she looked dead. Ron ran to his sister, followed immediately by Neville and Jason.

"She's breathing," Jason said, "Her heart's still beating, though ita faint."

"Ron, before you panic, I need you to do something," Neville said.

"W-what?" Ron said close to tears at the possibility of losing his sister.

"Get her out of here, get her to Harry, he'll be able to do something for her."

When Ron had finally been able to lift his sister, with one final glance at his two companions he ran back to Harry. Leaving Jason and Neville to search the chamber for the monster.

"I would have to advise the two of you to stop snooping around my ancestor's secret chamber," a young voice was heard saying from somewhere in the shadows, stepping out of them revealed the owner of the voice being a young student, one whom Neville recognised as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom," Neville said, "Why?"

"Simple, though I was expecting the one who survived my future's curse rather than you," Tom said and spelled out his name in the air using the discarded wand of one Ginevra Weasley, "I hope that clears up things."

"It does," Neville said, "Since you aren't corporeal, how do we go about this?"

"You fight my servant," Riddle said, "Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

The pronouncement was answered by the opening of the mouth of the wall carving of the head of Salazar Slytherin, from out of the black orificce came a giant serpent more than eighty feet in length. A Basilisk.

"_What is your will mine master?_" the serpent questioned Riddle.

"_Kill them!_" Riddle said pointing at Neville and Jason.

"_STOP!_" Jason shouted as the serpent was about to gorge itself with his and Neville's bodies.

"_Another speaker?_" the serpent said shocked in disbelief, then turned to Riddle, "_You would have me kill another speaker?_"

"_How are you a speaker?_" Riddle demanded of Jason.

"I-I..I don't know, I only found out when Harry sent those snakes to attack Neville," Jason said.

"What is your name then?"

"Jason Summers."

"_He is a false speaker! A taint! HE is a mudblood of the same race that your father wished to be rid of!_" Riddle told the serpent, speaking of Salazar's great dislike for mundane-born magical persons.

"_You lie! But..I sense it..HE is the one!_" the serpent said, its aura growing in excitement at the prospect of something great, "_HE is the Well! Come here Well, let me devour you and gain your power!_"

The serpent then lunged, but missed its target as Neville pushed Jason out of harm's way, then rolling away himself. The snake then shifted its attention from Jason to Neville, viewing Neville as a threat to the Well as it called Jason. Snake lore, or more specifically Serpent lore told of a serpent that had gained the ability to shed its skin and walk as a man, and whose power rivaled all serpents as he had gained the magics of men. The Monster of the Chamber of Secrets had been brought up around people who craved power, and had been affected by the belief, so when a source of immeasurable power was readily available, there was nothing in the mortal world that would stop it. Neville, to the serpent was the protector or defender of the Well, and had to be taken out of the picture.

Neville was having a hard time dodging and blocking the centuries old serpent's attacks, it had brute strength on its side, as well as a whole lot of other nifty tricks. But the goblin forged sword was strong enough, and sharp enough, and magically powerful enough to pierce the serpent's flesh and wound it every so often. But all the little pin pricks weren't enough to hinder the beast, they simply served to annoy the Dickens out of it. For some reason its eyes were of no use against Neville, but that may have been due to the fact that Neville had a tendency not to look into or in the direction of eyes that could and would normally kill anything that makes eye contact with it, or petrify whatever gets into indirect eye contact with it.

"_Kill them already you useless garter snake!_" Riddle shouted impatiently.

"_When I have the Well's power, you're next you ungrateful piece of flesh!_" the serpent shouted back, as Riddle started to become corporeal.

"_Oh C'mon! Shut your traps already!__" _Jason shouted annoyed, which caused the serpent to direct its gaze at him.

The minute distraction was enough for Neville to make his way up the serpent's back, arriving at the head and slamming the sword's tip down into the skull of the beast. The beast noticed when it was finally too late, it thrashed around, throwing Neville off, slamming against a few columns in the chamber before finally falling to the ground dead.

"You may have killed my servant, but now you have to deal with..urk," Riddle said, but was unable to finish his sentence as Harry flew into the room, pulled out the sword in the serpent's skull and sliced Riddle's head in one clean motion. The action caused the now corporeal soul particle to actually die, leaving the rest of the Dark Lord one soul part short. Neville and Jason were spared the sight of the fountain of blood by the fact that Harry also pushed the body and head into the shadows for the rats to feast on, the rats of Vieux Ville to be exact.

"Good job," Harry said, he was still in his godly garb, "Ms Weasley is fine, in case you were wondering."

"Err..Aetas.." Neville said, "What happens now?"

"Oh, that's simple, you, Jason, Ronald, and Ginevra go to the Great Hall as fast as you can, and summon the basilisk to you, don't worry about he magic needed, I'll provide that."

"How about.." Jason started to say.

"The Fool, as I like to call It, well, you can simply say that It went mad at the sight of a fully grown basilisk, if you are asked to show the memory of the event, just think of the words 'The Fool' and you'll have the memory."

"Why don't we just tell people what really happened?" Jason asked.

"The Fool still has his uses, there are products in the market that rely on his fame, his name to be sold, as well as a bunch of other stuff, a basilisk is something that can be believed as being one of his greatest fears or soemthing, one of those little things he'd never tell a soul, but no one is perfect, even Mr Perfect himself."

"So..we just go?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but please tell them that you somehow managed to flay the snake using the Sword of Gryffindor as the conduit for your rage."

"Why?"

"Simply put, your wand wouldn't be able to handle the magic needed to flay the skin off of an adult basilisk."

"Oh."

*

*

"Accio Slytherin's basilisk!" Neville called out.

Eighty feet of basilisk entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, looking just as flayed as Harry said that it had been.

"There," Neville said wand pointed at the carcass, "Proof enough?"

"Mr Longbottom you and your two friends will receive Order of Merlins for this, mark my words," Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magical Britain, said.

"Err..thanks sir, but I just did what I could," Neville said.

"Yeah sir, I really don't think I want to be a celebrity," Jason said.

"Nonsense! I'll set it up right away!" the Minister said before leaving the Hall.

"B-but.." Jason said.

"Just give up on convincing that man on that note," Harry said, as he continued to lean on the doorframe of the hall wearing the school uniform, "Politics, and even though you may be the Serpent's Well of Power, or one of them, you have no real pull or idea how the circles that that man moves in."

"So..we're a publicity stunt?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much, it can also be used as a boost for the school's standings," Harry said.

"Excuse me young man, but who are you?" Arthur Weasley asked after a while.

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, yada yada," Harry answered.

"Oh.."

"What do you mean about a boost in standing?" Neville asked.

"It will make Hogwarts look more ideal as an institute of education," Harry explained, "The publications will make it look as if Hogwarts has been able to train budding young magic users well enough to adequately defend themselves from 'dark creatures'."

"But so far, there hasn't been a Defense Professor that has lasted for more than a year," Neville observed.

"True, but even though the rest of Britain knows that, the rest of the world, save probably for France knows that."

"So basically it'll make people think that Hogwarts is not only one of the best, but is The Best?" Jason inquired.

"Something like that," Harry said, "More along the lines of..if Hogwarts can teach a second year enough to battle a fully grown basilisk, defend the school, what can others learn from the school."

"Its a complicated matter if you seem to have a hard time explaining things," Neville realized.

"Something like that," Harry admitted, "Let's just stick to the understanding that the school will look better, and the only way that people will think badly of the school is if someone were to complain, and as things stand, I'm not up to complaining again."

"Why not? I mean the professors were unable to really do anything to ensure our safety, other than state that Hogwarts is the safest place to be," Jason said, "Shouldn't at least one of us complain at the lack of real security?"

"Normally we should, but the trouble started once our batch started to attend, previously the only other time something major had happened was when Riddle attended, and the chamber was opened for the very first time."

"So if we complain about this incident, or make a fuss about it..people will look into it, and find the only thing that made everything different is the presence of two celebrities?" Neville asked.

"Precisely, that and there are a lot of people out there that would love to finish what Salazar did not intend to start."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"I met the Founders Four," Harry said, but made sure that only Neville and Jason could hear the question and answer.

"Oh."

"Anyways..school ends in a few days, so don't we have some tests to pass?" Harry asked.

"How can you think about such things as a time like this?" Ron asked after getting away from his mother's fussing.

"Normally I wouldn't care about such things, but can you think of anything else to do?" Harry asked.

"Well...no.." Ron answered.

"Yeah..well..we still got some homework, and Hermione's still frozen solid..so..yeah.." Neville said.

"Whatever you guys, I'll just go study or something," Jason said, then turned to face Harry, "You said something about my family?"

"I'll explain it to you on the train ride home."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-two**_

_*_

_*_

"So basically what you are saying is that my family, those who are blooded Summers, full blooded to be exact meaning males of the line only, are infact descendants of the First Basilisk, did I understand correctly?"

"Perfectly," Harry answered.

"So..technically I'm not really a wizard?"

"Well..that's rather relative..it really depends on how you look at things."

"So..what am I?"

"Closest I can say is Lamia, you did research that didn't you," Harry said.

"Err...yeah..but I thought it was in reference to what I can do."

"Well, among Lamia, and serpent and snakes in general your family is made up of the blue bloods of not just your race but every serpentine being out there, in this world at least."

"So..if a basilisk is king, then what am I?"

"Emperor, and seeing as you are of the line of the first king, you really could claim emperorship over those that slither."

"Cool," Jason said, "Do I tell my family though?"

"Most defintely," Harry said, "They deserve to know."

"Okay, I'll tell them as soon as we get home."

"Good."

"I am dreading the start of summer though."

"Because of the ceremony that you will be attending?"

"That and the aftermath."

"Well I'm sure that once you figure out how to become a serpent, you will easily be able to run away from all the attention."

"B-become a serpent?"

"Yes, you are like an animagus after all."

"Like Professor McGonagal."

"Yepperz, but in your case, or your families case, you have three forms."

"Which are?"

"The form you are in now, a blend between human and serpent, and pure serpent."

"What would the mix look like?"

"How bout I send you a photo of a few of the ones on Aetas?"

"Okay."

"Any other questions?"

"Why are you going to school?"

"If I say that I was bored, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Alright then, that's what you believe, you are permitted your own opinion, but that is the reason that I am giving you, to believe it or not is your choice."

"Fine, fine," Jason said in defeat, "So what do you have planned for this summer?"

"Visit France again or something like that."

"France? You have a place in France?"

"Well not exactly France, have you heard of Vieux Ville?"

"Yea, I have, why?"

"I own that whole place."

"You know what, I think I'll just believe you."

"Good," Harry said, "I'll see you in August or something like that, give my regards to Neville next time you see him."

"Why me?" Jason asked, only to notice that Harry had disappeared, no pop, or crack, or whatever sound, all he saw was a bunch of stars twinkling in the compartment for a few scant seconds, the impossibility of it all being chucked up at the fact that Harry was not normal.

*

*

"So what you're saying is that we're not 'muggles' but magical creatures, yes?" Jason's father asked.

"Yep."

"Prove it."

"_This is not English_," Jason said in the serpent's tongue.

"What do you mean not English, I understood every word you said."

"Dear, I didn't," Jason's mother said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"_So..what cha think now dad?_"

"Cool."

"That's it? Cool?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea really."

"That matter aside, we received mail that you will be receiving some award, is that true?"

"Yea, I helped save the school, or more precisely the sister of my friend's friend."

"Doesn't sound like such a safe school to me."

"Technically during the school term, no one can die in school."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..there's this one student that holds a lot of power or influence over the forces of life and death."

"Our family being royalty I can accept, but a student having such power, you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, one of my other friends tried to commit suicide and didn't die from the fall."

"How high?"

"She jumped from the top of the Astronomy Tower, and that is one high tower."

"She could have been part cat."

"She's not, I asked."

"Whatever, as I'm new to this, and clearly you have been taught enough to save your school, you may continue there if you like."

"Thanks, but I think I'd like to transfer schools."

"To where?" his mother asked.

"Remember that country called Vieux Ville?"

"Yes, it was all over the news for a time."

"There's a school there called Beauxbatons, I'd like to study there," Jason said, "I've been told that entering there is easy since I have the right connections."

"Oh really? Who?" his father asked him willing to believe almost anything.

"One of my friends is family with one of the officials of the country, so I'm sure he could ask me for a spot or something."

"You do that."

"Ok."

*

*

"I admit it," Jason's father said, "I'm willing to believe anything you say about that magical world."

"Just cause I got accepted at Beauxbatons?" Jason asked.

The family had just returned from the awards ceremony where Jason and two others were awarded their very own Orders of Merlin. Upon arriving home an owl had arrived to delivery acceptance papers, as well as some other things from Vieux Ville. Some of the papers were invitation for the family to move to the country, there were job oppurtunities and accomodations ready and waiting for confirmation.

"So..do we go?" Jason asked.

"Yea, do we? Do we?" Jason's little sister asked, "I wanna see a dragon!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow.

#

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to convince you to stay with us?" Jason's employer, or former one, asked, "You have been very valueable to the company."

"I'm sorry, but my whole family has agreed to the move, and we already have all the paperwork signed," Jason's father said, "I do hope you can find someone to replace me with."

"Someone with your credentials maybe, but no one could replace you," the former employer said, "If you're ever in need of a job again, don't hesitate to call, we'll welcome you back with open arms."

"I'm sure you will," Jason's father said, "It was nice working with you."

#

"That's it then, after we land in France, that's it? There is no turning back?" Jason's mother asked on behalf of the rest of the family.

"Yes," Jason's father answered.

*

*

"Welcome to Vieux Ville," a banshee greeted the family that had gotten off of the bus.

"Err..Jason you do the talking," Jason's dad whispered to him, as he didn't know much about the magical world as much as his son did, and the welcoming committee did not look like a mundane person in the slightest.

"Thanks..um.." Jason said.

"Oh right, I'm Natalie Shroud, in case you hadn't already guessed, I'm a banshee, you would be the Summers then?"

"Yes, we are, I'm Jason, they're my family," Jason said, the introduced his family to Natalie.

"I guess, since I'm the one that greeted you, I'm your guide until you have no more need for one."

"Thanks for that, so um..where are we going to live?"

"If you follow me, I'll take you there, we'll have to ride the tram for a bit," she said.

The Summers family followed Natalie to one of the stations, they only had their clothes bags, all their other things would be delivered at a later date after they found out their new address. During the tram ride, Natalie pointed out all the important places, as well as some of the places that the family might like to go to.

"And that over there, as clear as day from any and all points of the city-country is the castle, but I'm sure you already guessed that," Natalie pointed out at the final leg of their ride, "Metus, the God of Fear, lives there, and on occasion so does Aetas himself."

"I thought he was kidding when he said the country was his," Jason said.

"Who?" Natalie asked as they disembarked from the tram.

"Aetas."

"You've met Aetas? Seriously?" Natalie asked astonished, as sightings of the the god had been fairly rare.

"Who exactly is Aetas, Jason?" his mother asked.

"He's the friend from school that helped us get here."

"You met Aetas..Wow.." Natalie said dreamily.

"Yea..um..Natalie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really a banshee?"

"Half."

"Oh..so..the house or whatever?"

"Right this way please.." Natalie said, "You met Him..amazing."

#

"So we not only live in the district, but are also considered as such?" Jason's dad asked.

"Yup, you have been recognized as royalty, Jason has been elected as the current heir to the throne of the Snakemen race back on Aetas."

"Which automatically makes us nobles here?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything expected of us?" Jason's mother asked.

"Nothing really, I don't know what nobles normally do..so..you're on your own wth that one."

*

*

"So..are you staying or what?" Metus asked.

"Koto no Akumu sounds like a nice place to visit for the summer."

"If you say so..so..?"

"I'll just have a cup at Calum's and be on my way."

"Have fun father."

"I will," Harry said, "Enjoy summer Metus."

"I will."

Then Harry vanished twinkling like a star in the night's sky, for it was night once again.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Announcement: To all Pinoys: Its not too late to do your part, volunteer now.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-three**_

_*_

_*_

He couldn't for the life of him sleep, he had been sleep depraved for the past several days, as if some otherworldly force knew that something somewhere in the world was coming, something powerful was approaching. The city protector knew not what it may be, but knew that whatever it was would be powerful, more powerful than anything he had ever encountered in the past.

Even gods grew more powerful with each passing day, so it was entirely possible that the God of Sleep Deprivation in all its forms would not or could not recognize who it was that was approaching his protected city-state. The Japanese Emperors that in the past visited the city were easy enough to dicern from the common folk, but the power that approached went far beyond even the most powerful being that Insomnia had ever encountered.

There was no telling what the coming being had planned for the city-state, but Insomnia knew that whatever or whoever it was would be able to even stand against the might of Aetas, but Aetas was not there. Insomnia was there, and if the being that approached ever closer could rival that god in power, then what chance did one of the many sons stand up to the being.

Insomnia stood at the very edge of the city, beyond the city walls that had defended it for many a century from many an attack from the human, the divine, and the spirit. He waited impatiently to find out who or what it was that was coming, behind him were the normally inactive demons that guarded the castle at night. All of them were anxious to know who the arrival was to be.

Day turned to dusk, and dusk to night, and night to midnight. The clouds had gathered overhead, the stars were unseen, the moon's light had left them, leaving only lamplights and torches and the will-o-the-wips as the sources of the illuminating glow. Then a twinkle was seen in the distance, beyond the grassy plain that surrounded the Ancient City of Nightmares. There were no cemented roads leading to the city-state, just woodland and the grassy plain. The city was one of the most modern yet at the same time medieval cities on the island. Its inhabitants steeped in traditions so old, but all remmebered and continued. To those in the city, the residents and citizens, there is a belief that the twinkling of stars was good luck, just as much as a clear blue sky was.

They had seen the wink of a star in the distance. They did not wish to believe the possibility that it was there, the sky was covered in clouds, and their world bathed in darkness, there was no way for it to have been real. The demons from the first families knew to fear the dark those original hundred demons of the parade, believed that there was only one thing more fearsome than the dark and her inhabitants, and that was the one whose cloak depicted the night sky. Before they knew that the figure that had called to them or created them appeared, they knew that he was near, two of them pulled on Insomnia's clothes to catch his attention to the fact. But it was too late, all the lights had been snuffed out, even the wisps' lights had dimmed. The humans that lived in the city knew not what to do, as in other conflicts they had Insomnia to turn to, but now even he did not have a clue what to do. So they waited for whatever was to come.

"Good evening, Insomnia, how have the years been treating you?" the teen that had suddenly appeared before the protector of the city asked, he was shrouded with the night sky with hints of the day sky underneath the cloak, his hood was up and the only thing that could be seen were his glowing eyes.

"F-father?" Insomnia asked, unsure if the average twelve year old in height was indeed his father, whom he had last seen looking like a child.

"Sochi," Harry greeted again, "How have you been all these years?"

"Otou-sama, it really is you," Insomnia said.

"Hai, it is me, you have yet to answer my question though."

"Ah..I've been good, and so has Koto no Akumu."

"Good, good," Harry said, "Splendid news."

"What brings you to Asia?"

"Summer vacation."

"Oh..maybe it would be better if we were to continue out conversation in the castle?"

"I agree, lead the way sochi."

"This way otou-sama," Insomnia said as he led Harry to the castle, the other residents of the ancient city looking on in wonder at the arrival of their legendary founder, the kitsune sensing the familiarity of the aura that Harry let loose decided to celebrate the return of the greatest of their number. The Kyuubi no Kitsune or Kyuubi no Yoko had returned to the Eastern Isles.

"The Oni will have to be informed," one of the hundred demons commented.

"But who will inform them?" another asked.

"We'll send word to the Nura, they owe us a favor or three," a tengu decided.

"You tell them then," one of the other demons said, "After all Karasu Tengu is your nephew."

"Hai," the crow demon agreed and flew off in the direction of the Nura Clan compound in Japan.

#

"No trouble with Japan?" Harry asked once he and his son were on his floor in the castle.

"Well..we had some run ins with the Kekain Clan, but that's about it, there seems to be some kind of power build up in Edo..but I haven't been following the events there as of late."

"I see..That upstart is at it again..she sure inherited a lot from her mother.."

"Who inherited what?"

"Hagoromo Gitsune, a kyuubi, but not as power as yours truly."

"Who's daughter is she?"

"More like great granddaughter," Harry clarified, "Of the first Kyuubi, the one born of malice and all negative energy, the one I created the Oni for."

"So what are your plans for the next two months?"

"Stay here, have fun, that sort of thing."

"Are we to expect anyone out of the ordinary?"

"A pack and a coven maybe, and an outsider too, probably looking for some work," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll have some people look out for that," Insomnia said, "Where were you last summer then?"

"With Metus in Vieux Ville."

"Ahh the Bones Incident."

"Precisely."

"Wish I had been there."

"I suppose it would have been fun for you."

"I'm sure it would have."

"So..see you in the morning?"

"Good night then otou-sama."

"Good night then sochi."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Note 3: Anyone read Nurarihyon no Mago? Well, there are expected to be some of those characters and monsters in this chapter.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-four**_

_*_

_*_

"Insomnia," Harry said.

"Hai?"

"Do you have any jasumin cha?" Harry asked as he ate some ramen in the morning.

"Err..yes..do you want a pot?"

"Yes, please," Harry said.

"What are your plans for the day otou-sama?"

"Nothing yet, I'm waiting for the arrival of your brothers."

"The Oni?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"If I am to fight in a war, I will chose the when and the where."

"You mean to go to war with the former rulers of Edo then?"

"Hai."

"May I help?"

"If you wish to."

"Arigato."

#

"Shiro..you sure you are up to this trip?" one of the hundred asked the tengu.

"I am sure, Karasu will be able to inform the Onigumi of the return of Kosetsu-sama," Shiro Tengu said.

"Yes, but would they really come?" another demons pondered aloud.

"Probably," Shiro said, "They are bound to want to see him again."

"Then safe journey," one demon said.

"Travel swiftly," another said.

"Return quickly," yet another demon said.

"No one wishing me luck to to keep safe?" Shiro said jokingly.

"Shiro-kun, before you go I have an additional task for you," Harry said out of no where, Insomnia right behind him holding a pot of tea while Harry held the cup.

"H-how may I be of service Kosetsu-sama?" Shiro said as he knelt before his master, as did the other demons present that morning.

"Seek out Nurarihyon no Mago, I wish to speak with him before he heads out to Edo."

"Understood, Kosetsu-sama."

#

"Why did you have Shiro search for the grandson of Nurarihyon?" Insomnia asked once they had returned to the castle.

"I wish to speak to the one who wishes to do battle with the kitsune princess."

"That's it?"

"His power intrigues me," Harry said after sipping his tea, "The ability to be as a reflection of the moon on water."

"You know of their power, so why do you need to meet one?"

"His blood is thinner than a true demon or spirit, I wish to see some of his hidden talent."

"The ability to use Fear and break it and the like?"

"Sort of."

"What then?"

"There is something in his blood..not at all like the rest of his family..somewhere in his blood's past there is a part of me."

"So..basically you believe him to be family?"

"In a way, very diluted his blood be, but possibly still enough to be family."

"What would his designation be then?"

"We'll find out once he arrives."

"So he'll come then?"

"Certainly."

"You look twelve."

"Insomnia."

"But its true! How do you think he'll react?"

"Does it matter?"

"At the moment? No."

"Then don't worry about it, you can lose sleep over it when he gets here."

"Fine," Insomnia said moping.

"There are two wolves from Europe coming to Japan," Harry said suddenly.

"What about them?"

"Send a tanuki and an inugami to each of the new arrivals."

"Who?"

"One by boat and one by...hmm...how connected are we to the magical world?"

"Koto no Akumu is a separate state from Japan, the magical communities of the east coexist peacefully with the mundane folk."

"Then there is no hiding in the shadows?"

"More or less, of course there are some places that are kept hidden from view."

"The other will be arriving via international portkey, he has been offered some work with the wizards as an accountant even though he has not had any formal education that goes with the position."

"What of the one by boat?"

"A criminal."

"What are we to do with each?"

"The criminal is to be manipulated into coming here, I have no love for those that seek to harm children."

"I see, what of the other one?"

"Tail him, and see what happens, should he for some reason become unemployed again, pursuade him to come here."

"Why the interest in those two, if I may ask?"

"One finds pleasure in pain and suffering, obtained by more than looked down upon means, while the other..well you may call him uncle or granduncle if you so wish."

"He is family then?"

"Something like that, he is a friend of the family, the mortal part of me."

"I see. Why not simply extend a hand to him?"

"He does not approve of charity."

"Approve?"

"A strong dislike for it."

"Is that all?"

"That will be all sochi."

"Hai, otou-sama."

*

*

"Shiro-occhan, what are you doing here?" Karasu Tengu asked.

"Koto no Akumu's Kosetsu-sama has returned, I need you to relay that message to the Onigumi."

"T-the Onigumi?! Why? Why me?"

"Not you if you don't want to, at least someone from the Nura clan, we're calling in one of your favors to us."

"Alright, is there anything else?"

"Kosetsu-sama wishes to speak with Nurarihyon no mago."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm just the messenger, I'll wait for you to grab him, and I shall leave the informing of the Onigumi up to you."

"I can't just grab him."

"Well, what can you do then?"

"Why don't you just follow me, and you can speak to Nurarihyon himself."

"If you say so."

#

"So let me get this straight, the elusive Kosetsu has finally returned and wants to meet my grandson?"

"Hole in one."

"Why should I allow you to take him to Koto no Akumu?"

"Well for one thing, if you don't Kosetsu-sama will come here and take him, and probably do as Hagoromo Gitsune wants to do."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, simply stating a fact."

"Fine, but he better come back here alive," Nurarihyon said, "Karasu, fetch Rikuo."

"Hai."

#

"What did you need me for oji-san?" Rikuo asked his grandfather.

"Rikuo, this is Shiro Tengu," motioning towards Shiro, "His master wants to meet you."

"Err..okay..so..now what?"

"Since it still is dark out, I will be carrying you, be prepared for anything, we leave in five minutes."

#

"Hey, um..Shiro," Rikuo said.

"Hai?" Shiro answered as he carried Rikuo while flying back to Koto no Akumu.

"What are those guys down there?" Rikuo said pointing to a number of demons running below them heading in the same direction.

"It looks like Karasu was able to send word to the Onigumi."

"Onigumi?"

"Yes, they're demons that were created from the remains of warriors who wished to even in death fight evil, well those infernal spirits and other demons that were simply a blight on the world."

"So..why don't we go down and say hi?"

"It's not a good idea, they're on a mission it seems, we'd best head for the city faster than they do."

"Why?"

"I just don't think they'd like you very much."

"Why?"

"You know what," Shiro said, "Prepare to scream!"

Shiro then flapped his wings faster than he had ever flapped before, the kid's questions were getting on his nerves.

#

"I see the white crow of Akumu has outstripped us, he carries with him a boy," one of the original nine oni stated.

"Who was it that he was carrying brother?" another one of the nine asked as he ran.

"A human boy with a bit of something else mixed in," another observed as they gave chase.

"My brothers, our father awaits, we must pick up the pace if we are to arrive there by dawn!" one of the other nine stated.

The Onigumi picked up the pace and ran, the tail end of the group noticed the sun rising in the east, and the early morning rays licking at their heels.

"Day is coming!" the tail end shouted.

"Otou-sama awaits!" the nine bellowed.

"We go!" they all shouted and ran even faster, their hulking masses and forms not hindering their speed.

*

*

Shiro Tengu arrived a few minutes before the horde of Oni passed through the gates of the city. He landed on the balcony of the top floor of the castle. Knocking on the sliding door, he and Rikuo were beckoned inside.

Rikuo had never really been inside a castle before, one that was in working condition, in mint condition. Clean of all dirt and dust, as if it had just been built. Sitting on the floor was Harry or Kosetsu as he was called in Koto no Akumu, just like in Vieux Ville where some knew him as Clement. He was clothed in his godly garb, but with his hood down allowing the other youth to see his face.

There was another in the room, a young man looking to be in his mid thirties was leaning on one of the walls of the room, he wore something that resembled pajamas of all things, he held in his hand a mug of some kind of beverage.

"Sit," Shiro instructed Rikuo, and the true youth obeyed.

"Greetings Nura Rikuo," Harry said leveling his gaze on Rikuo, "I am known here as Kosetsu."

"Nice to meet you, Kosetsu-sama," Rikuo greeted.

"You are wondering why I had Shiro bring you to me," Harry stated.

"Hai."

"I am familiar with the powers of your kind, but there are parts of your power..that escapes even me.." Harry said but was interupted by the arrival of a human soldier.

"Kosetsu-sama," the soldier said as he bowed in respect.

"Speak."

"The Onigumi have arrived," the soldier said.

"Have the Kyuuharakara come here."

"Hai," the soldier said, stood, saluted, and left to do as ordered.

"You are wondering how I am able to order around demons and humans," Harry said noticing Rikuo's mild confusion.

"Hai."

"A long time ago, I came here with a god of fear, I had him sow fear and wreak havok on what was once a town, now a city, then I created my own hundred demons, and had a night parade of a hundred demons, myself at the front and the hundred at my back. The original lord who owned the castle and the town abandoned it, leaving the people to fend for themselves. Now they and the demons, spirits, and the like, are citizens of Koto no Akumu."

"I see, but.."

"Japan considers us to be a somewhat mythical place, Koto no Akumu is the second capital of supernatural power in all of the Japanese Isles. We live a life as if we have been forgotten by time, and all that come visit, must obey our rules, and that is that technology has a very hard time working here."

"Thst's why that soldier wore old school armor and such?"

"Precisely."

"Oh," Rikuo said, "So, what am I doing here again?"

"I had Shiro bring you to me for me to examine, and help you hone your powers a little bit, guide you in mastering your fear."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you are going to go after Hagoromo Gitsune, to save your friend, that girl of the Kekain clan."

"How..?"

"I am Kosetsu, and ancient belief, others would call me a kami, which is true, just not yours."

"Wha..?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"H.."

"Simple, in your veins flow not only the blood of Nurarihyon, but also the blood of the blessed healer Youhime."

"H..?"

"Technically that's not a question, but those two are not at the top of my list of interest."

"W..?"

"What is?" Harry rhetorically asked, "Simple, my blood also flows in your veins, how? Even I am not sure."

"S.."

"I am going to guide you in unlocking the secrets of your bloods, the gifts, and the powers of all four parts of your being."

"A.."

"No need to thank me, you can do that by wiping the floor with Hagoromo Gitsune."

Before Harry could further the conversation he heard a knock from the door leading to the corridor.

"Come in."

In walked nine hulking figures, the Kyuuharakara had arrived, each one took a seat beside the sitting Rikuo and Shiro, they then simultaneosly bowed with their foreheads touching the ground.

"Welcome back," six of them said.

"Creator," one followed.

"Master," another followed.

"Father," the last ended.

"It is good to see you nine again, after all these years," Harry greeted them warmly, "Tell me, how many Oni are there now?"

"Generations upon generations," one of them answered.

"Nine spawned nine spawn nine, but only the strongest became Oni, the others' blood had thinned too much and remained human," another answered.

"Three hundred Oni, not counting ourselves, fight those that the other factions are unable to," another one said.

"Good, good," Harry said praising them, "I have a new task for the nine of you."

"What ever it is you can count on me," one said.

"As Ichi has stated, so agrees Ni," the second said.

"San as well," the third said.

"Yon will hear and obey," the fourth said.

"Go will perform as asked or ordered."

"Roku awaits your command."

"Nana is eager to act."

"Hachi agrees as will Kyuu."

"Kyuu has been spoken for."

"Good," Harry said pleased, "I want the nine of you to send out your brood, and have them continue as you have these past centuries, while the nine of you shall remain here and train one of the kitsune to reach the power of a kyuubi."

"There are already two Kyuubi running around, one malicious one, and one trickster, why the need to add one more?" Ichi asked.

"Nura Rikuo will need one in his Hyakki Yakou, also there is only one kyuubi at this time, as I am the trickster of whom you speak."

"You are the trickster?"

"Hai."

"We hear and obey, once Nura-san is ready so shall one kitsune be," the nine brothers swore, then left the room, and went out to seek out the hachibi kitsune elders to find a regular kitsune to train.

Rikuo thought over what he had heard, and had come to the conclusion that he had no choice but to let himself be guided by a stranger.

"How is it that Shiro was able to convince oji-san to allow me to come here?" Rikuo asked the question that had been nagging him.

"I'll answer that Kosetsu-sama," Shiro said.

"Go ahead."

"Rikuo-kun, when Kosetsu-sama wants something done, it is done, and your grandfather would rather have the Nura clan intact rather than lose it by disallowing Kosetsu-sama to get what he wants."

"So you threatened the Master of All Youkai?"

"Technically he is not the Master of All Youkai, but one of the strongest ones around," Harry said.

"I did not threaten him, I stated a fact, which was that had he not allowed you to come willingly, then Kosetsu-sama would have wiped out the entirety of the Nura clan, along with anyone and everyone involved with you."

"What?! But that's not right!"

"Gaki, I'm part of the demon side of this city, right and wrong is irrelevant, as well as relative," Shiro said.

"Its still not right, having to involve those that are not involved."

"Rikuo, there is a reason for everything that I do."

"What does that have to do with the innocents?"

"Had you not been allowed to come by your grandfather, then that meant that he did not care about anyone, and that his dream was a lie."

"What dream?"

"To create or at least live in a world where humans and youkai could coexist, which is in a way based off on Koto no Akumu."

"I didn't know about that.."

"He doesn't tell such things to just about anyone."

"He told you?"

"No..a good friend of my teacher told me."

"Oh..so..when does my guiding begin?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

#

"Enjoy the rest of the day Rikuo-kun," Shiro said.

"Err..since this is my first time in this place, you mind showing me around?" Rikuo asked.

"Eh..fine," Shiro said as he was about to fly away, "I'll show you around."

*

*

"I'll be leaving you now, and if you spot any of your Hyakki Yakou do not hesitate in informing one of the soldiers, else they be thought of as intruders and are either arrested or killed, understand?" Shiro asked.

"Hai."

"Good," the tengu said before flying away to who knows where, but looked to be the direction of the castle.

After walking around the city, Rikuo eventually became lost, and ended up bumping into a glasses wearing teen that had light brown hair, wore an unbuttoned button down shirt, and a black shirt underneath, as well as pants and rubber shoes, which made him look out of place in the old school city.

"Gomenasai," Rikuo told the other teen as he helped the other up, "I'm Nura Rikuo, I'm really sorry I bumped into you."

"I'm Narikawa Akira, yeah I know I look out of place, but so do you..sort of."

"Nice to meet you, I kind of just arrived this morning, how bout you?"

"I ah, just arrived a few days ago, I'm here to learn about swords actually."

"Really? Cool, I'm here to learn some stuff from Kosetsu-sama."

"R-really? You must really be important to have him as your sensei."

"Well..he said he'd help me learn some stuff since I'm kind of family..in a thinned out sort of way."

"Hey, since I've been here a while, wanna go get some ice cream? My treat," Akira said.

"Sure, lead the way," Rikuo said.

#

"I see you've met Nura-san, Akira-kun," said a woman in a blue kimono that approached the two young men.

"H-hai, Ren-sensei," Akira said.

"Nice to meet you Nura-san, Shiro-sama was just telling the rest of Kosetsu-sama's Hyakki Yakou about you," she said, "I am Ren, an ameonna, and I am Akira-kun's sensei, by the time I'm through with him he'll not only be able to forge swords, but also use them. I hope you master your blood just as he masters his art."

#

"Whoa cool, we share the same dorm room," Rikuo said upon noticing Akira enter the room that he was in.

"Yea, I think Ren-sensei had something to do with it," Akira speculated.

"Probably, I guess since we already know each other it is easier for us to live together for however long we stay here."

"Guess so," Akira said, "Dibs on the top bunk."

"Damn."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Note 3: Anyone read Nurarihyon no Mago? Well, there are expected to be some of those characters and monsters in this chapter.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-five**_

_*_

_*_

Morning had broken like the first morning, the sun had risen past the horizon in the east, daybreak had arrived, the sun illuminating the sky instead of the moon and stars. People were starting to leave their homes heading off to work, some were bakers, some banker, some journalists, some soldiers, and many others more. Up in the castle monsters were remerging with the castle walls, forming the décor, as well as becoming the things that made the castle look like Nirvana to the monsters of the Youkai Academy dimension. Any monster that remained active after the sun rose over the horizon transformed into humans, nothing of their other true nature could be seen, save for a few exceptions.

The city had many districts, there was the shopping district, the business district, the market district which differed from the shopping one since only food was sold there, the entertainment district, the red light district, the sports district, the warehouse district, the educational district, the residential districts, and a few more.

It was early morning in Koto no Akumu, two glasses wearing youths were busily rushing about their dorm room finding what had been labelled as their uniform while they stayed there, as well as finding their toiletries as they also needed to shower for the day, it was best to start the day fresh. Their dorm was found along the border of one of the residential and of the educational districts. The dormitory housed about fifteen dormers as well as the owner, which was Shiro Tengu himself. All resident dormers had around thirty minutes left to get dressed for the day, and be down in the mess hall for breakfast, lest they be forced to buy some from outside.

After breakfast all the students went their separate ways, even though the city-state was separate from Japan it did not mean that people could not come and go as they pleased. There was an educational institution for each educational level, from pre-school to graduate studies, students had the choice of staying in the city and moving to other parts of the world if they so wished. But few opted to leave, and those that did usually returned after a few years bored with their rather successful careers. The educational district was the only place where modern day technologies were allowed to work properly, for some reason there was area in there that allowed to the testing of weapons of mass destruction that would not lead to any deaths or health risks. Aside from the formal education that the rest of the world had, the educational district was not the only place that students could find things to learn. If one was not a formal student, then one was an apprentice of a master of one of the many traditional professions that the city had littered around it. There was also the military academy that trained the next generation of defenders of the city-state. The students were not limited to humans, but all manner of race, from humans to demons to spirits to dieties to elves to anything.

Rikuo was expected to be at the castle gate to begin his training in a few short minutes, while Akira had to be half way across the city within that time limit as well. The two boys left at the same time, and hoped that they reached their destinations on time.

#

Harry woke up early that morning just as the moon and stars were about to illuminate the other side of the world. He was in a cheerful mood, he was excited about the training and guiding that he would be doing. His student had much potential, all four parts of him had potential to be great, and to surpass the limits that were set by those that believed in such a thing as limitations.

Instead of wearing his godly garb, Harry opted to wear a black track suit along with some rubber shoes. After showering, he passed by Insomnia's room to see the god sprawled on the ground still trying to catch some shut eye, along with a couple hundred bottles of sake littering the floor of the room. Insomnia was drunk, but not dead drunk it seemed.

Harry passed by the kitchens and prepared himself two pots of jasumin cha, placed them on a tray, grabbed a tea cup, and left the kitchen and headed for the castle gate where he would be meeting his late student. He knew that Rikuo would be late, but that was alright, time did not matter as he planned on having the youth train his powers to the point that all he would need to do was to master them, and the only way to do that would be to use them in battle, life and death style, which was something that Harry would not do.

He waited patiently by the gate sitting on the grass sipping his tea, while keeping the pots lukewarm. Rikuo was running late, but Harry had all the time in the world, he had the patience of a god, time was irrelavant to him, but there were just some things that could not be helped.

If Rikuo could not be on time for his first lesson, what more to save the lives of those he cares about, as well as to be able to strike at the perfect moment to deal the deathblow. Harry could not wait any longer so he created a flock of ravens.

"Go forth and bring me that boy!" Harry commanded the flock, and they flew off over the city in search of the boy. When they found him they converged and formed a giant raven that picked him off of the street and flew to where Harry sat, dropping the boy and disappearing.

"There is a youkai of the Nura clan that you must be able to defeat, or at least land a hit on should you chose to go to the capital. Be it Kyoto or Edo, it does not matter to me anymore. But to you it should," Harry said to the boy that was lying face down on the ground before him.

"S-sensei, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost," Rikuo stammered.

"Well next time you better not be," Harry admonished, "I may look twelve but I am still eons older than you."

"Hai, sensei."

"Have some cha first, I know you may have eaten breakfast, but I find cha to be quite relaxing, and you will need to be relaxed for me to guide you in unlocking and furthering your mastery of your powers," Harry said as he conjured a cup, poured some tea in it, and passed it to Rikuo.

"A-arigato, sensei."

"While you sip your cha, I shall be explaining to you what I will be heping you with," Harry said, "First we will be working on your human body, get you up to par with some of the kages I have running around the city, doing odd jobs and the like, then we will move on to your use of the sword, afterwhich we will move on to the use of fear, not simply what you normally do, but actually accessing and using it. Are you following me so far?"

"Hai."

"After that we will move on to using the powers that you must have inherited from your grandmother, the power to heal and destroy, the divine gift that flows through your veins that some other higher power gifted your grandmother with, if she could use it to heal then so can you, as well as use it to hurt. I plan on filling your head with so much knowledge on the way a body ticks that you'll be able to tell if a person is well from just a passing glance, are you still following?"

"Hai."

"I have so far spoken of the powers of three fourths of you, the human part, the demon part which is the fear training, and the divine part which is the gift of your grandmother. The fourth part will be accessing your godly gifts, which would be myself having to determine what you govern among other things."

"What do you mean by govern?"

"Insomnia is one of my many sons, he governs insomnia, sleep deprivation, and the like, you have enough blood in you to be a demi-god in power over whatever it is you govern."

"Which would be?"

"I have yet to see what it is, now finish your tea, then follow me, for your training to begin."

*

*

"I want you to run along the wall of the city ten times while wearing the weights that I have placed on you, don't worry, you won't die from the weight, or starvation, or thirst, sure you'll feel tired, but you must run, not only is this a test of your endurance but it will strengthen your muscles," Harry instructed.

"B-but...i-its...t-too...h-hea-heavy...ugh..." Rikuo said as he tried to stand from his face down position on the ground.

"Deal with it, as incentive after five minutes if you haven't moved, I'll Have Mizuchi chase after you, he's a dragon by the way, so you better start running."

#

Five minutes later Rikuo was running for his life, running on sheer will power and adrenaline. He did not want to be the scratching post or chew toy of a dragon. He didn't care how much he was carrying, all he cared about was finishing up his ten laps around the city. Harry followed him on a black storm could all the while sipping some tea and observing he young Nura.

Harry was also monitoring the events timeline, looking for the right place to drop Rikuo when he was through with him. Rikuo would need more fighters to fight alongside him when he faced Hagoromo Gitsune, and Hary would only allow a single kitsune to join the young Nura's Hyakki. Later on Harry planned on having Rikuo hide his abilities from all those that knew him, he would appear to be someone whose potential would still have to be tapped, when in truth it was almost mastered. Such high hopes Harry ad for his pupil.

After the first lap, Rikuo looked to be tiring and giving up, so Harry summoned several other kinds of monsters to threaten the teen and chase him around the city for another lap.

The third lap also yielded the same results, so Harry had to do as he did for the second lap, and so on and so forth until the last lap ended. In the end Harry's Hyakki chased Rikuo around the city ten times.

"It took a hundred demons to chase after you for you to finish your ten laps, tomorrow I hope it will take less," Harry said, "Next, still with the weights on, I want you to climb up and down the castle keep itself, once on the balcony of my floor I want you to crawl on your hands and knees to the first floor, where you will climb up the castle once again. You are to do this ten times. Worry not about the weight as it will always seem to be heavy."

"H...H...H-hai, sensei," Rikuo said tired.

"Do it now, Rikuo-kun," Harry instructed, snapping his fingers he summonded a gaggle of geese to chase Rikuo to the castle, "I wonder what I should have him do next..?"

#

All in all it took Harry conjuring a total of one hundred different animals to have Rikuo complete his second task for the day. In the shadows a few people watched the young commander, and were entertained by him.

"What do you think of him?" Harry asked them.

"He has some potential," one of the kage said.

"You need not help him, for he is not of your ilk," Harry informed them.

"We are aware Kosetsu-sama," another one of them said.

"His Fear, I know what it is and how it works, find me someone that can produce the same results, I want a demonstration of what he is supposed to do," Harry ordered.

"Hai," the said before vanishing without a trace save for the lightening of soe shadows.

When Harry was sure that they were away from the castle, Harry called over his barely moving student.

"You have completed the second part of the day's training," Harry said, "The next thing I want you to do is get back to the gate by nightfall, fail that and I shall double your tasks tomorrow."

"S-so a-all I h-have to do is crawl to the gate?" Rikuo asked tired, "That's easy.

"See you at dusk then," Harry said as he transported Rikuo to an underground cave somewhere beneath the city, with a map of how to get out, as well as increasing gravity that pulled on the boy.

Rikuo had no choice but to find the way out before nightfall, he had no way of telling what time it was, not that he could even look at the map as seconds after arriving he had to run for his life as the rats of Vieux Ville ran after him.

"Run or die," a voice echoed off of the walls of the cave, "Run or die."

#

As Rikuo ran from the rats underground, Harry decided that he would see if the children of the night had arrived from the main land. He knew that Remus and Nero planned on bringing their packs and coven to Japan for a little vacation, but he didn't know when they were to arrive.

He found Insomnia outside one of the pachinko parlors in the city, one which he owned. There were a few gangs and Yakuza in Koto no Akumu which was fine, as long as they followed the set rules and laws of the city-state. The job of the soldiers was to defend the city-state, but the actual peace keeping within the city was manned by the Yakuza, and some of the gangs. There were crimes and criminals, but the Yakuza had honor and class. All of the pachinko parlors were fronts for the headquarters of the yakuza.

"Sochi, what are you doing out here," Harry asked.

"Eheh..I'm waiting for the reports from the operatives you had me send out, the one after the criminal and the employee," Insomnia answered.

"Ater receiving the reports, I want you to send some people to look out for Remus and Nero, the first werewolf and the first vampire, and their families."

"What's so important about them?" Insomnia asked.

"They were at one time my students, I also made them what they are today."

"I didn't know that...," Insomnia admitted, "Ah..otou-sama, if you'll excuse me I still have work to do and some of the operatives might be intimidated by your being here."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your duties then," Harry said and left.

Harry's next destination off all places was a book store, after browsing the titles of the books he walked over to the counter.

"Do you have any books about adult books in here," Harry asked.

"We do, but I wont let you have a look at them," the shopkeeper answered.

"That's nice to know, I thought you'd have said yes, it would have been a shame had you said yes," Harry said.

"Why would you say that gaki?"

"Well because clearly adult books are not for minors, and your shop could be closed due to selling such things, or even showing such things to someone that looks like a minor."

"I know that, now what do you really want?"

"A book on jasumin cha, if you have one," Harry said.

"That's all?"

"Hai."

After purchasing the book, Harry dumped it in his home on Aetas, and left to go look for some grub. He knew the city like the back of his hand, and decided that he would have early supper before dusk at a tea house of all places, in the red light district, minors were not forbidden from entering that district, but most were discouraged from doing so.

He changed his clothes from the track suit to a simple buttoned down shirt and pants, he even wore shades and a cap. As he entered one of the tea houses, he ordered some jasumin cha, and a bowl of ebi ramen. He watched the other patrons enjoy their drinks and food, and watched a few disappear through a door way to places in the back for some fun. When his food and drink arrived he was asked if he wanted anything else, and he simply replied that he would need a refil after ten minutes.

As he ate he gradually aged himself, it was one of those things that he could do, but chose not to. The other patrons paid him no mind, but the management and the waitresses, that were part-time playthings, did. He had his hair lengthen until it tied itself into a neat ponytail, he also grew a little bit taller, he lost whatever baby fat he had, ending up looking like a twenty-five year old young man, his clothes also grew with him, he was in all black, his cap disappeared sometime through his third pot of cha.

After paying for his meal, and knowing he had a little more time before dusk arrived, he took off and pocketed his shades, winked at his waitress and left the establishment.

Walking along one of the many streets in the district, Harry was approached by many of the early workers of the district, and he had to decline many offers, one of the things he had gotten from turning himself into a kitsune at one point was that he had made himself into something like a male version of the veela, but that only applied to the form that he had decided to take. He noticed that not all the establishments were subtle, he noticed that the district was quite dirty and he might have to either have it cleaned up a bit or forbid minors from entering the district. The district was part residential as most of the districts were, since there were some people that decided to live where they worked.

'_Looks like Insomnia has been slacking off in some part of the city.._' Harry observed, '_A child could easily loose their innocence by just passing through this place..._'

Harry walked a little bit more, the noticed that dusk was a few minutes away and he could sense that Rikuo had somehow made it out of the cave and was on his way to the gate. So he vanished from the street in front of one of the brothels, twinkling like a star in the night sky surprising some patrons and some employees, scaring a few others, and dropping a fog of foreboding when some of them noticed that he had a frown on his face, as if he was disappointed with them.

#

"So I see that you've managed to accomplish the task I set before you," Harry said to a heaving Rikuo lying face down once again on the ground.

"H-hai..." Rikuo said between breaths.

"I expect you back here tomorrow for another set of tasks, I'll up the weight tomorrow, remember to take off all the weights before sleeping, I don't want you dying in your sleep," Harry said as he stood up from his spot by the gate and walked back to the castle keep. Entering his room on the top floor, he was greeted by Insomnia looking through a number of papers on the floor.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"The criminal is on his way, the two shodaimes are on their way here, complete with their immediate families, the employee is still employed but we suspect that he will be fired within the week."

"Good, good, inform me once any of them get here," Harry said.

"Hai, is there anything else you need me for otou-sama?"

"I need you to either make the red light district look presentable or forbid minors from entering."

"I knew I've been forgetting to do something..." Insomnia admitted sheepishly.

"Just get something done about that place sochi," Harry said.

"Hai otou-sama."

"Good night sochi."

"Good night otou-sama."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Note 3: Anyone read Nurarihyon no Mago? Well, there are expected to be some of those characters and monsters in this chapter.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-six**_

_*_

_*_

Day two of Nura Rikuo's training under the supervision of Harry Potter, aka Aetas aka Kosetsu aka that kid with a Cloak of the Night Sky, ecetera.

Harry woke up early that day and decided on simply having some Tamago and of course a pot of jasumin cha. Insomnia for once was sound asleep, his room covered floor to ceiling in styrofoam for some reason that Harry did not bother to try and figure out.

Harry then went about preparing for the day ahead, he planned on having Rikuo do twice the number of tasks that day, double the lap on the wall, with hopefull fewer monsters having to chase him, double the number of times that the kid had to scale the castle keep, and he would send the kid to a different undrground cave, and have him get chased by mongolian death worms instead of rats.

He made his way out of the castle, out the gates of the keep, and into the city below, passing by guards, soldiers, civilians, and the like, all of them none the wiser that it was their ruler walking amongst them. Which was the way that Harry liked it to be. He expected Rikuo to be late once again, he didn't really mind as he would have his student snatched by Shiro when the kid passed through the red light district. He already sent Shiro the orders of interception, as well as the instructions to give the kid about the morning training, which comprised of everything that the kid had done the day before.

As he passed by many of the city's inhabitants he couldn't help but what wonder what it would be like to be one of them, even for a day, but he supposed that that sort of thinking could lead to more than simply problematic situations that he did not want to get into. But he did decide to purchase a modest house for himself within the city proper, as well as do all the paperwork that would get him an alternate identity in th city, as well as in Japan, should he ever decide to visit. He believed that he could pass for one of the samurai in the city without anyone being the wiser, there were a few clans that still had some secrets to them. Of course Harry and Insomnia knew who they all were, and those two were the only ones that knew all for sure.

Whlile walking he once again aged himself, wanting to become more used to his adult body, at least while he was in Koto on Akumu. He'd need to be an adult to pass as a citizen, and hide his identity from the populace. Being a kid and living alone, even with a new identity would raise more than a few eyebrows after all, better safe than sorry and be an adult for the time being. Of course he'd let Insomnia and his monsters in on the secret, Rikuo as well, but that would be about it for the time being.

#

Sometime around lunchtime Shiro dropped down from the sky walked in Harry's direction, bumped into him, helped him up, apologized, and slipped him a note that had all the information about the training that Rikuo had gone through so far. It took more than twice the number of monster to get Rikuo to finish by lunch time, along with more than just average sized mongolian death worms to get him out of the caves. The young man wouldn't be able to treat pasta as a regular food for a few days.

Before Shiro wandered away back to wherever the young lad was resting from the morning training, Harry slipped a piece of paper into one of Shiro's pockets, which simply stated that Rikuo be brought to one of the training fields behind the castle, and to bring nenekirimaru with him, the katana that could only cut monsters, which technically also included magicals for seme not so odd reason.

Then Harry went on his way to get some lunch for himself, as well as ten pots of jasumin cha, and ten kiloliters of sake. He was going to enjoy his time torturing the young Nura.

#

Sometime after lunch Harry met up with his supposed student in an open field behind the castle keep, with Shiro and the rest of the monsters wanting to see what would happen.

"This afternoon, I want you," Harry instructed Rikuo, "to try your hardest not to die," Harry then faced Shiro, "Shiro, count down, I'm going to physically attack the kid."

"Hai," Shiro said then ushered the audience to take a few hundred steps back, then in a loud voice proceeded with the count down, "On the count of three!"

"You shall have no access to your night form while in this city unless I allow you to," Harry told Rikuo.

"One!"

"Prepare to defend yourself, for Hagoromo Gitsune will show no mercy."

"Two!"

"Ready, steady.."

"THREE!"

"Have at you!" Harry shouted as he dashed to Rikuo's position, luckily the young man was able to dodge the tackle, but was unable to do anything with his katana, as Harry flung it away from the boy with one swipe of a clawed hand.

"Hey! How am I supposed to defend myself now?!" Rikuo asked as he dodged another tackle and swipe combo.

"Figure it out gaki!" Harry said as he pushed the kid away with a palm thrust. Followed up by conjuring a spear in hand and hurling it at the young Nura. Which was thankfully dodged.

The boy decided that it would be a very good idea to run away, better than standing still. He dodged a few more thrown spears, crossbow bolts, arrow, bullets, and a bunch of other things that could be thrown, hurled, or launched.

After an hour of dodging a greatly holding back Harry, Rikuo decided that he would try to counter attack, so he grabbed a thorwn spear and tried to bat away the oncoming projectiles, hitting some, while being grazed by others, that was when Harry decided that it was time for a level up in abilities and difficulty. He smummoned a sword to each hand, gripped them tightly, one in a back handed grip, while the other in a regular one. One of the seords was a ninjato, while the other was a broadsword.

He started to make the blades flash until their movements were mere blurs, with an echoing sound of blades acting like a tornado, they were too quick to follow by the eyes, there was no pattern, it was like a maelstorm of blades, but only being two. Harry turned himself into a walking meat grinder.

"Attack him you coward!" one of the monsters present shouted to Rikuo.

"Don't you have some sort of special skill?" another asked, while the rest of the audience wanting to know what was it that helped the nurarihyon so great. What power did this child's grandfather wield that he was considered one of the most powerful of youkai, or spirits, of monsters, the supreme commander.

"Has he not told you what being nurarihyon is meant to be?" another monster pondered.

"Fight me! Stop running away or I shall spare that kitsune the trouble and end your existence!" Harru shouted as he jumped up into the air to being down his maelstorm of blades on the boy.

But before any of the blades of metal, and the ones formed by the blades, the wind blades that is, could make contact, the boy just relaxed.

For while Harry was making his descent he was mentally asking his pupil, '_What kind of youkai is nurarihyon? What makes nurarihyon so special? Answer that and you shall know the power you truly posses._' IT seemed as if the young boy had figured it out.

The results were of Harry and all his blades making contact not with the boy, but with the ground behind and below the boy. He then flung the blades aside, and summoned to himself a longsword, one that from blade to tip looked like the numbers two and seven on top of one another. He then became larger than life, or at least his aura took that form, but instead of his child-like form, he looked twenty-five, but wearing his godly garb. Beind him the sky was halved, half day half night. While on the grond there was a mismatch of time as well, in some places were shadows, in other there was sunlight.

The boy in kimono and hakama pants simply looked at his teacher of such a short time, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen, he still looked human, complete with his glasses, but his aura was no longer felt, it was as if only his image was present, and nothing else. He was like the moon's reflection on a still pond.

"Impressive, though it did take you a while to figure it out, now all that is needed is to see for how long you are able to keep it up, as well as if you can attack and actually defend yourself, now.." Harry said disappearing from view, then reappearing right in front of Rikuo, "Have at you!"

The boy seemed to vanish, though no one noticed, then appeared with his sword in hand blocking the downward slash that Harry had performed.

The two exchanged a few blows, each blocking the other's strike, neither landing another hit, then Harry decided to up the ante, and brought forth some of his godly talents, like the control of the elements, he had each do his bidding, rocks and such were thrown up to defend him instead of himself having to defend himself, the winds were used as additional blades, he turned part of himself into water to aid the flow in his movements, he then called down lightning to try and light his pupil up with more than one hundred thousand volts of electricity. He stopped attacking simply with just as sword, he coated his blade with flames hotter than the sun, as well as with the darkness of night.

Rikuo retailiated each attack with one of his own, but clearly he was no match for a partially released god. His attacks were with his regular human strength, but he decided to just rely on his stamina, determination, and persistence to see what he could do. Keeping his power up and running was draining him of energy and concentration quite fast, and he did not know how much longer he could keep up his slashing and his dodging.

"If only he could create illusions for offensive purposes.." one of the other monster stated.

"That would make him a lot stronger..definitely," another agreed.

"Maybe we can find a willing kitsune to teach him a thing or two, since Kosetsu-sama only plans of furthering his ability and not actually teaching him to do stuff," a ryu wondered.

"I'll speak to some of them when this exercise is done," Shiro Tengu said.

Harry grew bored as opposed to tired quickly, Rikuo was not much of a challenge, but that would change in the coming days as Harry decided that he would have the youth learn kenjutsu from one of the masters living in the city. He too thought about having someone tutor the lad in the use of offensive illusions, ones that could really hurt someone both physically and mentally, solid illusions were quite useful.

Due to the approaching boredom, Harry decided to return to his long range fighting, by dashing backwards all the while launching dragons of the elements at his student, different sizes and densities of them anyway. Lightning still dropped down from the sky, as did some flash flood worth of rain fall down to cover them and their audience. When Harry landed to start his bombardment, he caused a little earthquake to occur to really shake things up a bit, one that would affect the rest of the island nation, which would not stand out at all since Japan really did experience earthquakes, the one that Hary caused would not cause any damage nor any loss of life.

The young Nura, then decided that he would try and do as some anime characters are able to do, he swung his sword a certain way, coating it with his energies, and let lose some wind blades of his own, some of his energies coming off of the blade like little blades as well, with all the cutting power of Nenekirimaru. None of the attacks really even got close to the god, but it proved that not all fantasy is fake.

It was about that time that Harry once again began his offensive, one that caught even Insomnia off guard. Harry split himself into swenty-seven pieces, all of whom held something in both hands, each of them threw in Rikuo's direction the two things that they were holding, all of them hit their target, spot on, even though Rikuo had defended himself using his own blade. The katana did not block the projectiles, it merely halved them. The projectiles being cream pies for some reason.

Before the time that the younger man collapsed from exhaustion of all of the day's events, he had been hit by a number of water balloons, pies, snowballs, pizza pies, pancakes, dung bombs, blood pops, erasers, chalk, wigs, tampons, toe nails, newspaper, rubber ducks, and teddy bears to name a few of the things that had been thrown his way. Then were were also the dragon made out of mud, the dragons made out of pumpkin juice, the dragon and shark projectiles made out of shampoo, perfume, tea, coffee, powder, facial cream, moisturizers, sewage water, talcum powder, all purpose flour, eggs, egg whites, egg yolks, jello, tanning lotion, and milk. He had also been pelted by hundreds of balls of varying sizes all of which were made of rubber and did a lot of bouncing around, all the while a barrier had been erected around the two combatants making sure that no one that did not need to get hit was hit by any and all attacks. The rest of Koto no Akumu were not made aware of what had happened behind the castle in an open field, one that after the battle looked like a war zone between all the joke shop companies in the world against all the slapstick comedians in the world.

#

"Just inform him that I will be expecting him to arrive in my office tomorrow at ten in the morning, in whatever he wants to wear, and for him to also bring his katana, as well as some sake bottles, with the actual liquid still inside, is that understood Shiro?" Harry said.

"Hai Kosetsu-sama!" Shiro answered.

"Good, I will be returning to my room for some rest and relaxation, I also expect to receive a report about the three groups that I am expecting to arrive in the city, have Insomnia help you with that," Harry added before setting off towards his room.

#

"Tiring day?" Insomnia asked.

"Not quite," Harry answered.

"Then why are you going to be so early in the evening?"

"I just feel like it," Harry said, "Good night sochi."

"Good night otou-sama."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Note 3: Anyone read Nurarihyon no Mago? Well, there are expected to be some of those characters and monsters in this chapter.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-seven**_

_*_

_*_

The next day Harry had met with his pupil as well as explained that he had a new schedule, in the mornings he would meet with Shiro who would then have the youth go through as many physical activities as the tengu could think of, then in the afternoon the youth would be trained by a kitsune on illusions for the first half of the afternoon, followed by a sword-master in the later half of the afternoon. In the evening before supper the youth would be under his, Harry's, watchful eyes as he tried to unlock more of the power as well as keep it up longer while still in human form.

The youth did not mind about all the training, but asked to have some time off, he still needed some time to be himself, as well as rest from all the training that he believed would have already killed a person had it not been for the fact that he knew that there were already some supernatural beings looking out for his continued health and the distance away from the death gods out in the multiverse that he knew to be in existence.

Since Harry would only need to see the youth in the evenings, he decided that he would live the daylight hours as a civilian and see where life takes him. He would find a summer job, and do whatever, maybe even get himself a summer girlfriend.

*

*

Buying a house was the easy part, he had Insomnia do it with the help of a number of deep cover agents in the city, and a few that were unsuspecting victims of the Imperius curse. The house was situated within the middle class residential district, it was two storeys high, and had nine rooms all in all, a front yard and a back yard, and with walls surrounding the whole thing, with the only entrance and exit being a wooden gate. The wall made it stand out some, but Harry didn't mind, he wanted to stand out, but at the same time not stand out, he wanted to be viewed as eccentric, weird, but not godlike.

While in his new house, Harry decided that instead of simply willing furniture and the like into existence he would go on a shopping spree, but since he knew that he would need help carrying his purchases, he decided that he would create two creatures to do his bidding, magical servants, living breathing entities complete with souls and the like to suit his purposes. He created two Baku, which were nightmare devouring spirits that looked like Tapirs (think Drowzee from Pokemon except blue instead of yellow), he named one Futoi, and the second one Aburami. He also gave them human forms so that they would blend in with the rest of the populace, but all those with monster blood in them would be able to tell that Harry's two servants were monsters as well. These two guys were kind of like the anti-thesis of the dementors as they sucked out nightmares, the bad feelings, and the like from people, should they wish to do so, which would make those they affected to feel ecstasy, unlike the dementors which could cause dementia.

Harry and his two servants went about buying all that was needed to furnish the house, from chairs to the kitchen sink, as well as supplies that are normally found in any house, like cleaning supplies and food. Harry even went about buying some clothes for himself and his two servants. His servants mostly chose dark colored things, as well as any shade of blue, while Harry chose whatever would remind him of the sky, the heavens, the elements, more or less randomly anything in the shops that they visited.

After his brief shopping spree, he went about forging another sword for himself, another katana, one that he would keep on his person while he was in his Yori-form, Yori being the name that he decided that he would go by when he looked twenty-five.

Harry spent one week in his backyard, which he had built a forge in, working on his katana and his wakizashi. The katana would be colored pitch black, the blackness having the ability to adsorb light and not reflect it, it would also be so black that even darkness would be swallowed up by it. In line with that, Harry would make it so that the katana would have a few actual magical properties, one of which would be that the katana would be able to act like a black-hole, when stabbed into something it would suck the thing into it should the wielder, Harry, wish it. Two other properties would be that it would be able to absorb the negative or positive feelings or emotions of a person, the feelings or emotions being drawn out of any wounds inflicted on an opponent, like a dementor or a baku.

The wakizashi, which is a blade that is slightly shorter than the katana, would be white, it would be so white that in the darkness it would glow with an otherworldly light, but in the light it would be mistaken as nothing unless one knew that it was there. Harry would imbue it with two powers, one would be that it would be able to heal any injury, any injury. The other would be that it would be able to cut through any defense, it would be able to cut, to slice, to slash, to hit its target no matter the distance, the only requirement be that the wielder could see clearly in his mind the target.

#

After finishing with the two weapons, Harry decided that he would create a set of armor for himself, full body armor, but unlike the armor of the samurai of old, his would focus more on flexibility and agility than actual defense. Armor that would be worm beneath clothes and not above them. With the ability to harden at a moment's notice, and flow like silk when not needing to be harder than diamonds. Essence of a god would be used, Harry would pour his essence in the flames that would be used to heat what would be turned into armor. The actual mineral that would be used to make the armor would be stardust, formed from the ore of stars, stars that were deemed large enough, hot enough, to be labeled as suns.

Unlike most armor, true armor, Harry would treat his armor as he would clothes, he would sow pieces together while sitting within the flames, after turned the stardust ores into sheets of silk like material. Then once they took form, they would be left to cool under the light of the full moon.

#

By the time that the swords were completed, and the armor woven as well, Harry was ready to seek out a job for himself, contrary to popular belief Koto no Akumu was not the only place within the lands of Japan that had progressed with little technology, there were other hidden lands that lived on as in the days before technology, before the interference of the west with their black ships. Koto no Akumu was simply one of the many border cities, but it was the largest of them all, and was also the only one that welcomed monsters.

Within the borders of the city-state there was a forest which was used solely for gathering lumber, the lumber mills were even found there, use of the lumber mills required some money, but Harry decided that he would try his hand at carpentry, he would gather and cut his own wood, with his two servants helping him carry it back to his workshop, which was another walled lot, but this time in one of the seedier districts of the city.

Harry approached the thickest and oldest of the trees that he could find on his first day, having paid the fee for getting lumber, the rule was that one could get as much as one wanted so long as they could carry it out of the place. Once he stood in front of the tree, he bowed to it acknowledging its sacrifice, and slid to an offensive posture, one hand at the hilt of his katana, the other preparing to pull it out.

It was over in a split second, the tree fell, not as a whole, but into smaller pieces. Then Harry left his two servants to store them in storage two storage scrolls, while he moved on to the next tree, repeating his actions, to the awe of the other woodcutters.

When he thought he had enough, which was more or less ten trees in total, Harry walked out of the place to get started on his work. But not before heading towards the mines. When he started living this second life of his, he split himself, one part being the one that would meet with Rikuo, while another part of him would be living this second life, while the rest of him continued to multi-task and run everything else that he was responsible for.

So after the two spirits delivered the wood to the workshop, Harry walked to the mine district. There he decided that he would mine for coal and iron ores. He entered one of the mine shafts his two servants only carrying two storage scrolls each, no pickaxes in sight. An hour after entering the mine, the two spirits ran out, held open the storage scrolls in preparation for storing the ore that they were sure to come out of the shaft, which did. Inside the mine, when Harry was sure that all the other miners would not be affected by what he would do, he took a deep breath, then yelled which resulted in all the coal and iron ores to dislodge themselves, as well as a number of other things. Using his magic he directed all the ores and minerals, and whatnot, to where he knew his servants were waiting, then when he realized that he would not reveal too much of what he was ran out of the mine, diving between his servants and hitting the ground as the rocks and stuff flew out of the mine shaft and into the scrolls. When the coast was clear, Harry and his servants calmly walked to the workshop, dropped off the scrolls and went home. Work would start the next day.

*

*

The next day found Harry in his workshop, half the time making nails, and the other half of the time making furniture, like cabinets, tables, chairs, stools, trunks, and the like. For some reason, he did not know the meaning of simple, as all his creations were quite intricate, than at one point in time Insomnia visited him and exclaimed that not a one thing looked plain, and had insisted on purchasing a place in one of the shopping districts for sale use of the furniture. The furniture was all hand crafted and imbued with magical properties, that had different uses, but would be explained to any potential buyer.

Harry ended up having his servants mind the shop, while he continued his life as a hermit, hermit due to the fact that people rarely ever saw him, out of his workshop, and the gate to his home was rarely even seen open.

The only time that people swore they saw him was during nighttime, or when he needed some more materials, namely wood or mined things mostly, food supplies ad the like were bought by the two spirits.

It wasn't working out the way that he had originally planned, which consisted of him integrating himself with the rest of the populace, possibly making a few friends, and such. But somehow, one thing led to another and he became a hermit, which in a way still allowed him to be known as quite eccentric.

*

*

Relative peace was not meant to last while Harry stayed in Koto no Akumu, and he knew that, which was why he had opted to become a swordsman-craftsman. As much as he enjoyed peace, there was just something about a battle that was quite enjoyable.

As a border city, between what could be considered as the old world or the hidden lands, and the modern world, where technology reigns, it saw a few battle over the years, never ever really needing any technological military aid, faring quite well with just magic and swords. But it seemed from some reports that Harry received that the attackers had found a cache of guns, specifically machine guns, which wasn't good for the short range fighters, or any of the fighters of Koto no Akumu for that matter, as the citizens had long ago agreed that they would leave their gods as a last resort and would only allow them to use their powers when all hope was lost. The citizens were a proud people, and had won many battles, but in all of those battles the playing field was about equal, now they were not so sure. So instead of going back on their agreement the city council, the war council asked that all able bodied men and women that could help in the defense of the city defend the city.

#

Harry had been assigned to the wall, as a long ranged fighter, he was one of the archers stationed at the wall between the attackers and the city.

The city did not surround the castle, the castle was actually situated on the western most side of the city, behind it was some forested area, then a mountain range, one that no one dared pass, not even the inhabitants of the hidden lands. The northern wall was the barrier between the city and the hidden lands, while the south was the barrier between the modern world and the city. The city being the middle ground, it was in a sense like limbo. The eastern wall and area had never needed to be defended for some reason, part of the reason was that it was heavily booby trapped, with more than just pitfalls, and spike traps.

Harry waited on the wall for the appearance of the enemy whomever they would be, the old world never seemed to run out of potential soldiers for their armies, and Harry intended to down as many as he could. Behind him were his two servants crafting arrows for him to use, which would give him a more or less unlimited supply of arrow. Even though he was assigned as an archer he still had his blades strapped to his hip, fully prepared to take on any enemy that managed to get on the walls. The wizards that were with them were raising shields that would defend the wall and her archers from any of the bullets from the guns of the enemy.

When Harry had the enemy in his sights, which was well before any of the others, those that were veterans in the military, he was laughed at for firing away at what seemed like nothing. To the veterans he was a greenhorn after all, but one officer decided to see if Harry was actually hitting anything, when he looked out in the direction of where the enemy was supposed to come from he was shocked at the fact that Harry was hitting his targets perfectly, from such a distance. Each and every single arrow that flew threw the air hit its mark with accuracy and precision. By the time that the officer told his fellows of what Harry was doing they too had spotted the enemy that was visible on the horizon, and made to look at the approaching forces to make an estimate on their number. When they were within range of everyone else, they fired at will.

Harry did not let up in his attack, he simply added more arrows to each one of his attacks. Firing off one, then two, then three, then four arrows at a time, each time adding one arrow. By the time that he had run out of arrows the enemy was fast approaching the walls, the rain of arrows was merely slowing them down, but not stopping them in their tracks, the only exception had been the group that Harry had been firing into.

The enemy did not have only their guns to attack and defend, they still had swords to defend themselves with if they got into close quarters combat.

When the ladders were propped up against the walls, the wall defenders started to drop their bows and draw out their swords in preparation for the oncoming attackers. But Harry didn't bother waiting, he literally ran down one of the ladders cutting down all that opposed him, using not one of his blades but his bow. Once down on the ground he did not bother with an opening stance and simply pulled out his katana and wakizashi and danced the dance of death. Night had fallen and by the light of the full moon, his katana absorbed its light, while the wakizashi glowed with an otherworldly glow. Neither blade being tainted by all the blood that was being spilled by them. When a sword slash did not down a foe, Harry would lash out with a kick, roundhouse and otherwise.

#

Good thing the northern section of the city was comprised mostly of warehouses and some factories, for the battle had spilled into that part of the city, the enemy overrunning the wall guards. The soldiers in the city wasted no time in defending themselves, among them was a disguised Insomnia, who acted like it was the first fight that he had been in and was nearly decapitated several times. He was waiting for the army generals to as for the aid of the gods that were in the city, well technically Harry was beyond the walls already, as well as aid from the Kosetsu's Hyakki Yakou.

Then the battle finally spilled into one of the residential districts, resulting in someone wounding a child. Insomnia did not wait for any call for aid, and simply acted. Bringing forth all the power that he held and forcibly pushed back the enemy out of the residential district, his aura blasting outward basking himself in an unearthly light.

From there Insomnia ran to the wall he had a signal to give, when he got there he noticed that most of the enemy were concentrating on a lone figure out in the battlefield, and decided against informing his father that it was time for the gods to come out to play. He toned down his power, grabbed an idle katana, jumped off the wall and joined the battle, losing his unearthly glow in the process. All the fighting was outside the walls of the city, so no need to go god on the blighters.

Insomnia's specialty was stabbing and slashing at people's eyes to relieve them of their lives. He did it with such precision that his allies did not bother to stop and gawk, as he would move on to his next intended victim well before his last one fell to the ground lifeless to the world, his should passing on to the next great adventure in the Crossworld where Crius would be waiting for him.

He soon joined up with Harry when he decided that it would be a better idea to call for a retreat, since he had a feeling that Harry was pissed off after being informed of a child being unnecessarily being harmed in the battle.

#

When all the Koto no Akumu soldiers were safely back within the walls of the city, Harry let loose, confident that no friendlies were within striking distance of him. He moved with inhuman speed, cutting down foe after foe so fast that some of the enemy decided that it would be a good idea to retreat rather than be cut down. Instead of seeing a man they saw a monster.

One of Harry's eyes had lost its eery emerald fire glow being replaced with a hellish and angry crimson, the other eye keeping its killing curse green. His face was shadowed by his long black hair, all that could be seen were his eyes, but all of them could feel his immense rage. Soon his movement grew even faster, to such a degree that some of the samurai and swordsmen on the wall grew to believe that he was some sort of demon in human flesh rather than a god.

After a few minutes of utter silence from the wall, a young man decided that he had enough waiting on the wall, as he had the power to not get injured, for attacks to simply pass through him, he jumped down from the wall, no one stopping him as he charged into battle taking down the fleeing enemy, some of the archers getting out of their shocked states helping him rid the world of their enemy. While all the rest continued to watch with awe and fear at the destruction wrought by the young man with the black and white blades.

#

By the time the battle ended, the young swordsman that had held his own throughout the battle could not be found, the only ones that the officers could find were his two servants, that were busily packing up the remaining arrows and supplies.

"Excuse me," one of the wall officers called out to the two packing Baku.

"Hai? What can I help you with?" Futoi asked.

"Where is your master?" the officer asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Futoi asked.

"Well, the higher ups talked about it, and he has been named one of the city's heroes due to his unwavering actions during the battle."

"He's probably at home already," Aburami answered.

"Oh..Could you tell him about the award ceremony that will be held for the heroes of the battle tomorrow?"

"I will inform him of it, though I doubt he will attend," Futoi answered.

"By the way, what manner of monster is he, as he is obviously not human."

"He is an Akuma," Aburami answered as he stored the last arrow into one of the scrolls he had on his being.

"An Akuma you say, those are rather rare, even here."

"Hai," Aburami said, "We shall be taking our leave now."

"See you whenever sir," Futoi said as he and Aburami jumped off of the wall in the direction of their home.

The officer watched the pair of Baku walk away, then turned to one of his junior officers.

"Inform the higher ups about this development, and Akuma was the one who aided us in battle, and os also the master craftsman that makes those intricate furniture pieces."

"Hai!"

#

When the war council and the city concil were informed about Harry and his servants claim of his being an Akuma, they decided that that they would speak to the only god in the city that was willing to deal with them, Insomnia. Whom they easily found in his office going over reports from all the officers that participated in the battle, as well as reports from their outposts within the hidden lands, specifically the ones in the path of their most recent enemy. He had gleaned from the information that the attackers were made up of an alliance from three nations that had allies from the modern world, and sought to conquer the unconquerable, even without Koto no Akumu in the way they would not have been able to have done as they please. But their new world allies, a tribe of vampires, believed that the three nations would have been able to take over Japan. The vampire tribe or clan had some sort of eternal grudge against the family of the first emperor of Japan.

"Insomnia-sama, we have found the identity of the hero of the recent battle," one of the councilmen stated.

"The Akuma correct?" Insomnia asked.

"Hai," the councilman replied.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We just thought to inform you, and ask if you knew about him beforehand."

"I knew about him beforehand, and no he is not a member of Kosetsu-sama's Hyakki Yakou."

"Then he should be invited to join due to his actions in the battle," one of the generals said.

"There are already a hundred demons that would follow Kosetsu-sama, and hundred more that would follow those hundred. Kosetsu-sama needs not a one more, and no Rikuo-kun has not been invited to join the Hyakki either."

"Then how are we to honor this Akuma?"

"Just give him your award, that would be enough for him," Insomnia stated.

"How do you know?"

"I am one of this city's two guardian kami," Insomnia simply stated.

"Where was Kosetsu-sama during the battle, some of us noticed you actively joined the fray, why didn't he?"

"Who says he didn't? He was there, you just didn't realize it."

"Where? What role did he play?"

"He was there, he is quite good at blending in, probably as one of the archers on the wall or one of the swordsmen on the field."

"Back to the Akuma, would it be possible to promote him to noble status?" one of the councilmen asked.

"It would be possible and totally up to you, I have no business about how you run the city, unless you run it shoddily or poorly, then and only then have I stepped in, or on the direct orders of Kosetsu-sama."

"Hai."

*

*

After the awarding and recognition ceremony people swarmed outside of Harry's little workshop, he had indeed been promoted to noble in the city-state not that he didn't already have such standing, but as Akumu Yori, he was only recently promoted. He was recognized by all the citizens, and some of the middle class to noble clans send him marriage proposals, some of the girls being offered were as young as twelve, but Harry paid them no mind. He believed himself to be too young still to think of marriage.

Since Harry had adjusted time in the hidden lands, as well as in his city to be of a different time frame than the rest of the world, it had already been close to half a year within the city and in the hidden lands, while in the rest of the word it had only been a week. Which was the reason as to why the First Vampire and Werewolf had yet to show, the criminal Fenrir Greyback had yet to appear, and the employee that had recently lost his job yet again had yet to make an appearance.

None of the crowds bothered him all that much, his business continued without a hitch, his craftsmaking wasn't bothered as well. No one could get into any of the places he owned, and his servants always managed to get away from the crowds that tried to get them to get him out of wherever he was.

There were a few people that did try to get their sons to apprentice under him, but he didn't find any of them worthy of his deadly style.

#

"Greyback is a week away, regular time, what would you have me do?" Insomnia reported to Harry.

"What about Nero and Remus?"

"They'll be here at roughly the same time, give or take a day or two."

"I'll synchronize time when they get to the border, and what about the other Remus?"

"A day after Greyback, it wasn't all that hard to get him to come, but due to the presence of Greyback in the continent..my people needed to smuggle him through another route."

"I see..hmm..expand in one of the upper class districts, the one closest to the walls, and set up a compound for the wolves, and one for the bats."

"Understood, but what of Greyback and Lupin?"

"Inform me when the two shodaimes arrive, and I'll have them deal with him."

"And Lupin?"

"Inform me when he arrives as well," Harry said.

"Your other half.."

"Says that the young Rikuo is well enough into his mastery of his powers to leave, seeing as the assessment was made by myself, I am inclined to agree."

"Then I shall inform him of your decision?"

"No.."

"Otou-sama?"

"I shall deal with him, he shall face Akumu Yori in battle, while Akumu Kosetsu watches."

"It will appear to him as if it were all a dream then?"

"Precisely."

"But what of the Nura clan?"

"They will find him the day after he left sleeping soundly in his room."

"But what of the improvements?"

"The tear in time will seal them up, only to be unselaed at the right moment."

"I understand, do you want me to set it all up?"

"Hold that thought," Harry said as he pulled out some paper out of thin air as well as a quill and an ink well, wrote down some words on the paper then handed it over to his son, "Have some random soldier deliver that to me."

"Hai."

"Is there anything else you need sochi?"

"Err..could you forge me a katana?"

"Sure, any properties you want?"

"Sleep and paralysis."

"I'll bring it when I go for the final testing."

*

*

As soon as Remus and Nero stepped onto the border of the new world and of Koto no Akumu, Harry immediately synchronized time. It was also the signal for Insomnia to send a messenger over to Harry's workshop to give him the slip of paper with orders to go to the castle to proctor for Rikuo's final exam, his finaly test of skill, as well as send him back in time.

After being handed the note, Harry grabbed his things, he swapped his work clothes for his silken like armor, put on a black haori, which is a coat, a red kimono with a white obi, the sash, and black hakama pants, tied to his waist were his black and white daisho, the katana and wakizashi. Instead of shoes he wore black geta sandals, but when he moved they made no sound. He brought with him a sword case, within it was the katana that Insomnia requested.

He followed the messenger to the meeting place at the back of the castle, the same field that he had first brought out Rikuo's powers. Rikuo had learned much, he was physically fit, and just as powerful in his human form as a medium in rank demon, he had attained some mastery in the healing arts, but his control of his fear was immense, everytihng that he could do as a youkai he could do as a human. He had learned some nifty illusions that could help him out in a fight, and his kenjutsu skills were that of a near master, more like an intermediate. Now he would face the Akuma no Yori.

When Yori appeared on the field he handed Insomnia the sword case, then faced his opponent, showing no emotions on his face at all.

"Rikuo-kun, for your final test before I send you back to your Grandfather will be to face Yori in combat, treat this as a real battle of life and death, for should you not give it your all, I will be forced to kill you myself, is that understood?" Harry asked as he walked over to the side of Insomnia.

"Hai!" Rikuo answered confident in his abilities, his memory of the battle that he had recklessly participated in showed that Yori was able to hold his own in close quarters combat, but did not show his skills in a one-on-one combat, he had also failed to see the Akuma as a monster.

"I'll referee for this match," Insomnia said, "Prepare yourselves," he eyed the two combatants, "Ready!"

The two combatants took their places facing one another at a distance, each spreading their legs in preparation for the dash that they were sure to start with. Their muscles tensing in preparation of each of their initial lunges.

"Steady!"

Each combatant reached for the hilt of their katanas, just waiting for the signal for them to unsheathe their blades. Beads of sweat already forming on their brows in anticipation of the commencement of the match.

"GO!"

Only the sound of metal against metal could be heard, and only the flash of metal and the abrorption of light could be seen. The two combatants were just a blur, the faint outlines of their forms and the colors of their clothes gave away the fact that they were there.

On occasion a patch of ground would be thrown up due to a failed attack, or a tree would be sliced and diced due to being thrown in between the two fighters. The wood landing on the ground in sawdust form.

Then a few short seconds after the start of the battle the two combatants appeared once again in the places that they started their little clash from. Panting slightly but not exactly winded or tired.

Dropping once again into their own stances, each one of them dropped their swords to their sides in preparation for a slash each. A leaf blew in between them brought there by the breeze that was brought about by their constant movements. Once it landed between them, they clashed the sound of metal grating against metal could be heard, sparks could be seen as the two fighters pushed their blades against one another's blade.

Suddenly each one of them sprung back, away from each other, giving the other some space. They then sheathed their swords and allowed them to hang at their hips.

They stood idly, looking as relaxed as two people on a battlefield could look. Some soldiers and monsters arrived to watch the battle.

Then just as suddenly as the calm atmosphere descended upon them, a powerful force was felt, the likes of which had last been flet coming off of Insomnia when he released his power to aid his people in the battle with the army of the three vampire allied nations.

From looking like a simple boy wearing glasses, his hair lengthened, changed from brown to white, gaining some dark markings under his eyes, while his eyes gaining a somewhat demonic look. His black haori flapping on his shoulders, his kimono and hakama pants were dark green with a red trim, along with his obi which was also red. His clothes ruffled in a nonexistent wind, his power growing by the second, coelacing around him, compresing, then dispersing, Kyouka Suigetsu had been activated, he was now untouchable unless his fear was broken, his power circumvented, only then would he be hit.

On the other end of the battle field, whatever light could be seen was quickly being absorbed by the shadows beneath Yori. His already long hair lengthened a little bit more, his bangs shadowing his face, while his eyes glowed unearthly and eerily so. One shining with emerald green fire, while the other with hellish crimson flames. Light bent around him, as his own haori flapped on his shoulders, while a nonexistent wind ruffled his kimono and hakama pants. His skin darkened, as did his aura, his nail grew longer and sharper.

When they're transformations were both completed they stared down the other in preparation for another clash of steel.

Someone coughed and they were once again at each other's throats, blade against blade pushing against the other with almost all their might, neither giving the other too much of an advantage while at the same time not using all of their power. Somehow their special abilities nullified each other's, both of which rendered each of them intangible to any physical attack.

Then when all thought that the battle would never end, as the two opponents streaked across the battlefield like two possesed maniacs, Yori dashed backwards, Rikuo following suit, space had once again been placed between them.

Rikuo was wary as he had not seen a reason for such a reatreat, something was up, something was definitely wrong.

When Yori landed he immediately acted, he unsheathed his other blade, brought each above a shoulder and gave no time for Rikuo to react. He dashed towards his opponent so fast that a sonic boom was heard, by the time the noise had ended, Yori had performed a cross slash, the blades slipped beyond Rikuo tearing space and time, ripping a hole through the fabric of time, swallowing up the young Nura, then sealing itself back up again. When it was all over he resheathed his blades, and return to pure human form.

"Excellent, he passed all expectations, I hope to see him again someday," Harry said standing up from his sitting position beside Insomnia.

"It looked like a carefully planned assassination attempt," Insomnia intoned.

"It was fun," Yori said, "I would like to do that again, though quick as it was."

"Thank you for the help, Tsuki," Harry told his other self.

"It was a pleasure, Tenpi," Yori told his other self.

Both parts of the whole shook hands and went their separate ways, after all, it was not yet time to depart from Asia, summer vacation was still in its beginning stages after all.

*

*

"They have arrived," was Insomnia's simple statement.

"Where are they now?" Harry asked his son.

"In the compound that you requested to be built for them, getting accomstomed to the place that will serve as their summer home, or one of them at the very least."

"Understood, have someone fetch them wont you sochi."

"Hai," Insomnia responded choosing to be the one to fetch the two brothers personally instead of having someone else do the job, knowing that his father knew that he would be the one to carry out the order.

"Before you go," Harry said halting Insomnia from leaving.

"Nani?"

"Bring some jamsumin cha with you when you get back, I haven't had any in a while."

"Hai."

#

'_Now where was it again.._' Insomnia thought as he wandered around the upper class district nearest to the wall, he had apparently gotten lost, and could not seem to find the Shodaimes compounds.

After walking around a bit more he decided to just ask someone for some directions, but since it would be quite embarassing for a god to ask for directions, he decided that he would pop on over to his father's workshop.

"Otou-sama! You in here!" he called out as he entered the workshop, that thankfully did not have anyone outside.

"In the back! You got lost didn't you?" Yori called out from the back, "I prepared a map for you, its tacked to the wall just grab it and go, your running out of daylight!"

"Arigatou!" Insomnia responded when he pulled the map off of the wall, and promptly left his old man chuckling.

Insomnia followed the map then got lost again, but before heading back to his father's workshop he realized that he had been looking at the thing upside down, when he flipped it all the characters and words on it flipped upside down as well, so that they still looked upright. Looking closely at the map he found that he was right between the two gates of the two compounds, to his left were the Lycans, to his right were the Vampires.

He split himself, then knocked on each gate, and waited for someone to open the gate.

"Aetas sent me to collect the Firsts," Insomnia said using the name that the wolves and bats would recognize when speaking to the one that opened the gate.

"Hold on a sec, I'll go get 'im," was the identical reply from each gate keeper.

Insomnia looked up at the sky for a bit, then when he looked back at the gate one twin stood before him.

"Shall we go then?" each twin asked at the exact same time.

"Follow me please," Insomnia said, and led the two brothers to the castle where Harry was waiting, not forgetting to pass by the kitchen to snag a pot of jasmine tea.

#

"Welcome to Koto no Akumu my two pupils," Harry greeted the two brothers as they entered one of the rooms on the top floor of the castle.

"Nice to see you again Master Aetas, or is it Kosetsu-sama?" Nero greeted.

"Whichever you prefer," Harry replied.

"Hullo again prof!" Remus greeted a bit cheekily.

"Whatcha need of us sir?" Nero asked.

"Fenrir Greyback is estimated to arrive tomorrow, I want the two of you to grab him at the gate."

"Fenrir Greyback?! He's coming here!?" Remus shouted, rage filling his entire being.

"Calm down brother," Nero said as he restrained and tried to calm down his brother.

"Settle down Remus, and yes the criminal is coming here, I had some of my people persuade him to come."

"What are we to do with him once he gets here?" Nero asked in place of his brother.

"Remus as the First Lycan, the First Wereworlf it is up to you to decide what his punishment is to be.." Harry said but was unable to finish his sentence due to Insomnia's interruption.

"Sorry to intrude, but border patrol sent in a report that the criminal will be here in a matter of hours, while Lupin will arrive tomorrow morning at dawn," Insomnia reported.

"Remus, Nero, you heard him," Harry said.

"I have no beef with that thing exactly, Remus, what do you plan on doing?" Nero asked his brother.

"We capture him, and let Lupin one of his victims deal the deathblow, as well as take over that bastard's pack," Remus said, "You planned on that outcome didn't you Master?"

"Not exactly, I only planned for you to meet with Lupin is all," Harry admitted.

"I concede, I will meet with him of course, someone that shares my name, interesting, an addition to the heirarchy as well, he will be welcomed," Remus said.

"Nero, I have no criminals for yourself to prosecute, but I hear that Joseph will be travelling through Russia sometime in June, if you are interested I'll have Metus pick up his trail for you."

"No need Master, I thank you for the information, and I shall spread the word to the nation about that criminal's whereabouts."

"Now before I allow you gentlemen to go about your business, I would like to remind you that even though you are royalty to each of your own races, you are merely nobility here, should you have need of a weaponsmith there is one found in the middle class district, just ask for Yori's Workshop," Harry parted with some last minute reminders.

"Understood," both brothers stated at the same time, in sync with one another.

"Good," Harry said, "Happy hunting," he then faced Insomnia, "Inform me when everything goes down."

"Hai," Insomnia confirmed that he heard.

#

A few hours later, the main gate into the city was deserted, there weren't any guards either, meaning that any kind of violence performed would not have any witnesses.

'_Guess they heard I was coming, must've run scared, heh_' thoght an overconfident Fenrir Greyback as he strolled right into a trap.

By the time that his senses and instincts kicked in he was tied up seven ways to Sunday, and back. There were so many knots that it was a wonder how he could still breathe, his mouth being the only visible part of his body, not even his eyes were visible.

"Glan you could finally join us Greyback," Remus said with a pleased tone.

"Who are you?" Greyback demanded to know.

"One of your betters," Remus answered.

"I refuse to acknowledge anyone that would not face me in mortal combat as my superior," Greyback stubbornly said.

"I can accept that," Remus said, "Your judgement for your crimes will be decided once one of your victims gets here."

"Who would dare? And you have yet to tell me who you are!"

"You should know my name, your instincts should be screaming my identity to you, or have you forgotten that there is still a pack far superior to your own?"

"Ha! Like you could be the First!"

"Believe what you will mongrel, know that my brother only seeks justice for all those that you have wronged," Nero said in place of his brother.

"And who are you? Some other nameless peon?"

"Rome was not built in a day, but I sure did burn it in one night," Nero stated.

"Impossible..." the mongrel said as he processed the information that was given to him, "..Impossible..if you are...then that means that..Oh..shit."

"Marcus! Aurelius! Bring the mongrel to our compound, his life will be safer with us than with the Lycans," Nero ordered two of his own.

"Your will be done Grandsire," the two vampired responded.

After all the other minor participants in the ambush left, Nero and Remus decided that they would be the ones to wait for the last known living victime of Fenrir Greyback.

"So what kind of person do you think this other Remus is?" Remus asked his brother, both of them sitting below the arch of the gate.

"Something tells me that he was a Gryffindor in Hogwarts..maybe a bit malnourished Lycan-wise," Nero answered.

"What do you mean by that brother?" Remus asked.

"I heard stories about a wolf that was a friend of the Potters and that one Black, this Remus is probably him," Nero said.

"No wonder the Master is interested in him then," Remus said.

"So..how long do you think til he gets here?" Nero asked.

"A few hours I guess," Remus answered then pulled out a deck of cards from one of the pockets of his trenchcoat, "Poker?"

"Old Maid."

"Go Fish?"

"Go Fish."

*

*

Remus J. Lupin did not know what to expect when he got to Koto no Akumu, some recent acquaintances has helped him get to the city-state after he lost his job due to his being what was, a werewolf, not surprisingly even in Japan there were those that could not stomache the fact that there was a werewolf as a member of the staff, his superiors accepted him, but once his coworkers found out about him, they threatened to quit unless he was fired, and so he lost his job.

So here he was walking toward a walled city with a castle of all things in it. As he approached the gate he noticed two figures sitting in the middle of it and playing what looked to be Go Fish.

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Seriously, got any fives?"

"Seriously go fi.." Nero did not finish the world fish due to him noticing Lupin, "Ahh we've been expecting you Remus J. Lupin, do you have a nickname as my brother also goes by that name, and sadly he does not have a nickname."

"Er..my friends used to call me Moony," Moony replied.

"Great, well I'm Nero.

"And I'm Remus, probably the guy you were named after."

"Huh?" Moony said confused.

"Its like this, we caught Fenrir Greyback a few hours ago and want you to take over his pack, gain his power, unleash the beast within," Remus explained not so subtlely.

"Wha-huh?" Moony said as his brain short circuited.

"Remus," Nero said facing his brother.

"Yea?"

"TMI," Nero informed him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that was the case," Remus said.

"You take him to your place, while I prep the mongrel," Nero said.

"Gotcha!" Remus then lifted the slightly commatose Moony, and the two brothers, and body, travelled to the compounds, one for a briefing, while the other for some execution measures.

#

"So let me get this straight," Moony said, sipped some tea then continued, "You are Remus the First Lycan, and you have passed judgement on Fenrir Greyback, and you also want me to be the one to deal it out?"

"Precisely," Remus confimed as he too sipped some tea.

"What would you have me do?" Moony asked.

"I would have you face him in mortal combat, kill him, and take his power," Remus said.

"Killing him I understand and know how to do, but how do I take the power from a dead man?" Moony asked.

"Simply put, you must eat his still beating heart, simple," Remus said.

"E-eat h-his h-heart?" Moony said a little bit disgusted.

"Face it Moony, you and the beast are one, you are the wolf, due to conditioning you have supressed that part of you, fight Greyback, take his power, make yourself whole," Remus said.

"How am I supposed to kill the man that made me who I am?" Moony asked.

"Ever heard of a pitbull?" Remus asked.

"Its a kind of dog," Moony answered.

"Well we're going to do to you what was done to make those dogs the way they now are," Remus said.

"Which would be?"

"Drop the two of you, naked, into a pit that can barely fit the two of you, drugged up enough to force the beast part of the two of you to take over, and fight to the death," Remus explained, "But remember only one of you we shall allow to leave the pit, either you kill him and live, or we kill him after you die."

"I-I'll try my best," Moony said.

"Do not simply try," Remus said.

"I.."

"Say no more," Remus said getting up from his sitting position, "I need not hear the words of a wolf that has lost no pride in what he is, Harry Potter would be ashamed of you," were his parting words before leaving the other man to his thoughts.

'_How does he know about that? What did he mean by Harry Potter? Does he know Harry?_' were the questions running through Moony's head after hearing Remus' parting statement.

#

"You informed him about our connection?" Nero asked.

"No, I gave him a hint, also a warning about his patheticness," Remus said.

"Well, is he ready?" Nero asked.

"He was born ready, he just doesn't know it," Remus said.

"I have induced the mongrel with the potion," Nero said.

"Same with Lupin, all we need to do is dump them into the pit," Remus said.

"Master Aetas said that he would induce a full moon tonight for the two to fight at maximum capacity," Nero said.

"I supposed he would," Remus said, "Shall we dump them in then?"

"Right then," Nero said, then called out to his vampires, "Drop the mongrel into the pit!"

"Throw the man in!" Remus called out to his wolves.

The pit was small and cramped but had enough space for the two beasts to duke it out.

#

At midnight that night, the clouds parted to let in the light of a full moon, the light streaked down and bathed the two wolves in the pit forcing their transformations. Both wolves tearing off their human shells leaving the fur hidden beneath to be shown, one grey, while the other stained silver. Both powerful figures under the pale moonlight.

The beasts outside of the pit shed their human skins and transformed into wolves, those that walked on two legs, and those that walked on all four, all with different furs, but all of them howling to the moon, the source of their eternal strength.

The wolves in the pit had no time to howl at the moon, for they were preoccupied with one another, eyeing each other they pounced on one another, biting and clawing at one another. Tearing off flesh and fur, biting into muscle and bone. Eventually some snaps were heard as one of the wolves in the pit managed to shatter the bones of the other, which one the onlookers were not quite sure, for it seemed that right after one, the other also experienced a similar fate.

'_He caused much suffering end his existence for he does not deserve the life he was given due to all the lives that he has unjustly taken.._' a voice spoke to Moony in his head, the wolf and human parts of him comprehending what was being said, but feeling a little bit suspicious for he did not recognize the voice, but it did sound familiar.

'_Who are you_?' Moony mentally asked the voice as he fought for his life in the pit against the one that had turned him into the a wolf.

'_Defeat your foe and my students shall bring you to see me..for I knew you when I was mortal.._' the voice replied, '_Now destroy the destroyer, tear him limb from limb, and savor the taste of victory once you have consumed his whole heart!_'

With that thought being forcefully broadcasted into his mind Moony fought more ferouciously due to the curiosity that had been awakened in him, the burning desire to know who it was that had whispered to him. There were something like a compulsion charm in the thoughts as well, but the silver wolf did not know that. With some renewed strength, Moony subconsciously brought his magic to the fore, which in turn powered him up, making bringing him on par power-wise with one of the grandsons of Remus, which compared to Greyback was quite the gap in power.

Greyback sensed the power increase in his foe, long had he and his wolf side merged and become one, long has his wolf side thirsted for blood, he knew who his foe was and knew that he had experience on his side. He lashed out smashing his clawed fist into the snout of the wolf before him, knocking some teeth out in the process.

'_Bugger it all!_' Moony then reared his fist back, and let his clawed fists fly, smacking Greyback in his snout not once, not twice, but three times. Then with his other clawed hand forcefully plunged it into the chest of the grey wolf while the grey wolf was a bit dazed from the three whacks on his snout. Moony then forcefully yanked out the heart, gulped it down hole, then howled a howl of victory, which was echoed by the wolves up top. His opponent then slumped to the floor, dead.

Moony them jumped out of the pit to join the others outside, had he decided to take one last look at the bane of his existence, he would have seen its body bursts into flames, Avada Kedavra green flames, within the flames Harry smiled at a job well done.

#

For the rest of the night the lycans and the vampires celebrated by dancing under the pale moonlight. Insomnia watching from a tree branch high enough that he would not be seen by them. Harry sitting at a branch not far from his son, while his alter-ego Yori was not too far from their positions as well.

'_Remus, Nero, bring Moony to me come morning,_' Harry instructed his pupils, '_I told him that you would._'

'_Yes sir,_' both brothers thought back.

*

*

The first werewolf and first vampire led their new comrade, Remus J. Lupin aka Moony, to the top floor of the castle of Koto no Akumu, where they knew Harry to be waiting. Which indeed he was, complete with pot of jasumin cha and some scones of all things.

"Come in," Harry said as Nero knocked on the panel.

The three men then walked into the room, finding Harry sipping some tea, while Insomnia hung from the ceiling with nothing but boxers on, below him were a bunch of papers detailing a bunch of city related things that he had been looking over during the wee hours of the morning.

"You are Remus J Lupin, Moony, Werewolf, replacement of Fenrir Greyback as one of the Alphas of the lycan world and race, friend of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, have I forgotten anything?" Harry said.

"Err..nothing of consequence," Moony replied, "You said you would tell me who you were."

Harry was in his thirteen year old form in preparation for the incoming school year, he was wearing his godly garb with his hood up covering his face.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer," Harry introduced himself.

"Glad to finally have a name to the voice in my head," Moony said.

"I once also went by another name," Harry said.

"Huh? What would that have to do with anything?" Moony asked.

"It has everything to do with you, and one of the monsters in your closet," Harry said.

"What is it then?"

"Harry Potter."

Moony then fainted from a mixture of surprise and shock at the revelation that Harry Potter was with him in a foreign land and was apparently quite strong magically, as well as politically.

"C-could you repeat that again, I could have sworn you said you were Harry Potter," Moony said after regaining consciousness.

"You heard correctly," Harry said the expression on his face showing that he was indeed serious.

"Then..how?..or why?..or..wha-huh?" Moony said not really knowing how to react to such news.

"I am Kosetsu, Har, Aetas, Yori, Clement, and Harry Potter, I am known by many other names, but there is one thing that you should know," Harry said.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?" Moony said.

"I am a god," Harry simply said, the simplicity of the statement showing how serious it was, and due to the reactions of the rest that were present including the now awake Insomnia made Moony believe the truth of the matter.

"H-how?" Moony asked.

"That's a pretty long story, one which I will not tell you," Harry said.

"Oh..so now what?" Moony asked uncertain of his future.

But before Harry could answer, an unknown specie of bird flew into the room from out of nowhere, tied to its leg was a note, when Harry took it off, the bird vanished, leaving the note as the only proof of its appearance.

"Albus Dumbledore will be contacting you in a few weeks, I want you to accept his proposition," Harry stated, "Also I want you to not hate Sirius Black for he is innocent of all charges."

"H-how? Wha-huh?"

"My teacher likes to give me a heads up every summer as to what to expect every coming school year, yes Moony I go to school."

"Black?"

"I've known about that all this time, its just that I couldn't really find a way to get him out of that place, some of the reasons being connected to my godship...unfortunately..though I'm sure the dementors know not to mess with that man's mind."

"Why is that? About the dementors I mean," Moony asked for an explanation.

"I created the blasted things, they were my bodyguards for a time," Harry explained, "They know my whims and such most of the time."

"Did you create the Patronus as well?"

"Err...I don't know exactly, why?"

"No reason, must be the Ravenclaw in me."

"Well now that that's over with, you are welcome to stay in my city for as long as there is still summer," Harry said and made to leave the room tea pot in hand, "See you in Hogwarts," he said then left the room to get a refill.

"So..." Moony said turning to face the other occupants of the room, "What else is there to do here?"

"Well...I hear that there's a red light district," Nero said.

"Anything else?"

"Every used a bow?" Insomnia asked from his place on the ceiling.

"No, why?" Moony asked.

"You can learn how, how bout it?"

"Looks like I found my summer activity then," Moony said shrugging, at least he had something to do.

"I'll meet you at Yori's Workshop, just ask around where it is, its quite famous," Insomnia said as he turned into bubbles and floated through the walls and out of the room.

"You guys gonna come with?" Moony asked the two brother.

"Sure," Nero said.

"Not like we got anything planned," Remus said.

*

*

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_I apologize for the length._


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-eight**_

_*_

_*_

~_He has escaped from the island~ _one of the robed figures informed one of his companions.

~_I noticed, should we pursue?_~ the other asked.

~_Let those wizards figure it out, bloody bastards, chucking an innocent man in here~_ the first figure said.

~_I wish him luck, those waters are sure cold~ _another figure put its two knuts in.

~_You think the master will care about the nine that we had to off?_~ another decided to join the conversation.

~_Good riddance to bad rubbish I say, those nine caused us to get stuck as prison guards_~ one of the group said.

~_I agree with what he said~_ another agreed to the statement.

~_Should we write the creator?_~ one of them asked the group.

~_He probably already knows~_ one of them concluded.

Footsteps were heard echoing off of the walls in the distance.

~_Let's continue this conversation some other time those pesky aurors are coming~_ the first robe one stated.

~_I'd rather have to deal with those Azkabanians at least they are tolerable_~ the second one said.

~_The creator favored them too_~ the third added, the they all went their own ways, resuming their patrol of the prison.

#

A dog was struggling as it paddled its way to shore from the island that it had just escaped from, the undercurrent was trying to pull it under, and the cold of the waters was not helping at all. It didn't notice but there were three robed figures following it making sure that it reached land safely. Before long the dog was swept beneath the waves.

~_You two set up camp for him, I'll fetch the dog_~ one of the robed figures said before diving beneath the waves in pursuit of the drowning dog.

The other two doing as they were told to and flew to shore and prepared a camp, complete with fire, but covered in spells, and the like to make sure that the campsite was protected not just from the elements but also from undesureable wizards that would disturb and innocent man's rest.

The leader of the group of three robed figures arrived carrying in its arms a drenched but thankfully alive dog, which it then placed beside the fire to dry off, and keep warm.

~_How was the water?_~ one of the two that set up camp asked.

~_Freezing...next time one of you are diving in.._~ the drenched robed figure replied.

~_No thanks, never learned how to swim~_ one of the two subordinates said.

~_Figures I'm stuck with you two..does he have everything?~ _the leader asked.

~_Everything that he will need, minus a wand_~ one of the two said.

~_A wand would be too dangerous, and suspicious, people would think he had some sort of outside help, or killed someone to get it_~ the other of the two answered.

~_Fair enough, let's get back to the rock, before we're missed and make sure the kid gets a head start on those ministry boys_~ the leader said before flying back to the island, followed closely by his subordinates.

#

A few hours after escaping the dog woke up to the sight of a dead fire, along with some canned food near him, openned and spelled to keep the bugs and the like away. He then noticed that the camp site that he was in was layered in layer upon layer of protective wards and spells that would keep even the entirety of Auror Command from finding him. He was thankful to whomever or whatevr it was that had helped him, and that seemed to have known what he was, the only thing missing was a wand. There were some robes, a cloack, and a pouch of money, both pounds and galleons, just enough to get by.

There weren't any footprints around the campsite, not a one, as if whomever had helped him either did not walk on two feet, concealed his or her presence, or flew, whichever of the case may be, he or she was quite thorough. The only reason why the dog believed that someone had helped him, aside from the spells cast to protect him, the canned food already prepared for consumption, the fire, and the other supplies, was the fact that he had a blanket covering his form. If the person wanted to frame him, he would have been left without the comfort of the blanket.

'_What do I do now? Where do I go?_' were the questions prevailing in his head, he didn't really have a plan, but after seeing his ex-friend in the newspaper, alive, and probably well, he had to get out, without a plan to boot.

After eating like the animal that he looked like, the dog changed shape and morphed into the shape or form of a man, one wearing prison rags. He shed his clothes and put on the ones laid out for him, after putting on the cloak, he placed the money pouch in his pocket, finished the food, and walked away from the campsite.

He walked away and headed for the nearest mundane settlement that he new, his sanity and memory intact he knew where it was and knew that he had the strength to walk there.

Had he taken one last look at the campsite he would have seen the three robed figures that had helped him out, they cleaned up the campsite, leaving it looking natural, and also removed and dissolved all protective chamrs, wards, and the like from the place. Then they flew back to the island.

~_Good luck Sirius Black, you'll need it!_~ the leader of the three said, not caring about how loud his voice was, as no one could really understand the Dementor-tongue.

#

When Sirius arrived at the nearest mundane hamlet, he rode the bought a ticket and rode the next bus bound for London, he had some business there that concerned a certain rat, and hoped to possibly see his godson one more time.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter thirty-nine**_

_*_

_*_

It was three weeks past July thirty-first of the year nineteen-ninety-three, when the wizarding prison Azkaban's staff realized that they were missing a prisoner, one that hadn't been turnd into dementor food, there was no body found, there was also no evidence or the like that explained how he had escaped. The dementors were extra meticulous in dealing with any and all trails that they could find, they disposed of any and all evidence that they could find that could possibly lead the wizards to the escaped convict. The Head Dementor had three of her number tail the escapee to make sure that nothing bad happened to him, lest she and her race earn the wrath of Aetas, their creator, also known as Harry Potter.

She had her race stall the Aurors as much as they possibly could, acting quite stubborn and forcing the Aurors to use patroni on them, not that they really minded those things all that much, as they had grown a resistance against the things over the years. They sucked out the happiness from the aurors as much as possible, and in some cases the effect was so unbearable that the aurors would pass out. The only ones that were not affected were the non-ministry guards, and inhabitants of the island, the Azkabanians. Some of them helped the dementors keep the aurors on their toes through the years, but this time they would take a step back and let the dementors have their fun.

The ministry ended up sending more people to try and get the dementors to follow their orders, which gave Black enough time to actually hide better, and more accustomed to his new found freedom, since the public had yet to be informed of his breakout. But he did notice that no matter where he was, he was always shadowed by three black robed and hooded figures, that seemed to glide instead of walk, and he found it quite creepy that he was the only one to notice them as not only did they blend in with the crowd, but they also managed to somehow blend in with the shadows when they were alone with him. It creeped him out.

'_But atleast they haven't done anything to me yet_,' Sirius thought to himself as he spied with his little eyes the robed figures.

*

*

It was the last week of summer, Harry had just returned from Koto no Akumu, accompanying him were the race founders, Moony, and Yori (still a part of him). They had all rented rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, instead of the one in Knockturn Alley. Once inside his room, Harry expanded his senses seeking out Sirius Black, and found him, surprisingly in the room next to his. The room that Sirius Black was in could be found right between Harry's and Yori's room, and across from Moony's room, which was between Remus' and Nero's rooms.

'_Everyone leave your rooms at the count of three,_' Harry mentally ordered the others.

#

In his room Sirius Black had sensed something curious in the flow of the force, well not really the force but something like that. His Padfoot senses were tingling, something was up, and he had to leave the room he was in.

#

'_One_'

#

Sirius placed his money pouch in his pocket, deciding that since his Padfoot senses were tingling maybe it would be a good idea to leave and search for other lodgings.

#

'_Two_'

#

He twisted the doorknob, opened the door and stepped out.

#

'_THREE!_'

#

Sirius Black was greeted by the sight of five other doors simultaneously opening at the same time as his did, and five people stepping out into the hallway at the exact same time that he did. He didn't know what to do, his brain shut down, he thought that he was trapped, which in a way he was, he thought that perhaps the shadows were not protecting him, but had rather set him up. He thought that he had been surrounded by disguised aurors, or worse uspeakables. He tried to change into his dog form, but found that he could not, someone had thrown up an anti-animagus ward. He was trapped, he was screwed, he was going to die, get the kiss, never see his godson again. But was blasted out of his inner monologue when he heard laughter from the guy infront of him, looking up and focusing on the laughing person's face, he instantly realized who it was. Remus "Moony" Lupin.

But before he could say anything he heard laughter coming first from his immediate left, then his immediate right, then to the left of Moony, then to the right of Moony, soon he found himself laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing, but he ended up noticing that he was back in his room, this time with one person he knew, and four people that he did not know, which abruptly forced him to stop laughing.

"Good, you finally realized you were screwed, now Padfoot, would you kindly tell me what the heck you are doing in the Leaky Cauldron, for a wanted man, you sure like to live dangerously," Moony said.

"Wha-huh?" Sirius said not knowing what else to say.

"The ministry will be announcing to the public that you have escaped from Azkaban. The people here will become more suspicious of people who hide their face," Moony said.

"Eh?" Sirius said still not comprehending the situation he was in.

"What Moony is saying is that for an escaped convict you sure don't know how to hide properly," Remus said.

"Well excuse me, this is the first time I've ever escaped from prison you know," Sirius said hautily.

Laughter greeted his statement, the five around him found it hilarious that he could still joke around when he was in a potentially dangerous position.

"At least your humor is still intact," Moony said.

"Not that his logic seems to be working right," Remus said.

"Perfectly normal considering what he's had for company these past few years," Nero said.

"Sorry to interrupt the merry making, but since it looks like you lot don't believe that I'm guilty of the crimes I was charged with, what are you planning on doing with me?" Sirius asked.

"Right then, down to business," Harry said sounding every bit the thirteen year old that he looked like, "Remus, Moony go fetch those three dementors hiding in the hallway, I need them to run interference for us."

"Gotcha," Remus said.

"Roger," Moony said.

Both men left the room to look for the three hiding dementors, while the rest remained in the room.

"D-d-dementors?!" Sirius said in fright.

"They're not gonna kiss ya Paddy, I just need them to go cause a scare downstairs, while we get you to a safer place," Harry said.

"Good thing we agreed to a day to day basis payment with Tom, we can just up and leave and he wont care," Nero said.

"I'll play mercenary," Yori said, "Nero you play auror, come with me, we'll get this party started."

Yori and Nero then left the room headed for the ground floor, where they would announce their suspicions about Sirius Black hiding in plain sight, they would utilize modified notice-me-not charms to conceal their true identity, and memorability. Once they got downstairs, Remus and Moony returned to the room with dementors in tow.

~_Master!~ _All three dementors said, the speech sounding eerily like parseltongue, hisses with a bit of a screech.

"In five minutes I want you three to cause as much chaos as you possibly can within the pub, got me?" Harry asked.

~_How much chaos?_~ the leader of the three asked.

"Make 'em wet their pants in fright," Harry told them, "Remus, you're part of the decoy team, I want you to play escaped convict, make it as convincing as you possibly can, I want the pub's patrons scraming bloody murder, while at the same time running around like headless chickens."

"Where will I meet you, for that matter, where will we all meet? Knockturn?" Remus asked.

"We can meet up at my house in Hogsmeade, got it?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know you had a house there.." Remus said.

"I do, I had Metus buy one for me during second year," Harry explained, "I'll show you a map of the place once we get there, got it?"

"Roger," Remus said, then before leaving the room said, "Good luck!"

#

"Ministry of Magic drop your wands and keep your hands where we can see them!" Nero shouted out, pulling out a chopstick from within his trenchcoat, all the patrons including Tom the barkeep dropped their wands and raised their hands.

"We have reason to believe that Sirius Black, recently escaped felon, is hiding in the Leaky Cauldron," Yori informed the people present, '_Five, four, three, two, one._'

Right on schedule Remus entered the Cauldron and shouted in his best Sirius Black imitation, "Blimey!"

Then he grabbed the nearest wand to him, pointed it at the 'aurors' and shouted, "I've go a wand and am not afraid to use it!"

"Dementors get 'im!" Nero shouted, which resulted with the three dementors appearing as if from out of nowhere, and proceeded to chase the polyjuiced Remus.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Remus shouted as he ran out of the pub, opened the archway into Diagon Alley, then ran into the alley screaming, "I got a rocket in my pocket, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Dementors after 'im!" Yori shouted pointing at the way to the alley, they followed his 'orders' and followed Remus out the door.

"C'mon Shack! E's getting away!" Yori called out as he raced out into the alley after the dementors.

"Wait for me Tonks!" Nero shouted out to Yori as he too made his way into the alley, "Don't let 'im get away! Kiss 'im! Kiss 'im!"

"Drop your drawers!" could be heard being shouted from the alley, the patrons in the pub still had their hands up, there were also shouts of, "I meant your wand!", and shouts of, "Not that wand! The woody one!"

While Nero, Yori, Remus, and the dementors ran amock in the magical alleys, Harry, Moony, and Sirius snuck out into Mundane London, under disillusionment charm. Once away from any and all other magicals, Harry teleported the three of them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Key in hand, Harry led the two other men to the property that he had bought, or rather properties. Harry owned the Shrieking Shack, along with the closest house to it.

"Get in 'ere already!" Harry said from within the Shrieking Shack while holding the door open, his godly garb was overcast with clouds.

"Coming, coming, we're not gods like you!" Moony called out from the long grass.

"G-god? Moony?" Sirirus asked not getting the not-joke.

"Get in here already!" Harry cried out, "The raptors are coming!"

Moony and Sirius would later swear that they heard echoes of don't go into the long grass, as well as sounds of people being torn apart and eaten alive by rabid chickens.

Once inside the two men dropped to the ground panting, and wheezing, some of it from the fright of hearing the echoes from another place, and time.

"So...I'll let you two stay in here, while I'll take the house, Nero and Remus will take care of fixing the place up a bit, got it," Harry said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Moony said.

"Sure thing..um..who are you by the way?" Sirius asked.

"I am Har or Aetas, whichever you prefer," Harry said.

"Aetas then," Sirius said.

"Another one!" Harry exclaimed, "Dear Me!"

"So are you gonna tell him the other part or am I?" Moony asked.

"Oh, and on another note, I used to and sometimes go by the name Harry Potter," Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Sirius shouted.

"I think the dementors heard you over in Azkaban," Harry said cleaning out his ears.

"I think you meant to say 'Can you shout any louder, I don't think the dementors heard you over in Azkaban', didn't you Aetas?" Moony said.

"No, I really think the dementors heard him," Harry said.

"Are you serious?" Moony asked.

"Shut up Sirius," Harry cut off Sirius before he could start, "Yes, I'm quite serious."

"So what do I do about my pet grim?" Moony asked.

"Keep 'im indoors til we get the rat," Harry said.

'_Shrieking Shack and the closest house to it, pick one,_' Harry told the others, '_The shack needs a bit of fixin up, the house needs some new furniture, pick up my school supplies while your at it._'

'_Gotcha Boss man!_' Remus thought back.

#

"We got the paints and the furnitures, and your school supplies Hogwarts people!" Remus called out from the front porch of the Shack.

"Open the door Paddy!" Harry called out from the third floor of the house.

"Moony! Get the door! I'm stuck in the loo!" Sirius called out, as he was indeed stuck in the loo, apparently someone had left a devil's snare to fester in the toilet.

Once they all got inside, Yori and Harry merged infront of everyone, the weapons and whatever simply entered a pocket dimension that Harry used as a literal pocket. Then they started giving out orders.

"Moony grab some dough and get us some food, I forgot to mention that to Remus," Harry said.

"Roger!" Moony said, grabbed the money pouch from Remus' outstretched hands and ran out the door.

"Paddy, grab some paint and go nuts," Harry instructed.

"Woohoo!" Sirius shouted as he levitated the paints and such with his 'borrowed' wand, and ran to the roof.

"Nero, set up the furniture, I know how vain your lot can be, both houses now," Harry ordered the First Vampire.

"Your will be done," Nero said as he grabbed all the shrunken furniture, and proceeded to place the furniture around the house.

"I guess that leaves me..." Harry said, then split himself again, reforming Yori, "Yori, the lawn, I'll take the other one."

"Hai!"

*

*

By the end of the week the two houses were in tip top shape, it was September one and Harry and Moony were nearly late for the train.

"Aetas have you seen my shoes!" Moony called out from his room on the third floor.

"I think they're in the other house!" Harry called out from the basement, "Sirius have you seen my tie!"

"I think the Rex ate it!" Sirius shouted from the second floor, "Have any of you seen my invisibility cloak?"

"Remus has it, he's at the station, stalling the train!" Nero shouted over the magical intercon that connected the two houses, "Moony I found your shoes!"

"Tenpi! I found your tie! The rex needs to be sent back to the Cretaceous! I'll send it back once I get our tie!" Yori called out from the backyard while he was being chased by the tyranosaurus-rex.

"Are we late yet?" Moony and Harry called out at the same time.

"Last two minutes!" Nero called out from the other house, "You guys want us to run interference again?"

"I'll have the dementors converge on the station!" Harry called out in response.

"Alright!" Nero hollered.

"Hurry up Moony! Interference can only go on for so long!" Harry called out from the backyard running after the T-rex with his tie, already having merged back with Yori.

"I got my shoes on! Let's go!" Moony called out from the front of the house.

"King's Cross Platform 9 ¾!" Harry called out while banishing the dinosaur back to its proper period, which resulted in him and Moony to arrive in the station, flying out of the barrier, and landing in a heap.

As they stood up they noticed the chaos that was going around the platform, there were children crying, parents curled into balls, aurors running around like headless chickens, and Neville standing in front of his parents waiting for Harry to help him in the clueless situation, the dementors simply flying hither and tither, while Remus, Nero, and the three dementors that shadowed Sirius ran after one another round and round the Hogwarts Express.

"Quckly get on the train," Harry whispered to Neville as he passed by him, Moony following close behind.

"Let's go Longbottom," Moony said, "I'm Remus Lupin, the new DADA by the way.

"Nice to meet you sir," Neville said after grabbing his trunk and saying his goodbyes to his family, "what about the dementors?"

"They're running interference for us, let's get on quick," Harry whispered.

Once inside the right cabin, Harry summoned Sirius to them, who appeared suddenly inside the cabin, surprising Neville.

"Don't say a word my young protege," Harry said, "Sirius is innocent, we're smuggling him into Hogwarts."

"Poor Headmaster, poor poor Headmaster," Moony said.

"Poor Minerva, poor poor cat," Sirius said, thinking of all the ways he could prank the transfiguration professor.

"So...the..uh..dementors?" Neville asked.

"Oh, right," Harry realized that the dementor were still terrorizing the station, '_We're in, go home!_' Harry told them all mentally.

'_Roger!_' the interference group mentally acknowledged the command.

#

"So..Sirius Black, wanted man, is going to Hogwarts under the guise of the pet dog of the DADA professor, and I should be okay with this?" Neville said unsure of himself.

"Pretty much, yea," Harry said.

"Ok."

"That's it? No arguing with the adults?" Moony asked bewildered with Neville instant acceptance.

"Yeah, if Aetas says everything is ok, then everything is ok," Neville explained, "So..Aetas..how do you plan on making me the hero this year?"

"Its going to be a quiet year this year, Nev, relax a little," Harry replied.

"Seriously?" Neville asked.

"Shut up Sirius," Harry said cutting off Sirius, "Yep Nev, yep."

#

"Hogwarts is screwed, that school is so so screwed," Nero said as he looked at the school from the roof of the Shrieking Shack.

"Agreed," Remus said, "So..Russia?"

"I've sent every available vamp in search of that idiot," Nero said.

"Ya think one of 'em will get 'im?" Remus asked.

"Definitely," Nero said with confidence, "Master Aetas gave the info, therefore its a done deal, like Greenback, or was it Greyback?"

"Gayback, definitely Gayback," Remus said, "Poor Hogwarts."


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

Note 3: Filler...sort of...

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty**_

_*_

_*_

"Please give a round of sound for Hogwarts' latest addition to the staff, Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore shouted with microphone literally in hand.

Crickets were chirping in the Great Hall, but suddenly Moony jumped up on the staff table pulled out an electric guitar and played the theme of Pirates of the Carribean, like a pro, which was met with some applause.

"That's it?!" Harry shouted from the Gryffindor table.

"Encore!" Neville shouted from beside Harry, "Encore!"

"Rock our collective socks off Professor Lupin!" Harry and Neville both shouted out at the same time, to the complete and utter shock of the rest of the school.

"If you insist," Moony said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear.

Before he could begin four puffs of smoke appeared in the Hall directly infront of Moony, four people, each with a musical instrument of their own appeared. One pair or vampires, namely Marcus and Aurelius, Marcus on drums, and Aurelius on base guitar, Moony taking care of lead. The other pair of puffs, were Futoi and Aburami, the pair of Baku servants of Harry. Futoi getting a hold of the main keyboard, while Aburami as lead vocals.

"A one..two..a one two three!" Aburami said into his microphone.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted from beyond the doors of the Great Hall, "The Wizarding World is so backwards better play an oldie!"

"From the top!" Aburami shouted, "A one..two..a one, two, three!"

The impromptu band then played a rock rendition of Fly Me To The Moon, complete with drum and guitar solos.

Crickets chirping.

"Older! They're still in shock!" shouted the voice from beyong the Great Hall doors.

"One, two, three!" Aburami shouted, and sang, "Why do birds, suddenly appear, every time you are near?"

"Just like me they long to be, close to you," the rest of the band sang, and they continued to sing, "Why do stars, fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?"

Which was accompanied by Minerva McGonagal walking by Aburami who was standing somewhat infront of the Headmaster, the stars that were shown in the ceiling illusion looked as if they were falling stars.

"Just like, they long to be," Aburami sang, with the rest of the band following, "Close to you."

"On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true," the ghost congregated around McGonagal and sprinkled moon dust on her, all the while the band sang, "So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."

"That is why, all the men in town," Moony sang.

"Follow you," Severus Snape joined in.

"All around," Filius Flitwick joined in.

"Just like me, they long to be," Dumbledore sang solo, "Close to you."

Then the ghost congregated around Pomona Sprout, and did their little moon dusting, while the band and some of the other professors sang what was sung when the ghost did their thing to McGonagal.

"That is why, all the men in town," Moony crooned, "Follow you."

"All around," Severus and Filius sang.

"Just like me, they long to be," Dumbledore once again sang solo, "Close to you."

"Just like me, they long to be," Filch entered the Hall singing solo, "Close to you."

"Wahh..ah..ah..ah..ah," the Slytherins sang.

"Close to you," Dumbledore and Filch sang.

"Wah..ah..ah..ah..ah," the Ravenclaws sang.

"Close to you," Dumbledore and Filch sang again.

"Hahh..ah..ah..ah..ah," the Hufflepuffs sang.

"Close to you," Dumbledore and Filch sang again.

"Lahh..ah..ah..ah..ah," the Gryffindors sang.

"Close to you," Dumbledore and Filch ended the song, "Ooohh."

Once that song number ended the Hall exploded with applause, the students simply found the performance entertaining, even though they were somehow forced into participating in the ending part of the song, one which not all of them were familiar with in the first place. The ones clapping the loudest were the Weasley twins.

"Encore! Encore!" the Weasley twins shouted at the same time.

Then the whole Hall turned to the band, and clapped even louder as they bowed, but after each band member that was not a member of the staff bowed he puffed into smoke, which was actually the activation of a special portkey, leaving Moony the last member of the band, standing on the staff table. He jumped down in a bow, then returned to his seat.

"Quiet down, quiet down," Dumbledore tried to coerce calm and order into the Hall, and once all was calm," Some final words before we eat, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!"

The food promptly appeared, Moony not too surprised at the Headmaster sprouting the nicknames of each of the Marauders.

*

*

It was the next day, a Saturday, and the school was a buzz with the performance the night before.

"They're back," Fred said.

"They're here," George said.

"They're great," Fred said.

"That was amazing," George said.

"Who do you think they are?" Fred said.

"Who do you think they might be?" George said.

"I have no idea twin George," Fred said.

"I haven no clue twin Fred,"

"You two may want to listen to the chit chat of the other students of the school twins Gred and Forge," Hermione said as she passed by them in the corridor.

#

"The common room is gloomy," the grey lady said to no one in particular.

#

"My toilet is so bleak," Myrtle said to anyone who would listen.

#

"If I had underwear, they'd be frozen from being here all week," a merman said in gobbledegook.

#

"Oh since last night's performance, our lives have been so gay!" Marcus, Aurelius, Aburami, and Futoi happily said.

#

"Thank goodness for the gossip that'll get us throgh the day," Lavender Brown told her best friend Parvati Patil.

#

"Have you heard, there's a rumor in the teacher's lounge," the Bloody Baron informed Peeves.

"Have you heard, what they're saying in the halls?" Peeves asked the Baron.

#

"Although Prongs did not survive," Sirius said while talking to Moony and Harry, "The three of us arestill alive."

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," Harry said wanting to make sure that his information was correct and up to date. Neville walked into the room and heard the rat's name and was about to shout it out.

"Neville do not repeat," Moony told the Longbottom.

#

"Let's spread a rumor," Dumbledore suggested, in order for the students to get some sort of explanation about the happenings of the night before.

"It'll be a legend," McGonagal said, speaking about the event.

"It's a mystery," Filius said talking about how they were all forced into doing what they did.

#

"Something whisked him out of his cell," one investigator at Azkaban observed.

"Or he simply slipped through a crack," another one suggested, both aurors talking about Sirius and his escape.

#

"They've turned rumor," Fred said, talking about he Marauders.

"But they're part of our history," George said, thinking of the map, and how they four were their inspiration for pranking.

#

"I say we award some points to whoever did that prank," Dumbledore said out of the blue.

"But who's to say that someone will fess up?" McGonagal asked.

#

In Knockturn alley, where the darker denizens of the magical world thrived, people were going about their business.

"A galleon for this potions book," a scalper said approaching Lucious Malfoy, the book have some squiggles, "Its Slytherin's, I swear."

Lucius declined, and entered Borgin and Burke.

"You-know-who's horcrux!" Borgin exclaimed after hearing the tale of its loss the previous year as well as the loss of the Basillisk, "Can't believe we lost the pair."

"I got this from the goblins," Borgin brought out some relic from the goblins of Egypt, "Its lined with nundu's fur."

"I don't want to spend a fortune, even to give it to her," Lucius said referring to his spoiled wife.

*

*

"Hey Harry, have you heard?" Neville asked.

"About the rumor from the teachers' lounge?" Harry asked.

"Have you heard?" Neville asked excited.

"Shut it, Nev, I'm trying to sleep," Harry said irritated, for indeed it was well past midnight, and the school was still raging one and on about the prank during the feast.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-one**_

_*_

_*_

Remus Lupin was not having a very good day, for one thing he had to deal with hormonal children this day, another thing is that he had to teach thirteen year olds about magical creatures, lastly was that he had to make sure that his only surviving best friend did not get caught or seen by anyone that did not know or acknowledge his innocence. There had already been a few cases of close calls and near misses, but he knew that Sirius Black had the luck of the gods on his side, but there was still cause for worry as nothing in the world was ever perfect.

To top of all the bad things that had happened during the day Hagrid's last class resulted in a student getting rather injured. But as Harry explained it, the bloke was just too rude to let leave without a little bit of a lesson, never insult something that could potentially kill you or you might find yourself on the wrong side of the food chain. Draco Malfoy, due to being unable to bully a number of students, one being Neville, another being Harry, since he's scared shitless of Harry, had the great idea to proclaim his utter and complete stupidity to the Creatures class, which ended up with him getting a bit of celebrity status. That and a little revenge on Hagrid and his feakish ways.

But not all hope was lost, for Hagrid had more than one ally in the world, if Albus Dumbledore decided that he couldn't do anything about the events that were unfolding, then who's to say that the Headmaster was the only being that could do something about it. Which leaves us where we are, with Remus "Moony" Lupin, contemplating his life, and the actions that he would be taking to save the poor creature, that and make sure that Hagrid be allowed to continue living on Hogwarts grounds, and keep the rest of his little friends.

Harry had been the one to cause all of Moony's problems for the day, as he was the one that told the werewolf lord that he would be the one to deal with any ministry and school people and problems that arose due to the rather small incident, as Draco's injury wasn't as grave as he made it out to be. Harry had cushioned the blow to the points that only a tiny wound, though it did squirt a lot of blood, was the only injury that he had suffered, not something to kill over.

*

*

"So..now that Malfoy has written to his father, how am I supposed to interfere with that?" Moony asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Harry answered, "You think Buckbeak'll have a trial?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Cause if he does, then we could prove that Malfoy was just dramatizing his ordeal, and trying to make sure that his place in the hierarchy of the student body is secure."

"Er..how would that help the creature in question?"

"Well, first of all we would have the testimony of the school nurse that Malfoy only had a tiny pin prick, which just so happened to be made on a major blood vessel, then there is the memory of Neville Longbottom that we could as evidence to prove that Malfoy was an idiot, then there is also the fact that on the day of the trial itself, I can have my people whisk the hippogriffs off to Vieux Ville or Koto no Akumu, how's that sound?"

"All that just for one of Hagrid's creatures? That's a bit..I dunno..elaborate."

"If you have a better idea at the moment, I'm all ears."

"..."

"Thought so."

"Hey guys!" Sirius greeted the two as he transformed into a man, "I just had an idea!"

"It better not be catching McGonagal on the night of a full moon, trapping her in her animagus form and having a pack of werewolves and a grim like dog chase her around the forest for sport," Harry said grinning evily.

"Er..That's very nice idea, but no that's not it at all."

"Then what is Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"That Granger girl was researching ways to help Hagrid, and found out that the creature'll have a trial, and that Weasley kid said that it'll probably be just some scam trial," Sirius said.

"And so?" Moony asked getting a wee bit impatient.

"So..I thought that while those ministry people and Hagrid were at the trial..we could 'kidnap' the hippogriffs, all of them, and send them somewhere else," Sirius explained, "So..what do you guys think of my brilliant plan?"

"Moony..?" Harry said.

"Yes?" Moony said.

"With a bit more detailed that would have been my plan," Harry observed.

"I know."

"Huh? What plan are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked a little bit confused.

"I shall repeat what I said earlier," Harry said, " On the day of the trial itself, I can have my people whisk the hippogriffs off to Vieux Ville or Koto no Akumu, savvy?"

"Great minds think alike!" Sirius exclaimed, good thing that the room they were in was sound proof, and had no bugs or spies in it to tattle on them to the Headmaster or anyone else for that matter.

"I have a great mind, Moony has a great mind," Harry said, "While you...you just had a moment of intelligence..but it'll soon pass, and you shall return to being an average human being on this pitiful planet called Earth will all the problems that life can give you."

"That was harsh Aetas, real harsh," Moony admonished.

"Should I feel hurt..cause I only got half of that..." Sirius said.

"Anyone up for playing cat and mouse with McGonagal?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Count me in!" Sirius said.

"Mee too!" Moony said uncharacteristically.

#

Students were loitering in the halls, and were thankful that they were as some of them were witness to such a strange sight. Their cat animagus and Filch's cat were running through the halls at breakneck speeds, and the students found out not long after when they witnessed a mangy mongrel barking while chasing the two cats like a hell hound. The students recognized the dog as the one owned by their defense professor, which is exactly the person they saw next, running in the halls and flinging stunning spells in the general direction of the mangy mongrel, good thing he didn't hit any students.

In another part of the castle the students witnessed almost the exact same sight, save for the cats, dog, and professor running away from something with a look of abject horror written on their faces, as well as fright. The students to their shock, surprise, and disbelief saw what is was that they were running from. Fluffy.

But apparently, according to some students, the three headed canine also looked as if it too was running away from something. The students found out exactly what it was when they were all about to enter the Great Hall for supper. Chasing down the cats, dog, professor, and three headed dog was of all things one of the dementors assigned to protecting the castle from Sirius Black.

The most frightening thing about the dementor was not its aura and ability to suck out the happiness from people, but the inhuman shrieks that it was giving out, it sounded as if it wsa fleeing like its life depended on it.

The students all piled into the Hall to find out what would happen next. They were quite surprised when the Headmaster entered the Hall via the small door behind the staff table.

"Wands at the ready! Seal the doors!" the Headmaster ordered everyone.

Some students panicking thinking that since their headmaster himself was giving such an order than that meant that something really dangerous was outside, lurking within the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, and since it had chased a dementor of all things into the Great Hall, then that made it very dangerous and fearsome indeed.

Several minutes passed and nothing could be heard from outside the Hall, but the excitement did not end there, as before someone could suggest that someone take a look outside something caught the attention of the people inside.

A resounding popping sound was heard echoing in within the hall, all that were in the Hall focused their gazes on all the house elves of the castle cowering in fear in the middle of the Hall, some of them chalk white.

"What has happned?" the headmaster asked the elves as he approached them.

"They is here Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sir," one of the house elves answered, "They is here!"

By that point all the house elves were wailing in fear, abject horror, and more fear.

"Who are they?" the headmaster asked them, everyone else in the Hall wondering the same thing.

"They is here!" the elves just wailed lounder, accompanying them was the dementor who no one had noticed was huddled in a tight ball on the floor beneath the Hufflepuff table, its mists swirling in total unbridled fear.

The headmaster did not know what to make of the situation other than some force had convinced him that they were all in grave danger. Looking over all the students, the headmaster realized something that chilled him to the bone. Harry Potter was not in the Hall, and neither was Neville Longbottom.

"Minerva have you seen Mr Longbottom?" the headmaster asked his deputy, who had reverted to human form.

"No Albus I have not, do you know what's going on? I remember that something had entered Hogwats grounds, something that made me run in here as fast as my animagus feet could carry me," she was more concerned with the situation than with one student.

"Minerva, I am at a loss as you are on the situation, now I need you to see if Mr Longbottom is in the Hall with us, discreetly please, we don't want to cause undue alarm to his possible absence."

"Are you saying that one of my Gryffindors is MISSING?!" Minerva shouted, to the horror of the headmaster, and chaos did indeed ensue.

"The Hero of the Light is missing?!", "Longbottom's not here?!", "What are we to do?!" were some of the things students were saying, and thinking.

"Calm down," Dumbledore said trying to calm his students, "Calm I said," he said in a louder voice, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

The sound of silence could have been heard for miles around after that outburst, just for a minute, there was nothing but silence. No one had ever born witness to the aged headmaster ever doing as he had done.

"Thank you, and sorry about that, its the stress," the headmaster said, "Now does anyone know where might Mr Longbottom be?"

"..." apparently no one had a clue, including his two friends that were not named Potter.

"Alright then, Minerva stay here with the students, professors! With me, we shall brave the unknown and locate our wayward ward!" Dumbledore ordered as he led the teachers out through the back door of the Hall, and into the great unknown.

#

The halls of Hogwarts was filled with mists, the professors were only able to see one foot away from their outstretched hands, their wands lit with Lumos only brought some light to very little space. They were huddled close to one another, each not wanting to get lost in the mists.

The mists made navigating the castle quite hard, they tried using a ball of yarn to let mark where they had passed, but every time they checked if the line was still intact, they came up with some yarn that had been severed by what they suspected to be an animals bite as where it was severed was always wet with some sticky substance.

The further into the mist that they got, the dimmer and darker their surroundings became. After a while they began hearing the sounds of creatures that normally would be found in the Forbidden Forest. There was the clicking of pinchers, or the sound of moving feelers, as well as some hissing like that of a snake. Every now and then there would be the sound of crickets chirping, followed by the sound of beating wings, then silence. There were a few times that they heard the hooting of an owl, only for it to be silenced by something in the mist. If not for the stone walls and stone floor, they would have sworn that they were no longer in the castle.

Walking for sometime, the professors fears grew even greater, suddenly the sound of someone crying assulted their sensitive ears. It was coming from somewhere nearby, no matter what spell was used only the light of Lumos could be seen. It sounded like a little girl weeping, so the professors made their way to investigate, if it really was a little girl crying.

Eventually they entered a room, this one was devoid of mist, in the middle was a little girl, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head bent, and tears could be seen running down her cheeks. She was bathed in the light of a full moon, and was sitting under the shade of a tree.

Once the professors were in the room, it changed, the ceiling vanished, but the walls remained, the floor on the other hand gained a grassy or mossy look in some places.

In an uncharacteristic show of compassion, Severus Snape took the initiative and moved closer to the sobbing child.

"Child, why are you crying? What's wrong? Don't worry I wont hurt you," Severus told the child, while his fellow professors looked on in awe at his actions.

"W-who a-are y-you?" she asked him in between sobs.

"I am Severus Snape," he ansered honestly and as soothingly as he possibly could, "Can you tell me why you are crying?"

"T-They c-came..and took the others away," she said calming down, due to his rubbing her back in comfort.

"Who are They?" he asked, as the way the word was said was in the same manner as how the house elves said it.

"They..you don't know?" she said in somewhat wonder.

"No I do not child," he said continuing to use his silky smooth and calm voice, "Can you tell me?"

"They...we dare not say their names..but one of the others did...and..." she ended up crying all over again.

"Severus, I don't think we'll be able to get much more out of her," Albus said.

"Then what would you propose we do headmaster?" Severus asked as he wrapped the child with his arms.

"We leave this room, and continue our search," Albus said, "You carry her."

#

"It is a good thing that we are not home..else He would have stopped us.." one of Them said.

"It is a good thing that you came to aid us Furor," one of others spoke.

"Grandfather will not mind, so long as no one is truly harmed," Furor, God of Madness and Paranoia, said.

"Harmed? We need not harm any of them, they cause pain and suffering all on their own," one of the others said, "They need not our aid in that matter."

"Panis, we are here for amusement, we may not be permitted engage in another war for a good while, we are simply here to have a bit of harmless fun, as you said, they can cause enough pain and suffering not needing our help with that," the first to speak said.

"We are here for our own enjoyment, though some of the lands that we had to merge with the blasted castle could pose a problem in the future..." another said.

"Tartrus, do you hear that?" Furor asked after hearing sounds of someone approaching their position.

"I hear it, looks like we shall have to move lest we be found out," Tartrus, God of Torture, said.

"Why should we flee, we can deal with whoever it is that approaches," Panis, God of Pain and Suffering, said.

"Arctus, chill the air," one of the still unamed of the five said.

"With pleasure!" Arctus, God of Winter's Chill, said, chilling the air as he spoke, "Cousins, sister shall we go?"

"Crema lead the way," Furor told his female cousin.

"Follow the heat young gents!" Crema, Goddess of the Peak of Summer's Fire, said as she gave off an aura of pure heat.

As the five fled to another part of the now expanded castle they failed to notice that the footsteps had ceased, and the one that had caused it had been listening to their conversation, hidden in the shadows. Had they chosen to look back, they would have seen piercing green orbs watching them as they ran further into the mists, mists that now had gained the winter's chill.

'_Furor son of Metus God of Fear, Tartrus son of Somnium God of Dreams, Panis son of Alric God of Nightmares, Arctus and Crema children of Algein God of the Cold and Fer Goddess of Warmth...this better not last til the morning, lest I be forced to intervene...though Neville did ask how I was going to make him more heroic this year..._' Harry thought.

Harry had felt the shift, and knew that his grandchildren had somehow gotten it into their heads that it would be a good idea to merge Hogwarts, where he was, with some parts of their domains. The five children of the higher gods who had collectively been called the Confusion and Chaos, confusion being made up of the males in the group and Chaos being made up of Crema, the sole female in the group. Confusion and Chaos were worshipped as A God and Goddess, but referred to as They or Them, since just saying their collective name called their attention, some of their servants took offence at their gods being called out for no reason, and took grave measures in insuring that no one said the name. In short the words Confusion and Chaos were taboo in five lands, the Land of Nightmare not being included among that list.

#

While Harry was contemplating ways to punish his annoying grandchildren, while the Confusion and Chaos ran to some other part of the castle, and while the professors continued their search for Neville Longbottm, Neville Longbottom was busy practicing his swordsmanship out on the ground of Hogwarts by the Lake, and had no idea about what was happening in the castle.

He knew that something was up the moment he tried to enter the castle, the moment he touched the castle he could immediately tell that something was different. The castle was in a different time all together, time for the castle moved faster, while the rest of the world struggled to catch up.

'_I'm going to kill Aetas if this is his doing...I'm starving from all the self training I've been doing, plus I skipped my classes!_' the boy thought to himself.

He had borrowed a sword from one of the suits of armor that lined the halls of the school and used it to practice. But it seemed like now would be a good time to test his skills with a blade. Using his wand he summoned one of the school brooms, mounted it with confidence and flew to the roof of the castle.

Upon landing on the Astronomy Tower he shrunk the broom, his parents had taught him a thing or two during the summer, then cautiously entered the castle. With his wand light for light, and the a sword for protection. The mists within the castle gave him a bit of a chill, the sounds coming from things beyond his hearing range were bothered him, but he knew that none of the things would harm him for whatever reason, but knew that whatever had caused it could.

The first hostile thing that he actually encountered looked relatively harmless, it was a giant rat and for some reason it was hissing at him, he decided that he would not approach it, and backed away from it, until that is that he saw the reason why the giant rat was hostile towards him. It was guarding its prey, for lack of a better word, which looked human save for one thing, the person had skin that resembled the color of the moon on a cloudless night.

Neville acted without really much thought, he lunged at the giant rat with sword in hand and a cutting hex escaping his lips, within the span of less than a second, it was all over. Panting, he checked the fallen figure for a pulse, and luckily found one. So he propped the person against the wall, and while waiting for the person to regain consciousness he thought of how to proceed, and had failed to notice the figure stir.

"W-where?" the moonshine skinned person asked as she came to, for indeed it was female.

"You're in Hogwarts and I'm Neville..do you know what happened to you?" he asked her.

"Hogwarts? Huh? Are you one of them?" she asked a bit afraid.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you're not from around here are you?" Neville asked.

"We're in a school? But last I remember I and some other were being taken to Their temple..." she said.

"Yeah a school, so what's your name, I told you mine," he said.

"I'm Naia..."

"Nice to meet you, good thing I passed by or that rat would have really messed you up," he said, which was the only time that she noticed the rat, "You're from Aetas aren't you."

"Yes..we're not in Aetas are we.."

"Yeah...but He is here just so you know," Neville said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Aetas," Neville answered.

"He is? How do you know?" she asked.

"He's...a friend..kind of.."

"Then we'll have to look for Him, They've done something I'm sure of it..."

"Who is They?"

"I c-can't s-say..They might find us..and that would be bad.."

"You said that you were being taken to Their temple..what's so bad about that..I've always wanted to see Aetas'," Neville said.

"Their priests were going to kill us, and that is bad."

"Oh..sorry..so what do we do now?" Neville asked, seemingly lost on what to do.

"Well..this is your school..so you should know your way around.."

"I would..but the mist is just too dense..wish Aetas were here right now..he usually knows what to do."

"I know you're not a god..so why does He help you?"

"Huh? I guess its cause Earth isn't his world.."

"Oh..wish he could do that back home.."

"Why?"

"Well it would make things a whole lot easier.."

"Ya know..I think what he been doing back in your home is right, since if he did start helping out everyone..well people would get lazy and he'd probably not become happy and...yeah..I don't think I want to continue this kind of talk..."

"I think I kind of understand..so um..what do we do?"

"I..don't know..I..can you walk?" Neville asked thinking of what they could do.

"Yes, I believe so, why?"

"I think it would be a good idea if we went to the Great Hall..I'm sure I can find it..but..can you fight..do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

"I know a few spells if that'll help."

"Okay...so uh..just follow me," he said standing up and helping her up as well.

They made their way through the darkness, and chilling coldness of the mist.

#

"Where are we?" the child on Severus' back asked.

"Hogwarts," was his answer.

"Oh..I've never heard of it."

"I guessed as much," he said, "Where did you come from?"

"I live in the Land of Dew, its quite a nice place at night.."

"Why at night? What about during the day?"

"I've never been out during the day..my sister said that the sunlight hurts us," she answered.

"Oh.."

"Child, if I may ask, what are you?" the headmaster asked after pausing in the search.

"Uhm..I'm a Moon Child, don't you have Moon Children in this Land?" she asked confused at their lack of knowledge of her race, "Aren't you Mages?"

"Something like that..we're wizards and the women are witches, I think the last mage died ages ago," the headmaster said.

"That's impossible! Lord Aetas would never allow something like that to happen!" the girl exclaimed.

"Did you say..Aetas?" the professors asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you guys worship Lord Aetas too?"

"Erm..no..but we have learned to..fear him.." the headmaster replied.

"Whoa...so I guess I'm in the other world aren't I?"

"Other world?" Severus asked.

"Earth."

"You don't live in this world?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"I live in Aetas..the Almighty and the world have the same name."

"Amazing..but what are you doing here?" one of the professors asked.

"I don't know, one moment I was still home, the next..I'm with you people."

"You mentioned a They..can you tell us anything about Them now?"

"..."

"Apparently she does not headmaster, can we please continue the search, I don't want to be around when whoevevr They are get here."

"Agreed."

*

*

What seemed like hours passed by, more hours then there are hours in a regular night. The professors were about to give up in their search when they accidentally bumped into the person that they were looked for, except he, unlike them, was covered in not only sweat but some blood and some slime.

"Mr Longbottom, thank Merlin you're safe!" the headmaster said.

"Uh..yeah..thanks for the concern headmaster, I..uh..we were trying to get to the Great Hall..but kinda got lost..you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" Neville asked his headmaster.

"We?"

"Yeah, when I first got into the castle from the Astronomy Tower I kinda chanced upon Naia here," he introduced the girl behind him, "And well..we kept bumping into things."

"I can see that," the headmaster said.

"You wouldn't have happened to come across a little girl have you?" Naia asked the group of educators.

"N-Naia? Is that you?" the little girl asked from her place on Severus' back.

"Nia? You're safe..you're alright..thank Merlin," Naia said as she got Nia off of Severus' back and hugged her, "Thank you for caring for my sister while I could not."

"Your welcome..Its not like I could just leave her.." Severus said.

"Professors..the Great Hall?" Neville said.

"Right then..let's try and find it.." the headmaster said leading what he believed to be the way back to the Great Hall.

#

'_Sure..come to Hogwarts cause some mayhem while I'm around..inconsiderate..bumbling..Argh! When I get my hands on them...I'm going to flay Metus...and maybe Malum for all this_,' Harry told himself as he was cleaning up the mess that he had caused from beating the nightlight out of the Priests of Confusion and Chaos.

He had chanced upon them as he searched for his grandchildren to give them a piece of his mind. A part of Their temple had ended up in Hogwarts and they were about to sacrifice the some Moon Children to the two colective gods. If he were back in his world he wouldn't have done anything, but seeing as he was on Earth, technically it wasn't divine intervention.

"Find the Entrance Hall of the castle you are all in now," Harry told the people that he had rescued as he turned to face them, he was in his school uniform which was shy no one recognized him, though he did have the dagger version of one of his symbol on his person, but they didn't need to know that.

"I'm sure you've been in a castle at least once in your lives, head to the Entrance Hall of this one, and wait for the two missing ones to join you there," Harry told them.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked him instead of doing as they were told.

"At the moment I am no one of consequence, just do as you are told, I promise that nothing will happen to you on your way there," he said.

"B-but the mist.."

"You will be able to see past it, no one will see you until you reach the Entrance Hall, now hurry up and go," Harry told them, his patience growing thin. They left.

When the coast was clear Harry took a seat and unsealed his power, but made sure that no other higher power aside from himself knew about it or could feel it. Nothing could be dicerned from his sitting form, no one that could or would see him would know that he had just entered his god state. He sought out the locations of his grandchildren, Neville, the professors, and the people he had just saved. After finding them all he waited. Apparently the people he had just saved weren't the only ones pulled from Aetas to Earth, but none of the others were in any mortal danger as it were, therefore he did not believe that he needed to intervene. He was quite annoyed that his grandchildren had butted in on his own fun. Grandparents were supposed to spoil their grandchildren or something like that, that was why Harry decided that he would leave their parents to do the punishing, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do something to their parents.

#

"Damnit!" Panis said.

"What is it?" Furor asked.

"What happened?" Arctus asked.

"Someone saved our sacrifices," Panis replied.

"Looks like we'll have to find them and do the sacrificing personally aye?" Crema suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tartrus said, "Its not like Grandfather would mind, after all they're no one of consequence."

"I don't think that that would be such a good idea," Furor said.

"Oh c'mon Furor, its not like he'll know, our parents did tell us that we'd know if he were around and aware of us and our doings," Panis said.

"Whatever, but if this blows up in our faces I'm going to enjoy saying 'I told you so'," Furor said, really believing that what they were going to do was a bad idea.

"Let's get a move on them, I have a feeling that they'll be heading for the one exit that they're sure they can use," Crema said, "The Entrance Hall."

"Lets move!" Tartrus said, beginning to run.

#

Harry saw them, and knew even before they thought it, what they were going to do as well as where. Since he wasn't on his own world, he deigned it allowable for himself to take an active role in things. So he sent out a thought to Neville.

'_Forget the Great Hall! Get to the Entrance Hall and quickly!_' Harry mentally shouted to the boy.

'_Aetas is that you?_' Neville mentally asked.

'_Of course its me, listen, get to the Entrance Hall as fast as you can, I've sent the direction to your brain, get there and make sure that no one dies! While you're at it take the fight to the Great Hall, I'll be waiting there_,' Harry instructed.

'_Roger!_' Neville thought back, then spoke aloud, "Change of plans people, we gotta head to the Entrance Hall, lives are at stake, so follow me or whatever."

Neville didn't wait for anyone to say anything and charged into the mist as if they didn't matter, because they didn't as he knew all the steps needed to get to his destination, all the directions, from the number of steps, and where to face, were already planted in his brain by Harry.

"Point me Neville Longbottom," Albus cast with his wand as he had lost sight of Neville and the spell was one that he just remembered to do at the moment that Neville ran into the mist, "Let's go, he'll need our help."

Three groups of people ran towards the Entrance Hall, one was Neville and the professors, another was the Them, and the last group consisted of the Moon Children.

Harry simply watched from his sitting position all the events that were taking place, while he did that he also made mental contact with the parents of the five.

'_Get your collective asses to Hogwarts, NOW!_' he screamed at them, all five parents.

'_Coming!_' all five mentally shouted as they each powered up for a transdimensional transportation spell, save for Metus as he was already in Earth.

When Harry was sure that his children were on their way, Harry shifted his position, from sitting where he was to standing just outside the doors of the Great Hall, surrounded by giants rats that could smell the meat that cowered within, along with some fifty swamp bears, bears whose coats were constantly dripping with slime and acid instead of regular saliva, they too hungry for the meat inside. No matter the decree from the gods, everything had free will, and the further away from home the creature, the more free the will.

Since They had tampered with things that Harry did not really approve of tampering with, the result was that even though the things that were brought along for the ride had been programmed with directives that told them not to harm anything, just cause a bit of confusion and chaos, well hunger and free will cracked through the firewall and led the critters to the doors of the Great Hall. Harry appearing right on time, infront of them, katana and wakizashi at the ready, his dagger between his teeth, and a crazed look in his eyes.

'_I am so going to enjoy this,_' he thought to himself.

Then a silent signal was given, which could be seen due to the sudden charge of the critters before their creator.

'_Neville, when you get to the Entrance Hall lead the five to the Great Hall, where I will be waiting, but in the process show some of that daunted Gryffindor stupidity why don't you_,' Harry telepathically told his friend, '_Oh, and don't worry about the mist, I'll have it clear up a bit when you are on your way._'

#

The first to arrive at the Entrance Hall were the Moon Children, they arrived a few seconds before Neville did, the professors were lagging behind. But They were not that far behind.

"W-who are you?" one of the Moon Children asked Neville when he suddenly appeared from out of the mist.

"Neville Longbottom, I was told to come here, what are you doing here anyway, and are you of the Moon Child race?"

"Y-yes," the one that first asked answered, "W-who sent you?"

"Err..I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you..but I was told that you're all in danger," Neville said as he looked around for any sign of trouble, "There are five beings heading this way."

"W-what? We were tricked? We were told to come here by someone dressed the same way you are."

"Probably sent you here for me to protect you..somehow," Neville said.

But before their conversation could go on any further, they were interupted by the arrival of five distinct individuals. Each one different from the other, but each one holding onto an aura of power.

"Protect them? How pray do you intend to do that hero?" Panis asked, his godly garb consisted of blood red clothes hidden beneath a cloak covered in what looked like the visages of tortured souls, his hair was black as pitch, and his eyes a pair of dark crimson.

"Well..If I can take on one that has been considered as the King of Serpents, I think I can manage to best the five of you," Neville boasted, then thought, '_Aetas, who's the guy I'm talking to?_'

'_Panis, God of Pain and Suffering,_' was Harry's reply as he ducked under the swipes of some of the bears.

"So..Panis..tortured anyone lately? I hear you've been losing your touch," Neville taunted.

"You know my name, yet you deem it wise to insult me? It seems that He chose this place simply for amusement," Panis said, not at all insulted from what Neville had said.

'_Aetas..need some help here..he's not getting pissed off,_' Neville told Harry.

'_For the son of the God of Nightmares, I doubt you could give bunnies nightmares,_' Harry telepathically told his friend as he decapitated one bear, '_As for why..well he hates bunnies with a passion._'

"For the son of the God of Nightmares, I doubt you could give bunnies any nightmares," Neville recited.

"You dare insult me? Do you know who I am? Show me a bunny, I'll cause it to have nightmares that will last for all eternity!" Panis roared, his nigh unparalled hate for the things bubbling.

"From your answer I would have to say that you hate the things with a passion, due probably from not being able to even spook one..most likely you've never even been able to harm one," Neville said observationally.

"Wha..How dare you!" Panis roared and brought out an over sized cat-o-nine-tails, then instead of saying anything charged the lad and tried to strike him with it.

Neville managed to defend himself using the sword that he had with him.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville cried, pointing his wand at Panis just as his swords was brought up to defend him from the whip-like tool of torture.

Panis was blown back by the magic, his hold of his weapon of choice weakening, but he was not so weak as to let go of it.

'_Nevillle, to think is to create, think it, and just point and shoot!_' Harry advised while dealing with his own hundred opponents.

Tartrus, his godly garb being a set of blood stained clothes, his eyes resembling a field covered in blood if one were to stare into them, and his hair carrying the same theme, brought out a whip with a claw at the end, and was about to lash out with it.

"Knockback!" Neville shouted as he pointed his wand at the god, which caused Tartrus to be knocked on his back, forcing the wind out of his lungs.

"Chill out!" Arctus decided to retaliate, and caused the air to grow colder as a mini blizzard started to form and freeze the area.

"Melt!" Neville cried his wand pointed at Arctus, the god wearing ice blue robes over white themed clothes, the spell causing the god to hyper ventilate as the cold was forced out of him.

Seeing her brother in trouble, Crema pushed outward, thrusting her palms in Neville's direction, which caused the teen to be pushed back and feel searing heat for a moment. Crema had placed enough power behind her attack to cause demi-gods to be knocked out, and start burning from the inside out. Seeing her opponent downed she proceeded to tend to her fellow. Furor on the other hand had his aura explode around him causing the Moon Children to panic and rush about.

"G-get a h-hold of yourselves!" Neville called out in between breaths.

"Stupefy!" multiple cried of which were heard after Neville said his piece, the spells rushed to Furor and Crema, all coming from the wands of the professors. The action caused the two gods to slump to the ground, Arctus was passed out as well.

"Good thing we arrived when we did," Albus said as he pulled Neville to his feet.

"Naia..is that you?" one of the Moon Children asked when he noticed Naia and her sister amongst the group of professors.

"Yes..its me..sorry for worrying you," she said as she brought her sister over to them.

"I'm glad that you managed to escape," the male Moon Child said.

'_Ask Severus to take them to the room where they found the little girl,_' Harry mentally whispered to Neville.

"Professor Snape, I think it would be a good idea for the Moon Children to be brought to the room where you found the little girl, it was there home after all, familiar surroundings and everything," Neville said, suggestively.

"I think that would be for the best," Albus agreed, "Severus, if you would lead them."

"As you wish Headmaster," Severus answered, "Naia, I think you and the rest should follow me back to the moonlit glade."

"Its better than being near those five," Naia agreed, and she and her fellows followed the potions professor to where he remembered the room to be, which in truth he really did know due to Harry implanting the knowledge in his mind, as well as thinning the mists.

"Freeze to death why don't you!" was suddenly shouted by the suddenly conscious form of Arctus. The words causing the air to immediately grow colder, which if the mortals did not do anything would cause them to really freeze to death.

"Awaken from slumber my comrades! Merlin himself can not hold us forever!" Arctus called out as he slowly made his way to stand up.

"Professors I think it would be in our best interests if we were to run, split up or something," Neville said, he was gripping the sword he had with him tightly, but did not notice it morph.

"Splendid idea!" Albus said, then shouted, "Scatter!"

The professors scattered, and ran in different directions, Neville pretended to run, but just jogged in place. When the professors were out of sight, he spun around and faced the gods.

"You know, I thought that gods were supposed to be really strong, but you guys just proved that you're no more powerful than one of our more powerful wizards," Neville stated.

"Get 'im!" Panis roared his cat-o-nine-tails in hand swinging it round and round, the other gods following his lead in chasing down Neville, forgetting to use their powers.

#

They ran after Neville eventually encountering the swarm of beasts that they had brought with them to the castle, and had to battle their way through, Neville doing the same thing, but having an easier time of it due to his morphed sword.

Eventually Neville ended up screeching to a halt right in front of Harry.

"A-Aetas! What now?" Neville asked frantically, looking over his shoulder occassionally, but apparently the five gods were still a ways away.

"Hold on a sec," Harry said, snapping his fingers, all the beasts were vanquished, "There, that's better, now Nev, you've only got a few seconds, but here's what I need you to do," Harry then implanted instructions into Neville's head, "Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Neville said as he knocked on the door of the Great Hall, "Open up, its me! Neville, the coast is clear!"

Harry could hear people scramble on the other side of the door, moving things out of the way, raising their wands and pointing it at the doors.

Harry then walked towards his approaching grandchildren.

"We're going home now," Harry told them when he was within viewing and hearing distance, his godly gard depicting a supertyphoon.

'_Oh crap_,' the five thought at the same time.

They were all transported to Harry's main home, his palace in the sky above Aetas, where his children were waiting. Five gods and their wives, four of which were merely immortal, while one was a goddess herslf.

"Deal with them as you wish, you are their parents, and I assume that they were merely having fun, but as you know, I do not tolerate killing innocents in my vicinity," Harry said in a flat tone of voice.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, won't happen again sir," all the lesser gods said, Metus cowering in the back.

"Metus, summer, lose some sleep why don't you," Harry said as he shifted back to Hogwarts, specifically to one of the corners of the Great Hall.

Back with the gods...

"Your powers are halved until the present school year of the school your grandfather currently resides in ends," all the parents told their children at the exact same time, "and while your at it, you will be serving as novices in our main temples until your powers are returned to you."

"Wha..? B-but?" Panis stammered.

"T-that's too much!" Tartrus said.

"H-how..will we..wha.." Arctus said.

"B-but we aren't sheep! We can't do what those sheep do!" Crema protested.

"I can live with that," Furor said to the surprise of those that had never bothered to visit him and his father in Vieux Ville.

"What?!" his four friends shoutingly asked him.

"Father has me give guided tours at the Vieux Ville Museum every now and them when I cause too much mayhem over there," he explained, "I think I can survive living as one of Father's followers, after all I do follow him..somewhat."

"It's not just punishment," Alric explained, "This way you can learn a little bit more about those that we watch over, that we govern, its not all fun and games."

"B-but.." Panis said.

"Do not argue," Alric said, "At some point in our lives, we were made to do as you are going to do."

"It will be quite the learning experience, I'm sure you'll eventually love it," Somnium said.

"Arctus, you'll be fine, you might even get to have some mortal fun while you're at it," Algein whispered to his son, "Mortals are unique individuals, some of them aren't too bad looking too, just don't tell your mother I told you that."

"I heard that," Fer told her husband and dropped a star on his head which knocked him out cold, "Arctus, this is supposed to be punishment, and a learning experience, do NOT slack off in the duties that the Head Priest assigns to you. It would not do for any of us to lose followers."

"Yes, mother..but we'll have breaks right? We'll still be able to have some fun right?" Arctus asked.

"Of course you will, even we're not heartless," Fer ansewred on behalf of all the parents.

"Though when it comes to Agonioso...its very debatable," Somnium noted.

"Hmm...yes..even Father seemed to think so.." Metus said, "Though I suppose it was more the irritation talking than anything else."

"Uncle Agonioso really does act like it," Tartrus said, "Fine, I'll willingly subject myself to the torturous experience that you have laid out before me," he told his parents.

"Fine," the other three said as well, Furor not needing to agree as he already did from the beginning.

"Though I do have one question," Furor said.

"What is it?" a parent asked.

"Won't we be recognized?"

"No you won't, we'll have Dissimulo change your appearance," Fer said.

"Cool! We finally get to meet the God of Disguises!" Crema said.

#

"Longbottom is so brave," a student said.

"Potter's so useless," said another.

"He and the professors..wow."

Those and their like were the things escaping the student population's lips for a few more weeks after the incident, none of the rest of the school knew exactly what had happened, but they all knew, or believed, that Neville was the cause for everything becoming alright in their world again. He disclaimed it of course, but even the professors vouched for him, claiming that he was a big help in whatever it was that had happened. They were all sure that there was some sort of battle, the evidence being all the blood and muck that Neville was covered in.

"Aetas...I'm going to kill you one of these days," Neville told his friend when they were alone in their dorm room.

"Haha, you did ask for it you know," Harry said, referring to when Neville asked him how he would be made into a hero yet again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I didn't specifically ask for what did happen," Neville said.

"I know, but beggers can't be choosers, and I don't think the Hero of Hogwarts should whine or pout, would't want anymore fangirl would you?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"..."

"Thought so...now either get some sleep, do your homework...or go snog one of those fangirls..before one breaks down the door," Harry said as he slipped under the covers of his four poster bed, "We're not warded against invasion of the opposite sex you know.

"Can't you erect a ward of something?" Neville asked him friend.

"Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." was Harry immediate reply.

"Oh great..now what?" Neville asked himself, then inspiration hit him, "To think is to create..so..."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Sorry for another long one..they're not supposed to be this long._

_But once I start I need a plausibly good reason to stop._

_Thanks for reading, its not over yet though._


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: There will be a bunch of words normally seen in an anime-fanfic.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-two**_

_*_

_*_

"Class, today I will be introducing you all to a creature that instinctively knows what your greatest fears are, and manifests them, due to it being their own self-defense mechanism," Moony announced, then asked, "Can anyone tell me what creature I am pertaining to?"

Several hands from the entire third year batch of that year were raised, each wanting to win points for their house via participation during class.

"Miss Parkinson," Moony decided to choose, showing once again his impartiality towards every house.

"A boggart, professor," Pansy answers after standing from her seat.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin," Moony said, "This lesson will allow each of you to face your fears, but at the same time try to be rid of them, the spell that you will each use is Riddikulus, its a point and shoot spell, while casting it you are to imagine your greatest fear as something funny."

Moony then had the students all stand and form a line in front of a wardrobe, where a boggart lay in wait.

Ronal Weasley was the first to go, he approached the wardrobe and Moony spelled the doors to open. Out popped a larger than life spider.

"Ri-riddikulus!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at the spider which promptly started to tap dance and fall all over the place having too many feet.

Next up was Draco Malfoy, who was confident that the boggart would not be able to guess what it was that he feared most. The spider instantly transformed into Harry of all things, raidant with power, the floor freezing outward, the boggart at the epicenter.

"No way," some of the students gasped out, while others were a little more subtle in their surprise.

Harry himself being in the room at the time just looked on in indifference, but in reality found it quite funny that the Malfoy heir feared him above all things.

"..." silence greets the little whisperers as they watch Draco faint, fear clearly etched on his face, thankfully he is caught by his ever present thugs.

Once he is caught, the boggart changes form again, this time into an empty barrel.

"Riddikulus!" both Crabbe and Goyle shout, the barrel then fills with sweets, and everyone is puzzled as to why they feared an empty barrel of all things.

Following the two knuckleheads is Hermione Granger, the boggart transforms into a book with nothing written inside, and in some of the pages that had some content, it was just too blurry to be read.

"Riddikulus!" is cast and the book starts flapping and flying like a butterfly.

"Ah..yes, one more thing before we cotinue," Moony said after remembering something vital, "Laughter is the best weapon against a boggart, you may continue," he then noticed the orb that the boggart had transformed into, "Riddikulus!" it transformed into a pink ballon.

Moony was still a little bit uneasy when it came to the full moon, even though he had already been given instruction on how to deal with his condition, the transition from a man to one of the Werewolf race.

Hannah Abbot approached next and was greeted by with the sight of a dead rabbit, there is absolutely nothing funny about death, and she could not think of anything to make it funny, and was on the verge of crying at the sight. So Neville stepped forward from his place somewhere at the back of the line. Which caused the boggart to transform, this time into something that no one save for Neville and Harry knew what it was. Harry was pretty sure even the boggart was confused.

The boggart had transformed into a mass of black, similar to the void, save for the fact that if anyone were to look at it with a magnifying glass, they would see countless faces, all of which were scowling at him. Neville's greatest fear was people being disappointed in him, most of all Harry one of his first friends, and along with him his entire family, Harry's family and Neville's family. The inclusion of Harry's family was the reason why the boggart looked like a mass of black nothingness, there were just too many members.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cast, which caused the congregation of faces to turn into one big smiley face with three eyes instead of the usual two. The rest of the class couldn't think of anything else to do, so they just laughed for the heck of it.

Several more students stepped up to face one of their fears, causing some laughter every now and then. The last person to step up was Harry, Moony was curious what the god feared, and was very surprised, along with the rest of the class, with the result of Harry approaching the boggart.

Upon sensing Harry's approach the boggart turned to Harry preparing to transform, when it realized just who it was that was approaching it bolted back into the wardrobe and used its own innate magic to seal the wardrobe doors shut.

"Well...that's new," was all Harry decided to say, and simply stared at the wardrobe, which freaked out the boggart even more.

"He fears nothing?" was the gist of the whispered things running around the classroom.

One brave Hufflepuff decided to approach Harry and ask the one question that was more or less on everyone's minds.

"Aren't you scared of anything?" the Puff asked.

"Does it look like the boggart transformed into anything?" Harry asked in return.

"Well..now..Mr Potter if you would step back, maybe we could continue with the lesson, we still need to vanish the boggart after all," Moony said mentally trying to figure out what to do.

"Professor, if all we need to do is laugh, then.." Harry said and laughed.

His chosen laugh chilled everyone to the bone, some students, even the Slytherins, though that Harry was in truth the embodiment of all darkness. Just like with Draco's Harry-clone-fear, the floor around Harry became freezing, a sheet of ice clearly forming, the temperature dropping. The laugh was not filled with joy, or any sort of emotion, though Harry was laughing heartily on the inside he just wanted to freak everyone out. The boggart within the wardrobe upon hearing the chilling tone of the laughter shook unvoluntarily, then tried to compress itself within itself. Its magic pooling deep within the receeses of its very being. It could feel that if it did not escape the being which sent shivers down its own spine would come in and end its existence.

"Ha!" Harry shouted in jest, the resulting explosion of the wardrobe was not expected by anyone in the room, even Harry was slightly caught of guard. In the center of the explosion of wood was a black spot, that had sparks igniting every now and then.

Moony approached it cautiously, the feeling he got the closer he got to it was intense fear, not him feeling the fear, but whatever's magic was left that caused the black spot on the floor where the wardrobe that contained the boggart was.

"Well...its..uh..safe to say..that the boggart has been vaporised.." Moony told his class, "From fear.."

"I believe it simply escaped," Harry said sharing his opinion.

"Mr Potter," Moony said catching Harry's attention.

"Yes professor," Harry said turning to face Moony.

"Next time..please don't do that again..." Moony requested in a way.

"The laugh or the scaring of a creature that uses fear as a weapon?"

"Both."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said, not promising anything, then simply left the classroom chuckling all the way.

"W-well without the boggart, I guess I'll have to dismiss you early," Moony said, "For your homework I expect a foot long essay on other ways to deal with fear, due next meeting."

When all the students had left the room, Moony went into his office where Sirius was sleeping, fetched a bottle of firewhiskey, and took a long swig. The smell woke up the sleeping animagus.

"What happened?" Sirius asked concerned for his friend after transforming into a human.

"Aetas made the boggart blow up in fright," Moony explained, and told his friend about the inhumanly chilling laugh that their friend had belted out.

"I would have loved to have seen it," Sirius said.

"Which?"

"The wardrobe exploding."

"Err...how bout you help me finish the bottle instead?"

"Ok."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-three**_

_*_

_*_

Harry was sitting high above the other players, his broom parallel to the ground.

'_There are no dragons around at the moment..conjuring some could cause a few problems..the dementors could use a little bit of exercise..nah..the people wouldn't like it..I did the scare lots of people thing already..hmm.._' Harry contemplated what he could do to make the game a wee bit more interesting, so far he had been keeping the snitch out of bounds.

At a safe distance from the pitch the dementors were watching the game that their creator was supposed to be playing in. After hundreds of years of being around wizards they knew how the game was played, but had never bothered to try and play, they'd lose their badass image if they did. One of the older ones among them noticed that Harry looked a bit bored.

~_I believe that he is bored_~ the oldest of the group said.

~_Who?_~ one of the others said.

~_Lord Aetas, who else_~ the oldest answered.

~_What can we do about it?_~ another one asked.

After a few moments of pondering what actions they could take the oldest of them got an idea.

~_I have an idea_~ he said.

~_What is it?_~ was asked.

~_Since its a bit cloudy, we drop hundreds of chocolate frogs on the pitch_~ the oldest dementor of the lot said.

~_What will that do?~_

_~Haven't a clue_~ the oldest shrugged, ~_But at least it'll make things more interesting_~

#

The clouds above the pitch started to darken, it looked like rain. But Harry knew otherwise.

'_What could they be up to...I see...maybe I should help them along..._' Harry mentally said, then flew up into the clouds, and made the clouds actual rain clouds, which helped mask the presence of the dementors that had somehow gotten hundreds of chocolate frogs. He then made it start to rain, not drizzle at first, but cats and dogs, soon to be joined by frogs. He added some thunder into the mix, and shut off the lightning as he did not want the game to end. When he felt that the pitch, players, and audience was drenched enough, he flew by the head dementor.

"Let 'em lose whenever you want, I'm getting back into the game now," Harry said, which was what he did.

As he flew out of the clouds, the falling water was replaced with falling chocolate frogs. At first no one paid attention to it. But after being pelted by several of the falling confections, people began to notice.

While flying around lazily, Harry decided to give the snitch a bit of a competitive nudge, and allowed it to fly within the bounds of the pitch. Harry made the snitch fly just out of reach of himself and his opponent, Cedric Diggory. The two seekers flew after the snitch, Harry not minding the falling frogs all that much, but enough to grab one out of the air and eat it, while Cedric was a bit distracted by the falling chocolate.

When the headmaster was about to stop the game due to the unusual weather conditions, Harry decided to distract him by conjuring some lemon drop locusts and had them fly around the headmaster, as well as some of the audience.

When McGonagal was about to stop the game, Harry intervened once again, this time by creating and sending some winged catnip crackers at the transfiguration professor, and had some chocolate fudge pieces fly into some of the spectators, as well as Madam Hooch.

When Harry knew that the dementors were about to run out of frogs, he literally made it rain chocolate. Gallons upon gallons of chocolate, in the forms of cats and dogs poured from the heavens, to the delight of the dementors, the horror of the professors, and the bewilderment of the students.

"When all the rain drops are lemon drops and chocolate frogs, oh what a rain that would be," Harry sang as he flew after the snitch, "Standing outside with my mouth open wide.."

With some magic laced in his words, he got some of the first years to do as the song dictated, and they opened their mouths and drank some chocolate rain milkshake.

After a little bit more of flying, Harry grew bored of all the sweets, so he created an animal that had never been seen before, one which The Quibbler knew nothing about, whose main diet was sweets, of any and every kind. It looked like a five foot long, and five foot wide cookie jar, like the jar it had only one visible opening, but a crack on the other end was where things dropped out. It had fairy-wings-like-wings, its mouth only had a large blue tongue in it, and it was colored puke green. The thing, which Harry dubbed Dietbetes which is a combination of the words diet and diabetes, and its flock of twenty five flew out of the dark clouds and gobbled up the sweets that had yet to be eaten.

While Cedric was distracted by the flying cookie jar like things, Harry turned the snitch back to normal and caught it. With snitch in one hand, he held a chocolate frog and ate in with his other hand, and waited for Madam Hooch to announce Gryffindor as the winner.

"Gryffindor wins!" she shouted when she noticed Harry on the ground holding the snitch. The points scored was not heard due to the sudden eruption of cheers from two of the houses, and some applause from the other two.

#

"I know you had something to do with it," Neville told Harry when he cornered his friend in a broom closet.

"Of course I did, but it wasn't my idea," Harry said from his position against the wall that Neville had slammed him against.

"Whose was it then?" Neville demanded.

"The dementors," was Harry's reply.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have done something more within the realms of normal," Neville said.

"I'm not normal to begin with, and if I had done something more normal..well..I'm sure the student body would have made you do something about it, which would ruin my fun."

"Fine..but next time..could you please stick to something more normal..like I dunno..a tornado or something?"

"Seriously..a tornado?" Harry said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well its more normal than chocolate frogs falling from the sky, and those puke green things," Neville said, then a thought struck him, "What were those things anyway?"

"My latest creation," Harry said, "I call them Dietbetes."

"Why in the world are they called that of all things?"

"Well...their diet consists of one of the causes of diabetes."

"Oh..what's diabetes?"

"I really should allow wizards and witches to have mundane diseases..."

"Oh..is it fatal?"

"Well, no."

"Oh...so..now what?" Neville asked losing some steam.

"You do know that we're in a broom closet, right?" Harry said.

"Huh? Really? I didn't notice," Neville said, truly having not noticed.

"Yes, and you also failed to notice the trio of second year girls that saw you get into it with me," Harry stated.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...can you like modify their memories of something?" Neville asked.

"Well...no...why?..are you worried about your image?" Harry asked a little bit amused.

"Well, let me think..Yeah!"

"Well don't worry about it, its not like anyone will believe that its true..well..sort of anyway," Harry said not so sure really.

"Don't you even care what people will think of us?!" Neville near shouted.

"Not really."

"You're hopeless!" Neville said as he shook his friend, which to any couples passing by sounded like the two people in the broom closet were really going at it like bunnies in heat.

"You do know what the pounding against the wall sounds like..right?" Harry said.

"Ye-huh?" it took a few seconds for Neville to process what Harry had asked him, "Eww! Get the heck away from me!"

The resulting scramble within the tight space caused a few more couples to go somewhere else, seeing as the closet was already taken. Neville ended up on top on Harry, instead of away from him.

"Nev," Harry said.

"Yeah?" Neville said.

"Is that your wand or are you simply happy to see me?"

"Aaargh!!!" Neville shouted, which to the passersby thought was...

*#*#*#*

_until next time..._


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-four**_

_*_

_*_

Students milled about, walking here and there, and nearly everywhere, at least in the places that they were allowed to walk in that is. There were a few students that blatantly disregarded the rules and went to places that they should not have been. There were even those that dared to venture to places that should be blocked off, but due to the boredom of some of the local and visiting residents, were unblocked from view or passage.

One of the places that a few students dared to venture, to approach was none other than the Shrieking Shack, although privately owned, it still looked uninhabited due to a number of minor illusions that would be able to fool even the magically trained eye of one Mad Eye Moody. The Shack still looked as ominous as ever, with its barbed wire fence, and overgrown foliage. It was the perfect place for some students to stage courage or bravery testing activities.

Neville Longbottom was not among the students that dared to go near the Shack, but there were a few others, not all of them belonging to one clique, but a few of them nonetheless. From Slytherins to Ravenclaws, to small groups of the other two houses. Venturing into the Shack was a test that few chose to willingly undertake due to the possible severity of consequences that may be dealt out to the tresspassers of the property.

It would take all the cunning of a Slytherin to coerce another of his or her house into entering the premises of the haunted home, and exploring what lay within. It would take all the loyalty of a Hufflepuff to convince one of his or her very own house to venture forth into the seemingly unknown. The Ravenclaws held debates on the pros and the cons on exploring the mysterious haunted house of Hogsmeade. The Gryffindors simply had to boast of their bravery, and chose amongst themselves who was the bravest of the at that moment, which was a daunting task in itself.

Six figures observed the goings on around the lot upon which the haunted house of Hogsmeade was located. Six figures looked on as the four houses worth of students chose their champions, and seemingly pushed them towards their doom. Six figures put down their binoculars and prepared to show the students why tresspassing was and is an ill advised activity. There are many more productive things that can be done rather than invade other's private property.

The grounds around the house were heavily warded, or rather were heavily covered in a plethora of illusions which showed any viewers an overgrown garden filled with more than weeds. These illusions hid away all the nasty surprises that littered the front and back yards of the haunted house. Most of these traps and spells would not be activated until after the explorers had completed their objective of exploring the house. The spells that were being applied on the students were not geared to harm the students all that much. These spells were being cast via objects which had the spells stored in them for such occassions, there were no magical personel lying in wait in the grass.

*

*

"There are seven of them coming in from different direction, it is highly unlikely that they will run into one another," a voice said as he spied on the approaching students.

The six figures were all on the roof of the house preparing for the operation that had commenced when the first student stepped into their territory.

"Seven?! But there's only six of us," one of the others wondered out loud.

"Sirius, use that brain of yours for once," one of them told the wondering one, the person then stood from his position on the roof then said, "I'm heading for the control room."

"Have fun in there Moony!" Sirius said as Moony dropped into the house via one of the windows located on the top floor of the house.

"Well since he's gone in, might as well get into position," one of the others stood up and made for a window.

"I'll go with you," another said and followed.

"So...Yori...where are they?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot...get into position, they're near the house," Yori said as he prepared to jump off of the roof and play in the yard.

"Roger!" Sirius said as he made his way into the house.

*

*

A few minutes passed and the haunted house inhabitants were in position.

"This is Aetas, is everyone in position?" Harry said, he was still on the roof overlooking the yard where Yori was opening up portals and letting out a variety of critters, including the tyranosaurus rex that had a thing for uniforms.

"This is Nero, I'm in the basement ready to deal some thralling damage to the minds of the youth," Nero spoke over via walkie talkie, his having the shape of a rat doll.

"Remus here! First floor secure!" Remus said as he sat on the stairs leading upstairs, his radio had the shape of a cat.

"Sirius here, on the second floor, ready and waiting for the arrival of the little munchikins!" Sirius said as he held onto his pig doll walkie talkie and cast some last minute spells around his position.

"Yori here, the lawns, yards, gardens, whatever are secure, I've got critters running around the place, none of them will be able to leave our borders though," Yori said as he rode on the back of the T-rex, while his hat walkie talkie hung around his neck.

"Moony here, the students are about to enter the house, and uhm...top floor secure," Moony said.

"Start the countdown professor!" Harry said as he slipped through the roof and landed in the top floor invisible to all the world.

"Remus!" Moony spoke over the radio.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Three!" Moony counted down.

*

One Slytherin was about to open the front door.

*

One Gryffindor was about to open one of the windows.

*

One Ravenclaw was about to crawl through the catflap of the back door.

*

One Hufflepuff was about to jump through one of the open windows.

*

One Hufflepuff was preparing to make a break for it as he sensed that something was amiss.

*

One Ravenclaw saw, in her peripheral vision, something that looked like a dragon and began to take a step back in preparation for running back to her friends.

*

One Gryffindor was already in the process of backing up and retreating as he was confronted by a pack of crumple horned snorkacks.

*

"Two!" Moony continued his countdown.

*

The lone Slytherin had pushed the door open, and was about to step in.

*

The Gryffindor by the window had managed to open the formerly closed window in one motion, and prepared to climb in.

*

The Ravenclaw poked his head through the catflap, but couldn't fit anything else through, so he prepared to cast an enlargement spell.

*

The Hufflepuff had fallen flat on her face after jumping in through the window, but one of her feet had been caught in some of the drapes that did not look to be in good condition, but had managed to tangle up one leg nonetheless.

*

The Hufflepuff was not able to make even one step backwards before he was hit with some multicolored spell, which caused the student to fall on his back.

*

The Ravenclaw had turned to face the direction in which she saw the dragon-like thing, and her eyes could have popped out when she saw three small wingless dragons staring at her hungrily, with a bigger one behind them.

*

The Gryffindor fainted.

*

"One!" Moony called over the radio.

*

The lone Slytherin stepped in through the door way, once inside the door passed through the student and slammed shut, sealing the student in the haunted house of Hogsmeade.

*

The Gryffindor managed to get into the house without getting tangled up in the drapes. Once inside the house, the window slammed shut, the drapes covered the former entry way, and stayed firmly in place.

*

The Ravenclaw had managed to make his way into the house, but stumbled on a bunch of things that were left in the dark gloom of what looked to be the kitchen. Looking around from his position on the floor, the student couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine as he saw numerous yellow eyes looking at him from all directions in the rapidly darkening room.

*

Unfortunately the Hufflepuff had managed to tangle herself up even more than he had originally. The only part of her that wasn't covered in some kind of cloth material was his head. Muffled shouts could barely be heard. Shee was trapped between the now closed window, and a gloomy doorway with a maniacally grinning man, whose pearly whites could be seen even in the rapidly descending darkness.

*

The spell's visible effects had died down. But that didn't mean that the student was safe from any manner of harm. Looking around the student could only think of one thing.

'_Oh shit,_' the student thought as he noticed that he was about to be swallowed whole by something that should not even be alive in this day and age.

*

The Ravelclaw cast four impedimentas and made break for it, the spells hit their mark and temporarily stalled the four things from running after the student through the long grass.

*

The mythical creatures dog piled on the downed student, and awaited orders from Yori.

*

"Its showtime!" Moony called over the radio. Only the owners of the walkie talkies could hear the sounds coming from their walkie talkies.

After his announcement of the commencement of their operation, Moony directed his gaze on the different screens littered around the control room, which was located in one of the rooms of the second house which Harry owned in Hogsmeade, safely away from anything that the other five members of the operation could and would do. He also had at his disposal a bunch of buttons, and trigger mechanisms connected magically to a number of the traps that littered the lawns and walls of the haunted house of Hogsmeade.

With a bit of godly power here, some mortal magic there, and a bit of hard work in between, the six were able to rig the whole place into something that could potentially be a death trap.

*

Slytherins aren't known to be afraid of the dark, they are actually thought of as another dark species among the denizens of Hogwarts. They are seen as somethings that are not entirely human, as well as being creatures that favor the darkness, that lurk rather than walk, that creep about, and that stalk. If they could, they would probably slither on the ground, moving around the dungeons on their bellies.

But contrary to this belief, the Slytherin students were human, most of them any way. The student that had foolishly walked into the haunted house feared the dark somewhat. He feared the dark and foreboding place that seemed to grow even darker as the seconds ticked by.

The Slytherin tried to wrench open the door which he had used to enter the foreboding place, but the door would not budge, and the darkness grew. No matter how hard the student pulled or pushed, the door would not allow itself to be opened.

The sound of footsteps reached the ears of the student, it seemed to be coming from the floor above, it sounded like some one was creeping slowly to his position, but on a level above him. The student released his hold on the door and drew out his wand in preparation to defend himself. Scratching sounds began to enter the scene, as well as the scampering of what could be attributed to the possibility that there were rats in the house.

The student began to shiver in fright at the prospect of there being more than just ghosts in the house that he had so foolishly thought to enter, then leave to brag to his friend that he had confronted whatever horror lay in wait for him. But his thoughts on his present predicament were more geared towards trying to find where all the sound was coming from. What was causing the scampering noise, the scratching, and the footsteps.

The sound of apparation suddenly filled the not so silent atmosphere of the room in which the Slytherin was still in, the sound jolted the student. Surprising him enough for him actually jump. He brought an arm to cover his head, while he pointed his wand in the direction from where the loud crack had come from.

"W-who goes there?! I-I've got a wand and I'm not a-afraid to u-use it!" the student called out.

Instead of receiving a decent and honest reply the student was met with a sparklingly white cheshire grin appearing out of thin air a foot or two away from his face. Either Wonderland had a missing cat, or someone decided to act like one.

After a few seconds of no sound being heard, the grin changed shape, and let out a resounding "Boo!" which caused the student to once again jump into the air. This time the student was unable to return to the ground, as his head had been caught by a human hand. The arm, which the hand belonged to had seemingly smashed through the ceiling, and proceeded to pull the student up to the second floor.

With nothing else able to come to mind, the student did the only thing that he could think of.

He screamed.

*

When confronted with a vampire what else is one to do but scream. Unfortunately the only sound that could be heard was the miffled shouts of a tangled up and tied student, desperately trying to figure out how to escape the clutches of drapes of all things. As the vampire moved closer to the student, the drapes constricted the student even more, causing the student to go rigid in fright, as well as stop moving entirely. The student not dead, was close to fainting but thankfully there were spells in place to avoid such a thing, and the student would not join the forces of the dead and undead any time soon.

Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, but this one Hufflepuff planned on strangling or simply beating the shit out of her friends. Loyalty smoyalty, screw it, this 'puff's got the courage to stand and fight, or at least she would if she ever escaped from her present situation.

Not long after such thoughts of vengeance upon her fellow housemates entered her mind they were banished or rather were replaced by a kind of calm that only could be attained while in the presence of one such as Nero.

Nero was exerting his thrall to great effect. He had the female student under his control. He undid her bindings and had her go down into the basement, and wait for him there. He needed to make his way into the kitchen and pick up some stuff that he needed for his torture session with the Hufflepuff.

After getting all the things that he needed from the kitchen, a task he completed without being seen, he went back down into the basement of the house. While in the kitchen he took note of the exact position of the Ravenclaw on the kitchen floor.

Once down in the basement with the still under-his-control 'puff, Nero laid out his supplies on a table that was present in the basement. He held a wooden palette, complete with paints, in one hand, and a paint brush in the other. He immediately went to work.

It took him a few minutes, but his masterpiece was completed in record time. But before doing anything else he brought his walkie talkie backto life.

"Remus, there's still a student in the kitchen, I don't think I'll be able to deal with it," Nero informed his brother.

"Roger," came Remus' reply.

After the brief talk to his brother, Nero went back to work, which consisted of tar and chicken feathers, and not to mention the canvas namely the student.

Throughout the whole ordeal the student was oblivious that she was stripped of her clothes, painted all the colors of the rainbow and more, given back her clothes, tarred, feathered, and covered in perfume that would attract every cat for miles around, and that would cause every Tomcat to attempt to hump her leg like some dogs are wont to do.

With his artistic masterpiece done, Nero mentally commanded the girl to walk up the stairs, then proceed to exit the house.

Once outside he directed the student to make her way through the long grass, careful to avoid the overgrown chickens that littered the long grass. Once beyond the borders of the haunted house of Hogsmeade, the student was released from his control, and allowed to seek out her housemates for some much needed vengeance, or so she thought until the cats started to arrive.

Who knew that Mrs Norris was a bi-sexual cat?

*

*

"Nero reporting in," Nero's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Hear ya loud and clear, status report," Harry answered.

"One Hufflepuff down, six students to go," Nero reported in.

"Good to hear," Harry said, "Head on over to the House."

"Copy that," Nero said, then switched off his walkie talkie and made his way out of the basement, and Harry eventually saw him walking away from the Shrieking Shack, and heading for the House as they called the other house that he owned.

*

*

The still conscious Gryffindor had somehow managed to make his way to the third floor. It wasn't all that clear how he had managed to do it, but what was clear was that there was a very old looking man sitting in a rocking chair and seemingly looking out of the nearest window and not paying the student any attention.

The student walked up to the old looking man, and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face to try and get a reaction out of the man. Little did the student know that the person was not actually a person, but was an illusion created by Moony who was hiding under an invisibility cloak. When he believed that the student had calmed down some and could see that the student was trying to grab the attention of the old man, he made the rocking chair stop rocking.

"Sir?" the student asked what he thought to be an actual living breathing old man, once he noticed that the chair had stopped rocking.

The illusion paid him no mind and made to stand up. What startled the student the most was the fact that the man had seemingly passed through the student. When the student made to grab the man, he had only managed to grab air.

'_A ghost...but why doesn't he notice me?_' the student thought, then followed the illusion to another room.

As the student followed the illusion, or rather made his way through the illusioned floor, he arrived at a door that was not really there. As he made to open the door, his hand simply passed through the door, which he did not know did not exist, an action which surprised him enough to think of something rather illogical, which was that it was possible that he was the ghost and not the old man.

'_I'm...the...ghost?_' the student thought to himself, _'but that's preposterous!_'

The frown that marred the student's face as he thought about his predicament quickly turned to horror as he believed that he had indeed died. Such a reaction immediately alerted Moony to the fact that he had probably gone a bit too far, but decided that it wasn't enough to cause much lasting damage other than give the kid a few nightmares.

The illusion old man's hand all of a sudden passed through the door, and grabbed hold of the front of the student's robes and pulled him into the room, an action which did not go unnoticed by the student, and caused the brave and courageous lion to scream, blood curdlingly.

Moony had used a slightly altered banishing charm on the student, as well as manipulated his illusion a little bit more just to get the student to scream as he did, it was music to the professor's ears...sort of.

"How dare you tresspass on my property!" the illusion old man shouted at the student.

"I-I..well..I.." the student really did not know what to say.

"Don't you know that there is a one ghost per haunted house rule?! What have they been teaching you at Ghostwarts?!" the illusion demanded imperiously.

"Wha...huh?" the student stupidly said.

"Well? I'm waiting!" the illusion said sounding somewhat impatient, "Nevermind! I"m sending you back to the nether realm!"

"W-wait!" the student said, and tried to grab hold of the illusion old man.

"What? Trying to manhandle me? You do know that if I don't want to be touched I wont be touched, right?" the illusion rhetorically asked.

"B-but..I'm not dead! I'm not a ghost! I'm a Hogwats student!" the Gryffindor exclaimed.

"Even worse! A lying delinquent ghostling! I'll have you expelled!" the illusion old man shouted as he flung the student through a portal that appeared from out of nowhere.

With the student gone, the illusion shimmered into nonexitence, and Moony sat himself down in the rocking chair.

"He's all yours Aetas," Moony informed the god via radio.

"Roger," Harry said.

*

The Ravenclaw female student was not having the time of her life. She was not experiencing or exploring something unknown and solving or finding out its secrets. The Shrieking Shack, as far as she was concerned, could blow up or disappear for all she cared. All that mattered to her was getting out from wherever she had seemingly been transported to, since no one in their right mind would keep dragons in a village so close to a school filled with children, not that the Ravenclaw student could be considered as a child being that she was a sixth year, almost an adult herself. Too bad the wingless dragons, as she believed them to be, didn't care a single bit about that, all that mattered was that the student be of some use, and get in their collective bellies. Worse case scenario was that the student somehow managed to escape from the long grass.

The grass, seemingly being far taller than the female student, had managed to obscure her vision. It was also peppered with numerous spells to keep her, or anyone else for that matter, somewhat disoriented. The point of the thing was for the trespasser to get eaten by the overgrown flightless chickens. Sure they didn't screech gobble gobble gobble, but they sure planned on gobble gobble gobbling something human, and live.

After a few minutes of running in circles, the Ravenclaw managed to make her way to what would have to be the worst place she could possibly be, which was right smack in the middle of a whole flock of the carnivorous things. It didn't take a genius to know that the female was trapped, it also didn't take a genius to know that there was relatively nothing that the student could do, save for stall the inevitable.

Whipping out her wand, the student immediately began casting every curse, hex, and charm, that she could think of, while firing in the general direction of the ancestors to the modern age's birds.

She had to spin around every now and then as the supposedly extinct creatures would try and leap at her, tackle her, and generally try and bring her down. All the spinning resulted in no casualties on the predators side, and a quite swirly eyed prey.

Poor girl.

All that spinning in place also caused the earth beneath her feet to spin, and churn, and due to some moistening spells, and the like, caused the ground to become mud, and quicksand at the same time. It was a double trap, one for the prey, and something to keep the predators at bay. It wouldn't make them lose interest in her, but it would be enough to make them decide to wait out her impending doom.

Panicking and trying to think up ways with how to deal with the obvious threat had left the bookworm with the inability to think about or notice the other parts of the predicament that she was in. She was slowly sinking into mud-quicksand, while being surrounded on literally all sides by monsters, as well as the looming danger from the skies.

'_There might be an actual dragon in the sky waiting for me..._' the Ravenclaw thought as she looked up at the sky every now and then thinking of the possibility of something else being there to endanger her, '_There is no way that I'm still at the Shack!_'

Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw, she was oh so very wrong. She was still at the Shack, more like outside of the house itself, but still in the garden. Not that it really mattered whether she knew it or not.

She finally realized the totality of the predicament she was in when she noticed that she could no longer move her arms, or feel them for that matter. It wasn't because they had gone numb, well possibly it was, but it really because only her head was sticking out of the ground. Neck down was underground, the formerly soft and liquidish ground had hardened, and the predators around her were wearily approaching her, making sure that those bright lights wouldn't be reappearing anytime soon.

As the monsters were about to go down on her, all actions that would result in something finding pleasure were halted by a resounding boom that shattered the growling silence.

The monsters turned to face the direction in which the booming sound had come, they along with the student, were met with the sight of a man in hunting garb, spiked pith helment on his head, and an elephant rifle in his hands pointed in the general direction of the monsters from a bygone age.

"Any of you seen a jungleman that goes by the name of Alan?" the hunter asked the assembled monsters and one student.

The monsters respond by shaking their heads from left to right.

"Uhm...could you forget about that Alan person and help me?" the student shouts out from her place in the ground.

"Oh! A talking head! I don't think I have one of those yet," the hunter said.

"I'm a student of Hogwarts, surely you must know what that is!" the student said.

"Hogwarts?" the hunter said, "Big castle, complete with lake, giant squid, and half giant groundskeeper?" the hunter asks, somewhat rhetorically.

"Yes!" the student replied.

"Nope, never heard of the place," the hunter said, then pointed his elephant rifle in the direction of the biggest of the carnivorous fiends, and fired.

Boom.

One down, several monsters to go.

*

*

"Yori here, anyone not busy?" Yori said via walkie talkie.

"I'm just about to deal with the ghost that is not a ghost," Harry answered as every one else was busy, "What?"

"There's a jungleman running through the long grass moving to intercept a guy in hunting garb complete with elephant rifle and spiked pith helmet," Yori said, then asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get the student out of there, and make sure she knows not to mess with things that she does not comprehend, understand, as well as not to talk to strangers," Harry replied, then he proceeded to chuck himself and the student that he was with into a pocket dimension for the torture session that Harry had planned.

"Roger!" Yori affirmed.

*

*

"Shh, I'm here to help you," a rugged looking jungleman said as he appeared from the long grass and proceeded to get the rest of the student's body out of the ground.

"Who are you?" the student asked in whisper.

"Alan, that hunter looking guy has been after my hide for some time now, let's leave while he deals with those monsters," Alan said as he led the student away from the gunshots and flying teeth and claws and maws.

When the coast was seemingly clear, Alan stopped moving away from the battle, and confronte the girl that he had so daringly saved.

"So what are you doing here? Anyone else playing with you? Cause you know, this is not a very safe game, those things could really do a number on you, while that hunter could really mount you on his wall," Alan said, and admonished.

"It was just a test of courage," the student said, "By the way, what game are you talking about? Do you live in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Shrieking Shack? What's that?" Alan asked, truly perplexed.

"If you don't know about the Shack, then that means I'm no longer in Scotland am I..." the student said, wondering out loud, dreading the reply that the man that had saved her would give her.

"I'm sorry to say that you are definitely no longer in Scotland," Alan replied solemnly, then continued speaking in a more chipper tone, "But one shouldn't dwell on such depressing things, at least now we're together! I knew I wasn't going to stay a virgin forever!"

Alan then proceeded to approach his Ravenclaw, and claim his desired prize for rescuing her.

Before he could get to even touch her, his heads rolled away from his body, and the ground was soaked in his blood. A veritable fountain burst forth from his neck and nether regions. Standing beside the falling body was Yori, who was in the process of sheathing his blade.

"I'm Yori, I'll be taking you out of here, so follow me, and I really do hope that you've learned your lesson," Yori said as he helped the student to her feet and walked in the direction of the perimeter.

"You coming or not? If you don't want to see Hogwarts again, say so, and I'll summon up Van Pelt to finish the job he planned on starting," Yori called out over his shoulder as he realized that the student had not moved from her position.

"C-Coming!" the student said as she made to catch up to him.

It took them what seemed like hours to get to the perimeter of the lot in which the Shack was located. It seemed like hours as Yori had made a number of little detours, like going to a dung heap and looking through it for the body of another student, one that seemed to still be alive, and not something that should be dead after moving through the movements of the bowels of a beast.

They had also had to go to a clearing where a number of little blue and pink critters were still dog pilling something, after a few mumbled words the critters quickly scattered and revealed the presence of one still knocked out student. Whose clothes were seemingly drenched in dung, piss, and some other unmentionable and questionable things. A foot away from his body was also an old Quibbler issue, and it was opened to a page containing an article about he mating habits of crumple horned snorkacks.

At the perimeter of the of the grounds, the three students were forced to witness a single conscious Gryffindor run out of the lot, screaming his head of about the ghost of Dumbledor, Merlin, and a number of other supposedly dead, not dead, and nonexistent things, including but not limited to everything that goes bump in the night. They were also forced to watch as he tore off his clothes in an attempt to ward of the nargles that were sure to try and nest in his garments, or something like that.

The other students that had managed to make their way into the house ran out of the lot a few minutes after the Gryffindor, all of which could be heard screaming their lungs out, spouting things about vampires, werewolves, cheshire cats, and Sirius Black wanting to kill one of them.

"Now kids, remember to walk down the straight and narrow, and we wont have to have a repeat of today," Yori said.

"Get 'em running for the school, its almost time to return," Harry's voice crackled over the walkie talkie, it was a little bit distorted which caused the students not to recognize the voice.

"Roger that," Yori said, then redirected his attention on the students, then said, "Well, you heard the man, hop to it, and don't forget what you've learned."

#

"So...you're telling me that a few of our upper classmen ventured into private property, and came out changed people, or clinically insane," Harry asked Neville during dinner that same day.

"Well, there's this one rumor that says that some Slytherin met up with some serial killer, and another rumor said that he met with the boogey man, and another that said that he met up with Grindelwald, and another that..." Neville was quickly interrupted.

"I get it, I get it," Harry said, then took a sip from his cupa tea, "So..what were you up to in Hogsmeade? Meet up with any birds?"

"A few, those most of them had these big eyes that kept staring at me funny," Neville said before taking a bite out of his salami sandwich.

"Is there any particular reason that you've chosen salami over the sausages tonight?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"It felt more right than to chose a frankfurter, I don't want to look like I'm compensating for something, after all those birds saw me today," Neville said then took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I know what you mean, I mean Nev, you have no need to compensate for anything, I've seen it, felt it, and I know that it can be quite the monster," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Can we please change topics? I'm starting to think about cheesedogs, and hotdogs," Neville pleaded.

"Sure...how about," Harry paused thinking of what else they could talk about, then continued when something popped up in his head, "Daphne Greengrass or Padma Patil?"

"That's a really tough decision to make," Neville said.

"Alright alright, how about...Parkinson or Bulstrode?" Harry said monotonously.

"I'd rather pick between Crabbe and Goyle," Neville answered with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"Why'd you have to pick those two blokes?" Harry asked curiously, while at the same time trying to get some other reaction out of Neville.

"I'm not picking Draco over anyone," Neville said, "Zabini is just bad for my lifespan, and the rest..."

"Yes Nev, continue what you're saying," Harry said quite interested in Neville's views on the male populace of Hogwarts.

"I loathe you to the very core of my being," Neville said instead of continueing his monologue about his views.

"Sorry, sorry, alright, alright, no need to get your thong in a twist," Harry said placatingly, "How about...Pomfrey or Draco's mom?"

"Draco's mom," was Neville immediate reply, no hesitation whatsoever, complete with a smile at the end.

"You do know that some overripe fruits tend to be sourer than bitter, right?" Harry asked his friend.

"Nev," Harry said, catching the attention of his friend.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Draco's mom?" Harry asked.

"Well, she'd a Black, and Black birds are hot, no matter what their age, and seeing as how well we magicals age...need I continue?" Neville said, his hormones going fruit loopy.

"Nev," Harry said.

"Yeah?" Neville said after descending from his day dreams.

"Eat your sandwich, and let me sip tea in peace," Harry said, "I don't think I want to know what else goes on in that cocnut you call a head."

"But Harry, two heads are better than one, I enjoy hearing your input on my drabbling," Neville said, clearly he had had too much butterbeer to drink during the day.

"Nev, three's a crowd, and four is...never mind, just eat your sandwhich," Harry said slightly exasperated wondering how things could have gone from terrorizing some foolishly brave and young individuals, to having to listen to Neville talk about the most mundane of things while under the influence.

'_I wonder if there is such a thing as a broomstick DUI case..._' Harry couldn't help but wonder somehow.

*#*#*#*

_faves, alerts, and all that are good, great, and wonderful, I thank all that do, as it makes me know that I was enjoyable enough to be bookmarked for future literary pleasure, but..._

_I'm not asking, begging, or whatevering for some, but getting reviews too would really brighten up my day._

_^_^_

_well, enjoy the rest of your day, night, whatever._


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-five**_

_*_

_*_

Dark and gloomy was the day Hagrid walked the halls of the Ministry of Magic. They were halls he knew all to well, seeing as he had been in them a number of times, the first time being when he had to register himself as being a half-human. He had also been at the Ministry of Magic building back when he was accused of a crime he did not commit, one involving a certain founder's secret chamber.

But this time, it wasn't he that was being put to trial, this time it was one of his closest and dearest friends, his half-eagle half-horse hybrid, also known as hippogriff, of a critter fondly known as Buckbeak that was to in a way stand trial.

"What's 'e doin 'ere?" one of the Ministry workers asked one of his companions as they saw the half-giant walk by.

"Something about an 'ippogriff attacking a student," his companion answered.

"His dangerous pets were bound to get 'im in trouble one day," the first employee stated.

"Aye," the other agreed, "But I 'ope the critter gets off with a light sentence, poor critter."

Their conversation was forced to a halt by the arrival of a pretty young blonde haired and blue eyed woman, who promptly scolded them on dallying, as she knew that they had work to do that day.

"Don't you two have work to do? The Ministry doesn't run itself ya know," she said as she scolded the two and walked in the same direction as Hagrid had been.

It took her a few minutes but she had been able to reach the courtroom that Hagrid's hippogriff trial was to be held, as she entered she went to take a seat in the gallery, and observe the proceedings. No one bothered to stop her from entering, no one really even noticed her. That was how much luck she possesed and could manipulate.

A few minutes later she was joined by a rather young man with black hair and purple eyes. The trial had yet to begin, which allowed the two to converse with one another in peace for the time being.

"Been here long?" the young man asked the young looking woman.

"Just a few minutes, why?" the young woman answered.

"No real reason," the young man said, "Actually I was wondering if you were sent to act or to observe."

"Malum you bastard, I thought I sensed something familiar about the young man you're inhabiting," the young woman said in realization, "I'm here to do both, though more of the luck manipulation than anything else really."

"Felicity, really, I can't believe you'd willingly just do that," Malum said.

"Well, it was the role I was given when this operation had finally been finalized," Felicity said, then asked, "How about you? What's your role?"

"I'm here to make sure that the Malfoy's don't get what they want," Malum said smirkingly.

"To think that the premier gods of Sol are doing something like this," Felicity said.

"By the way, who are you possessing?" Malum asked, "I'm in a Greengrass."

"Some half-blood named Nymphandora Tonks, I believe, she's usually quite clumsy," Felicity answered.

"So I take it that that's her normal form," Malum said.

"Practically, her ability has allowed her regular form to not be so easily recognized," Felicity said.

"I see," Malum said thoughtfully, then continued speaking, "Do you know of anyone else from the family that will be in attendance?"

"Father did not even make me aware of your participation in this operation," Felicity answered, "I thought you were in on everything."

"I'm not that's why I'm asking," Malum said, then noticed that the trial was about to begin, and relayed his guess to Felicity.

"All rise for the honored...." some dude said.

After Draco Malfoy had given his statement, as well as had been questioned about the events that had occurred that one Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid was given time to call on any aid for his feathered friend.

He had given his own testimony on the events that had transpired that day, but when it seemed like things just weren't going to go his way, someone decided to whisper something in his head.

'_Call Madame Poppy Pomfrey to the witness stand, and repeat the words I say to you,_' a voice whispered into Hagrid's head.

With nothing to lose Hagrid did indeed call the Hogwarts Matron to the witness stand, he did not expect for the woman to actual walk up from the gallery, take the honest oaths, and await questioning.

'_Could you describe the injuries that Mister Malfoy had sustained the day of the incident?_' the voice whispered into Hagrid's head, which the man had repeated as best as he could.

"From a strictly professional point of view, as well as from my years of experience as being the Hogwarts Matron, I recall young Mister Malfoy having a small cut on his arm, nothing near fatal, and nothing really worth worrying about," Madame Pomfrey answered the question.

'_Then would you say that his proclamation of having gravely suffered was overly exaggerated?_' the voice whispered and was repeated by Hagrid word per word.

"Based on his testimony, I would have to say that, yes, indeed, his testimony was exaggerated greatly," the Matron answered, "If the creature that had caused such a tiny injury had had the capability to coat its claws in poison, then and only then would I agree that such an injury is as grave as Mister Malfoy portrayed it to be."

'_Thank you Madame for your cooperation,_' the voice whispered and Hagrid repeated, then the voice whispered again, "_I would like to call Professor Pompus Mannus to the stand._'

"Is there a Professor Pompus Mannus present in the courtroom?" the Judge of the day called out.

When no one replied, the judge was about to inform Hagrid that he would have to call for his next witness, or jump to the sentencing if any. But right in the nick of time, a portly middle aged looking man, with a wide girth, and very little white hair remaining waddled up to the witness stand.

"Are you Professor Pompus Mannus?" one auror guard asked the portly man.

"I am," Pompus answered.

"Mister Hagrid please proceed," the judge said, but interrupted before Hagrid could begin, "Mister Mannus could you please state your credentials as well as what significance you have to this case or trial."

"If any of you bothered to read any books about magical creatures, specifically Hippogriff, you would realize that I am the leading expert on all things hippogriff, griffin, griffon, and other like looking creatures, presently living in the Magical British Empire, if we still are part of an empire that is," Pompus replied.

"Begin your question Mister Hagrid," the judge said.

'_Professor Mannus, I'm sure after hearing young Mister Malfoy's testimony, you would be able to tell the court about how it is more Mister Malfoy's fault that he was injured, as well as what exactly did Mister Malfoy do to provoke the anger of such a magnificent creature,_' the voice was finally able to whisper, which Hagrid repeated to the best of his ability.

"Mister Malfoy's arrogance is what caused such a magnificent creature to attack him, though I am quite surprised to note that he still has a fully functioning arm, instead of a mere stump after insulting such a noble and intelligent creature," Pompus said, "Hippogriffs are very proud individuals, and to insult them in any way, shape or form, is likely to cause them to react rather badly, unless of coarse the person doing the insulting did not mean to insult the creature, and was merely speaking in jest."

'_Is there anything else you would like to add before I call in my next witness?_' the voice said.

"Simply put, Mister Malfoy was rather reckless, not following what I believe Mister Hagrid had informed his class to do when dealing with a creature that really does have the potential of more than simply grazing a student's arm lightly," Pompus said, "Furthermore, I have heard from one of my relatives, a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that Mister Malfoy was saved from a fate worse than death to any pureblood by none other than the intervention of another studentm one that did in fact show the hippogriff that this trial is for the proper respect which it deserved."

"Thank you Professor Mannus, you may step down," the judge said, then asked Hagrid, "Do you have any more witnesses?"

'_Do I have any more witnesses?_' Hagrid asked the voice in his head.

'_Just one,_' the voice replied.

'_Who's it?_' Hagrid asked.

'_Repeat after me: I call to the stand Remus J Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the current year,_' the voice said in Hagrid's head.

Remus Lupin was indeed present at the trial, though he had to cancel his classes for the rest of the day. He casually walked up to the witness stand/chair looking every bit as confident as his grim like pet and dead best friend ever were when they were still students at Britain's premier educational institution and all around 'safest place in the world'.

"Please state your name, occupation, as well as significance to the case," the judge said.

"Remus J Lupin, current Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Werewolf Lord of Northwestern Europe, Head of the Exsilium Clan, and as a pureblood myself I am able to shed some light on Mister Malfoy's beliefs and personality," Moony stated, which kind of shocked the courtroom into silence.

The last holder of the title of Head of the Exsilium Clan was none other than Fenrir Greyback, and the last actual werewolf lord had lived close to three hundred years ago, or so the Wizarding part of the Magical world were aware. But he most shocking revelation was that a werewolf was teaching in a castle full of children.

Before Anarchia, goddess of pandemonium and daughter of Aetas, could set her hands on the courtroom, the voice in Hagrid's head beat her to it, sort of.

'_Based on Pureblood belief and doctrines, would you believe that Mister Malfoy was at fault for the incident and subsequent injury which he sustained?_' the voice said, and Hagrid repeated as best as he could.

"Based on beliefs which many purebloods view as the proper doctrine to be taught to the next generation, I would to say that Mister Malfoy was not entirely at fault, rather it was the lack of discipline as well as the lack of common sense," Moony answered with as straight a face as he could possibly muster, "Based on the classes that I have had him in, I would have to say that he does not respond well to authority, and in some cases blatantly disregards the instructions of his professors, as well as the warnings of others. Something which I am thankful that his Slytherin housemates do not share with him."

'_Then would you say that it was his upbringing that brought about the events that had occurred on that day? Would it be feasible to say that, should he have been disciplined more, and maybe instilled with more common sense, then the entire matter could have been avoided entirely?_' the voice said, which Hagrid repeated as best as his speech impediment could muster.

"As he is still a minor, a thirteen year old at that, I guess that it would only be prudent to place the blame on his parents for not properly teaching him to be wary of things that could potentially rip off one of the most important limbs of the body," Moony said, "I don't know what else I can say..."

"Do you have any more questions for the witness Mister Hagrid?" the judge asked.

"None, sir," Hagrid answered without the voice having to prompt him, "I also 'ave no other witnesses, 'ur 'onor."

"Very well," the judge said.

*

*

The Judge had decided to speak with his fellows pertaining to the case that had been presented, as well as to determine the fate of Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Based on the testimonies provided by the witnesses, as well as by Hagrid and young Mister Malfoy, the judge, and his staff, as well as the baliff, and auror, they would make their decision within the day.

"I bet ya five galleons that the feather brained half-horse gets away scott free, while the young pompous ass known as Draco Malfoy gets a stern talking to," Felicity told Malum as they waited for the court to get back in session.

"I'm not taking that bet, cause I already can see the ending," Malum said.

"Have you been reading japanese comics again?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...would you believe me if I said 'No'?" Malum asked.

"No," Felicity answered.

A little ways away, Hagrid had confronted his witnesses about what had happened in the courtroom.

"Wot'cha doin 'ere? I 'ad tot dat no one'd be 'ere 'ta 'elp me," Hagrid asked the matron, and two professors, and further added, "Did tha 'eadmaster send 'ye?"

"Sorry to say Hagrid, but the Headmaster did not help," Moony informed his favorite half-giant.

"It's true, Hagrid, the headmaster would have nothing to do with the case, he told me that he believed that if Buckbeak were truly innocent then nothing bad would happen to him," Madame Pomfrey said, patting the man's arm in comfort.

"Mister Hagrid, I've actually never ever even met with the esteemed Hogwarts Headmaster," Pompus admitted, "But I've heard a great deal about you from one of my relatives, I wont name names though."

"Than 'o was it tha ask'd ye te come?" Hagrid asked.

"Mister Lupin was the one that contacted me," Pompus told the half-giant.

"But, you have to remember Hagrid, I was not the one who was speaking to you the entire time in there," Moony told Hagrid, "That voice in your head was the true mastermind of this little operation."

"Is tha so, well kin ye thank 'im fer me?" Hagrid asked Moony.

"Sure Hagrid, sure," Moony said.

"Well it looks like we need to get back in there for the verdict now," Poppy informed her companions as she noticed the baliff calling everyone back in.

There was actually quite a number of people that attended the hearing/trial. A number of them seemingly regular and normal citizens, from janitors, to mailmen, to annoying reporters.

"There's a lot of us possesing people today, huh?" Malum said as he realized that some of the other people in attendance felt possessed themselves.

"Really? I didn't notice," Felicity said, "Who else is here?"

"Yu Di and Dante are the only ones I recognize, there are a ton of others though," Malum stated.

"Quite a turn out, huh," Felicity said as she reentered the courtroom.

"Yeah," Malum said, then recognized another one, "Metus and Furor are here too, though I don't know why."

*

*

Once everyone was back in their seats, and after the judge had called for order. The court was officially back in session. But instead of the judge reading the verdict, he had his baliff do it.

"As this is my first time doing this, I apologize if I don't do it correctly," the baliff said before annoucing the verdict, "The accused, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, is innocent of all charges, and young Mister Malfoy is sentenced to counselling at Saint Mungo's for the duration of four months starting tomorrow evening, for a little proper discipline, and for the possibility of acquiring some common sense."

"Case closed," the judge announced as he banged his hammer, and shot technicolored sparks from his wand, followed by quickly exiting the courtroom stage left, to count out the gift that Lucius Malfoy had given him before the hearing. He knew that it was a bribe to ensure that the Malfoy's won the case, but since it was presented as a gift, and based on the testimonies of three experts, there was nothing the judge could have really done, and really wanted to do other than make sure that justice was served.

*

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man, his family had just lost the case against a hippogriff, and he had spend a lot of galleons in the hopes of the judge ruling in their favor only to find out that it was wasted gold. He then went about trying to get the gold back into his possesion, an attempt which had failed spectacularly due to the verbal intervention of the inexperienced baliff.

"If it was intended as a gift, Mister Malfoy, then why are you asking for it back after the hearing which was not ruled in your favor?" the inexperienced baliff asked.

"I was not asking for it back, merely wondering if his honor did not really want it, as it could be seen as a bribe, and we wouldn't want that," Lucius stated.

"So...it is a bribe and not a gift then?" the baliff innocently asked.

"I never said that it was," Lucius stated defensively.

"But at the same time you are not denying the fact that it could have been, or was intended to be one," the baliff said.

"I..never said such a thing, it was merely some spare change that I thought could benefit his honor," Lucius said, not really paying much attention to what he was saying, "If you want some, I could give you some too, for you to better understand what I had done in the first place."

"I don't think I want to accept a bribe myself, Mister Malfoy, it wouldn't look so good on my record, I could get fired or worse, arrested for such a thing," the baliff said, while the judge merely sported a poker face to avoid any unwanted attention to be directed at him.

"I'd be willing to donate a sizeable amount of galleons to any charity of your chosing," Lucius said directing his words to the judge with the poker face, "If you were to reopen the case, and rule in my family's favor."

"So you were trying to bribe his honor after all," the baliff said.

"That paltry sum of galleons was not meat as a bribe, it was a mere gift to a good cause," Lucius said.

"But you are trying to bribe his honor at the moment," the baliff said.

"I am attempting no such thing," Lucius said.

"But to offer to donate gold to a charity of his choosing should he rule in your family's favor can be considered as an attempt to bribe in itself," the baliff concluded.

"The case has also been closed, there would be no point in reopening it, since I am not the sole decision maker when it comes to such things," the judge finally spoke, as he did not really need the galleons in the first place, as well as to make sure that the inexperienced baliff said nothing more to very influential member of society.

"Are you saying that I would have to bribe more than just yourself to get what I want?" Lucius asked, realizing too late the possible consequences to what he had suddenly blurted out.

"Technically, yes, you would have to bribe a number of people to get what you want," the judge said, "But then you'd also have to bribe myself, and my baliff to keep our mouths shut on the issue of your attempted bribery."

"I..I..I'll have your jobs for this!" Lucius said as he stormed out of the judge's office, and headed for the Minister of Magic's office to plead his case, and hopefully get the judge transferred.

"Justice is served," the judge told his baliff.

"Indeed," the baliff said.

"Inexperienced as a baliff," the judge said, "But not when it comes to such verbal battles."

"True, true," the baliff said as his appearance morphed into that of a thirteen year old looking Hogwarts student with messy jet black hair, and killing curse green eyes, complete with lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"At least I got to do sometihng sinister to a Malfoy in revenge for what was done to my sister's family," the judge said.

"Abraxas Malfoy was a real bastard back in your day, wasn't he?" the baliff rhetorically asked.

"He was," the judge said, "He was also one of the reasons why my sister's family lost their everything, the way that they did, complete with that blasted Dark Mark floating above their house in the last war."

"Sorry about your family," the baliff said, "But at least these two generations of Malfoy did not get what they wanted."

"Yes, now some people can safely say that Malfoys don't always get what they want," the judge said, then made to leave his own office, "I'll be submitting my letter of resignation to the office of the Wizengamot, care to join me?"

"No thanks, I still got a class to get to, wouldn't want to be late," the baliff answered.

When the judge finally left the baliff alone in the office, the baliff disappeared by twinkling like a star in the night sky, and headed for his dorm room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At the Office of the Wizengamot...

"I hope that you enjoy retirement Mister Honorent," the clerk said as she filed away Mister Juste Honorent's letter of resignation from the post of Judge.

"I know I will," Juste said, "There is a whole other world filled with wonders waiting to be discovered."

"I've already informed my cousin Calum at Viex Ville that you'll be heading there for a few days, and he said that he's willing to house you for your time there," the clerk informed the now former judge.

"Thank you, but how did you know that I was planning on going to Vieux Ville?" the former judge asked.

"I have a passive mind reading ability, its my special skill as a mage," the clerk said.

"Alright, well, farewell for now Claire," the former judge said as he made his way to the Floo floor.

#

"Well? How'd it go?" Sirius asked Moony as soon as his friend returned to the castle.

"Innocent and free to go, and maim more Malfoys," Moony answered.

"That's great!" Sirius said, then remembered something else, "Some Banshees came by after you left the castle, they lead Buckbeak along with a few dangerous creatures, that lived in the forest, in the direction of France."

"So it looks like Aetas' plan worked perfectly," Moony said.

"Looks like it," Sirius said, then remembered something else again, "So when is my predicament going to be solved?"

"As soon as a believeable story that can be fed to the Ministry is found or thought up, there is also the matter of finding that illusive rat that we've been having a hard time getting into our clutches," Moony said.

"Aetas could always do his thing, and be done with the whole affair," Sirius stated.

"But where would the fun in that be? Plus, don't you enjoy being an escaped felon?" Moony asked.

"Well being on the run is quite enjoyable, and its a real turn on for some of the women I've been meeting wheever you're not around," Sirius admitted.

"So what have you been doing while I was over at the Ministry?" Moony asked.

"I've been doing that Astronomy teacher up in her tower," Sirius said seriously.

"Ok....hmm..." Moony said, not really knowing how to react to such a proclamation or boast.

"I think you need to date more Moony, you don't want to die a virgo do you?" Sirius said.

"No I don't," Moony admitted.

"Then what's stopping you from going out to meet some birds?" Sirius asked.

"He's got classes to teach, homeworks, and test papers to check, students to look out for, you to keep out of trouble, and me to worry about," Harry said appearing from out of nowhere.

"You to worry about? What to do mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I could pop out of nowhere and give you guys a heart attack if I wanted to, plus there was that class with the exploding closet," Harry stated.

"Yeah, there really is that possibility, the possibility of my life being shorter than it already is..." Moony said.

"But we don't have to worry about that so much," Harry said, "After we're done proving Paddy's innocence, I've got the perfect girl in mind for you."

"Who?" Sirius said, truly curious.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Harry informed Padfoot, then directed his attention to Moony, "And you will technically be called a cradle-robber."

After saying his piece, Harry walked out of Moony's private quarters, leaving the two men to play with each other. He then went to his last class of the day, being Astronomy. Arriving at the tower, he noticed that the teacher looked a bit more flushed than usual, as well as looked a little wobbly, probably caused by some extremely exhilarating activity, that left her weak at the knees or something like that.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-six**_

_*_

_*_

"So..." Neville in a way questioned as he sat down beside Harry during breakfast one day.

"What?" Harry asked sarcastically as he was interupted from eating his crumpet, which was still dangling from his fingers a few inches away from where his mouth was before he moved his face to face Neville.

"Well...the year is about to end...and well...isn't anything else going to happen?" Neville asked.

"You need more excitement?" Harry asked.

"Well, I dunno..It's almost the end of the year!" the neo-savior exclaimed, but not loud enough to disturb anyone else besides the god.

"So..?" Harry asked after eating a scone, the crumpet was left hanging in mid-air, with some other students wondering why there was a crumpet floating there.

"That's what I said," Neville said, "Well?"

"Fine, fine," Harry said exasperated, "Paddy still needs to be officially freed anyway."

"Can I help?" Neville pleaded eagerly.

"Sure, sure," Harry said, then reached for a piece of toast.

"Yes!" Neville nearly shouted while pumping his fist in the air, excited at what was to transpire, not that he knew of what exactly was to happen.

The people around the duo paid the exclamation no mind as it had become a somewhat regular occurrence.

#

The street was lit by a few burning torches that lined the street itself. Lamp posts being the source of light for the Alley. There weren't many people about at that time of night, sure there were the few that dared to venture out of their homes, or temporary homes, but those were the types of people that knew how to protect themselves.

This night was a special night, it was a night where the things that go bump in the night would be doing a lot more than just bumping, hiding under beds, under stairs, and doing other such things that they were known for. The heads of the different clans of their kind, their race, of those that chose to live in Earth, were holed up in a room on the second floor of the Cracked Cauldron Bottom, deep in the heart of Knockturn Alley.

They were discussing their latest exploits while waiting for the one being that could unite them under any cause, any cause that the being wanted of them.

There were twenty-seven of them in total, twenty-seven clans, their number the same as the number of original races that were born in their homeworld. There were more monsters like them, but those made up a minority, they were the fruits of the joining of many of the clans.

At around three in the morning, the being that had gathered them together arrived. It was a cloudless sky, the stars were all shining brightly, but one was seen as it fell down from the sky heading straight towards London. The authorities on such an occurrence could do nothing about such a thing happening, but when they thought the worst was to happen to one of the capitals of the world. Nothing happened. Like a fluke.

What these experts didn't know was that the falling star was Harry choosing a different method of travel from his room in Hogwarts to meet with his indirect children.

He came in through the window of that second floor room. An outline of twinkling stars first appeared followed by the rest of his body. He had arrived. The collective monsters of the dark took their positions and places around the table in the center of the room, and waited for their god to take a seat and begin the meeting.

"Twenty-seven clans of the Monster Race, whose powers and existence stem from the imagination of children," Harry spoke, "You were born from the fear of a child, born with the potential to strike terror in the hearts of everything, living or dead, mortal or immortal, you were my own fears given form."

"You are our Master, you were a child," the first of the twenty-seven stated, the head of the Bogeymen clan, the clan that lead the other twenty-six, "A child that birthed the first of us, irrational fear taking a more solid and corporeal form."

"A child that never grew up so to speak, and blessed you with the abilities of irrational fear, from the dark, to heights, to the colors purple and pink," Harry spoke, then occupied the only remaining empty space around the table.

"What can we, the monsters that go bump in the night, the midnight terrors that cause children to keep the light on, do for one such as you? What is our purpose? What manner of aid may be provide?" the head of the second head asked of his maker, he was the head of the Ghost clan, a clan unlike the ghosts of the magical world, but more like the perceived terrors that children thought ghosts to be.

"There is a man whose innocence needs proving, there is also a man whose guilt needs proving," Harry spoke.

"A man? What good are we to a man? A grown man's fears are more complex than a child's, their fears are more difficult to manifest for us, we are no mages, we are no magicians either," the head of the third clan, the Living Tree clan, whose members usually were found in the woods on dark nights, scaring travellers by their mere presence.

"My task has nothing to do with scaring these men, but rather with ratting out the corrupt in the British magical government, have your way with the children of the government, find out their secrets by any means necessary," Harry said.

"Which renders almost half of our race useless," spoke the fourteenth clan head, the clan head of the Human clan, whose powers manifested the fear children have of people whether they exist or are imagined. This clan is one unique one in the sense that though it is called the Human clan, they can scare any person of any race regardless of their being human or otherwise.

"Useless? I think not," Harry said, "You are all useful, for it is not only the magical government which I want you to infiltrate, the mundane one as well."

"Find out all the corrupt officials, bring out their dirty laundry? Seek out what they fear to be known, and bring that information to you?" the clan head of the Insane clan asked, her clan usually worked with the other clans in figuring out what their target feared. They were insane in the sense that they had a tendency of causing such a mental infliction. They scared children to the brink of insanity, using their slight ability to create illusions and temprarily stop time to render their victims as prime sources of fear. Fear being that which the Monster Race thrived on, which also served in a way as their currency. Fear could be condensed into a solid form, crystal that could be traded with other races for their calming properties.

"What if they have no families to speak of? What if they have no one young we can scare? A child's fears and innocence are a great source of nutrients for our race, but what if it is only that adult?" the head of the Animal clan asked, the clan that specialized in scaring using all of the animal kingdom. While the Monster race preyed on children, that did not mean that they could not affect adults, they just chose not to as it was not that profitable, or easy.

A child was the source of their creation, children are the source of their power. Scare tactics was what the race believed in, thrived in, and simply did. Their powers were reinforced by parents who told their children to fear things in the dark, in the night, or to simply fear something, corporeal or not. But as a child got older, the irrational fear evolved to being rational and was harder for the monsters to tap into and manifest in a dream like manner. Children were more susceptible to fear, while adults were not, some even chose not to acknowledge such things. On adults, their power's effectiveness was less than half of what it would be to a child, no matter what the race.

"Get me all the dirty little secrets of the British politicians that you can find, all of them, I don't care about the race, just get me that information, as well as anything you can get pertaining to Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew," Harry ordered, "As for single people without families of their own, well, torment them until they confess if they have something to hide that is."

"If they don't?" the clan head of the Solitude clan asked, the clan dealt with those that feared being left alone.

"If they are not guilty of anything, you will surely be able to tell, but use them as you see fit, until I say otherwise," Harry said, then somehow looked at all of them in the eye and said, "From this point onwards I am removing the restrainsts I have placed on your respective races, terrorize as you see fit, but get me that information."

"With pleasure," all twenty-seven clan head spoke as one, as their shadows morphed from those being humanoid to the forms of each of their clans specialties.

Each clan of the Monster race had a symbol a sort of insignia which their shadow took the form of when they were working. There was a jar with a scary face for the Hidden clan, a tree with a scary face for the Living Tree clan, a woman with long unruly hair and a straightjacket for the Insane clan, and so on and so forth. The ghost clan's shadow resembled smoke with eyes.

"You have three weeks to accomplish this mission," Harry spoke before the twenty-seven had the chance to leave, "During these three weeks I want not a child to have a wink of sleep, cause them to fear more than just the dark."

"All of Britain?" one of the clan heads asked.

"I've changed my mind regarding the targets of your clans," Harry said. This caught the attention of the about to leave clan heads, they expected the order to be retracted.

"The whole world will not rest until the end of these three weeks, and the information I seek is in the palm of my hand, ready to be used at a moment's notice," Harry spoke.

"The w-whole world?" another clan head asked eagerly, while at the same time thinking that he had heard things.

"The whole world's young populace will not have a good night's sleep, let day turn to night, and night turn to day," Harry spoke, "But refrain from draining the energy from those that need not be dragged into this little feeding frenzy."

"We understand Master Aetas," the heads all agreed, "No rest for the wicked, but spare those that have already too much on their plates."

"The night is still young," Harry announced, then stood up, he then stretched out his arms, and continued in a voice that was both a whisper and a booming declaration, "Insensatus and Metus once battled Sominum, it ravaged the minds of the first peoples, it was never finished as I halted it all those years ago," Harry paused seeing as he grabbed the attention of the other occupants of the room, then continued, "End that battle within these three weeks."

"So mote it be," were the words spoken by the heavens of Earth.

An unfinished battle between brothers had been brewing since the time of the first peoples. It was time for such a battle for dominance to end. It was a battle between the side of Sleep with sweet dreams against sleep deprivation. A sanctioned battle between brothers, one apporved by Aetas himself.

*

On another world entirely, three gods had convened. They had witnessed the proceedings of their father's meeting with the heads of the twenty-seven clans of the Monster Race, and were pleased with the results.

"Finally, we can get back to seeing who is more powerful," Somnium said, delighted at the prospect of proving that dreams are more powerful than irrationality and fear. It was a battle for sleep.

"We have wives now, but they are only a convenience, just enough to get father of off our backs about the matter of marriage," Insensatus said, "A battle to see who rightly deserves sister Quies."

"A sister who is rarely acknowledged by even the people that worship her," Metus said, as he took note that not all knew of the true gender of the Goddess of Sleep.

"Do you think that Insomnia will take part in our little war?" Somnium asked his brothers.

"Who's true half is she a whole of?" Metus asked, then said, "Whoever it is, will be decided by the end of the next three weeks."

"Metus, you will be taking a side of your own?" Insensatus asked.

"Of course not brother, I'll leave the spoils of war to you of course," Metus said, "After all, having Furor bother me is enough of a burden."

The three gods were seated around a viewing pool in a palace floating in the nonexistence above the cloud covered continent of the Sol race, where Sol, God of the Sun, Felicity of Luck and Malum of Misfortune reigned. The Cloud Continent was viewed as nuetral grounds among the gods as the ruler was a favored son of Aetas, favored due to the little war fiasco that plunged the world into chaos.

"Will any of the others capitalize on our gaining the ability to continue our little battle of years past, I wonder.." Somnium said aloud.

"Probably," Metus said, "A few might try and plead for their bouts of violence, or indirect battle to be reallowed, for wars to begin a new, and the like."

"Our last battleground consisted of the World of Aetas, father's world," Insensatus took note, "But this time, the field of battle is Earth.."

"The others might stand a chance of gaining permission if they state the battlefield being Earth," Metus said.

"With safe zone of course," Somnium said.

"Of course," Insensatus agreed, then stood from his sitting position beside the pool, then said, "See you on the battlefield Brother Dreams."

"See you, Brothers Irrational Fear," Somnium greeted back, then left in a puff of white smoke, returning to his own lofty palace, to prepare his own armies and followers for the war.

*

Simultaneously as the meetings took place, another one was also being had. Another group of higher powers had decided to watch Aetas' meeting, and were pleased with the results.

This one was held beneath the waves of one of the larger oceans that could be found on Aetas. A palace under the ocean, home of Unda, Goddess of Water, Undo, God of the Waves, and Curo, God of Medicine and son of Unda and Undo. Unda and Undo were twins that had an unusual attachment to one another.

The small family of three were the premier gods of the Merfolk race that made their home under the waves, in the seas, and oceans, but whose capital was the Sunken Continent. The only visible feature of the continent from above the waves was the single Temple of Aetas, which looked more like a shrine than a temple.

Aetas', Harry's, family was a rather large and weird one by regular standards. Where brothers married sisters, and the like occurred. Aetas was father to them, grandfather to a number of others, but no one below grandchild had the power of a god. Even though they were all related in some sense, what separated them and made marriage possible between the brothers and sisters were the circumstances of their birth. Their different purposes separated them from each other, making them different from the run of the mill brother and sister. Gods and goddesses also had this strange ability which made them tell if unions were possible, as well as who exactly could be considered as a brother or a sister in the same sense as mortals viewed family members, as well as they could tell when a brother or a sister was just that in the sense that their father was Aetas. Rather confusing concepts, but it made understanding the society of the immortals all the more less confusing and immoral.

The meeting being held in the palace under the ocean, was one that was attended by goddesses, and goddesses alone. They were Quies, Goddess of Sleep, Unda, Goddess of Water, Felicity, Goddess of Luck, Fer, Goddess of Warmth, and Pancea, Goddess of Cures.

"The greatest force in all our lives holds a meeting with mortals, the Monster race heads," Fer took note of those in attendance of the meeting on Earth.

"I hadn't expected that to happen," Felicity said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Felicity?" Unda asked as she noticed the look marring Lady Luck's face, "You look like you lost a bet and don't know how."

"I just don't understand why Malum told me about this meeting, and why is it going to be significant," Felicity said.

"So Insomnia was the one to tell you of it happening?" Pancea asked.

"So then, why'd you tell us it was going to be important?" Quies asked.

"Well, Insomnia spent a lot of time around father last summer vacation, so I assumed that he was in on any plans father had," Felicity informed the group.

After the brief explanation the group of girls just watched the meeting commence and continue to its fruition. Some were pleased with the results, while others found it a disastrous turn of events.

"A lot of unsolved and unfinished battles might finally find an ending," Fer observed.

"But wars in another world," Felicity said, "That's just not right, what right do we have to battle it out in someone else's territory?"

"Why does that matter? If those gods wish to intervene, then they can intervene, what or who is stopping them?" Unda asked, as she agreed with the decision.

"The solution to age old quarrels, fights, and the like is not more fighting," Pancea said, "I don't see the point in allowing those three battle it out again, plus the fact that there is a wager involved."

"I know you don't agree with fighting, as that it your nature Pancea," Fer said, "But you must at least take into account that father, who doesn't enjoy the spilling of the blood of the innocent, has also taken into account that our world is safe, and there will be no innocent lives lost."

"This is a mental battle, one of energy exertion as well as retention, consumption, and the like," Unda said, "Who cares about the where, and the why, just get all these wretched things out of theie systems, and everything will be alright in the world."

"I still don't agree with staging a war in a world not our own," Felicity said.

"I agree with that as well," Pancea said.

"..." silence reigned for a few minutes as the gathered did not want to fight amongst one another as they all considered each other as friends. Then they noticed that Quies had yet to say a word.

"Quies, anything you would like to add?" Felicity asked, "You haven't said a word since the meeting ended."

"I think..that father has decided that it is time that we all grow up," Quies said.

"What do you mean that we all grow up?" Fer asked, "I'm grown up as it is, I'm married to Algein, and even have kids, multiple, two that go by the names Arctus and Crema."

"I mean to say, that so far, he's been treating us as, in a way, mere children," Quies said, "But he now is starting to think that it is time for him to take a further step back, and let us make more mature decisions for ourselves."

"But we've been doing that for a long time now," Felicity said.

"I think he's forcing us all to make decisions of our own, with the knowledge that he won't be there when things go bad," Quies said, "I think that he's been watching out for us all this time, not really giving us the freedom we've desired."

"Freedom? What do you mean freedom?" Fer asked.

"Well, whenever something happens, be it good or bad, Father is always there, to either clean up the mess or congratulate us for a job well done," Quies said, "He's always been around holding our hand, in a manner of speaking."

"I don't think he's been doing that for a while," Unda said, "He wasn't active in that big world war we had sometime ago."

"How can you be sure of that?" Quies asked, "Malum told me that the King of Sol got some help from father in the form of a dagger."

"I remember about that, I thought it was just the impatience," Felicity said remembering the blade that her champion held as an ace up his sleeve, "Agonioso has a tendency to get father to do things by being irritating."

"Felicity, father didn't like the idea of there even being a war to begin with," Quies said, "He didn't appear to do anything during the duration of it, but in the end it was by his intervention that the whole fiasco had ended as it did, and when it did."

"So what does that have to do with this open season for those three nutards?" Pancea asked.

"He's allowing the innocents to be affected, while they may not lose their lives, but they will be dragged into this mess," Quies said, "Father does not, and has never, volunteered the innocents to be in the crossfire of conflicts, but this time he offered them as the battleground."

"Its like saying, I'll give you free reign, do what you will, I will not be held accountable for your actions, bad or good, deal with the consequences," Fer noted finally.

"But he gave a time limit, how is that finally giving us freedom to do as we please?" Unda asked.

"I think perhaps, he just wants to know how the rest of the family reacts to the whole thing, will more take advantage of the event, or will more think of the wrongness of the choice that was made," Quies said.

"So, you're saying that this is some kind of test, a test perhaps of responsibility?" Felicity asked Quies.

"Something like that," Quies answered.

"Girls," Fer said, catching the attention of the others, making them focus on her, then said, "I think this has got to do more than just responsibility."

"What do you mean Fer?" Pancea asked.

"I think that whatever happens after these three weeks will have a great impact on father, on a personal level," Fer said.

"Now you've lost me," Quies said, "What do you mean on a personal level?"

"Father personally raised each and everyone of us, he is our parent, and we are his children," Fer said.

"Yeah, so?" Pancea said.

"He wants to know, in a way, if he raised us right," Fer said.

"Raised us right?" Felicity said, "Of course he did! He's father!"

"We think we were raised right, yet we fight, we have quarrels, arguments, and on some occassions, act without thinking of the consequences, as well as take into account how our actions affect others," Fer said, "I think he wants to see, if we can really be considered as adults, even though some of us have kids of our own, he still views all of us as just his children."

"I think you might be wrong there," Unda said, "Why would he allow us to run our world, unchecked, unsupervised, if he did not view us as capable adults?"

"Who said anything about unchecked, and unsupervised?" Fer said, "He is everywhere, anywhere, and nowhere, all at the same time. He made sure that everything was balanced out. That everything worked in sync with everything else in some way."

"But what does that have to do with freedom, or responsibility, or anything of the sort?" Unda asked.

"While he has given us the free will to chose and to act, there are still some things that he has been taking an active role in," Fer said.

"Like what?" Unda asked.

"There isn't a god or goddess in charge of making sure that the waters stay where they are and the land continues as is," Fer said, "There isn't a god or goddess that makes sure that everything that goes up must come down..."

"And so much more...oh my self! There are so many things that we take for granted and don't even worry about..." Felicity finally realized, "Father has been taking care of all of those things and more."

"So..father plans on letting go of the reigns, and see if we can handle the world without him always looking over our shoulder or something like that, without him there to hold our hand, without him there to tell us that everything will be alright even though we messed up real bad..." Unda finally grasping the situation for what it was.

"We have to tell everyone else our findings!" Pancea exclaimed, and made to leave the palace to spread the word.

"Pancea!" a male voice was suddenly heard, which stopped Pance dead in her tracks. As she turned to face the speaker she was met with none other than Insomnia.

"Insomnia! What do you need? We need to spread the word about this!" Pancea said as she tried to leave the palace, but found that she could not.

"I was given the task of informing all the cliques and the like of our family about the meeting that had taken place a few minutes ago," Insomnia informed the group, "Everyone with a higher power class of importance has seem what has transpired. Your group is one of a few that have figured out what father has planned."

"So, you did know about this from the beginning!" Felicity accused her insomniac of a brother, pointing a finger at him threateningly.

"I only found out about the meeting right after he planned it, which was a day or two ago," Insomnia said, "But about what he had planned? Well, I watched the meeting and recalled my summer with him, and my being a little irresponsible some of the time."

"He still reminds you to take some shut eye, doesn't he?" Felicity asked him.

"Yeah..being an insomniac is no excuse for not finding a way to rest or relax," Insomnia said, "That's what he told me once."

"He really has been treating us as children, but not as obviously as we would think..." Unda said, then recalled a lesson her father had taught her about her charge, water.

~flashback~

"_You rule it, you are it, you make it," Aetas told Unda when she was still young, as was the world and its inhabitants, "But that does not mean that you cannot enjoy it, play in it, and have some fun with it."_

_He then sent a small wave at Unda, having it crash on her soaking her to her skin, then laughing after she turned a fuming glare in his direction. She then sent a tidal wave at him, drenching him, and nearly drowning him it seemed. She laughed when he saw how drenched he was, and how it seemed to rain on his cloak but not in the sky._

"_See," he said, "You can enjoy the water."_

_Unda had been taking her role as Goddess of Water far too seriously, making sure that everything was next to perfect, wanting to impress her father, her creator, as much as possible, to somehow gain his approval of her, for him to be proud of her, as she had much competition in the form of her siblings, almost as countless as the stars in the sky. But she had not known that he already was proud of her, and just wanted her to have some fun._

_Several thousand years later, as she enjoyed some time on a remote beach on an island with very little inhabitants. Unda had let the water run wild in the rest of the world, unknowingly causing floods, storms, tidal waves, and the like to occur due to her inattention._

"_There is a time for fun and games, but there are also times to pay attention to work you know," Aetas said with his childlike form and voice, "Much worse could have befallen the world had not Algein stepped in. We are different from the mortals, able to do more than one thing at any given moment..remember that the next time you think to forget your duties."_

flashback end~

"Hey Unda! Aetas to Unda! Do you read me?" Felicity said as she snapped a finger in front of her sister's face to catch her attention.

"Huh? What?" Unda said, "I'm sorry, I was too caught up in the past."

"Oh..what were you thinking about anyway?" Felicity asked.

"How father taught me about the water and responsibility," Unda answered honestly, "Why?"

"Why did you remember something like that?" Fer asked.

"Its probably because of this thing that will be going down, the start up phase being these three weeks, the actual trial being at the end of it," Insomnia said.

"Like a premonition of sorts, then," Pancea said.

"After remembering those things...I sure hope that everyone comes to the conclusion that totally free reign is simple as pie," Unda said.

"But Unda, you can't bake," Quies said.

"Oh yeah..." Unda said, scratching the back of her neck in slight embarassment.

The girls then returned their attention to Insomnia, as Fer asked him a question, "So what now?"

"We all watch and wait how things unfold," Insomnia said, "We watch as the world loses sleep, and watch as our world descends into anarchy and chaos."

But before they could continue their conversation, they felt something in their world shift.

#

The whole world of Aetas had felt something change. They felt the change, mortal and immortal alike. It was as if something fundamental had been altered, that something that had been ceased to be. Something was amiss, and no one knew if whatever it was would be good or bad. Only time would tell.

The world of Aetas had suffered a few natural disasters, or simply any kind of disaster for that matter. The whole of the world was like one big utopia, like in the sense that there seemed to have been perpetual peace ever since that one big world war. There was crime, and the like sure, but nothing of the scale of full on war or an earthquake, typhoon, or something just as damaging.

But that fundamental shift that was felt by all was something new, it was something that affected the whole of the world. Something wicked this way comes.

The first actual signs of something having changed was when the first river dried up suddenly. One day there was water and aquatic life thriving, the next, there was nothing bud dried up earth.

As the three weeks wore on, the people of Aetas kept on experiencing things that they had never encountered. From sudden droughts, to searingly hot days, to hypothermic nights, to many other little things. No big natural disaster had yet to strike, but the time for them was drawing nearer. The people of the world could feel it, the immortals could sense it, and some gods anticipated it.

The three weeks dragged on, they seemed more like months than anything else, and as each day passed by, not a soul managed not to think that nothing would ever be the same again.

Back in Earth...

Children had not been able to sleep, sure they were able to rest for a while, but not one child was really able to say that he or she had been able to properly get some shut eye. Parents and experts were baffled by the phenomenon as there was no such thing as an isolated case.

Even the students of magical institutions were not spared.

But that was just the first week.

As the second week wore on, more and more of the adult population, more so than usual, lost a few more hours of sleep. Most believed it to be simply stress, while others didn't even notice the change in their sleeping habits.

The Minitries of Magic belived that some new dark lord was out in the world, and earnestly began to lose sleep over the thought, as each government agency rushed to try and solve the problem. The best way to cripple a nation was to cripple the future. But not even the terrorist organizations of the world were spared, from the onslaught of lost sleep.

Dreams and fears coiled round and round, shattering one another, and merging becoming one. A battle for dominance between gods had escalated into world wide chaos. They thought not about the consequences of their actions.

By the end of the third week, by some stroke of luck, Metus arose as the victor, and informed Somnium of his loss, and Insensatus of his victory. But what lay at their feet was a world deprived of sleep.

Before the duo could celebrate their victory, and the loser was about to crawl away and drown in his misery, Aetas arrived on scene, where the last battle had been fought, in the mindscape of a child.

"Woohoo! Finally! Yeah!" Metus and Insensatus cheered as they won over Somnium, as they won over Dreams, "Time to party!"

"I'll go drown myself in the Ocean for a few months..." Somnium said gloomily, as the other two paid him no mind.

All three not having noticed the chaos, and destruction they had rent on the world. Cause and effect. The lack of sleep caused a lot of thingsin the physical world to happen. The whole world ended up at the brink of war. One more night of no sleep would have been the trigger of World War III.

"Children!" Aetas roared as he arrived on scene, his voice that of an adult male in his early seventies, his physical appearance taking such a form as well, but a healthy form nonetheless.

"Eeep," the three gods could't help themselves but say as they shrank in the presence of their father.

Unknown to the three younger gods, their siblings were viewing the event from the viewing pools and the like in Aetas.

"You are victorious, yet have you not noticed the consequences of your actions," Aetas commented, while he brought up visions of the rest of the world for his children to see, "You have lost, you crawl away in gloom, yet you do not notice all of those with more sorrow that you know. Not one of you thinking of doing anything to ease their suffering."

"They'll be alright," Insensatus said, "Last time we did this, the people were alright a few months afterwards."

"..." Metus said nothing as he realized that something was definitely wrong. He was among the seniors of the family, and definitely felt something different. Having lived in Earth for several hundred years had made him see what could happen when gods took a passive approach, and mortals stopped to care about anyone but themselves.

Somnium took a look around, leaving the mindscape of the child. A child whose mindscape was riddled with nothingness, that not even a dream could be found. There was no hope. Their battle had made the child brain dead, a child so young, that one more night would have robbed it of its life. Somnium looked upon the world. There was no energy, there was no life, there was confusion and chaos, and hatred of a sort. He then returned to the mindscape that he didn't know was one.

"I didn't realize..nothing we've ever done has been this devastating..." Somnium said, "Why didn't the gods of this world intervene?"

"They let go of the reigns long ago, letting man steer the world for better or worse," Aetas explained, "They saw the world as too dependent on themselves, as well as the some mortals growing overconfident in their own abilities as well as abusing the free will they were gifted. So the gods took on a detached approach to the world, letting the mortals rule and run it."

"But it is their world!" Insensatus said, "Why did they not interfere with our battle? Had they interfered none of this could or would have happened."

"But by not interfering..means that all will be alright with the world sometime later," Somnium said after carefully contemplating the facts, "This is their world, were it truly in danger they would have done something, but since they didn't do anything, they knew that not all was lost, and there really was nothing to worry about."

"Metus, do you have something to add, as your brothers seem to have figured everything out," Aetas asked one of his eldest of children.

"You made a bargain with this world, didn't you," Metus stated, "You would allow us three to do as we pleased, but should the world suffer, you would return it to what it was before we began our all out battle."

"Insightful as always Metus," Aetas said, "Go home, the three of you."

"Yes father," the three said slightly ashamed of their actions.

"Metus, move most of yourself back home," Aetas ordered, "Then inform Insomnia to do the same, along with any of the others that live partially here in this world."

"Yes father," Metus replied.

"You are no longer children," Aetas stated, "This is the last time I'm cleaning up your mess, is that clear?"

"Crystal," all three said.

"Good," Aetas said.

As his children returned to Aetas, Earth reverted to what it would have been had the three sons of Aetas not battled it out in Earth. With that over and done with Aetas returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to deal with the mundane matters that is school, as well as deal with Padfoot and Wormtail once and for all.

#

"These past three weeks have been hell on Earth for me," Neville told Harry as the duo ate their dinner.

"What made you say that Nev?" Harry asked, knowing that Neville was one of the few that remembered what had really happened the past three weeks.

"Well, a part of me wants to nod of from lack of sleep, while the other half doesn't seen anything as wrong.." Neville explained, "You think you could help me out?"

"The real memories are the ones of you not being able to sleep for three weeks," Harry informed his friend.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked a little creeped out by Harry's being too nonchalant about it all.

"Three kids played with the world, not caring for the consequences, I did clean up," Harry said as he continued to eat dinner.

"Did it have anything to do with..well..Them?" Neville asked concerned for his friend, noticing that something definitely was up.

"Sort of," Harry said, "It was the only way I could think of to tell them what needed to be said. Sorry about it, most of the world has forgotten about the really bad parts, and only a very select few remember as much as you did."

"Why do I even remember any of it?" Neville asked.

"Cause I didn't want to lie to a friend," Harry said.

"Oh..thanks..I guess.." Neville said, then thought of a different topic that could possibly light up Harry's mood, as a thought popped in he didn't let it go, "So about the Wormtail case?"

"That's easy," Harry said, choosing to let Neville think that he had changed his mood, and forgotten his family problems, he then filled his friend in about his plan.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-seven**_

_*_

_*_

The students of Hogwarts were awoken from their slumber at around four in the morning when the whole school was party to what sounded like a dying soul crying out to the world for help. Living and dead alike were jolted to wakefulness as the scream cut through the peaceful silence of the night like a hot knife through butter.

The being that had made the awful shriek was a boggart which was unlucky enough to meet Harry in a deserted classroom that morning. This time the boggart was not lucky enough to escape, as Harry vaporized it slowly, until all that remained was its death filled cry of agony.

The air in and around Hogwarts had chilled. All that had awoken noticed the chill straight away, no matter how close to the hearth they got, no matter how many warming charms, or blankets they covered themselves up in, they still felt the cold. Something was a foot, and most students once again turned to their savior, hoping that Neville Longbottom would somehow battle against impossible odds, and prevail in whatever the situation they found themselves in that morning.

As time wore on, and breakfast arrived, no sign was seen at the tables of the neo-savior, even his free spirited friend, the overlooked Harry Potter, was nowhere to be found. That is until one Colin Creevy came barrelling into the Great Hall hysterical at whatever it was that he had seen.

He ran to the front of the Head Table, and proclaimed in a panicked voice the horror that he had born witness to.

"Longbottom's been kidnapped!" Colin shouted before fainting, in a proper fashion, a quick cushioning charm making him not end up hurting himself.

It was as if some professor had screamed 'Troll in the dungeons!', students began panicking, the safest place in the world had once again been breached, and their savior had been the target, and had also been the one to fall.

But there were those students that held hope, hope that their savior would somehow pull through, that somehow he would escape from his kidnapper, and somehow return to them unharmed, worse for wear, but relatively unharmed.

Students were then ordered to return to their common rooms, and not to leave unless their head of house told them that it was safe to go out and about once again. They were sealed in their homes away from home. But who was to say that they were safe from whatever else prowled the castle halls.

Remus Lupin was one of the few individuals that weren't panicking, his 'pet' was another. No one noticed as they slinked off like Slytherins into the darkness and away from prying eyes. In the confusion they were sure that somehow word would reach their illusive former friend about the kidnapping, as well as the possibility that the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned and orchestrated the deed.

Harry Potter could not afford to be implicated in the entire matter as he was an unimportant individual in this world, he may have been the Boy-Who-Lived, but who was he compared to Neville Longbottom, Neo-Savior, and the Neo-Chosen One. Voldemort had marked him as his equal, who was to deny that Longbottom was more important than Potter.

Harry being missing was not all that missed, but he was a suspect in a certain Headmaster's mind. Albus was never fond of individuals with more power and authority than his own. But what could he do against a god. Nothing. But whoever found Neville Longbottom could do anything.

The gods of Aetas were no where to be found, Metus, Merlin, and Insomnia were only in Earth at the bare minimum of themselves, their powers unable to make them of any use in the given situation, lest their father retract his earlier declaration of leaving them to fend for themselves. Harry, Aetas, was going solo for the first time in eons, he was working solo.

#

Within the bowels of Hogwarts herself, a sinister plot had progressed far beyond the original parameters of the mission. Neville Longbottom, while privy to the plan, found it hard to believe that being locked up in a cage only big enough for him to fit in as a person impersonating a ball.

There were shadows all around him, dancing by the torchlight, all of which looked to be alive, for they were. They were his watches, they were present to make sure that he did not escape, bail from the plan, ruin the future, and such.

Neville had agreed to be used in a similar manner, as a tool for the plot of the plan at hand, but he had never expected to actually be treated as a prisoner.

'_How do you expect to learn, unless you experience the horrors that you could face?_' Harry spoke in Neville's mind as Neville started to lose faith in Harry's sanity, and plan.

'_What does being gagged, rolled into a ball, and caged, have to do with anything?_' Neville mentally asked the god.

'_Everything,_' Harry replied, '_This way you know how to deal with the situation should one less friendly than I actually kidnap you or one of your loved ones._'

'_That doesn't really make me anymore comfortable!_' Neville declared.

'_But its for the greater good!_' Harry answered back, a little insanity slipping into his mental voice.

Harry had made sure to leave subconscious orders in the minds of the students to spread around rumors that would escalate and somehow reach the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, which would reach the ears of one Wormtail. The rumors would grow to blown out of proportions, until they became a call for those loyal Death Eaters, those that had chosen to escape the clutches of Azkaban and return to their master once he called. Wormtail was such an individual, but he was one of the less intelligent ones, for why would Voldemort need to use a rumor mill, when he had access to the dark mark. Why would he need to use whispers, when he was solid enough to orchestrate a kidnapping.

Wormtail may not have been intelligent, as much as his friend from back in the day were, but he was cunning. A serpent in lion's clothing as it were, and he was one slippery sea serpent. But Wormtail was about to find out that although a sea serpent's poison was powerful, it was nothing compared to a Basilisk.

#

In the boy's dormitory the rumor about Voldemort's untimely return had finally reached Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, and by extension had reached the ears of Wormtail the rat animagus.

There was no time, or need to fake his death a second time, it was the time to act, the rat had to make his escape and seek out his master, and reclaim his rightful place at the monster's side.

He snuck out of the room, as only a rat was able to, sneaking beneath, behind, and around students as they milled about the tower. Finally making his way to the one of the holes in near the portrait hole in the wall that let out other small things pass through. Such holes, after decades were never sealed up, for no other reason than maintenance actually cost money, and Hogwarts didn't have the galleons to spare for such an unimportant task.

Out in the halls of the school, free from the confines of the tower, free from the clutches of the Weasley family, a family of blood traitors the lot of them, or at least that was the view of most purists. Peter Pettigrew the original Neville Longbottom, but even with powerful friends had not grown as Neville Longbottom was on the way to becoming. Tried to sense the presence of his master, as the dark mark itself had the ability to point out the general direction of its creator and master.

Harry having full control of magic, as it was his creation and as one of his family members was the god of the stuff, grabbed hold of the rat's dark mark once it was accessed, and led the rat down into the unused bowels of the school. Past dark doorways, halls, rooms, and the like.

The dungeons of the school, the Slytherin Dungeons were not the lowest part of the whole school. There was an even lower level, and more than simply that.

From the Slytherin living quarters until the highest spire of the highest tower of he school, was known as the light, the living part of the school. But a place as magically charged as Hogwarts, there had to be a balance to such a welcoming place. That place being the underbelly of the school, the very bowels of Hogwarts herself. It was an upside down mirror image of the school, a dark and damp place, where no light save for torchlight could reach. Where niether joy nor laughter could penetrate. It was a dead place, swamped with evil, a place that even the darkest of Dark Lords would fear to tread. It was the perfect place to catch a rat.

It was a part of the castle that was unintentionally created by the four founders of the school. As they poured their magic into the school, they had not only poured a part of the best of them, but also a part of the worst of them. Subconsciously, they had poured in some of their malice, some of their hate, some of their dispair. While they wished for a school that would help the young gain control and understanding of their powers, they too had other intentions, they too had hidden agendas, they too had secrets.

Whereas the school proper was meant to protect and provide for its inhabitants, this underbelly was meant to harm any that trekked within its halls. All save for those that Aetas chose to spare.

Members of the Monster and Nightmare race made this underbelly their home, monsters from the tower in Vieux Ville also called it home. It was a dreary world.

There were times when one needed to fight fire with fire, and there were also times when one needed to catch a rat with rats.

Harry had enlisted the aid of the Giant Rats of the Tower. But what separated these giant rats from their run of the mill cousins was that Harry had given them the ability of speech, and a slightly advanced intelligence, things that they would lose once they served their purpose.

As Wormtail's energy crossed over from the school to the underbelly, Harry let loose his rat army to seek out the traitorous rat and bring him to Harry. There would be no chance of escape.

*

A few minutes after the rats had been set loose, Wormtail was running away from hundreds of felines of all shapes and sizes, all of which had targetted him as their next meal, they were more like a rabid pack of wolves than any cat that the rat had ever could revert to being a man, but that would take time, time which he had none to spare, as well as time to reorient himself with being human, a chore that he had not done in years.

As he ran through the halls of the upside down Hogwarts, he suddenly crashed into a dead end, one that he did not notice in his fleeing terror. Being cornered he believed that he was a goner. Until that is he was rescued from certain doom by more rats than there were cats.

The cats put up a believably fierce fight before beating a hasty retreat when it was obvious that they would surely be decimated. They ran off to lick their wounds, regroup, and slaughter rats another day.

"Are you alright little one?" one of the rats turned around and asked Wormtail.

"Y-yes," the little man squeeked somehow able to speak the human tongue even in his rat form.

"Good, good, the master wants you brought to him in one piece," the rat said, a little amusement coating its words, "Come, follow us, and we'll lead you to the master."

"Are you like me?" Wormtail asked hesitatingly.

"No, we're rats," the lead rat answered.

"But you can talk," Wormtail stated.

"Look, Splinter or whatever your name is, we're not regular rats, now follow us to the master," the lead rat said before turning around intent on leading Wormtail to his doom.

"Then that must mean that our lord has been able to gain allies in the demon realm...amazing," the little rat man concluded.

"Ok...we'll go with that explanation, now follow us or we'll leave you to the cats!" the lead rat growled out exasperated.

They ran up and down the length and bredth of the underbelly of Hogwarts, until they reached their final destination. It was the lighter half of the Chamber of Secrets. Neville was being kept in a room hidden from view, the private chambers of the serpentile founder, or at least that was what they were top side.

"The master will meet you inside, move with haste, he does not tolerate tardiness," the lead rat told the little man, then it and its fellows reentered the darkened tunnel that led to the rest of the keep.

As they made their way through the tunnel, they slowly lost the gifts that they had been granted, and were met with the sight of the cats that they had chased away, as well as their master.

"The only good rat, is a dead rat," Harry stated, then motioned for the cats to begin their slaughter, while saying, "Enjoy."

As the Giant Rats were meeting their timely demise, Wormtail made his way in through the inverted mouth of Slytherin. He then found himself face to face with a cage of a young boy that somehow reminded him of himself, then a few minutes later realized that it was none other than Neville.

"So it is true! The Master really did capture you!" Wormtail rejoiced, but shuddered as he sensed a new presence enter the chamber.

~_Sso you have comesss, very good Peter Pettigrew~ _spoke the new arrival, the manner by which he spoke eerily sounded like a mixture of the serpent's tongue and common, ~_You havess done wellss, now kneel to receivess your rewardsss~_

Peter turned to face the speaker, whom he thought was his master. What he saw resembled the master that he had known, except there were some distinct differences. For one thing, the speaker had hair, unruly black and grey hair, but hair nonetheless. The speaker also had stormy eyes, crackling with unbridled yet bridled power.

By looking directly into the speaker's eyes, Wormtail felt as if looking into the eye of a storm. One that could wipe him out of the face of existence, eradicating and erasing his past, present, and futures.

~_Kneel, and receive your reward~_ the speaker spoke to the suddenly quivering little man.

Wormtail did the only smart thing he could think of doing, he kneeled to receive his reward from his more powerful and revived master.

But once he had successfully gone into the kneeling position, he found himself in a very tight and cramped place. Moving his beady little eyes around, he found that he was surrounded by dancing shadows, menacing dancing shadows that were looking upon him hungrily.

He then looked in the direction of where he knew his master to be standing still, and found that in his place was none other than Neville Longbottom, free of his bondage, but kneeling on the ground.

The man he thought as being his master was about to press his hand on the student's head to confer a blessing that Wormtail believed to rightfully be his.

He believed that he had underestimated the boy, somehow the boy was able to fool even his master. But he would find a way to save his master. He would get out of the cage, and show the mighty Heir of Slytherin how much of a Gryffindor he really was.

He's show that boy for trying to fool his lord and master. Lord Voldemort rewarded the faithful, loyal, and brave.

Wormtail had gotten some more screws loose apparently, due to living as a rodent for a long time.

He attempted to apparate out of the cage, but forgot that he was still in Hogwarts, where technically it was impossible to perform such a feat. Such an action sent a jolt through his system, temporarily frying all of his nerve endings as if he had been hit momentarily with a Cruciatus curse.

~_Foolissh little Peter, thinking you could betray me~_ Wormtail's _master_ spoke, ~_Leaving me when I needed you mossst at the handsss of a little pureblooded brat!~_

"B-but Master! I could not help you that time! I didn't know! I thought the worst!" the man snivelled as best as he could with most of his body being constricted to the confined space that was the cage. It also prevented him from reverting to his animagus form.

~_You felt the twinge of my mark, a sign that I was close by, and yet you did not approach, you did not pledge your undying loyalty to me!~_ his _master_ screeched out, reminding the rat animagus of those awful dementors that guarded the wizarding version of Alcatraz.

"I c-couldn't! M-my c-cover would have been blown! I'm not Snape! I'm not that good at covering my tracks!" Wormtail tried to find a credible excuse for his not seeking out his master when he did indeed feel a twinge on his mark, signalling his master's presence during that year.

~_You cared for your mother, didn't you...it isss time that you pay for abandoning your lord~ _his _master_ announced, ~_But I am merciful, you did after all appear here..I will lessen your future punishment..if you willingly submit yourssself to Azkaban, only my most faithful and loyal can be found there~_

"I'll do anything master! A-anything b-but that! P-please master! Anything but Azkaban!" Wormtail pleaded knowing what that place did to a man, especially a man of his caliber. He knew, he knew what it did to greater men than he, and he knew that he was not a great man.

~_Dream a little dream of me~_ were his _master_'s parting words to him before all went black and he knew no more.

Earlier on, Neville had run off and hid outside of the private chamber, out of sight, hearing, and other such senses that Wormtail could have used to find him, and notice that he had not left, run away. Now that Wormtail had been silenced, he crept back into the torchlit room, and confronted Wormtail's _master_.

"Enjoyed the show Nev?" the _dark lord _asked.

"Never. Ever. Put me in a cage. AGAIN!" Neville shouted almost literally blowing Harry's ear off.

"Sure, sure," Harry said morphing back to normal, or as normal as his thirteen year old body was.

"Now what?" Neville asked, "What do we do with him?"

"A friend of mine will be delivering him to the proper authorities," Harry said, "He'll sing about his accomplishments, all of them, even the ones that nobody knows about."

"So, he did more than just sell out your parents?" Neville asked his friend.

"Of course he did," Harry said, "His initiation for example, that dealt with murder, rape, torture, and making things go..."

"Go?" Neville said, worrying about what could happen next, as his friend seemed a little bit off his rocker.

"**BOOM!**" Harry shouted in revenge for Neville's earlier declarational demand, then reverted back to his normal voice to resume the conversation, "Be glad I didn't make you explode."

"Yes Aetas, sorry Aetas, wont shout at you again Aetas.." Neville would have continued had Harry not shut him up by literally zipping his mouth shut, with an actual zipper.

"Now..hmm...I remember kidnapping Draco Malfoy as well...so..." Harry then proceeded to inform Neville of the latter half of the plan.

#

Amelia Bones was about ready to leave for home, when she was suddenly confronted by a woman in a white robe. On her right hip hung a sword, on her left hip hung a scale, she was blindfolded. But what was held in her left hand was what really caught Amelia's attention.

It was a cage, within it was a balding man, who looked to have been through hell, and come back to tell the tale.

After studying the trapped man, Amelia got back her senses, focused her attention on the woman.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Amelia demanded of the woman.

"I am one who has looked at all without taking a side, I have stood by many times as injustices have been made," the woman stated, "This is a personal matter, Azkaban is a fate worse than death to many individuals. This man in this cage, which I hold, is a man that deserves to be in that hellhole."

"You still haven't answered my questions," Amelia stated, "You also haven't told me who that man is."

"His name is Peter Pettigrew, a fugitive from the law which you serve and swore to uphold," the woman said, "Your government placed an innocent man in prison, without the decency and counrtesy of a trial. Your government has shamed the justice system."

"How can you claim that that man is Pettigrew?" Amelia questioned.

"I could tell you, but you would not believe me," the woman said, "Would you doubt, instead, the word of Neville Longbottom?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Amelia demanded.

"He was the one that foiled this fool's plans," the woman stated.

"So the Headmaster of the safest place in the world has not informed the public of the kidnapping of Neville Longbottom?" the woman asked, not surprised at the man's manipulations.

"I was not informed of such an occurrence," Amelia admitted, "If what you say is true, then Longbottom managed to free himself of his captor, and somehow turn the tables on him."

"What I say is true, though I will not tell you the whole of the truth, it is not my place to speak of such things," the woman said.

"Then how do you fit in all this?" Amelia asked, not that much concerned for some reason with the health of the man in the cramp cage.

"I was the one requested to bring this fool to you," the woman said, "I owe someone many debts, I'm just paying back one of them."

"You still haven't answered my earlier questions," Amelia reminded the woman.

"I can come and go as I please, for I am Justitia," Justitia finally introduced herself, as well as answering Amelia's questions, "If you would excuse me, I have work to do."

Without giving Amelia any time to act, the woman unstrapped her sword and her scales, held them in her hands, and departed from the office.

After a few minutes of staring at the spot in which the woman had simply vanished from, no popping or cracking sound being heart, or tell tale signs of a portkey being used, Amelia suddenly had an epiphany.

'_I really wouldn't have believed her...Roman Goddess of Justice..._' Amelia realized.

She immediately went back to her proper frame of mind, and called in some reinforcements to take care of the peculiar case that had landed on her lap.

*

The blindfolded woman appeared in a boy's dorm room, seemingly floating above the four poster bed of one boy.

"I have done as you have asked," Justitia informed the boy, "One down, countless debts more to go."

"Doesn't it feel great to walk amongst the mortals once again?" Harry asked.

"For a short time, but in the end, I must stick to the law, separate from the mortals we shall govern," she said, "I am not like you, born of this world, yet not of it, not ruled by its laws, not limited by its limitations."

"You could come visit in the summer," Harry said, "I'm told Metus misses you."

"As much as I would like to see that man again, I cannot, Jupiter would not permit me to perform such an act of selfishness," she said sadly.

"Then do it as a favor to me," Harry said, "After all, I am still your father-in-law."

"I'll try," she said before leaving Harry alone to his thoughts

He was isolated in the dorm room, all the other boys were in the common room celebrating the return of their hero Neville Longbottom.

'_Tis a lonely life I lead, forcing my children to realize their responsibilities, an act which should have been chosen and done years upon years ago..._' Harry thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep, welcoming Somnus' warm and tender embrace.

#

"Do you have anything to say before we proceed, Mister Pettigrew?" the judge asked the defendant.

"Yes, your honor, there is something I would like to say," Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew said.

"Proceed," the judge said.

"After graduating I saw the truth, I followed where it led me, I professed my undying loyalty, and proved my worth! I killed a muggle man in cold blood with my bare hands at the bidding of my lord!" Wormtail shouted for all to hear, "I raped his wife and daughters! After which I butchered them to death, utilizing the Imperious curse on their weak and pitiful minds and ordered them to tear each other into shreds," by this time Wormtail had stood straight, a mad glint in his eyes, "There were three little boys, one of which was to be a first year at my Alma Mater. They were filth unworthy of the touch of magic, but I dared not touch them as I might have been soiled by their impurity. With the same curse as I used on their mother and sisters, I had them torture each other, in ways that I Argus Filch had never dared to dream!"

By this time the entire courtroom had entered into a frenzy shouted about the atrocities that the man was admitting to performing. Some were calling for the kiss, some were calling for his death, and some were calling for someone to shut him up. It was chaos in the courtroom. The proceedings had yet to truly begin. But the man had seemed to loose all manner of sanity, and was openly admitting his crimes. By doing such, he may gained the possibility of life imprisonment, but at the same time he gained the instant loathing of all the people in the courtroom.

"Argus Filch was my role model! He showed me how to properly torture mudbloods, if I only erased their memories after each session, and patched them up some," Wormtail's tale began to unravel even more, exposing to the courtroom the atrocities that one of the staff in a school full of children had performed when his tenure had just started.

The audience began to call for the caretaker's head, some going so far as to see the light, that Albus Dumbledore was not perfect. That the world could not really be viewed behind rose tinted glasses.

"It was in my seventh year that I turned to the dark, when I embraced the true purpose of my noble and pureblood!" Wormtail told his tale, "I sold my soul to the devil, and I regret none of my actions! In hiding I performed a few acts of cannibalism, one cannot survive on pet food alone. Ever wonder about those disappearances around Ottery Street and Catchpole? That was me! Homeless and insignificant they might have been, but those innocent eloped lovers were a real treat to be had!"

Many in the audience had grown sick upon hearing such a confession, the media while loving every minute of it too were being affected in a negative manner. The judge knew that he should send the man to be kissed, but something was stopping him, some other worldly force was stopping him from interveing, that or he was in too much shock to do anything.

The whole courtroom had thought that the worst of the monsters had been put away in Azkaban, kissed, or worse, whatever worse may have been. But they were oh so very wrong. There were still men and women out in the world, with these perilous secrets. Hiding such vile acts under facades.

"I knew there was a chance that I could have died after informing my master of the whereabouts of the Potters three, so I celebrated my last night of true freedom," Wormtail began to end his speech, "Ever wonder whatever happened to Aberforth Dumbledore's family? No? No one knew he had a family? He did, and I ended all of their lives, the whole lot of squibs that they were. Abe's a little kooky thanks to my memory charms, I imperioused him into killing his own family, at night when he sleeps he witnesses the horros which he performed to his loved ones, but every waking moment he remembers nothing."

"D-Do you have anything else to add, Mister Pettigrew?" the judge asked, half of his face covered by a handkerchief. While the courtroom roared for blood and gore.

"That is all your honor," Wormtail said happily, smiling all the way to the end, "Put me in my place your honor, I wish to join my brothers where I belong."

"You are then hereby sentenced to life imprisonment, after you have perished the DMLE is instructed to fling your remains through the Veil," the judge's decision was met with many angry citizens calling for blood, "Take 'im away."

Some of the spectators had managed to force their way through the cordon of Aurors as Pettigrew was being carted off to a side room in preparation for his trip to the Wizarding prison. As soon as there was a free shot these people showered the prisoner with as many curses and hexes as they could muster or think off. Their act before thinking clearly behavior resulted in the courtroom turning into a blood bath, as Wormtail capitalized on the confusion, and in his insane state grabbed hold of two wands and began firing curses of his own.

While he may have not been able to kill people within the time he was temporarily free to curse as he pleased, he had managed to send several civilians to the ICU, as well as ensure that a number of Aurors would never see active duty again.

By the time he had been restrained once again, the damage to the courtroom had been done. The Aurors then noticed the truly crazed look in his eyes, and knew without a doubt that the real Mister Pettigrew, Wormtail had finally fully gotten out.

#

The next day, the wizarding newspaper publications had come out with two copies with two different front pages. One featuring the trial, and the other featuring how Neville had thwarted Peter Pettigrew's attempt to revive You-know-who, using some dark ritual that needed two sacrifices. Himself, Neville, and a student whose blood was steeped in the Black Arts, Draco Malfoy.

The story went that Neville had found a way to escape Pettigrew at the last moment, and had turned the tables on the monster, and freed the other captive, and sent Pettigrew to the Ministry of Magic with some outside help that refused to be made known.

The trial and the kidnapping made the populace aware that there were some fishy things going on in their world, but being the lazy bums that they were, mostly decided to forget about such things as the Ministry would do something about it. Like the Filch issue, and the fact that the kidnapping information was only made known after the kidnapees had escaped.

Parents immediately wrote to the Headmaster and the Board of Governors, but nothing could or would be done about any of the complaints.

It just goes to show how many people in the world are really stupid, or ignorant, or simply do not care.

#

"How goes it hero?" Harry asked Neville during breakfast a few days after the articles in the newspapers.

"Same old, same old," Neville answered boredly, "Any news on Padfoot's record being straightened out?"

"It'll be in the papers today," Harry said, "Just as I planned."

"Planned? Which part?" Neville asked.

"That Paddy'd be free by the end of the school year," Harry said.

"End? It's not over yet your know," Neville informed his friend, as the official last day was to be tomorrow.

"Close enough," Harry said, then eyed a piece of meat on Neville's plate, it was a not so cooked piece of chicken with some blood hanging onto some places.

"What?" Neville asked somewhat freaked out by the attention Harry was giving him, staring at a place below the belt, which was where the piece of chicken meat had fallen.

"Can I have that drumstick?" Harry asked creepily from his seat next to his friend.

"That's a bit sick, even for you," Neville said, failing to notice the bloody drumstick on his lap.

~_Sick 'em girlsss!~_ Harry commanded the girls around him to gang up on Neville, bypassing any of their self restrictions, and dogpiling the young savior, allowing Harry to pick up the bloody drumstick, and enjoying the rest of breakfast as he waited for his copy of the Quibbler.

"Ha..! A..t..as!!! Helf meeeeeeeee!!!" Neville pleadingly shouted from within the dogpile of many girls. The boys of Hogwarts would be holding grudges against Neville for half the summer, as the pile consisted of literally every girl of the student body.

"Did you say something Nev?" Harry asked smiling wickedly.

"Hel..." that was as far as Neville got before several pink things were shoved down his throat, and slimy things explored his tonsils, among other things.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-eight**_

_*_

_*_

It was the official start of summer vacation, there was much to do, and plenty to be done, but none of that mattered, as Harry had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted, and more. The problem was that he did not know which thing, activity, or whatever, to choose, as there was simply an infinite number of choices. His original form was going to undergo changes by the end of the month, as he would be turning fourteen, he would be nigh infinity and fourteen years old. A milestone if there ever was one.

It was not everyday or every year that a god turned fourteen in his original time. Sure he passed fourteen eons and eons ago, but this was different, had he never met that ass in the crossworld, he would have remained in this timeline, and things would have gone mundane for him, having to save the world, yada yada. But he did meet the ass from the crossworld, he'd been elevated to god status, he'd had children, so many that he nearly lost count of them all. There were so many things that he had experienced.

He had been wasting away in the Shrieking Shack for the first week after the school year had ended. Nero and Remus had gone on to Russia to follow a lead that he had given them about a master vampire that had been stirring up trouble for the past who knows how many years. He was the leader of a rather large and influential coven of bloodsuckers whose goal it was to rule the world, and make use of the other races as cattle and slaves.

Naturally it was up to the First Vampire to put an end to such a vampire's reign of terror, but as the monster had been somehow able to elude the First Vampire he had been permitted the chance to gain a number of followers. His coven was as large as Nero was powerful, its reach and influence had already made itself known in the mundane world, while keeping a rather low profile in the magical part of the world. But this monster and his, were known to have favored Voldemort as they saw him not as a man but as a fellow monster, a demon in human skin even. They were part of the minority that believed that his defeat at the hands of a one year old was a minor setback, and when he returned they would be able to use him to more or less gain control of most of the world, as they were not dilussional enough to believe that they were powerful enough to take on the world on their own.

With the First Vampire and First Werewolf out to do battle with the darker forces of darkness, Harry was left with Moony and the newly declared innocent and free man known as Padfoot.

All three had been pondering what to do with their lives this past week, mulling over ideas that they could do as a group, or things that they could do as pairs, or alone.

"I've got it!" Harry said during lunch on the eighth day.

"Got what?" Moony asked after taking a bite of his medium rare steak.

"I'm going to China," Harry announced.

"China? Why China?" Padfoot asked, ketchup dripping from his nose for some reason.

"Well...I'm kinda the reason why China is China..." Harry admitted.

"WHAT!?" both men exclaimed in surprise, not at all expecting that, they had been expecting him to say that he was the founder of the Chinese religions, and the like, not the reason behind the unification of China.

"I'm the father of Yu Di, the Jade Emperor, and had him get the first emperor of China to become the first emperor of China," Harry said, like it was nothing.

"..." both men fainted.

"Life is good," Harry said.

*

Three hours after lunch, Harry, Moony and Padfoot, were packed up and ready to go. Harry had managed to acquire some last minute first class tickets for a one way trip bound for Beijing, that was to leave at eight that evening.

"Got everything?" Harry asked his two companions, double checking his stuff as well as the security wards and other protections around his two properties.

"I'm missing my left shoe," Sirius said, running upstairs and downstairs in his nightgown, searching for his left shoe.

"I've lost my toothbrush!" Moony said, he was looking for his toothbrush on the roof of the House.

A few minutes later...

"I've got everything," Sirius stated, having already shrunk his trunk.

"Ditto," Moony said, having done the same.

"Let's hop to it then," Harry said, and teleported the three of them to London Internation Airport.

When they got there, Harry had all of their luggage unshrunk, and left the two men to wait for him while he checked them in at the check in counter.

Leaving two wizards not used to living in the mundane world alone for any period of time in the mundane world was not a really smart idea, as Harry didn't really care all that much. When one's passport said that one was an internationally recognized citizen of every single country in the world, as well as a foreign delegate of every single country in the world to every single country in the world, getting into a little trouble was not really a problem. As was the case for the three travellers bound for Beijing.

Harry had to call in a few favors from a few gods and mortals from all over the world, in the end getting him, Moony, and Sirius international citizenship, and international diplomatic immunity status.

"So...Moony...do you remember how to use a vending machine?" Sirius asked, as he had gotten a little thirsty, from waiting. The line that Harry was in was quite long.

"Yes, I remember," Moony said, "Remus showed me a couple times, why?"

"I'm thirsty," Sirius said.

"Did Aetas give us any money?" Moony asked.

"No..." Sirius said, "Think we should ask him for some?"

"You stay here," Moony said, "I'll ask."

"Why me? Why you?" Sirius asked.

"Because you might act a little immature and we wont get any money," Moony explained, "Because I'm more mature than you are, therefore will have a greater chance of getting some money, to answer your questions."

"Okay," Sirius said, "I'll wait patiently here, like a good boy."

"Good boy," Moony said.

Moony had to push his way through the line to get to Harry, who was somewhere in the middle of the line. While mowing his way through the line with "Excuse me"s, and "I'm trying to get to someone"s, Moony's clock had almost been cleaned by a boxer in the line, a wrestler, a vacationing bobby, and two smoking hot school teachers.

"Could you spot us some monkeys?" Moony asked, thinking of the best mundane slang to use to possibly fit in more with the rest of the people in the airport. A tactic which resulted in some of the people around him looking at him funny.

Though it was possibly because an adult was asking a kid for money, more than the use of British slang.

Harry pulled out a wallet from one of the many pockets of the flak jacket that he chose to wear for the trip, each pocket was actually a pocket dimension, but no one really needed to know about that little tidbit.

"Don't use it all, ya hear?" Harry told Moony.

"Yes, loud and clear, crystal even," Moony said, but before leaving couldn't help but ask, "What about Siri?"

"Moony, I'm trusting you with the money, not Siri, you know how possibly loose that man is," Harry said.

"Yeah...and childish..and...yeah," Moony said, "I guess I'll be going now..."

After Moony was beyond hearing range of any of the people in line, and had taken Sirius over to one of the vending machines around the place, an older woman approached Harry from behind.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Yes, ma'm?" Harry acknowledged her presence.

"Why did that older gentleman ask you for money?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm the most responsible out of the three of us," Harry replied, "I also happen to be the one who planned our little trip."

"Oh," she said, "What about your parents?"

"My parents are dead, ma'm, now don't go looking all sorry for me, I didn't really get to know 'em all that much as they passed on when I was but a year old," Harry said.

"That man that's with you is your uncle, then?" she asked.

"Oh, no ma'm, he's a friend of my dad's, the man that's with 'im is another friend of me dad's," Harry said, "They live with me actually, I'm treating them on this trip."

"How can such a young man such as yourself, afford to pay for such a trip?" she asked Harry concered and thinking that Moony and Sirius were abusing the childlike being.

"Believe me, ma'm, I'm very well of, and I'm a lot older than I look," Harry said, taking a few steps forward as well, as the line began to move again.

"A lot older than you look? What do you mean by that young man," she asked, "You look to be no older than fifteen to me."

"I'd rather not discuss my real age, with someone I barely know, Elizabeth Jane Granger," Harry said, using the women name, even though she had not given it.

"H-how did you know my name?" she panicked.

"I know many things Elizabeth," Harry whispered, "I know for a fact that you told your husband that you are going to an all women's dentistry invitational convention in Beijing just to get away from it all."

"H-how did..?" she said panicked even more.

"I also know that, even though you claim to your friends and family that you are contented with your life as it is, you actually some excitement, something which your husband, whom you have found that you no longer hold any feelings for, is unable to provide," Harry whispered.

"How dare you..!" she began to say, but was silenced by Harry.

"Which is why you have decided to go on this little vacation, hoping that you will find someone that will rekindle some old flame," Harry whispered, "You can come along with me and my two companions, and I promise you that we will show you the time of your life."

"I...I...huh?" she said, not very coherently, then after making a quick decision said, "Fine, I'll go with you, but I'm telling you this now. I'm not into younger men."

"Understandable," Harry said, "One of my companions is currently single, while the other one is reserved."

"Reserved?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're planning on setting him up with a friend," Harry explained, then moved forward as it was finally his turn, "Looks like its my turn."

After approaching the counter and handing over his passport and whatever else the teller needed, Harry decided to play around with life a little bit.

"The name of the lady after me is Elizabeth Jane Granger," Harry told the teller, then asked "If there are any cancellations in the first class, would it be possible for her to be bumped up from economy to there?"

"If she would be willing to pay for it, sure," the teller said.

"I'm willing to pay for her fare," Harry informed the teller, "When and where would I need to pay the fee?"

"First I'll have to check if there are any seats available," the teller informed him.

While the teller was busy accessing the network to check for any available seats, Harry did a little cheating, and willed someone who didn't really need a vacation to want have his or her flight cancelled, leaving a free seat.

After perusing the data banks of the airline, the teller found the cancellation, and sudden availability of a first class seat.

"It looks like you are in luck, sir, as there an available seat," the teller informed Harry who already knew about the seat availability, "We can hold the transaction here if you want, just give me your credit card number, and I'll do the rest from this terminal."

After telling the teller his credit card number, the transaction was over and done with. With tickets and whatnot in hand, Harry left in search of his two companions, who had hopefully not really gotten themselves stuck in an interrogation room in the security department of the airport, which would be a hassle in and of itself.

As Harry did not want the teller or anyone else having access to his credit card, even though the funds in the account were limitless, he erased such information from the mind and data banks of the computer to ensure that nothing he didn't want happening would happen.

After asking some of the wandering airport security personnel if any of them had seen hide or hair of his elusive companions, Harry had chanced upon the remnants of a vending then palmed his face knowing what had, or at least, who had been the cause of such an anomaly.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the security personnel assigned to the scene.

"How may I help you?" he said.

"I was wondering where the two men who are responsible for this are?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"What relation to the accused are you?" he asked Harry.

"Guardian," Harry replied.

"Poor, you," the guard said, "Right this way then."

Harry was lead to the security holding and interrogation room where Sirius and Moony were being held in. But before he was let in to see then, Harry was stopped by the officer in charge to ask some questions of his own.

"So, how are you related to the two gents that thrashed the vending machine?" the OIC asked Harry.

"I am unfortunately their guardian," Harry said sighing a little.

"I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you," the OIC said, "But did you just claim to be THEIR guardian?"

"You heard me the first time," Harry said, "I have all the necessary papers with me to prove my claim, as well as their passports to prove that no matter what they have done, you are unable to detain them."

"Let's see these documents then," he said, demanding to see the proof which Harry offered.

Harry calmly took out said documents from his many pockets. Official documents, from court records, passports, and certificates, as well as doctors' certificates of mental instability for both of his wards, slight mental stability, as well as special and minimal cases of multiple personalities. There were also a bunch of other papers, including the proof of international citizenship, as well as international diplomatic immunity. Copies of each of their educational and academical attainments and achievements, and a bunch of other important unimportant things.

The last piece of plastic that Harry took out was his membership card to Almighties Anonymous, which was not some self help group or something, it was a high end club which catered to the Patriarchs and founders of many a mythological and living religions and beliefs, which had also been founded by Harry.

"Proof enough?" Harry asked as he filed his nails, sitting in a leather chair that had not been in the corridor before.

"Eh...Ah...Uh...Y-y-yes, s-s-sir," the officer stuttered out after realizing just how much power in the world Harry and his two semi-insane companions had. He then ordered for the release of the two detainees from custody, and charged the cost of repairs to Harry's account, which was a simple transaction.

When the trio finally made it without incident to the departure area, Harry decided that it was time for him to take a little nap, warning his two companions not to do anything that would cause a delay in their flight, as he would skin them alive three times if his nap was disturbed due to their antics.

They swiftly agreed as the prospect of being skinned like cats was not something that the two canines wanted to experience.

While Harry slept for the remaining three hours before their flight, Sirius and Remus went their separate ways. Remus handed over part of their funds to Sirius just in case the bloke got thirst, hungry, or horny.

*

Remus, while walking around spotted a bookstore. It was not magical in nature, but it seemed as if not that many people were visiting it. There were no long lines, it was not crowded with people. But a notable feature was that it was tucked away from all the other shops littered around the international airport.

Walking inside Remus found himself confronted by a number of books from different genres, and about different topics, from regular mundane things, to some even magical things. How those books had found themselves in that particular bookshop, Remus didn't know, but he did know that it was quite peculiar to find such books in the shelves of a mundane shop.

Perusing the wares being sold by the bookstore, Remus accidentally bumped into a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, had a pale, heart shaped face, dark sparkling, eyes, and short black hair.

"I'm sorry," Remus said as he helped the young woman he had bumped into back to her feet.

"Thanks for helping me up," she said, "I guess we weren't paying attention, huh."

"Yeah, seemed like it," Remus said.

"Looking for a particular book? Maybe I can help as I'm only browsing," Remus offered.

"No thanks, I'm browsing too," she said, "I'm actually waiting for my flight."

"Me too," Remus said, "Me and me mates're headed for Beijing, how 'bout you?"

"If you're not gonna buy a book, you can take your conversation elsewhere," an old sounding voice said, probably the owner of the establishment.

After being physically pushed out of the store, Remus invited the young woman to have some coffee with him at one of the many coffee places around, she agreed.

"Where are my manners," Remus said after taking a sip of his tall iced caramel macchiato, "I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony, all my friends do."

"Oh, yeah, introductions, completely forgot," the young woman said, "I'm Dora Tonks, nice to meet you Moony."

"Back at cha," Moony said, "So..back to our earlier conversation, where ya headed?"

"I'm heading your way, Beijing too," she said, "But its only myself, my parents don't really like travelling all that much."

"Oh..sorry to hear," Moony said, "Maybe we can see each other in China."

"Maybe," she said, "But how'll we do that?"

"I hadn't thought of that..." Moony said, "You got a mobile?"

"I do," she said excited at the possibility of having a friend while in a foreign country.

"May I?" he said, then inputing his number into her phone, while she did it to his.

Moony and Padfoot were given cell phones by Harry as a precaution in case they were separated in China, or anywhere else for that matter. Harry had also given phones to the Nero and Remus, Metus and Insomnia, and a bunch of other characters.

"This way we can call each other once we get there, or something," he said.

"Great thinking," she said, she then decided to futher the conversation lest they lasp into uncomfortabel silence by asking, "So..what do you do for a living?"

'_She's asking to know if I'm a responsible bloke..._' Moony semi-panicked as he had quit his job as a professor at Hogwarts, and was still in search of work, not wanting to have to ask or accept any of Harry's many offers, but he answered nonetheless, "Well, I used to teach, but decided to quit..hehe.."

"Oh, but at least you've had some experience," she said, "I'm still a trainee, but I'm hoping to be hired full time after my tests after this short vacation."

"Trainee?" Moony asked.

"Yeah, law enforcement actually," she clarified.

"Interesting choice of work," Moony said, knowing at least three people that had done well in that profession, one of them a dead man, but while alive was considered as one of the best, "I'm still considering my offers.."

"At least you have other offers," she said, "Me..if I don't get the job I'll prolly end up as a waitress or scullery maid.."

"I doubt that that would happen to ya," he said, "From what I've seen of you so far, you don't have much going against you."

"Well, according to my instructors, I'm usually quite clumsy," she informed him.

"Well, should you ever fail, I know a few blokes that could possibly hire you," Moony offered, then noticing that her demeanor and the air about her shifted slightly, clarified, "Nothing undignified mind, maybe a secretarial position or something low key."

From there they contnued trudging happily through the getting-to-know-you phase of any relationship.

*

Moony wasn't the only one to have found a beautiful bird.

Sirius too had managed to bump into someone worthy of his undying attention, and possibly affection.

"You know what?" Sirius said, he had found himself as the cushion upon which a woman found herself sitting on after tripping over someone's leg, "I've had birds fall for me in the past, but I've never had a beautiful bird such as yer self fall into my lap."

He then offered her his hand to shake, while introducing himself.

"Sirius Black, former escaped convict, nice ta meetcha," he said.

"Liz Granger, likewise," she said as she shook his hand, then offered offhandedly, "If want I can get off."

"Nah, its more comfortable this way," he said, loving every second of it, "Me an me mates're heading for Beijing, how 'bout you?"

"You too? Small world," she said, "Hope to see you there."

"Me too," he said, "Wanna grab some bangers and mash, while we wait for our flight?"

"Sure, but you're paying," she said and jokingly insisted.

"Sure thing, wouldn't want a fine young lass such as yourself to have to pay," he said as he stood up, carrying her bridal style with him.

'_I could get used to this.._' Liz thought to herself.

They ended up at some all day breakfast place, and each ordered a similar dish.

"You really an ex-con?" Liz asked, not really one to watch the news, so was not familiar with his name.

"In a way, yeah," Sirius said.

"What charge?" she asked.

"Accmplice to the murder of my best mate and his wife," he said, "Course I'd never do that, I'd walk to hell and back for them."

"Sorry 'bout your frineds," she said.

"S'alright, that was a long time ago, almost fourteen years in fact," he said, "But tha isn't ta say tha I ne'er betrayed me best friend back in school."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'd sometimes sleep with me mate's fling of the week behind his back," he said.

"Oh, I love a man with experience," she said enthusiastically.

"Glad ta hear," he said, "So..you with anyone on this 'ere trip?"

"No, I'm actually on this trip to get away from it all," she admitted.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," she answered, then clarified, "Married actually."

"Ooh, I love a woman with experience," he said, "Fallen out of love, then."

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"A happily married woman, wouldn't be out to see the world on her own," he said sagely.

"You got me there," she said, "So..now what?"

"Now we breeze through the getting-to-know-you stage of any relationship, by playing twenty questions," he said, "Following that, we can begin your first affair."

"First affair?" she asked somewhat shocked at the boldness of his statement.

"This will be your first, right?" he asked

"Y-yes," she said.

"Great!" he said, "And if this doesn't work out we can still be friends, but if it does and your marriages falls down the drain pipe, you'll still have me!"

"You don't think we're moving too fast are you?" she asked, thinking that things were moving a little too fast for her.

"Not at all," he said, then clarified, "Too fast would consist of you and me making babies in the security holding and interrogation facility I was locked in a while ago."

"Before we continue our wonderful conversation," she said, "I just have to ask for safety's sake. Do you have protection on you?"

"Sure do, always do, never know when I'll need it," he said, then proceeded to give her an example, "Like this one time..."

*

Roughly three hours later...

"Flight 656 now boarding," was heard over the PA system, calling all passengers for the flight leaving for Beijing.

Moony was forced to part from his newest acquaintance and find Harry to wake him.

The same could be said of Sirius who had to detangle himself from Liz, as they had both managed to tangle themselves up with some rope in a handy dandy supply closet.

After Sirius and Liz were freed of their accidental restraints, Sirius made up some excuse to look for Harry and Moony, so that they could board the plane, as Harry had their tickets not trusting the two men with them.

Once on the plane, Harry and company made their way to the first class compartment only to find that their seating partners were none other than the women that they had met in the departure area.

While Harry, not having met anybody new as he had slept through the entire three hours, had

a bloke named Anthony Blair as his seatmate. The bloke looked like he would be a somebody in the world in the future, but Harry really couldn't get himself to care as he just wanted to get back to sleeping.

#

While Nymphandora Tonks enjoyed the remainder of her time in Britain with the dashing Remus Lupin, her trainers in the Auror Academy were discussing whether she will be permitted to join the ranks regardless of her marks in the final examination and assessment.

"While her metamorphing ability would be very beneficial to the force, I don't see how her clumsiness would be," one instructor said.

"She is confident most of the time," another said, "But when it counts her nervousness takes over, which brings in the tripping, falling for no apparent reason, etcetera."

"But once she assumes another face and body shape her demeanor and attitude change to fit the person she becomes," another said in her defense, "She doesn't need to be in her original form while on the job."

"I agree," one of the higher ups attending the meeting said, "We could assign her a position that would make sure that while on the job, any clumsiness would be erradicated from her system."

"Then it is agreed then, she will still be considered for a position amongst our ranks?" one asked.

"Aye," the rest agreed.

"But there still is the fact that with her abilities, she may be assigned to undercover work, which would require her to perform a few...questionable activities," one pointed out.

"Perhaps we should see if she is willing to do anything to accomplish a task," one supplied, "A test?"

"Possibly," another agreed, "We could even test how well she performs."

"Agreed," one said, "But the conditions but be perfect, lest she suspect any foul play."

"A test in the field," was suggested, "Should she fail our expectations, we can throw her out!"

"Plus, we wont need to pay her as she'd still be a trainee!" a few of those present said, and agreed, she was a halfblood after all and should feel greatful that they were giving her such a chance to shine.

*

In Godalming, Surrey, Hermione was left home alone with her father's best friend, a man in his early thirties named Fredrick Kornwall.

With her mother having gone to some dentists convention in Asia, Daniel Thomas Granger had no other alternative but to leave his daughter in the care of his best friend, as he too had to go to a dentistry convention of his own somewhere in Paris, France. He had told his daughter that the reason why he and her mother would not be going to the same convention was because it was exclusively for male dentists only. Which was a lie that he hoped she would believe.

But Hermione, being the intelligent individual that she was, knew without a doubt that she had been lied to. She could also see the conflicts that were secretly tearing her family apart. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, but hoped that she was mistaken, that her parents no longer loved each other. The only reason that they were still together was the person she saw whenever she looked into a mirror, herself.

She knew that she was the glue that kept her parents from legally divorcing one another. She was the reason why they lied to each other, and to her, about meetings, appointments, and conventions. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about it, other than confront her parents about the situation.

But she couldn't do that, as she was content with the way things were. She didn't want things to spiral any lower and transform into an everlasting vortex of sorrow and hurt for any number of members in the party.

She was older than most of her yearmates, as she had been born a year earlier than them. With such a gross difference in age, she was also more mature than the average female of her year, outstripping those gossip queen, and ice queens by a whole year's worth of hormones.

For some reason she had grown fond of two males in her life, one was Fredrick Kornwall, due to his manly pesonality, and his vast intellect. The other was not Neville Longbottom, which was surprising as he was probably the most sought after piece of meat in the whole of Hogwarts, his record of admirers outstripping the record held by Gilderoy Lockhart by a wide margin. In truth it was Draco Malfoy.

There was just something about his conceited and pompousness that drew herself to him. Though most of his actions were without personal thought, she knew that there was a hidden intelligence under all that bleack and gel. No matter how much of a tough exterior he showed, she somehow knew that he was of the submissive type of men. She knew that he wanted to be controlled. Though he would not openly admit it, she knew that he wanted a woman that could control him, order him around, and the like.

His upbringing was to blame for the many faults in his personality, his parents were to blame for his views on society, but only he was to blame for any actions and choice he made in his daily life, including the choice to attempt to follow in his father's footsteps.

So this summer, before she turned fifteen, she had decided to get to know the two men she was drawn to better. After the start of summer vacation, she had written to Draco Malfoy, using an owl that she had purchased while shopping for school supplies. She had left the owl with her parents that they might use it to write letter to her, something which they had religiously done. They had to purchase a new owl each year as the owl's had a tendency of dying before their time due to all the activity the had seen. The use of the owl was sure to intrigue the blonde boy, as it was one that he would be unfamiliar with. The letter she had sent him was one that she had not signed, hoping that the mysteriousness of it all would prompt the young wizard into replying with the underlying message that he would like to find out who she was.

Hermione Granger may have shown the rest of the school how intelligent she was, a trait that was the pride of Ravenclaw, but what no one save a very select few knew was that she had a lot more hidden beneath her robes. She kept her cards close to her chest, not allowing just about anyone to take a glance. She had cunning in spades, but to be placed in Slytherin would not have allowed her to grow, she would have stagnated there, and her status as a muggle-born would have given her a harder time of growing there.

There were somethings in the world that Hermione Granger forgot, only a few little tidbits of information which she chose to eventually ignore. One such piece of information was anything regarding the former wizarding hero Harry Potter. The reason for this was that her first true friendship, which was made with Neville Longbottom had seemed to lessen in importance due to his interference.

'_Why couldn't Harry Potter have chosen someone else to be friends with, why did it have to be my first friend?_' she would sometimes secretly mope about, usually when she saw Neville chatting with Harry during mealtime.

She may not have entirely lost her first true friend, one that did not consider her as a mere tool or a means to an end, but they had not grown any closer as friends. This was why her mind subconsciouly hid away any information she had on the subject that was Harry Potter.

Fredrick Kornwall was a pleasant man to be with, someone that could spend hours upon hours chatting with without ever boring his conversation partner. He had the gift of gab, and much more talents than that. He wasn't the run of the mill geek or nerd, sure he knew his stuff, but he had a life outside of all that book smarts, science, and the like.

One of his favorite hobbies consisted of visting the neighborhood park and basking in the wondrousness of nature, talking with the women there, and secretly watching the blossoming children.

It was a common fact that having more than a simple interest in a child or young adult was a little bit disturbing to most people, but not to Fredrick, he had an obsessive fascination with them. Many a times he found himelf trying to find the fine line between young adult and adult, but never really reaching any viable solution or conclusion to his ponderings and mind wanderings.

Then one day he found the answer. The difference between a teenaged girl and a woman was experience. But where did people gain experience, how did they gain experience. Who's job was it to say when such an experience should happen to take place. What were the conditions for one unexperienced youth to gain such an experience.

In his youth he had not been as adventurous as he had become in his latter years. He had never been able to make a concrete comparison between the first time experience of a young adult with that of a full grown woman, which was one of the obstacles that he had encountered whenever he did some of his research.

He unlike his best friend was two things, the first was that he was perpetually single, the second thing was that he was a sociologist, and had a habit of studying people.

Before he could blow his mind over thinking one of his life's problems, which was the difference between experiences, inspiration as well as possible solution to his problem walked in on him as he was busy relieving himself of one of the most common problems that man is faced with. But to him it was considered as getting first hand experience in the proceedures that man has to undergo before entering into a possible and or probable relationship with another human being in an emotional or physical sense.

"Rick?" Hermione said, as she entered the room he would be staying in while her parents were away, "Could I please have a moment of your time?"

"S-sure," he said hiding his joystick under a pillow, then asked, "What did you want?"

"I have a problem, and was hoping that you could help me with it," she said.

"Before we begin, maybe you should sit down," he said offering her a seat in the form of a chair beside the bed he had been sitting up in, pillow still covering his joystick.

She took a seat..

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked her.

"Well, there are these two guys I like," she began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," he said interrupting her, "Shouldn't you be talking to your dad about this?"

"Well he's not here, is he?" she rhetorically asked him, glaring at him as to get a point across, that being that she did not want any more interruptions.

He had known her since she was a wee little accident in her parent's family life, he knew that she had a mean streak whenever she obsessed over something, regularly had a know it all attitude, which she only had to force people to look underneath the underneath to really get to know her, and a bunch of other quirks to her personality, one of which being her secretly cunning and overly control freak side, which she hid under a meek demeanor which she dropped once she was comfortable with those in her presence.

"Please continue from where you left off," he said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she said imperiously, "There are these two guys I like, but I don't know which one I like more, could you help me out, seeing as you are quite experienced when it comes to the aspects and behaviors of human beings in their daily lives."

"Well...I'll try my hardest to help relieve you of your problem," he said, "First of all, is one of these two guys, or are these two guys friends of yours?"

"One of them is," she eagerly answered, almost too eagerly for some reason.

"And the other one is...?" he asked.

"Well, I know that he doesn't exactly like me in the way I might like him," she said.

"Okay...for that other guy, I don't really know how you can find out...but for the friend of yours, there is only one sure fire way to tell if you like him more or not," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well...don't tell your parents I told you this...but...you gotta do the horizontal monster mash, if you catch my drift," he said, "If you and the other party wants to stay friends or become more than that after that, then there you have it..simple...but should you ever do something like that, make sure you use protection."

"Thanks for the advice Rick," she said, then got off the chair, and left the room.

Once he was sure she was no where near the room, or able to see through any cracks in the door, Fredrick returned to his self experimentation.

What he was not aware of was that old castles and old manors or mansions were not the only places with secret passages or hidden rooms, like the one directly behind the headboard of his bed. The hidden room was accessible through two ways.

The first one being a hidden door in the children's bedroom. The second one via a hidden door above Fredrick's headboard.

*

In the morning Hermione found herself sitting pretty in front of her vanity mirror, after breakfast of course, making herself even more pretty or attractive as she had a date that afternoon with none other than Slytherin prince and school ponce, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had recently sent her a letter indicating that he would like to meet the girl that claimed to fancy him to the extent of sending him letter after letter everyday detailing the number of inappropriate things she wanted to do with him, to him, or for him.

Most things while considered generally attractive to most men, were actually a turn of to Draco Malfoy. His true self peeking out and making itself known. He set up the meeting, date, in order for him to set the record straight and to dismiss the girl hoping to crush any feeling she might have for him, as he didn't want to break her heart if ever they got into a relationship with one another.

He didn't want a submissive girl to be his other half, he wanted a dominant girl to pull his leash so to speak.

His letter to her didn't say as much, but Hermione had studied her prey enough to know that that was what he had been thinking when he wrote the letter to her.

The meeting was to be held at lunch in some fast food place, mundane as it sounded, it was the best place for both parties not to get noticed by any of their kind.

Through performing a little bit of experimentation of her own, Hermione had found out that one of the reasons wizards preferred to wear robes was that it hid their embarassment from the world whenever they saw modern mundane girls whenever they secretly ventured out into the mundane world. Which was also the reason why wizards favored wearing long coats or cloaks when venturing out in mundane public whenever they knew that some mundane girls would be present.

Through further experimentation, Hermione had found out that most witches of the age were still rather conservative, no matter how promiscuous they were, they still preferred robes over mundane fashion. They were also rather conservative in some other areas of society, which was why very few pureblooded women ever got anywhere career-wise.

This mentality which most witches shared was the reason why some to most pureblood or even halfblood wizards had secret desires and fetishes which were left unfulfilled by their wives, which forced them to seek out other sources of pleasure from the more looked down upon establishments in wizarding society.

Which was why Hermione had chosen out of her wardrobe, a section of her wardrobe that is which she had secretly bought without her parents knowing, some of the most rique outfits she could find. Most of the ensembles being just short of frying a wizard's circuits, but enough to send _that _message, while at the same time not making the wearer publicly distracting.

This girl had hidden her wild side so well that most people simply thought of her as some bossy know-it-all, that would never put out simply for the satisfaction of just some guy.

She was planning on making the kill on the first date, solidifying her importance and relationship with the man she was to meet. While he was technically a thirteen year old, going on fourteen, a hormone driven teenager was enough for her, so long as she was the one in control.

She asked Fredrick to drop her off at the meeting place, blowing his mind on the way as she needed soemthing to take her mind of of her lunch date, the result of which would be determined by what would happen during the date. There were just too many unknown variables, hypothesizing and preparing was one thing, but actually doing was another thing entirely.

She arrived a little late for her date, but isn't waiting a man's job. She instantly spotted the bleached blonde named Draco Malfoy, sitting at a corner booth of their agreed upon fast food joint. In her opinion he cleaned up good, good enough to eat, but at the same time standing out in such a place. Sure it was a weekend, a summer weekend at that, what regular joe would wear tailor made clothes at a fast food joint. A girl could get away with wearing anything short of formal attire at a fsat food joint, but a guy would definitely stand out wearing what he had on.

She walked over other table to finally face the music, or something like that, and finally smooth out the suspense and anticipation that was obviously killing her date.

As she walked over to where Draco was sitting, the Malfoy heir's mind was going '_Bzzzzt...xxxxrrrrt...dzzt...prrrt...zzzt...boing..._'

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione purred as she finally reached the table.

Draco's first reaction was to squirm in his seat not knowing how to react or what to say in response to the teen talking clearly to him. He was a little bit embarassed to note that his pants were getting a little bit suffocating.

"I-I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, just incase the teen was not his secret admirer.

"I know who you are," Hermione said, but took a seat before continuing, "But I guess I should introduce myself."

"Y-Yeah..it would help," he said his voice gaining a little high pitched quality half way through his reply.

"How 'bout I give you three guesses as to who I am, hmm?" she said, "I'll even give you a hint, I don't always look like this."

Aside from her choice of clothing and her application of make-up, her hair was not bushy in the slightest. To keep up with her bossy bookworm image, her hair had to be kept in a rather bushy mess, a bird's or rat's nest type of look. Whereas her hair's actual look was straight and not curly or bushy at all. She had tied her hair in a loose ponytail, showing more of her neck and shoulders than she was usually able to, or wanted to for that matter.

Draco had already ordered something to drink while waiting for his secret admirer, just some soda in a glass to be drank with a straw.

While waiting for Draco's three guesses, Hermione brought his drink closer to herself and took a sip, playing with the straw a little bit suggestively, which resulted in the temporay shut down of Draco's mental faculties.

"How about I give you another hint, hmm?" she said noticing his discomfort and lack of verbal response, "My last name starts with a G."

It took him a little less time to think before coming up with a name. But by that time she had moved from across him to beside him. Her hand distracting his train of thought and his adam's apple from generating the proper response his brain didn't think it could properly comprehend, as Greengrass was not a name that he would associate with the actions of the bombshell playing with his inner thigh, plus the girl with him was no dirty blonde. Leaving the only other girl with a G that he was aware of being..

"Say my name Draco.." Hermione purred into his ear as her hand moved up a little bit.

"G-Gra.." was all he was able to stutter out before his date gave him a little squeeze.

"Not that name Draco..my name..say my name," she whispered into his ear a second time, licking his earlobe as she was sure no one that mattered was looking.

"H-Her-Hermione?" Draco said unsure of the answer, for the image in his mind did not match what was being done by the girl with him.

"Are you suure that's my name, Draco?" she asked him, "Say it like you're suure."

"Her-Hermione," Draco said, stuttering abit at the beginning.

"I'm going to give you two choices," she said, squeezed him again then said, "Our future relationship will depend entirely on the choice you make, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," he squeaked.

"You either do as I say," she said, "Or not."

"What's the difference," he asked her.

"If you chose to do as I say," she said, "I guarantee that you'll be a very happy boy."

She emphasized her point by squeezing him again, and simultaneously licking his earlobe.

"The alternative being," she moved away from him, and returning to being across from him, "That I make sure won't get to experience being happy."

She waited a moment, watching him try to come to a decision. She was putting her hopes on his hormones getting the best of him.

"So..what are you gonna choose?" she finally asked, "I don't have all day you know, and I still haven't had lunch."

Draco's logic, beliefs, and hormones battled it out in his mind, to him the internal battle seemed to last for an agonizing enternity. When it was finally over, he made his decision.

"I'll do what you say, order me, tell me what to do, I'll do anything you want me to do!" he decided. His hormones won out.

"Good boy," she said, reaching over to pat his head, then instructed him to buy her and himself lunch.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Guess," she said, "But if you guess wrong, I'll be very displeased."

"Y-yes, ma'm," he said, and rushed to order up.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship

#

It had been a long and boring flight or so Harry thought. He was glad to be back on the ground for once in his short stay on Earth. The flight really was boring, even the inflight movies were boring, most of them chick flicks for some reason.

For some reason their flight had been delayed two times causing the total travel time reaching three whole days. It was a good thing that the place that they, Harry and company, were staying was one of Harry's homes away from home. In this case it was one of his sons' home. But he was sure that he would have to request for an additional room or two for the two ladies he was sure he would be talked into allowing to stay with them.

"Get your rears in gear!" Harry called out to the two men as he shrunk their trunks, and pocketed them.

Moony jogged over to him

"Could we at least escort the girls to their hotels?" Moony asked.

Sirius soon followed after, asking the same question.

"Fine," Harry said, "I'm in no rush."

"Great!" Moony and Sirius excitedly said, they then both dragged him off to introduce the girls to him as they were unable to do so during the flight.

Liz Granger recognized him right away, while Dora remained clueless.

"Liz, Dora," Moony said, "This is Harry, he's..uh...our guardian.."

"We've met," Liz said.

"Nice ta meet cha, Harry," Dora said.

The group of five made their way all over Beijing, even after finding out that the two girls' rooms had been given to someone else. They had adamantly refused to give into the generosity of Harry, as he had offered them room and board, having already requested additional rooms be prepared for them. Yu Di was happy enough to do as his father asked of him, having not had that much contact with the celestial being.

In the end, which was at dusk, their flight had arrived in Beijing in the morning, the girls gave up in their protesting and allowed Harry to lead them to where ever it was that they were staying.

They rode a taxi which took them to just outside of the Forbidden City, the part that permitted visitors to enter and walk through.

"What are we doing here?" the five adult looking people asked Harry.

"We'll be waiting for our host to pick us up here," he said.

"Our host?" Liz asked, "We're not staying at some hotel?"

"If you are familiar with Chinese mythology, our host goes by the name Yu Di," Harry said.

After saying the name of their host, one of Harry's youngest children, a horse drawn chinese style carriage appeared from out of nowhere, along with several guards on horseback. The guards wore armor, and had actual bladed weapons strapped to their waist or on their backs.

From there being just one carriage four more two more appeared.

Then a man that looked like an emperor stepped out of the first carriage.

"Speak of the devil," Harry said, "He's here."

"No..'what took you so long?'?" Yu Di asked his father.

"None needed," Harry said, "As I already know."

"Uhm..before you continue with the pleasantries, I have a question," Liz said.

"Yes, what is it?" both father and son asked.

"How is it that I can understand you, when you are clearly speaking in Chinese?" she asked.

"Oh, that's all?" Harry asked, "Once we arrived I gave you the knowledge necessary to speak the native language."

"How were you able to do that?" she asked him.

"Let me answer that," Yu Di said.

"Yes?" Liz said.

"You're daughter goes to a magical school does she not?" he asked her.

"H-how did you know? Are you..?" she said, hoping that her daughter and herself would not get into any trouble with the magical half of the authorities.

"I know many things.." Yu Di said, but was interrupted.

"Put a sock in it Yu Di," Harry said, then he turned to Liz, "He's a god, the Jade Emperor to be exact."

"Wha..? Seriously? You're not pulling my leg are you?" Liz asked not really believing a word Harry had said.

"Dead serious," Harry said deadpan.

"Okaaay, so..where are we staying exactly?" Dora asked before anymore awkwardness could ensue.

"Unlike what some chose to believe, not all higher powers are separate from the world, governing passively," Yu Di said, "The gods of the traditional Chinese religion are of the interactive sort..."

"Get to the part where we're going to stay already," Sirius said impatiently, proving that he had some more growth in the mental sense to do.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Yu Di said, "Moony, Padfoot, Liz, and Dora, will be staying in rooms that have been graciously provided for by the present Tianzi, Qing Lei."

"Emperor?!" Dora said, "China still has one of those?"

"Yes, China still has one of those," Yu Di said, "Puyi actually had a an older twin brother, actually, each of the Qing emperors had a twin brother, one that ruled along side them."

"I will explain as we walk to where Tianzi is waiting," Yu Di said, then motioned for his escort to take their luggade, then continued his explanation story as they walked, "One emperor, Puyi, was to be the sacrifice for the betterment and continuity of the empire, while the other, the late Qing Hong was the real and more important ruler.."

"What do you mean by real and important ruler?" Liz asked.

"When first all the lands were united, a prophecy was told of the possible destruction of the empire, therefore there had to be measures in place to prevent the destruction of the monarchy and the empire," Yu Di said, "Puyi was not informed of his having a brother as the path the rest of the world was treading looked to lead to one of the more unfavorable outcomes. Hong's first duty was to his people, and therefore had to stay away from his brother, and allow him to fool the world into thinking that the empire had fallen.."

Let me get this straight," Moony said, "There have been twin rulers running all of China ever since the Qing Dynasty came into power, and the last emperor was a decoy of some sort in, and the true emperor has been in hiding all this time, ruling from the shadows, did I get that right?"

"Hai...I mean yes," Yu Di said.

"You've been hanging around Kami too much haven't you," Harry said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't really matter," Yu Di said, then returned the subject, "Lei is the present emperor of Zhong Guo, all of her people have a connection to the emperor, one that will allow all Chinese to know that Lei is the real deal.."

"I'm guessing that the Chinese are not aware of there still being an emperor, huh," Dora said.

"Yes, most of the population are unaware that there is still an emperor, most history books have got many facts wrong, both in the mundane and the magical world," Yu Di said, "While the people are unaware of it, they hope for the possibility of there still being an emperor, the connection was forged when the first emperor was recognized and crowned."

"So, should this Lei person come out and claim to be emperor, all of China would know whether he spoke the truth of lied?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Yu Di said, "That is one statement that is very hard to lie about, especially to the Chinese. Now come, enough background, let's hurry up, even emperors need to sleep."

They walked faster in the direction of the throne room, but before they passed through the gates into the more forbidden part of the imperial palace, Yu Di and Harry stopped walking.

"Hey, what's the hold up A?" Sirius asked Harry.

"You four go on ahead," Harry said, "We'll follow."

"There will be a man waiting for you on the other side of the gate, just do as he tells you to," Yu Di instructed.

As the four mortal passed through the archway and into the actual forbidden part of the forbidden city, they were met with the sight of more than a hundred, and even more than that, people standing on both sides of the center aisle, all standing at attention.

"Wo qiao/I am Sun Wukong," the man who was to meet with the four mortal introduced himself, his appearance reminded the four of a monkey, "Follow me, and when you meet with Tianzi remember to bow, then introduce yourselves, understand? Yes? Good."

The four mortals were led to the inside of the throne room, which was lined on both sides by what seemed to be many court or government officials. When they were just below the emperor, who sat on his throne on an elevated platform, they were left by Sun Wukong to fend for themselves.

Moony was the first to kowtow, Liz followed, then Dora, and lastly Sirius.

"I am Remus Lupin, Werewolf Lord of North-Western Europe and Alpha of the Exsilium clan," Moony introduced himself, then nudged Sirius to go next.

"I am Sirius Black, Lord and Patriarch of House Black," Padfoot said.

The emperor then whispered into his advisor's ear something as the long pause between Sirius and the two remaining mortals was taking too long. Liz and Dora not having that much confidence in the presence of an emperor, an actual living breathing emperor, they had lost their nerve and will to speak.

"His majesty is impatiently waiting for the two women to introduce themselves, if they refuse to speak, he shall view such an action as an insult," the advisor said on behalf of the Tianzi.

"I-I am Elizabeth Granger, a dentist," Liz said nervously.

"I-I a-am Nymphandora Tonks, auror trainee," Dora said, nervously as well. Her revelation about being an auror trainee came as a shock to Moony who had suspected her of simply being in regular law enforcement.

"What business do you have with the Tianzi?" the advisor asked, or demanded at the same time.

Moony decided that he would be the best one to speak, not only as he was apparently the most mature of the bunch, but also because he had the highest political and social position of the lot.

"We were instructed by the honored Peace Absolving, Central August Spirit Exalted, Ancient Buddha, Most Pious and Honorable, His Highness the Jade-Emperor, Xuanling High Sovereign to do as instructed by Sun Wukong," Moony said from his kowtowed position.

"How dare you claim to have been sent here by..." the advisor began to shout but his rant was interrupted by the emperor.

"So you are the four guests that his highness the Jade Emperor told me about?" Lei asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Moony said.

"I believe you," Lei said, "I will have someone show you to your rooms after I greet His Highness."

The Tianzi was a man in his early thirties, and looked rather handsome in his own right, most especially as he wore his royal robes.

Suddenly everyone in the throne room felt some sort of shockwave hit them, which made the emperor rise from his throne and make his way to the doors of the room, and exit. He was quckly followed by his advisor, Moony, Padfoot, Liz, and Dora. They were followed by the rest of the occupants of the rooom, all wanting to know who exactly what had caused their Tianzi to rush out of the room like that.

Upon exiting the room, meeting the cold breeze of the night, they were all met by the sight of the Jade Emperor walking calmly along the middle aisle, heading for the emperor.

The throne room was located at the top of a flight of stairs that could or would prove to be tiresome for anyone to walk or run up.

Once Yu Di had reached the emperor, but before the emperor could properly greet him, all bore witness to the stars in the sky, and even the moon begin to move. Twinkling slowly at first, then began moving faster and faster as the seconds ticked by. Finally they bagan to seemingly fall down to Earth, all heading for one spot.

All that were watching were too stunned to move or even blink as the falling stars and moon crashed down on one spot. But instead of exploding like most had been expecting, there was instead a sudden appearance of a bright silver dust cloud, that slowly took the form of a young man. As this transformation was taking place, the very heavens were also slowly returning to normal, the stars moving back to there places from out of nowhere, and the moon appearing in the center of the sky, finally illuminating the form that the dust had turned into.

What appeared, illuminated by moonlight, was a teenager, clothed in a cloak of the night sky, and underneath was the day sky. With each step forward that he took, the moon above and the stars seemed to move with him, if not move, then at least follow him with their shining gazes.

Once he stood a few feet in front of the Tianzi, he made a hand gesture, which Yu Di recognized as 'Introduce me'.

"Tianzi, Qing Lei," Yu Di said, regaining the attention of the emperor.

"Yes?" the emperor said.

"Wo de fu qin," (My father) Yu Di said, while motioning, by bowing, to Harry, "Shangdi Shangdi, Yu Huang." (Supreme God, Yu Huang)

At such a proclamation, the entire court and the already bowing soldiers, kowtowed or bowed even lower than they already had been for Yu Di, Liz and Dora included. Only Moony and Padfoot remained standing.

Instead of acknowledging their gesture of extreme respect, Harry took a step forward, instantly appearing beside an instantly standing emperor.

"Remus, Sirius, Elizabeth, and Nymphandora, are my companions, treat them well," Harry whispered, "They are here for vacation, while I will be preparing for an invasion."

After arriving in Beijing, Harry had to change his summer plans as he had received intel that the vampire which Nero and Remus had been seeking out to eliminate had gathered enough of an army of undead and other vampires to attempt to invade China's northern borders.

While it didn't completely screw up Harry's vacation plans, it only messed up half of them.

He had immediately sent a mental message to the two brothers that he would be expecting them to arrive at the imperial palace by the end of the week along with their own respective armies, while he would awaken his own, the one prepared for him by the first emperor.

The battle between the living and the undead would occur on the day that Harry had planned on visiting the great wall of China. A wall that held within it a real sleeping celestial dragon.

#

While Harry and company began their vacation in China, Neville had begun his vacation in Egypt.

His parents had decided to spend the first half of the summer in Egypt before returning to England to be a part of a historic event in Quidditch history, the World Cup.

The Longbottoms had already been in Egypt for a few days, going on tours within the city proper. But this day was different in that they were finally being taken to the Valley of the Kings.

The tour that the family had decied to take was the magical one. The tour guide was noneother than Bill Weasley, who was happy to accompany his younger brothers' housemate, and tell him tales and of the secrets of the kings buried in the dunes.

Unbeknownst to the tourist, they were constantly being monitored to the true governors and protectors of the Egyptian dunes and desert sands, the night to the repulic's day. One kingdom had fallen, which made the other have the right to return to the sun. But the kingdom of the night had liked to bask in the darkness, and had remained hidden for so long that the prospect of revealing their existence to the world seemed a frightening experience.

They were a great people that lived in a parallel world, where night was day, and day was night, but where they were the only people in it. They were able to interact with the people of the day kingdom, but at the same time they were able to hide themselves away. They walked in the shadows, in the darkness, and slipped through the cracks in the world. Ever vigilant, always watching, constantly waiting for a sign to tell them when the secret army that had been built hundreds of years in the past would need to be awakened, and used to fight an unknown foe.

They called themselves Crepusculum as their lives were like the relationship between day and night at the time of dusk. They were also servants of Anubis which became a side effect of the jackals heralding the death of their first pharoah. Anubis did not mind, as he secretly worshipped and swore fealty to one that was not of his pantheon, Aetas was his master, and he was a mere servant. Osiris and Ra found out only centuries later about the shift in loyalties of one of their chief gods.

These servants of Anubis watched over the Valley of the Kings, as it was not only a mere resting place for the kings of the day kingdom, but also served as a gateway between the day and night kingdoms. The actual doorway being carefully hidden away within the undiscovered tomb of the first dy pharoah. The tomb's location only being known to the Crepusculum and the direct descendants of that king, presntly it was a man named Faud II, who was deposed as King when Egypt became a republic.

Unlike China, no one of the current government was aware of the back up kingdom, of the Crepusculum.

But in the end, the Crepusculum did not mind, so long as they were free to protect the day, they were content and happy.

"Is there a tomb that has yet to be discovered?" Neville asked Bill after he explained that there were still many places that the magical archeologists had not explored, but he said nothing about tombs.

"There must be," Bill said.

"Do you know about the tomb of the first day king?" Neville asked, remembering a tale that Harry had shared with him one evening.

Before Bill could respond, their group was suddenly surrounded by men, who held them at spear point.

"How do you know of that tomb?" one of sudden arrivals demanded.

"Har of Aetas told me," Neville said the first thing that came to mind, which was the way that the first Crepusculum king had introduced himelf to the goblins, when he sought out their aid in protecting the tombs of the most important and powerful kings of Egypt, both day and night.

"Lower your spears," the one that questioned Neville ordered his companions, "He is a messenger of Aten."

"What message does supreme Aten have for the Crepusculum?" the rest asked, bowing in respect to Neville who simply knew Aetas.

"Aetas has no meesage for you, as I don't think there is a need for your armies yet, there is no threat to Egypt," Neville said, recalling that an army was to be formed in preparation for some battle against some unnamed and unknown foe.

"Then are you here to inspect the army? See if we are up to the standards of the supreme Aten?" the one that seemed to be the commander asked.

"..." Neville was unable to instantly reply as he received a mental call from Harry.

'_Are you in Egypt? Of course you are! Tell those Crepusculum that you are there to inspect the army that I requested of them to make,_' Harry told Neville, he was visiting the yet to be found parts of the terracota army.

"I am," Neville said, completely forgetting that he was still among other wizards and witches, most notable of which being his own parents.

"Then come, follow us, bring your vassals if you wish," the commander said, and led the tour group to one of the emptied out tombs of a once great king.

At least it appeared to archeologists as being an emptied out tomb, when in reality it was made to be that way to discourage anyone from fully exploring the tomb. It was a false tomb, a front to hide the tomb of the grandfather of the Heretic King who had accidentally openly worshipped Aetas, but calling him Aten, and had to continue the practice til his dying day as not to upset Aetas, not that he really cared all that much about his nearly brief stint in the Egyptian pantheon.

They were each told to grab a torch once they entered a certain hallway as that was the only light that would be permitted to be lit while proceeding to the doorway. Anyone with another source of light would be targetted by the protections which the goblins had in place.

The group was led through the twisting and turning corridors of the unexplored tomb, and when they finally reached the doorway, they were surprised at what they found.

It was a gigantic room, deep underground, in the center of the room was a small urn, surrounded by five small bottles. The urn was situated on a pedestal, while the bottles were floating in the air around the urn. Connecting each of the bottles was a nearly invisible string, the shape the strings formed was that of a star.

"What is that?" Alice Longbottom couldn't help but ask, referring to the urn and bottles.

"That is what is called a twin soul key," Bill answerd instead of the Crepusculum commander leading the group, "I studied them while training with the goblins."

"What is it for?" one of the other tourists asked out of curiousity.

"It connects this world with another," the Crepusculum commander answered.

"From my studies I learned that it works around the belief that twins are connected via the soul," Bill further explained to the group, "When twins are born, nothing can separate them, even death."

"Thank you Master Cursebreaker," the commander said respecting Bill's position in relation to his work and knowledge, realizing that he could not be a mere vassal but on near equal ground as Neville, "Within the urn rests the ashes, and a piece of the soul of the first day king, the bottles serve as dials to unlock the doorway."

"Then on the otherside of the door, we will find another like it, that urn holding the remains of the first night king?" Bill asked.

"Yes," the commander said, then moved over to the key and spun it around while touching the strings in certain places, before stopping its movements.

A door as tall as the Colossus of Rhodes, and as wide as the doubledoors of Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, appeared on the wall opposite the entrance into the chamber.

"Once you pass, walk towards the darkness, as the lights will be your doom," the commander said as he and his companions pushed open the door, only managing to open it enough for one person to pass at a time.

Once on the otherside, the group of tourists could see darkness as far as the eyes could see. But then they noticed that there was darkness and _darkness_. The commander walked in the direction of the _darkness_.

"Until we leave the catacombs, you are not to make contact with the light, lest your very existence will be swallowed up by the void," the commander warned.

They mananged to make it out, even though there were a few close calls, they were all out in the moonlight.

"Its..night.." Frank observed, remembering that when they had entere the tomb on the otherside it had still been morning.

"Here, day is night, and night is day, but when night is in day, we many cross freely," the commander said, "I will be leaving you here, the others will guide you, but Aten's messenger comes with me."

The commander led Neville to a temple, one that was situated at the foot of a mountain. After entering the commander simply left Neville standing in the hallway.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, until a voice called out to him.

"Messenger of Lord Aetas," the voice said, "Come forth and join me, I know of your purpose, and are prepared."

Neville, having no other choice, walked onward heading for where the voice sounded the loudest.

What he saw in the chamber that held the origin of the voice was a man with the head of a jackal.

"Hello," Neville said, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Hello," the jackal like man greeted back, then introfuced himself, "I am Anubis, and you are?"

"I am Neville Longbottom, Aetas asked me to inspect the army," he said.

'_Tell him that it is well,_' Harry mentally told Neville, '_And ask him if he is prepared for a short war._'

"It is well, Aetas says," Neville said, "But asks if you are prepared for a short war."

"I have been eagerly awaiting to be called to serve Lord Aetas in battle," Anubis stated, then asked, "Where will this battle take place, and how soon must we get there?"

"The battle is set to commence on the Northern border of the Chinese empire," Neville said as Harry told him the desired information, "The First of the Vampires and Werewolves, and the old army of the First Tianzi will do battle in day, but there shall also be a battle by night."

"Someone has found a way into the Sands of Crepusculum?" Anubis asked, fearing the worst, as it was believed that only the Crepusculum knew of how to enter and exit the mirror of the day kingdom.

"A twin soul key has been forged by old enemies," Neville said, still voicing Harry's words, "The psuedo last of the Qing has been used to power the key."

"Then we shall meet them as they cross into our Lands," Anubis swore as he grabbed his weapons and armor off of a wall.

"Then ride the winds, and meet me on the Great Wall," Neville relayed Harry's orders, then spoke his own words, "That is all."

"I have received the message," Anubis said, "Is there anything else I can do for you honored messenger?"

"Well, there's this sports event going to be held in Britain next month," Neville said wondering why in the world he was asking such a thing, "Would you like to watch it with me?"

"I would be honored to, Neville Longbottom," Anubis said, "Asking such of me means you have much faith in our side winning this war."

"Any side Aetas is on, never loses," Neville said confidently, "Unless his opponent is Master Crius of Crossworld."

"Agreed," Anubis said, "Well, I must be off, you know the way back, I hope."

"Yes, I do," Neville said, "You will be taking the commander with you, then."

"I will," Anubis said, and escorted Neville back to the tomb entrance, where the rest of the stunned and in awe tour group was waiting for him.

*

After retiring to their his personal hotel room, Neville's last thought before falling asleep was:

'_I thought I was gonna have a break from Aetas..._'


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fourty-nine**_

_*_

_*_

In the span of a single night, every single member of the terracotta army of the first emperor disappeared. The broadcast companies aired the news the day that curators in charge of one of the exhibits found not a single one of them left, even the ones in storage had disappeared. There were no signs of break-ins, or anything that would suggest that they had been stolen.

Authorities didn't know how to react, no one in their right minds, or no one that any of the dual governments, magical and mundane, knew of who or what could have done such a thing, performed such a grand a scale of theft. There had never been such a case in all of China's great and long history of such a thing ever happening. The authorities were unprepared for such an event.

That was until the leaders of the Ministry of Magic and the mundane government were summoned to the court of Tianzi Qing Lei. Their small belief in the continued existence of the emperor was confirmed and they were bestowed with the knowledge that the terracotta army had simply been called to arm, to prepare for battle in the defense of the empire.

Both leaders offered their emperor aid, but were declined, due to reinforcements having already been called in from Egypt. But they were told to evacuate all Chinese nationals from the Great Wall as that was where the battle was to take place.

As the Wall and surrounding areas were being evacuated, it became apparent to the populace that there was something big going on, and many decided that it was their right to receive answers. They were given the answers they sought, and somehow were not surprised with them. Many begged to be allowed to fight for their country, but none were permitted. Both mundane and magical were forbidded from fighting unless they were of the vampire and werewolf race.

While the numbers of such beings were few among the populace, there were a number of necromancers that were given permission to join the battle. They had finally been granted the recognition that they believed they deserved. They prepared their own little armies, skeletons, zombies, demons, and a number of monsters only necromancers could summon up or create.

On the side of the Sands of the Crepusculum, Anubis and his armies were preparing for the fighting to begin, there were hundreds of of Crepusculum ready and waiting for the battle to commence, all that they were waiting for was the tearing of the barrier between the day world and the night world to occur, then they would be on their own to safeguard the limbo like space between the land of the living and the land of the Chinese dead.

Harry and the rest three leaders of his present armies were atop the Wall, the leaders being Nero of the Vampires, Remus of the Werewolves, and the first emperor of China leader of the terracotta army.

"They approach," Harry told them, "I can sense them, but they will attack the Sands of Crepusculum first before making a move on the Wall."

"What would they gain by entering the Sands?" Nero asked.

"With their Twin Soul Key, they will be able to create a tunnel from within the Sands of Crepusculum into China," Harry said, "The Sands of Crepusculum is a realm which can be used as a backdor into any place so long as one has a key."

"If they attack there, why aren't we sending soldiers into that plane of existence to defend it?" Remus asked.

"Reinforcements have already been sent there," Harry said, "I called in my Egyptian army, namely the Crepusculum themselves led by none other than Anubis himself."

"With that avenue of entry taken, we must make sure that the enemy is wiped out here at the Wall," the first emperor stated.

"Precisely," Harry said, "It won't be too hard, he simply need to shred their forces to pieces, conversion is no longer an option as they are all too far gone for our words to reach them."

"What are your orders then, seeing as our foes are approaching?" Nero asked.

"Shi Huangdi, I want you to have all of your archers form ranks on the wall, we will be needing aerial support, I will cast precision spelled on them later on," Harry said, "Instruct the necromancers to prepare their armies to do battle, and to open up portals leading to the other side of the Wall. Nero and Remus you are to instuct your forces to engage the enemy once half of this attacking army is within archer range."

"This would appear to be a very old school battle we're about to have," Remus noted, "Much bloodshed, who will clean up the mess in the end?"

"I will," Harry said, "Get to your posts and prepare for battle."

"Yes, sir!" the three men said, saluted, and left to perform their duties.

"Yu Di," Harry said.

"Yes father?"

"Prepare to pick up lost souls," Harry instructed, "There will be plenty more demons on the opposing side than our side, one of the things you have been charged with is keeping the Demon Lords in check. Do so."

"I hear and obey."

*

Minutes passed and then the arrows began to fly, while not all of were dead on, most of them felled a few targets. Harry's precision spell was only meant to make the arrows in the air count, dealing damage only to enemies not allies. As the arrows flew, the necromancers let loose their hordes of undead and demonic entities onto the battlefield beyond the Wall, intent to deal as much damage as possible within the ranks of the enemy. The fighters cared not for the real reason behind the battle, but cared only that the enemy was forever silenced, never able to darken anyone's door ever again.

"Righteous Fury!" Harry shouted out, causing an orange-red aura to surround the mortals on his side, it was a spell that was meant to grant them increased speed and strength.

"Werewolves Howl!" Remus roared, which was an order for his army to transform and prepare for battle. While their hides were normally good enough for any battle, Harry didn't want to risk his side losing, therefore he gave the lycans suits of battle armor, along with some battleaxes and hammers for the fight ahead.

"Bathe in the blood of our enemies!" Nero shouted out, calling his warriors to prepare for battle, donning their own armor, and unsheathing their swords, the vampire army prepared to march.

Once the enemy forces were nearing the wall, a few yards away from it to be exact, the generals gave the signal to attack, changing the plans to wait for more than half of the enemy to be within slaughtering range.

The werewolves howled after hearing Remus' howl, is brought fear upon the opposing wolves as they had never heard the battlecry of their founding father. But that did not mean they would back down.

The vampires charged, and made haste, they swerved this way and that, avoiding all allies, and slamming blade first into the enemy ranks. Flaring their thrall aura and hoping to snare the minds of some of their foes into fighting for them instead of against them.

The terracotta soldiers had been granted flesh, blood, and bone, to be able to do battle without having to worry about shattering upon impact on the enemy, even the first emperor joined the fray alongside the other generals of the armies.

Moony, Sirius, Dora, and Liz, were the only actual civilians allowed to stay on the Wall and even participate in the battle. Moony being a Lord had to join the fray, leading a regiment of his own wolves against the enemy.

Sirius was tasked with running messages from one officer to another to properly coordinate their attacks, it was a tiring and life threatening thing, but having been in a previous war and having been an auror, Sirius loved the excitement as well as an excuse to run as Padfoot over a battlefield, having to dodge claws, swords, paws, and the like on his way between officers.

Dora being an auror trainee was allowed a position on the wall to provide cover fire with all the nasty spells she knew, for once not acting clumsily when it mattered and staying in her original form. The archers on either side of her not really minding her much, but pointing out targets for her when they were unable to hit them themselves.

Liz being the only non-magical in any way person in the battle, was the one who kept track of the number of injured that the higher immortals brought back from the battlefield, and acted as the head medic. While she may have been a denstist, that didn't mean that she didn't know basic to advanced first aid, she was like her daughter in the sense that she liked knowing a lot of thing, and didn't want to be viewed as useless.

The battle really wasn't anything special, and the only side that actually experienced any loses was the opposing and invading side. Once midnight struck, Harry himself entered the fray, changing himself into his Yori persona, drawing his blades and cutting swathes of the enemy into pieces, disregarding the uses of his other powers, and focusing on the fight at hand. He forgot to use his powers in the fray as the fighting had begun to become too much fun to end shortly. He had some pent up anger to let loose on the world, and this would be the most recent chance he was going to get.

One would think that Harry's side was losing since they were being pushed back against te wall, but in truth that was part of Harry's plan. The Sands of Crepusculum were not the only reinforcements that Harry was counting on. There were also his forces from Koto no Akumu and Vieux Ville. He was sure that they would be running late, but was not worried about their not getting there on time.

Surprise was a luxury that Harry could have at his disposal, and he used it to his advantage.

His foes didn't know what hit them until it was too late, the banshees, nephilim, and other monsters from Vieux Ville decended upon the invading forces like a plague of locusts. Devouring souls and taking lives by the minute, and dropping Giant Rats to clean up the mess that the bodies were going to leave behind.

The monsters from Koto no Akumu rose out from within the shadows as that was how they travelled from Japan to the Northern border of China. They were plentiful, comprising of monsters of many differnt shapes and sizes, the Oni among them.

The Dementors of Azkaban had also received word of the battle and arrived just in time to feast on the emotions of their creator's enemies, swooping down to take the souls of all that they were allowed to.

The warriors in the Sands of Crepusculum were having an easier time defending against the invaders that chose to try and use the backdoor to all locations. Anubis directed his forces to assassinate every single invader that entered through the singular tear in the barrier created by the incomplete Twin Soul Key, incomplete since it needed both souls to be of the dead, not one dead and one living. But two living souls would also work.

While most of his forces were tasked with attacking the incoming, a small group of warriors were given the task of destroying the incomplete twin soul key on the other side of the barrier, which meant that they had to run through the battlefield itself and find where all the enemies were coming from.

It didn't appear that they could locate the base of operations of the opposing side, there were just too many enemies, and they seemed to have been portkeying in, instead of having set up camp.

"Kosetsu-sama," one youkai said, "The Crepusculum in charge of destroying the key claim that the enemies are entering the field of battle via portkey, what do you want us to do?"

Harry destroyed the surrounding enemies with a swing of his blade, before responding to the messenger.

"Have them fall back into their realm, and have our forces push forwards," Harry said, "I will deal with the key."

"At once sir," the messenger replied and ran off to inform the leaders, with the help of Padfoot, of the new developments.

*

While the battle was mostly taking place on the border of China and Mongolia, there were a few that were forced to fight along the border of China and Russia. The battle was mostly melee, and did not use any form of advanced technology, as both sides had a penchant or tendency to not want to use such things as they took the fun and glory out of battle.

Broadcasting companies were able to air live footage of the battle, but were forced to have them shown as separate from actual news as not to really reveal the existence of the second world on Earth, the magical world was not being forcefully outed, but was being shown as a fight scene in as a part of a television series, complete with commentary on the likely hood of such a thing from really happening.

It was shown separate from the news in international television, but all the local stations showed it as news, as the goverment would be restructuring to once more be under the full might and authority of the emperor and China would be reentering Empire status once again, after the battle that is.

*

Harry using his godly gifts for the first time during the battle, had managed to locate the origin of all the portkeys and enemy fighters. He had at first thought that the base of operation of their foe would be located somewhere in Russia, but apparently he was wrong. The base of operations was actually in Ukraine, a place which Harry had very little influence in, which made attacking there a whole lot funner.

Before leaving Chinese soil, Harry called forth the dragons that lived in and along the Great Wall, the last line of defense of the Chinese Empire against invaders and instucted them to do their duty to the country and help the denfenders.

It did come as a surprise to the defenders that a number of lung dragons and Chinese Fireballs joined the fray roasting and toasting some new arrivals and some annoyances on the field of battle.

Since it was already night to begin with, Harry returned to his usual and original persona, and donned his godly garb, twinkling away as a star to reach his destination in Ukraine, ending up in the middle of the encampment, well within range of the war council of the enemy.

At first he did not make himself known, but after summoning a reluctant Neville Longbottom to his side, he and his friend had no choice but to do battle on relatively foreign soil.

"I am going to kill you when we get out of this mess!" Neville shouted over the battle cries of the enemy, it was a good thing that Harry had already relieved the warriors of their souls, and sent them off for judgement in their afterlives, or else Neville would have a more than guilt ridden conscience once he realized that he had not only defeated, but also killed several hundred beings in his bid for survival.

"Just get with the program and think of this as practice for the future!" Harry shouted back, "They've already been slated to pass on, we're just helping them along!"

Little did the two combatants know that the army they were facing was considred as a national threat to Ukraine, a proclamation made by the Ukrainian Ministry of Magic, the mundane side viewing them as a group of terrorists. The slaughter would be viewed by a Ministry approved action, and the participants in the massacre were to be viewed as heroes, especially since the Ministry had yet to actually rally the needed man power to take out the threat. The public had already been informed of their presence, but not of when the operation to take them out was to occurr, but now that Harry and Neville were on site, they needed to do nothing except for wait for the finale.

"Nev! I can't afford to be seen here," Harry said as he completely destroyed the last enemy, "I'll leave you to take the blame for it, just tell your Mum that you were pulled to this location by magic itself. Bye!"

After quickly leaving those last minute instructions with Neville, Harry did his twinkling thing, and reappeared on the Wall, where his forces were couting off, and the terracotta warriors were being prepapred to be taken back to where they were originally stationed, their souls being moved on to the after life for them to enjoy a little vacation until the next time that they would be needed.

"What took you so long?" Nero asked as he spotted his adoptive father figure.

"There were a lot more than I had anticipated," Harry said, "I made Neville a national hero again, this time of Ukraine."

"Poor him," Nero said, "Well, we took out all the bad eggs and black sheep, so a job well done, I guess."

"You guess," Remus said, "I'm tired all the way down to my bones, and Padfoot is the only one getting some rewards for a job well done."

"Its not my fault he's participating in an illicit affair with my housemate's mum," Harry said, "Creepy thought that."

"Really?" Moony decided to join in on the conversation.

"No," Harry said, "Well we still have a week to go before we have to return to England, what say we do some shopping tomorrow?"

"That's it?" Moony asked, "I had thought that we'd do a little more sightseeing."

"Afterwards," Harry said, "We'll be taking a tour of the tombs of the empire's kings."

"Oh..ok.." Moony said, "But could we do that after tomorrow, I want to spend some quality time with Siri's niece."

"Horn-dog!" Nero morphed into a wolf and Remus transformed before they said that at the same time, while pointing at Moony, laughing, and falling on their asses.

"I just want to get to know her better," Moony defended himself, "She'll be going home a lot earlier than we will."

"Oh," the twins said.

"Nero, Remus," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Get us some tickets to the World Cup next month, kay?"

"An event the whole family will enjoy! Yehey!" Remus said.

"How many tickets are we talking about here?" Nero asked, acting more mature than his brother.

"One for me, the two of you and your families, Moony, Sirius, Liz, Dora, Yu Di, Qing Lei - I'll inform him of it -, and Anubis in case Neville is unable to get him a ticket on such short notice," Harry said, "Am I forgetting anyone?"

"We'll get some extra tickets just in case," Nero said.

"Yeah, it would really be bad if you managed to forget someone," Remus said, "How about inviting that son of yours Yokan and his wife Tsurara?"

"You do that," Harry said, "It would be better if it did not come out as an order, but more of an invitation."

"Ok," Remus said, "I'll do that while Nero gets the tickets."

"You think, we should get some tickets for the Dementors?" Nero asked.

"Ask them first if any of their number want to watch," Harry said.

"Gladly," Nero said.

"Ae! The bus driver said he's ready to go!" Sirius called from down below, done with his business with the disheveled Liz hanging onto him.

"Gents, looks like we'll be leaving now," Harry said, "Come along Moony, Paddy's waiting for us."

"Coming!" Moony said, "Dora! Let's go!"


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

Note 3: Slight crossover with another fic titled "Powerless".

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fifty**_

_*_

_*_

"Do you really have to go?" the Ukrainian Minister of Foreign Affairs asked a final time before Neville took his portkey home.

"Yes I have to go," Neville said, "All my family and friends live in the UK, and I still have school in September, and the World Cup to get to next month, and my whole life ahead of me."

"At least stay for a while longer, we still have a few formal events that we would like you to guest at," the minister said, "You were chosen by magic itself to save us, who's to say that you were not meant to stay a little bit longer?"

"I was pulled from my bed in the middle of the night just to come to your country to do battle with an army bent on who knows what," Neville said, "Your whole country already knows of me, and the deed I have done."

"I know," the minister said, "But there is still some things that you can do, please stay, you already have honorary citizenship status in the country."

"I am aware of that," Neville said, "But I really have to get going, I'm sure that you can find someone of greater note to attend those activites planned."

"But you are a hero of our nation," the minister continued to plead, "Please stay."

"I really can't if I don't return now, my parents might ground me," Neville said, "Plus, if I stay your countrymen might lose faith in the government's ability to keep them safe from such threats, and the like if you had to rely on magic and me to protect you or something."

"I see your point, and reluctantly bid you farewell, my young friend," the minister said, "At the World Cup you will be our country's representative, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I understand, and thanks for making my stay quite memorable," Neville said, remembering the parties, ceremonies, and the beauties that the minister had left in his appointed room for the duration of his stay, what soon-to-be fourteen year old would not be grateful for such gifts of gratitude.

#

Sirius and Liz had gone of, choosing to go somewhere that didn't scream history. Liz had never in her life really gone shopping, with the ability to literally purchase absolutely anything she wanted to no matter how expensive it was. Sirius, through Aetas, was able to spoil his lover during the day that they had chosen to go shopping. The things in the malls and bazaars were probably the limit as Sirius wasn't given enough to actually purchase shares of stock from the gods of the sky.

Before leaving where they were staying, Sirius decided that it would be best, for once, to write down a somewhat schedule for what they were going to do that day. His favorite parts of the schedule were all the fooling around breaks they had chosen to set aside. There were so many clothing stores, which surely had fitting rooms in them for the two adults to fool around in.

Sirius' second favorite part of his day was the chance to visit the underwear stores. Liz promised to model for him.

As they walked through one of the bazaars that they had found, two Chinese nationals approached them with an offer, it consisted of them being models for a photoshoot and also be part of the cast for a short film that the nationals were having that day. Which subsequently fit right in with Sirius' and Liz's schedule.

The photoshoot and filming were legit projects. As they photographers had spotted Liz modeling at an underwear store, the store had asked if it would be possible for her and her man to be the models for their men's and women's lines, having foreigners model could boost sales.

So Sirius and Liz were asked and paid to model in a semi-nude state. Exposing themselves to the camera, and possibly to the rest of China, and if the store ever made it in the international market, the world.

After the photoshoot, which left the two lovers really sweaty, but horny due to the over exposure of each other's nearly underdressed states, the filming for the short film started. Rather, the two lovers were briefed on what the film was to entail. There were no lines that needed to be memorized as all they would be doing was acting.

The film was a love story, one where they would play lovers, one that was disatisfied with her marriage, but could not leave her husband due to their child, which was why she decided to go on a short vacation to China with her lover to get away from it all. She had lied to her husband and daughter, all for some time alone with the man that she loved. That was Liz's part.

Sirius played the unmarried lover that would and did everything in is power for him and his love to be together, even for a little while. Going so far as to travel half way across the world to be with her, and to allow her to get away from it all.

Most of those facts, they were told would be part of the narration of the story, all they really needed to do was enter a non-descipt hotel, go to their designated room, and do whatever the hell they wanted, all in view of a camera or two of course. Liz and Sirius readily approved the chance to use their talents, and showcase those talents. The title of the short film would be in English: Secret Lovers.

*

While Sirius and Liz were busy doing their shopping, having their pictures taken, and being the stars of a short film, Moony and Dora had decided to go with the plan of visiting the tombs of the Chinese emperors of the past.

There really was a tour for the thing, but they were late in waking which meant that they missed the tour for the day.

Fortune smiles on the adventurous, or that was what Moony wanted to believe as he and Dora were approached by an archeologist that had heard of the possible location of an undiscovered tomb of some demon from the past, inside the tomb there was said to be some sort of priceless treasure.

Moony and Dora looked to be the exploring and adventurous sort which was why the archeologist approached them, and offered to pay them a hefty sum if they would retreieve the artefact for him, as well as record their findings in the little adventure. They agreed, even before hearing how perilous it would, as tombs of such great personalities of the past were usually heavily guarded from intruders.

More like Moony agreed, and forced Dora into tagging along. Moony had experienced far more dangerous things just from living with Aetas, from dinosaurs eating his slippers to xenomorphs wanting to use him as a living incubator for their young.

Moony relished the fact that Harry had given him a large amount of useable funds. As the funds allowed him to purchase all the needed equipment for exploring the unchartered tunnels and passageways, and face the unknown and possible dangers laying in wait for him and Dora in the tomb of this ancient being. The owner of the shop they went to buy their supplies from insisted that they wear a certain uniformed set of clothes, to make them look more adventurousy. Moony even got a cool fedora to wear. The shop owner was surprisingly British himself, and gave Moony a complimentary lesson on how to use a whip, and taught him and Dora how to use guns, mostly revolvers though.

The archelogist had given them the coordinates of where the entrance to the tomb would be, that was basically all the information that they needed as they went in search of the nearest illegal portkey maker and bought a portkey to take them to the place.

Upon arrival they were met with nothing but mountain cliffs, and one cave, but it was so high up that Moony didn't think that he and Dora would be able to get up there without any help. Thank god for broomsticks.

Casting a quick Lumos Solem, Moony and Dora were assulted by hundreds of thousands of bats exiting the cave, making Dora plunge to her death, thankfully Moony had enough training to catch her with his whip, and the werewolf strength to pull her back up to him.

As they traveled through the tunnel they decided to stick with the standard lumos as not to scare out any remaining bats or denizens of the dark that might be there, laying in wait for some light to appear and cause them to run bat shit crazy all over the place.

The whole thing was ver y straight forward, who ever made the tomb sure wanted any and all trespassers to die together.

There were twenty-five trap filled rooms all in all, according to Moony's count. Dora had been busy cataloging everything that they encountered. She had even bought a camcorder to record everything, it was very compact which meant she didn't need to hold it all the time, as it could be attached to her hard hat, one which she herself chose herself just in case of a cave in, or guano falling on her head.

One of the first chambers they entered was covered in of all things runes, but the floor tiles were a different thing all together. They had letters, actual modern day alphabet on them.

Moony figured that it was a trap instantly but it was only through trial and error that he figured out how they were to cross. They could only cross to the other side if they stepped on all the letter A's, anything else would get them skewered and roasted like a barbecued apple. Dora almost died a few times, but Moony with his whip always managed to pull her to safety.

The second room had nothing on the floor that was noticeable, but the walls were filled with holes of all sizes. Deciding to see what would happen if they crossed, Moony threw a transfigurd rock in the middle of the room, and watched as balls of stone flew out of the holes, some crashing into one another, while others made it safely out through a hole in the opposite wall. The rock that he had thrown didn't even make it half way to the otherside.

Dora lived most of her life between two worlds, her father being a muggleborn helped in that regard, which was where she got the idea of surounding herself and Moony is a protective bubble that solid objects would not be able to penetrate no matter how fast they hit the thing, but it did put quite a strain on her magical reserves. She then told Moony to transform and carry her across the dodgeball field.

Moony did just that, but there was a lot of bouncing around and pinging noises coming from the balls and the walls whenever they hit something. When they finally got across Moony dropped to the ground clutching where his heart would be, and listened to the chorus of a song called Pinball Wizard playing softly from somewhere. While Dora herself lay on the dirty ground catching her breath from the overuse of such a taxing spell. That was only chamber number two.

The third chamber was a little bit easier to get through as it was filled to the brim with zombie cats. Not only did they move slowly, but they also burned easily, the only real problem was the rank stench of rotting cats that filled the air when they entered the chamber. How they were supposed to die was not easily decipherable, but Dora assumed it was from the smell, more than from the too many to count zombie cats, slowly eating the life away from trespassers.

Baby steps and the standard lumos was the only thing that got the duo safely across the fourth chamber, as the thing was shrouded in darkness, there was a very small and winding path across a bottomless pit, that after using the Lumos Solem spell which caused the whole room to light up caused thousands of bat like things to come flying out of the pit and nearly caused Dora her life, again.

The fifth chamber was one of Moony's deepest and darkest fears come to life. The chamber was filled with eggs, but not just any kind of egg, xenomorph eggs. The duo had to run through the room avoiding the face-huggers that flew out of the eggs. The sixth room was worse, in the fact that there were live face-huggers there lying in wait for the duo. Running was the only thing that the duo seemed to be able to do.

The seventh chamber walls covered in white sticky liquid, that still dripped from the ceiling and walls. With the face-huggers still after them, the barriers between chambers having failed their duty, the duo didn't really have a choice but to run across the goop which they had thought was something else, until Dora got a glob to drop in her mouth, where she found out that it was Elmer's glue. Some of the face-huggers got caught up in the thing, the glue instantly solidifying for some reason, but that didn't stop all of them.

The eighth chamber did help them a little bit more, but it burned off some of Dora's clothes, as the walls, ceiling, and floor had holes in them that shot out random streams of hellfire, water didn't douse them, but stopping dropping and rolling did, which was why Dora still had her life and some clothes on, Moony just lost a pocketless vest. More face-huggers dided due to the searing flames. But that didn't give the duo an excuse to stop running.

Ice Shuriken were shot out of the walls of the next room, followed by a room filled with exploding jack o lanterns. Then a chamber with kite shields flying everywhere piercing and slicing everything in their paths.

After having to deal with evading, slicing, destroying weapons of good and bad, Moony and Dora were struck dumb by what lay before them. To their rear was an approaching army of face-huggers, right in front of them were ninja-samurai lemurs, with katanas and shuriken, poised at the ready to do battle.

Moony transformed into Moony hoisted Dora onto his back and smashed his way through the ranks into the next room, containing who knows what, leaving the lemurs to deal massive damage to the face-huggers before becoming living incubators for the monsters.

Moony's favorite chamber was the thirteenth one, which contained every monster imaginable, after having fought in a war between monsters, this chamber was a fun filled piece of cake. But when he remembered that face-huggers deposited embryos into living things, chest-bursters were the next thing to worry about. Which led to him and Dora Reductoring their way to the next chamber, with a cadre of monsters on their heels.

The next room consisted of a pit, with noodles dangling from the ceiling, it wasn't much of a trap, unless one took in consideration that they had to slide down the noodles, which were very fragile and could break very easily. Luckily Dora remembered that they had broomsticks, which made the descent into an octopus filled chamber all that much easier. Having to deal with things that made the Kraken look like a baby squid was a frightening experience.

After dodging tentacles, suckers, and other slimy appendages that would make tentacle addicts drool at the ever changing form of Dora as the things grabbed onto her, only for Moony to slice them to pieces of sushi, they were finally able to make their way to the sixteenth chamber, this one contining thousands upon thousand of porcupines sleeping on the floor, and somehow some of their spines were ejected into the air, making flying by broom a very damaging experience.

If they thought that was bad, the seventeenth room almost made them shit their pants, when they were confronted with one of Moony's greatest fears...several Queen Aliens...those big ass xenomorphs that detached their asses from their egg sacs to chase after the poor humans that stumbled upon their lair, they must have all been sisters to not attack one another or something. The point is that Moony picked up Dora bridal style and carried her out of there to the eighteenth chamber.

Moony enjoyed the room filled with rats, while Dora didn't like the place at all. The serpent room took care of some of the rats that chased them since Dora insisted on dragging Moony away from the rats, not to mention the other things that were still out for their blood, hides, insides, whatever.

They weaved their way through several tribes of troubled trolls, and dodged the lasers and projectiles from what Dora called UFOs, small ones, with little one eyed green men in them cursing them.

Another group of Moony's greatest fears was in the next chamber. He put up the strongest shield he could muster as he made his way across the room dragging Dora with him, as Velociraptor from a certain dinosaur movie tried to sink their claws into them.

Bat-shit-crazy cereal killing wombats met the couple in the next chamber, weilding scissors and bowls and milk cartoons. Moony and Dora didn't want to know, which was why Moony whipped them to shape as Dora ran for the exit.

The racket made by a symphony or cacaphony of xylophones sounds were meant to deafen trespassers to death, didn't work on Dora, but Moony had to wear earmuffs to block out the sound.

The twenty-fifth chamber held Yo-yo wielding warriors from some other Asian country, the yo-yos had blades attached to them, and were spinning toys of death, or they would have had Moony and Dora not taken out sawed-off-shotguns and began firing into the crowd, not really caring about the people that they incapacitated.

After twenty-five trap filled rooms and things that were still trying to kill them, Moony and Dora had to also figure out how to find whatever they had come to find, and also get out with their lives intact.

This last twenty-sixth chamber had weapons shaped like the letters of the modern day alphabet, and one stone coffin in the middle of the chamber in the shape of the letter Z.

"They're still coming Dora! I'll summon and banish the weapons into the damn things, while you look for something that could possibly be the priceless artefact, its gotta be really special!" Moony shouted over the noice of approaching monsters.

While Moony dutiully battled with his greatest fears and their allied monsters all trying to get into the last chamber all at the same time, Dora surveyed the room and decided to try and pry open the coffin to see what was inside, it was highly unlikely that there was a mummafied whatever in there as the thing was shaped like the letter Z.

After trying a plethora of curses and charms to try and get the damn thing, she saw some writing on one of the walls, it read, 'Children learn their ABCs at an early age...do you know your ABCs?' it was written in Saskrit but somehow Dora was able to read it, that was pobably due to her casting a translation spell on the thing.

So she sang the ABC song, and lo and behold the blasted coffin opened up revealing a stash of preserved lemon drops as well as a note written on what must have been human flesh.

It read, 'Do not hand over to any Dumbledore, sincerely Toukou Kyonshi.'

"Moony! Does a stash of preserved lemon drops count as priceless?" Dora shouted at her boyfriend.

"Depends! Who made them?" Moony asked as he was running low on weapons to fling, and all of them seemed to be able to kill on impact.

"Some guy named Toukou Kyonshi!" Dora shouted back.

"When we get out of here we're handing over the lemon drops to ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Moony shouted in the hopes that that would save them the trouble of fighting their way out of the tomb...safety deposit vault of lemon drops.

A sudden whooshing sound filled the chamber, and Moony watched as the monsters were sucked away by some giant vacum, ending with a rather large rabbit looking fox head staring at him from the hole wihch was a doorway.

"Alright, you found my stash," a voice behind Dora spoke, startling her which made her jump, turn around in mid-air and fire a stunner at the new arrival.

"Really? A stunner? Pathetic," the new arrival said, as the spell disappeared on impact, "I am Toukou Kyonshi, but Moony already knew that as I am usually the one that delivers Aetas his pizzas. What do you want for information on the stash to be kept a secret from the Dumbledore line?"

"Some archelogist dude found the coordinates for the entrance, and sent us here to retrieve some priceless artefact," Dora said.

"Okay...what kind do you want?" Kyonshi asked.

"There are too many dragons...fu dogs are over rated...cups...trophies...hmm..." Moony thought out loud.

"How about a statue depicting a half devil and half angel piercing the belly of some beast?" Dora suggested.

"I can do that," Kyonshi said, and turned one of the lemon drops into such a statue, but for some reason smelling like a mixture of lemons and sulfur, then handed it over to Dora, along with a portkey back to Beijing, "Here you go, the portkey will work only if you can guess what Nero's favorite alcoholic beverage is. Goodbye."

The Crossworld God and his student or pet left the couple alone in the chamber with their prize and a dildo portkey.

"Fucking Bloody Mary," Moony said as he touched the portkey, sending himself and his love back to Beijing, where they went and found the archeologist who immediately infomed the newspapers about the recent discovery as well as citing Remus J Lupin and Nymphandora Tonks as the discoverers as well as apparently Hardcore Indiana Jones addicts.

*

With Moony and Sirius out of his hair Harry was able to meet up with Nero in Tianamen Square about someone wanting to meet with him, a transdimensional traveler that had been trained by Alexandre Westwurld one of the Lords and Masters of the Crossworlds.

Nero and his friend arrived right on time, the young man looking like he did sometimes, except the young man had a scar running through his left eye all the way down to his chin, and he appeared to be either sixteen or turning sixteen, Harry didn't really bother with the rest of the details.

"Father, I would like you to meet...my friend," Nero introduced his friend to Harry.

Before either Nero's friend or Aetas could say anything to one another, a wormhole opened up above them, and out of it dropped Marius a Monopolian trader from Aetas, who also wanted to meet with Harry.

"S-sorry for my late arrival...the wormhole had a hard time waking me up..." Marius apologized for his timely arrival, when he noticed that he was in Harry's presence, he quickly kowtowed.

"Why did you do to so much trouble to see me young Monopolian?" Harry asked the forehead to the floor Monopolian.

"I beseech thee to send me back to my time, a possible future in Aetas...I made a wonderful bargain to visit the past..but forgot to ask how I was to return to the future," Marius said.

"Wish granted," Harry said, and he opened up a tear in time and space, a tear in one of the barriers between Aetas and Earth, "Move quickly Marius of Traders' Paradise, the hole will not wait for you."

"T-thank you Ancient One," Marius said, bowed and jumped through the portal, and waved to Nero's friend as well, "Thank you my friend for leading me to him!"

Nero's friend jumped in after his the trader a second later, an action which surprised Nero, but did not seem to phase Harry. The portal closed upon Nero's friend's entry.

"You don't look surprised..." Nero said to Harry.

"Should I be?" Harry asked, "Didn't I assign you to some ticket getting task?"

"Ahh...right...I'll get right to it," Nero said then ran out of there lest he piss off Harry.

'_Good luck getting my dagger Harry Potter,_' Harry wished his distant cousin. As the other Harry Potter had jumped through the portal, Harry had slipped a sealed scroll into the other Harry's mindscape, as well as a pouch of the currency used in Aetas, just in case, '_Use the gold and jewels and knowledge well, young Chosen One._'

#

Neville, even with his Hero status was unable to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for Anubis, but managed to get some for his family, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy – he still couldn't understand how that had happened – and his other dorm mates, knowing full well that Harry had Nero getting him tickets as they had accidentally bumped into each other the other day.

His latest heroic actions bolstered his image as a hero of the wizarding world due to his latest act of heroism. He was voted as the most wanted wizard under eighteen, the most wanted wizard period, the most desireable male in all of wizarding Britain, and was among the top one hundred wanted men in the world, mundane and magical. With him on that last list was surprisingly Severus Snape, Remus J Lupin, and Sirius Black. There was no mention of the name Harry Potter in any of the lists save for wealthiest wizards and men in the world, Harry was among the top twenty-seven in both, him ranking number twenty-seven.

As Neville was walking in Diagon Alley one day, he was ambushed by a gaggle of girls proclaiming their undying and unyielding love and devotion for him, some of them grabbing him and completely smothering him with their assets. Actions which a few minutes later caused the group's trying to grab his full attention to escalate into an all out catfight which many a male envied Neville as being the cause of, while at the same time pitying him.

It was also during this event when he caught sight of undeniable proof that Hermione Granger was letting her real self out, cutting lose, and was the dominant one in her relationship with the blonde ponce himself, Draco Malfoy. Heads turned for those two teens. The boys staring longingly after the witch in her mundane clothing, no robe, and the girls oggling the wizard and his skin tight leather pants showing off his perfect bum.

Neville stared for the sole reason that his friend and Draco Malfoy were really a couple, and that they were advertising their relationship to the world. He also hoped that Harry didn't freak out when he found out.

Hermione's outfit also had the added effect of causing his pants to feel a little bit suffocating down there, which the catfighting girls thought was because of them, which prompted them to get even more into their fight.

A fight which in the end caused them all to rethink their priorities, and ended up forgetting about the desireableness of Neville Longbottom, but that didn't mean that Neville lost all his fans and followers, only that group of twenty-seven teenaged girls from one of the other magical schools in the United Kingdom.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fifty-one**_

_*_

_*_

Beijing was fun and all that, just as visiting with the family was enjoyable, but some good things must come to an end, and even though Moony and Sirius had international diplomatic immunity and citizenship status, their lovers didn't. Sirius and Moony had somehow been able to con Harry into paying for all the seats for one plane flight, leaving the whole airplane to themselves. It was a good thing too as Harry came to learn that his four companions planned on playing hide and seek while they flew back to England. It was a very tiring flight for Harry, he was never it, but he never had to hide either, what made the trip tiring was that Moony and Sirius set him up as base.

During the flight, Harry had also had to deal with knocked out pilots as all of the four's antics had actually caused the pilots, both of whom were hot blooded males, to faint due to blood loss, they had sported gysers of blood after watching Sirius and Liz go at it within the confines of the pilot's cabin. What a shocker that was, and Harry had to take over.

He'd never really flown an airplane before, which left him multitasking majorly, as he had to not only make sure that the plane was flying and not falling, he also had to read all the manuals and keep everything in order. What made it more tiring and trying was that hid being a god had actually slipped from his mind.

While Sirius, Moony, Liz, and Dora, enjoyed their flight filled with fun and laughter, Harry had to deal with the flying, the unconscious pilots and flight stewardesses, as well as the random thunder and lightning storm that somehow popped up along the way, as well as the hail storm that they had to pass through, and not to mention the meteor shower that Harry had to manuever the plane through. It was more like playing a computer game than flying a plane. It was in one word, Insane.

Harry had considered several time to simply radio in some help from the dementors but then realized that they were too far away and it would look suspicious if they all left the prison to aid him in his hours of need, the flight was that long.

It was having to deal with fifty wyrms that had been the worst of the worst case scenarios that came into play that Harry had to deal with. The first question that popped into his head was how the hell did wyrms of all things manage to get into Earth airspace, the things were huge, massive even, one alone was equivalent to a flight of dragons, but a flight of the things were equivalent to possibly the whole population of dragons of Earth.

-This is your captain speaking...err...MOONY AND SIRIUS REPORT TO THE PILOT'S CABIN IMMEDIATELY!!! Thank you.- was what Harry's voice said over the intercom.

Sirius stumbled all over the economy class cabin to retrieve all of his clothes before running full speed to the pilot's cabin, meeting up with Moony on the way, Dora and Liz hot on their heels. Harry sounded really panicked on the PA system, and a panicked supreme being was a cataclysmic thing, bordering on the end of days, far worse than armagedon even.

When the quartet arrived, they saw that Harry had already shifted to his Yori persona guise and garb.

"W-what's up Yori?" Moony asked.

"Trouble, the armagedon, end of days type of trouble," Harry said, while affixing blades and an assortment of weapons to his body, "I have installed a number of weapons onto and into the plane, I need two people to pilot the thing, and everyone else to man the cannons and send the wyrms back to Aetas."

"Wyrms?" Liz asked, "What in blazes are Wyrms?"

"Think of a really big dragon, a big and bloated dragon, its a big ass hell dragon, minus a few things that are not all that important," Harry exaplined, "If you look out the windows you'll see a whole flight of the blighters, not one of my greatest creations, but there had to be something that could cause problems in the skies."

"In short we're more screwed than royally screwed," Moony said, "Right?"

"Bingo," Harry said, "So get some pilots, and get all the stewardesses to man the cannons, while I get up on top of this boat and deal some transportal damage to the beasts."

"What are the magical properties of these things?" Moony asked out of the blue just as Harry was leaving the compartment.

"Extremely resistant to magic, Merlin would have a hard time denting their hide," Harry said, refering to his son the God of Magic, "You'd have an easier time slaying a hundred basilisks with insta-kill eyes than killing these things. Just use the cannons, their rounds will send these things back from whence they came which probably has a high conentration of dragons."

"So why not use fiendfyre on the things? Or dragons's fire?" Moony asked.

"Its not the fire that they're weak to, its all in the claws," Harry said, "But even with all the dragons of Earth...no way, and I can't use my godly gifts on these things."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"That's one of the restrictions I placed on myself a long long long time ago, difficult to explain," Harry said, "Now get to it already, we're running out of time, and this plane has no more autopilot. The cannons are just like video game guns, good luck!"

With that Harry jumped up and phased through the plan ending up on the roof, grabbed hold of two rocket launcher and filled them with transportation magic and let loose the rockets. The rockets along with all other ammunition that would be fired at the wyrms were charged with the power of space and time travel, which would send the wyrms back to where they belong, as they were pillars of Aetas in a way. They were the leviathans of the sky, the biggest things flying in the skies. They were guardians, and keys to some of the mysteries of Aetas themselves, which was the real reason why Harry couldn't just think or wish them back to his world.

The only real reason that he could come up with for their being in Earth was due to some turmoil that was going on in Aetas, turmoil, chaos, and the like due to his handing over control of the world to all of his children, while still being in control of Time as that was the one thing that he would not leave to his children.

Of all the elements of Aetas, there were six primal elements, those of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Darkness. Each one of these primal elements had a lock, key, guardian, and pillar. The Pillar of the Primal Elements were the creatures which held up order and stability in the world of Aetas. While the Lock and Key were the objects or creatures which secured chaos in place. The Guardian was actually a First race with six subraces, their job was to safeguard the keys to the locks, and make sure that the Pillars didn't become endangered species.

With the Pillar of Wind or Air in Earth, that meant that things were not going so well in Aetas, somethng which even though Harry didn't want to do it, had to do something about it as he couldn't have the blasted wyrms on Earth.

Such a displacement of such a creature was something that could only have happened if the gods of the air, the skies, and other such things were not meshing well with one another. Not something which Harry could really fix as it was their problem, but actually having the Wyrms on Earth was something he could not ignore. Their very presence could shatter the very fabric of reality of Earth, something which Harry could not afford, which was why he needed to send the blasted things back to Aetas, all one hundred one of them.

Little did Harry know that the presence of the beasts was an attempt made his children and grandchildren to get him to return to babying them, as they had found that all that responsibility was waaay tooo much for them to handle. They had been trying their hand at it, but even after a few days of trying their hardest, they were still unable to prevent somethings from getting out of hand.

One would think that they would have already grasped the concept of to think is to create like Neville had, but unfortunately they hadn't really thought of it or thought much about some of their father's teachings other than how to use their powers minimally.

As Harry lauched attack after attack at the humongous things, they paid him little mind, but when the cannons of the plane began their bombardment, that was when the things started to try and attack the small, compared to them, plane.

Sirius and Moony had somehow been able to revive and heal the pilots and briefed them on the situation, at first they were skeptical on the existence of such things as magic, but after seeing the massively massive creatures that were trying to take out the plane, they believed that Mary Poppins was a real nanny, and Alice really did become queen of Wonderland.

The magically charged ammo didn't work at the first hit, it took several shots for the things to send the beasts back to their world. Small tears in the barrier in space and time which separated Earth from Aetas formed around the beasts that were successfully sent back to their world. It was a troubling sight, while at the same time really began to irk Harry as he had run out of ammo, and decided to personally send the things home via his own blades. Slashing open tears and kicking the enormous things through the tears.

Each one that he kicked also served as a launch pad for him as he attacked another of the beasts. He was like a pinball ball, ricocheting all over the place. His attacks serving as a buffer zone between the massive claws, paws, and jaws of the beasts. A hundred and one of the things was really a sight to behold, a really doomsday type of sight to behold.

A passagenger plane was never meant to fly in the conditions that they were flying in, dodging tails, and other body parts was really hard, but somehow the plane's pilots managed it just fine.

"This is insane Mister Lupin!" one pilot shouted from within the cockpit, "They're likely to still be around fifty of the things!"

"We're doing the best we can captain, but everytime we send one back, another one takes its place!" Moony shouted into the radio which they had been provided.

"Moony! I saw another seventeen pop out of some kind of wormhole!!!" Sirius shouted via the radio, his post was at the tail end of the plane, while Moony's was closer to the cockpit.

'_Just keep firing! I'm going to mutilate the idiots that are sending these creatures to this world!!!!_' Harry mentally shouted into all of their minds, after finally realizing the actual scope of the situation they were in.

He had watched one of the tears in the fabric of reality, in the barrier, ones that were not created by him, and some that were maintained their existence, and through them he saw his family, children and grandchildren for once actually working as one cohesive unit. Sending the Pillars of Wind into Earth, just to get his attentions and try and fool him into babying them again, taking back the responsibilities which he had finally laid on their shoulders. Responsibilities which he was confident that they could manage without his help. Apparently they needed to be sent to work at the temples again.

He really wished he had created a wife for himself, a mother for all those himself-forsaken children, but noooo he had to be a kid and want to do everything on his own. Himself, it was soo frustrating when such things bite you in the ass.

His attacks became more erratic and fluid at the same time as time wore on.

But when he saw the plane get hit almost crushed on all sides by a number of the wyrms suddenly appearing. He lost all patience. It was go time, it was time to do nuts, truly, madly, and deeply, nuts.

Within the plane the three magicals on board held out their wands and put up the strongest shields they had ever made, to keep their plane in one piece. Afterwards they heard a roar of fury from outside the craft. It sounded like the primal roar of fury from some primeval demonic entity.

"Those pathetic cretins," Metus said suddenly appearing beside Moony, "Nice to see you again Moony."

"What are you doing here Metus?" Moony asked the God of Fear.

"I still administrative duties in Vieux Ville, which is how I'm here," Metus said, "Though I am far weaker than I was in the past."

"Yes, yes, but what are you doing here?" Moony asked.

"I'm making sure that this plane does not get squished or crashes," Metus said, "I am also making sure that father does not group me in with those idiots I call family, Furor is outside sending the Pillars of Wind back to our world, counteracting the powers of the combined might of he Wind and Air forces."

"Wind and Air forces?" Sirius asked from the other side of Metus.

"They're the gods and goddesses whose powers and responsibilities are closely tied to the Wind and Air, wind also referring to motion and air to stationary, stability, and other such things that are at rest," Metus explained, "There are a bunch of other things, but those are the simpler ones and the first things that come to mind."

"What..uhm...group do you belong to?" Dora asked from behind the god, her wand still pointing outward.

"I'm more of an Earth, ground, soil, solid, type of god," Metus said, "The definitions of the classifications and categorizations are a bit difficult for even myself to explain."

"Okeeey..." Dora said.

"So...what's going to happen now?" Liz asked from the floor where she had curled into the foetal position.

Before Metus could even open his mouth to ask, they all felt the plane shake, as a shockwave shook the craft and a sonic boom blasted in the background.

On the outside Harry had literally gone ballistic, he not only really roared but also dropped all of his limiters and limitations. Time warped around him as he kicked and threw all the wyrms back to his world in quick succession. While also force reincarnating his family, turning almost all of them mortal. One lifetime worth of mortality, different races the whole lot of them. If they couldn't handle the responsibilities of being a god them maybe they should experience being mortals again, and for some for the first time.

Forced Reincanation in this sense was the locking of all godly powers, and shoving their souls into mortal bodies, while their godly ones were put in the freezer so to speak and they would be able to reinhabit their immortal shells once their mortal lives were up. It was a form of punishment that Harry had come up with when some of his elder children decided to not perform their duties, as minimal as they had been during that time. It got them to take their roles seriously, one of which had been Metus, and Furor had experienced something like it already.

"Sh-shit.." Metus cursed under his breath.

"S'up pops?" Furor asked, suddenly appearing within the plane now that his grandfather had gone nuts.

"Yeah, s'up Metus?" Moony asked.

"Gods can curse?" Liz said.

"Yea, didn't you hear Yu Di curse up a storm the other day when he lost to Moony at poker?" Dora said.

"Oh, yeah," Liz said, recalling the colorful language.

"Well...father is retaking responsibility of his world...and force reincarnating almost the whole family," Metus said.

"N-no shit...seriously? Pops, that's not funny, not in the slightest," Furor said, his eyes having grown wide in fear.

"Drop dead serious," Metus said, "I expereinced it once already, and you have to as well, in a way."

"I know...and while it was an enjoyable experience, there are just somethings that...I don't want to experience the real thing," Furor admitted.

"What is this forced reincarnation you two are talking about?" Liz asked.

"Its the harshest punishment that father will enact," Metus explained, "I'm sure you are familiar with the concept and practice of reincarnation. Now imagine a god or goddess being stripped of his or her immortality and powers, and turned into a mortal. Forced to live one mortal lifetime as a mortal. Depending on the circumstances, one may or may not keep their memories. Their immortal body is put on ice so to speak, and their powers are returned to father, their memories are either sealed up or something."

"I think that they're keeping their memories, some of them, but not all of them," Furor said, "Probably that they once had the power to change the world, and some of this and some of that."

"So..they've gone from being somebodies to nobodies, huh," Liz said.

"Something like that..hopefully they learn their lesson lest they have to repeat their life sentences..." Metus said, cringing at the thought, and for the God of Fear to cringe meant it was really something bad.

"Father calm down," Furor said, "He wont punish you, you've been doing your job, so have I, and we've been trying to get the others to take their jobs seriously."

"Yes, yes, but still..remembering my experience..." Metus said, "There is a reason Insomnia is who he is."

"There really is a mythological reason why insomnia called that?" a flight stewardess asked, the whole crew had been told a summarized version of things.

"Yup," Furor said, "Just as how Dante's Inferno is incredibly close ot one of the truths."

"Shut up about your uncle Dante, Furor, go check up top if everything's all right in this world again," Metus said.

"Dante of Dante's Inferno is one of you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, he's the God of the Inferno, the Inferno being one kind of afterlife," Metus said.

"So those levels or pits are real?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Metus said, "But truthfully, there are more than just that one. Every religion has one, just as every belief also has one. Hell still depends on individual views sometimes. But in Aetas we've got twenty-seven different kind or classes. The Inferno being only one of them, number twenty, I believe."

"Amazing, you should probably write up a theology book or something," another flight stewardess said.

"I have!" Metus said, "But not that many people are that interested in reading such things."

"I know," Furor said grinning having returned from his errand.

"Shut your trap about your book series," Metus said, "Now, report."

"Grandfather is still at it," Furor said, "I never knew that there were so many of us. They're sending over the other Pillars just to try and distract him while they attempt to do their jobs or something. Its not really stalling him as much as its pissing him off."

"How bad are things out there?" Moony asked.

"Bad, very very bad," Furor said shuddering, he had seen a crazed look in Harry's eyes. Harry had changed from his fun loving Yori form back to his god form, his regular form. But had deaged himself back to when he was just a kid, and seeing so much negativity, bordering on hate, in the eyes of a child..Furor couldn't take it, and fled back into the safety of the craft.

"Furor, get a hold of yourself," Metus said grabbing onto his son's shoulders and shaking him back to reality, and out of his memories, "What did you see?"

"He's close to..." Furor started to say, but dared not continue.

"Close to what son, I know you can say it," Metus said, "I need to hear it, please."

"He....He's....He's close to...shattering the reality of home," the last part Furor said in whisper, but was clear enough for Metus to hear, and the color visibly draining from his face, the barrier he had put up around the craft faltering for but a moment, but it was enough for Moony and the rest to realize the gravity of the situation they were in.

Furor had never been so afraid in all his life, he had never seen his father the God of Fear, Master of Fear himself shake in fear, not abject terror, but unbridled fear. Fear coursing through his veins, and being amplified by his subconscious.

"F-father...calm d-down..p-please..you're scaring me.." Furor pleaded, feeling like a little boy again, "Please..father...I'm scared."

Not only had his voice shrunk, but Furor visibly deaged right before their very eyes, taking on the appearance of a truly scared child. One in desperate need of reassurance from one of the strongest people in his life, his father.

"Metus," Moony said trying to get the god out of his funk, "Metus."

"Yo! Metus!" Sirius tried to help.

"METUS!!" Dora and Liz shouted in his ears.

"H-Huh? What?" Metus said snapping out of it.

"F-father..I..I'm scared.." Furor said once again, close to tears as he rocked back and forth on the floor, his arms around his legs, holding them close to his body.

"I...shh...I'm here...everything will be alright...shh...I promise," Metus said as he hugged his son close to him, "And a god always keeps his promises, always. So dry your eyes, shh."

"Metus..." Moony said, "Aetas is still out there...that's part of why your son is scared I believe."

"I know..." Metus standing up, with Furor in the form of a child in his arms, a five year old child to be exact, "Could one of you look after him. I need to snap my own father out of his funk."

While there were supposed to be no gods below grandchild status, there were a few exceptions to the rule, but that little tidbit has nothing to do with what was happening in the skies above the clouds above Europe.

"I'll take him," a new feminine voice entered the conversation, it belonged to a woman clothed in white cloth robes, with a sword and scales hanging from a cloth belt around her waist.

"J-Justitia..here," Metus said as he handed his son over to his wife, his wife that was the Roman Goddess of Justice, and was expressly forbidden by Jupiter from interacting with mortals and Metus for some reason. They had a semi-forbidden romance and relationship.

"I'll watch over him Metus, even though I haven't been much of a mother," she told her love.

"S'okay...he understands, and you're here now anyway," Metus said, then jumped up and phased through the body of the craft appearing on top of the thing, while his wife took over protecting the ship, which was actually against the rules of the Roman pantheon, and she would surely be exiled by Jupiter by her breaking of the rules. Not that she minded as much, since her own child needed her.

"FATHER!!!" Metus screamed as he stood on the roof of the plane, his godly powers forming a visible aura around his very being, the force unleashed powerful enough to kncok away the clouds from miles around, Making the night sky visible even in the most polluted of cities for the longest time.

His scaream was heard even within the craft he stood on, and echoed all the way back to his homeworld of Aetas. A scream so powerful that even the mortals of Aetas were able to hear it.

But it was not powerful enough to reach Harry. He was too far gone into his rage induced state, and continued to brutally send his family members through forced reincarnation, but he still only applied to theose that deserved it that was all the rationality which remained. The rest of his mind, or his rationality was clouded by his disappointment, rage, and depression.

"FATHER!!!" Metus screamed a second time, pouring his power into his voice, magnifying it a hundred fold, it would have been defeaning had it been screamed somewhere else, but the wide open space of the atmosphere was enough to make sure that the people on the ground wouldn't go deaf, and the people in the craft were protected by Justitia. His second scream was still not enough to get his father out from the cloud of violence he was in.

_#*~flashback~*#_

"_What's wrong Metus?" Harry had asked his son, when he was staying in one of his son's temples, pretending to be a priest. It was easy to tell that he was a priest for no priest of Fear would dare call their god by just his name._

"_F-Father?" Metus asked, just to be sure._

"_Who else would call you such, within your own temple no less? Hmm? No one but I of course," Harry said, "Now tell me what troubles you, my son."_

_Harry got down from the ledge he had been sitting on as he saw Metus walk through the hallway, then held his son, wrapping him with his arms in a hug._

"_Tis not everyday that I sense the most fearless of my children feel fear, tell me what is wrong, and I'll see if I can make things better, hmm," Harry said, his voice soothing and calm._

"_One of my worshipper asked for something, and I don't think I can do it..I want to but everytime...I can't do it," the young Metus told, sobbing a little, his father, "Try as I might, I just can't, I'll never be able to do it, I've tried everything."_

"_Try and try again, remember, I taught you this lesson once before, you and your brothers Insensatus and Somnium," Harry said, "Now whatever it is that you need or even just want to do can be accomplished rather easily."_

"_For you maybe, its impossible, I can't do it," Metus said._

"_For me? Why me? Am I the __**God of Fear**__?" Harry asked, teasingly._

"_Well..no..but I still can't do it! I've tried and I've tried!" Metus said, "If I don't do it I might lose some followers..."_

"_Such lack of confidence is unbecoming of one of my sons," Harry said, "I know you can do it, all you need to do is believe in yourself."_

"_Like your 'to think is to create' principle?" Metus asked._

"_Yes, but for this, it is more your belief in your ability," Harry said, "Now get out of your funk and create that miracle, I'll make sure that Quies knows of your little project."_

"_Oh..yeah..I forgot to ask her for help..hehe," Metus said, sheepishly._

"_Forgot? Really now Metus, you're the worse liar amongst your siblings, you couldn't lie to save your life," Harry said amusedly, "The truth now."_

"_I know you said to ask for help...but she's younger than me..its embarassing, and I really did forget," he said indignantly, but out of his little funk._

"_Hahaha, if you say so son," Harry said, then patted his son afectionately on the head, "Now, go perform that miracle of yours, I can sense that Insomnia still hasn't gotten any sleep again. Rember to believe in yourself, not just in your ability, but in yourself. I'm sure that you'll be able to get me out of whatever funk I might be in in the future if you do."_

"_Funk? But father, you're always happy, how can you get into some kind of funk or something?" Metus asked before his father left to scold his younger brother._

"_I'll tell you a secret," Harry moved closer to his son, kneeling on the floor as his son was still that small, and while he occassionally took the form of a child, mostly looked like an adult when interacting with his children in such a way, as they needed him to look a certain way, and thought of him in a certain way, and whispered in his ear, "I can feel other feelings too. Not only happiness, but saddness too, disappointment, depression, anger even, or hmm...what else...Ah, and also pride," he then stood up and ruffled his son's hair and made to leave, "Now go perform that miracle and do me proud."_

_#*~flashback end~*#_

A memory of his childhood, from the times when he and his siblings were actually, visibly, and obviously treated as children by their father.

'_Believe in yourself Metus,_' he thought to himself, forcing himself to believe that he would be able to reach his father.

"**FATHER!!!**" Metus screamed using most of his power all in one go, powering his scream to such a degree that should his father not hear him, he would personally beat the living immortality out of his father, that was how powerful his belief was, for it not to be enough would truly be devastating, as it would mean that his father had lied to him all those years ago.

Harry did hear, his head whipping in the direction of Metus. His power instantly sealed as he force reincarnated the remaining members of his family that deserved the life lesson in that one moment. He then dropped down on the roof of the plane, slowly his negative emotions ebbing away as he processed the concern and fear in his son's voice. He had worried his son, frightened his child, and the rest of his children. He had also hurt a few of them, but part of that they deserved and there was no reason for forgiveness to be brought into it, but he had gone to far on a lot of them. But what was done was done, and he would not break some of his own personal rules to make himself feel better. That would be selfish, and it would not be quite a good example to set infront of one of his sons.

"S-sorry about shouting at you," Metus whispered, exhausted from using such a massive concentration of his personal power, "But there was no other way."

Instead of morphing back to his fourteen year old body, he shifted to his early seventies body.

"It is I who should apologize, that I was unable to reel in my own emotions," Harry said, "I am sorry my son, my sons and daughter, and grandchildren."

All of which he said mentally and personally to all of his descendants, the immortal and affected ones anyway. He was heard and unanimously forgiven.

"S'alright...hehe," Metus said, slumping down in exhaustion.

"Next time, use less power, your belief would have been enough you know," Harry said as he approached his son, and phased the two of them back into the cabin of the craft where the group of mortals were waiting along with the two other immortals.

"Damn Aetas, that was some show," Sirius said, still awed, shocked, and in a way in fear.

"How is Furor faring?" Harry asked.

Only upon hearing his voice did Dora and Liz realize that Harry looked like an old man, a healthy but still old man.

"Why do you look so old?" Liz asked him.

"Because that is what is needed at this time," Harry replied.

"He is sleeping now," Justitia said, "It has been a long time since I have held him sleeping in my arms."

"At least you finally visited," Harry said, "Will you be staying long?"

"I believe I have been exiled due to my actions today, and no you will not be talking to Jupiter about it," she told her father-in-law, "I made my decision, and I believe that I should stay with my family."

"Oh alright," Harry conceeded, "Metus, inform the remaining immortals that you are all on vacation. It would be unfair if you had to continue doing your jobs while the rest are not at their posts."

"Uh...I don't really mind doing my job ya know," Metus said, even while sounding a little tired and sprawled in the middle of the aisle as he was.

"Just do it Metus," Harry ordered his son, "I've been running reality for far longer than Tilata, Viluppo, and Satus have been running the show for Order, Chaos, and Limitations. I think I can handle a few life times worth of running things. Now get hop to it."

"Alright alright no need to shout," Metus said and tried to get up from the floor.

"Metus, dear," Justitia said, "Are you a god or not?"

"Haha can't get up! Haha!" Sirius teased the god, then fell flat on his face.

"Haha fell on the floor!" Moony said laughing, as he was the one that made Sirius fall.

"Metus," Justitia said, reminding her husband that he had a job to do.

"Oh, yeah.." Metus did his informing job, and closed his eyes and went to sleep on the floor.

"Hahaha," Harry laughed, "Finally he remembered how to do that."

"Do what?" Dora asked.

"Sent the message to the rest of the remaining immortals of the family," Harry said, "As a higher power, Metus has the power to do anything, but his speciality is anything to do with fear. By just thinking it, he informed everyone that needed informing about my retaking the reigns even just for a little while. Simple."

"Like instantly uploading the information in everyone's brains?" Liz said.

"Computers are cool," Harry said, sat on the arm rest of a seat, then took out a laptop and proceeded to play Super Text Twist, the Magical Version

"He's like a really old kid," Dora stated.

"You're only realizing that now?" Metus asked from the floor, "I can't believe you want to be an auror."

"Well, I'm rethinking my career options right now," she said.

"The Vieux Ville Museum needs another tour guide, want the job?" Metus asked, "Normally Furor fills in for that, but recently there have been a few more vacancies, due to stuff."

"Stuff?" Dora and Liz asked, as they believed a god would have a wider range of vocabulary than just stuff.

"Yeah, but anyways, want the job?" Metus asked again.

"Err...I dunno anything about museums and tours and stuff," Dora said, "How am I qualified for something like that?"

"You're more than qualified," Metus said, "Just being a metamorphmagus is qualification enough."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"You'll get training, and being a Metamorph will allow you to get to places regular employees aren't able to," Metus said.

"Like where?" she asked.

"My office," he said, "The monsters of the tower wont bother you if you make yourself look like me, no one would normally dare to impersonate me."

"Uhm...ok...but what about the information I'll be dishing out?"

"That's kid's stuff," she heard Harry say, "Go on some tours, go through training, listen to stories, and go to the library. Metus?"

"Yes, we have updated the library," Metus said in reply to the unasked question.

"Do I need to know French?" she asked remembering where the city-state was located.

"Not really," Metus said, "But if you want I'm sure I can find you a tutor, we've got a multi-language spell thingy set up across and around the place, so communications isn't really much of a problem."

"If you wanna know about benefits, just know that I'll be there some of the time, as I've got a house there," Moony told her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he seriously has a house there," Sirius said, his face still firmly facing the floor, "Moony get this sticking charm off me!"

"No shouting, you'll wake Furor," Justitia said as she silenced Sirius with a wave of her hand.

"Cool," Sirius mouthed, not that anyone saw.

"Cool," Moony, Dora, and Liz, said.

"Tis a necessary skill taught to all higher powers that have children," Harry said from his sitting position still playing his game, "Not that I ever needed it, I was a kid making kids without any help."

"I don't even want to think about how that came about," Moony said, while Metus' brain stopped functioning or a good thiry seconds.

"I don't want to hear that part of this conversation ever again. Somone obliviate me," Metus said.

"Is that even possible?" Dora asked.

"Obliviate?" Liz asked.

"Think of it as a memory wipe," Harry said, "Thanks Dora, that was the word I was looking for."

"Can someone answer my question, cause I know how to cast that spell," Dora said.

"No," Justitia and Harry said at the same time.

"C'mon," Metus said, then whined, "Just this one time, please."

"Metus," Harry said.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, still on the floor.

"Go to _sleep_," Harry said, lacing the last word with a little bit of power.

"Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzz," Metus had instantly succumbed to sleep.

Someone amongst the plane crew raised his hand.

"Yes, pilot number one," Harry said, not looking up from his game.

"Who's flying the plane?" the captain of the plane asked curiously.

"Crap..." Harry said.

#

Harry teleported the plane over their landing site, and when the plane crashed, everyone blamed the state o the ship on aliens from outer space, trying to take over the world. The media had to be suppressed, and the story had to be kept secret. The crew members and passengers were given awards for this and that, like saving the world, or something like that. Technically they were attacked by aliens, but the authorities really didn't need to know that or where they had come from, or the other crazy things that had happened. But the story was the closest to the truth that anyone was able to tell.

Harry was once again away from the lime light, as he had hid jumped ship right before the plane crash landed on tarmac. He didn't really want to become a celebrity.

The rest were treated as such, and the public was fed some story about terrorists and the crew and passengers were able to fight them off somehow. There were the questions about the other passengers, and the bodies of the dead terrorists. Such questons were answered by the authorities claiming that the other passengers had been dropped off somewhere and sometime before the plane crashed, and were being retrieved as they spoke. Along with other such things. While the bodies of the terrorists had been amongst some of the things that had been destroyed on the way down. The plane really looked like a mess, and if a particularly strong wind were to hit it, it would fall to pieces, including the black box. Which is precisely what Metus did. He sent a particularly strong gust of wind which shttered the craft.

He was then named an honorary Marauder by Padfoot and Moony for that one little act.

Of course he was slapped around by his wife after she found out that it was him that did it. As were Padfoot and Moony, as they had been party to the tradgedy. Dora and Liz were just madthat they weren't included in the thing.

"Get moving," Harry called out from outside the Chinese Embassy where they were forced to stay for a day or two after getting back.

"Coming, coming," Moony and Sirius said, as Dora and Liz were already waiting for them with Harry.

"So..how we gonna get to wherever?" Moony asked Harry.

"I'm driving us," Harry replied, looking twenty-seven.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Liz asked, as she knew that he had never flown a plane before the incident with the plane.

"I know how to drive a car, don't worry about it," Harry said.

"Where is it then?" Liz asked.

"Across the street," Harry said then pointed out the car.

It was a stretch limo, and it was blindingly pink, which was probably why Metus and family had left earlier.

"Its bright pink!" Moony, Sirius, and Liz exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Cool!" Dora said, giddily, "Can we go now? I've got to introduce Moony to my parents!"

"Let's go then," Harry said as he crossed the street just as two speeding cars passed in front of the mortals.

"Aetas!"

"Lookout!"

They watched as time seemed to slow down, and the cars passed right through Harry's intangible body, causing the two cars to slow down just as time seemed to speed back up.

"Are you coming or what?" Harry asked from the otherside, as if nothing had happend.

"Nothing!" Moony and Sirius shouted, having gotten used to such things happening around Harry, like the T-rex that ate shoes and socks, and ties, and toothbrushes.

Dora and Moony were dropped off at the Tonks' place, while Sirius was dropped off at Grimauld Place, and finally Liz was dropped off at her house just as her husband arrived as well, and she watched him play tongue twister with his lover.

"Well shit," Liz said.

"Technically as you're the one that caught him, and not he you, you could file for divorce, and sue him for adultery, and claim my classmate," Harry supplied, "If you need a lawyer, I know several."

"Sure, you got a card?" Liz asked.

"Here," Harry said as he handed over a deck of cards.

"I meant business cards, not playing cards," she said.

"Those playing cards double as business cards, the ones I was given were kind of boring, so I changed them into playing cards," Harry explained, "Have fun."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome, I'll see you at the Cup, I'll send your ticket over b phoenix," Harry said before driving away.

#

He was screwed, and he knew it. The benefits did outweight the downsides of being Harry's friend. But that didn't mean that the downsides were tolerable all the time. Most especially when some of them included him having to fight off the Pillars of Fire as Harry would later tell him what they were.

Sure he rescued the Alley from balls of fire that grew in size every few minutes, and when big enough actually blew up.

The denizens of the particular Alley that he was visiting at the time, were able to witness Neville in all his heroic glory. He had wandlessly coated himself in flame resistant armor, and summoned from his family vault the Sword of Longbottom a family heirloom. It was a unique sword, mostly because it had been crafted by dwarves and not goblins, but goblins would pay any price to own it, or even touch it, but the Dwarves had placed seals on the metal before and after melting it down which made sure that no goblin would ever be able to hold it for more than a split second, lest they lose something which should not be lost, especially in public.

He had also equipped himself with the Shield of Fire, another family heirloom whose origin was unknown, it was able to absorb fire, and there were some artificers and historians which speculated that it could absorb the fire of the sun, but no one dared to give it a try.

He cut the Bombs in half, most of the blasted things reminding Neville of a game that he had read about when he was bored waiting for his mother to buy her books from a mundane bookstore.

The only thing that was missing was a dragon mount, but the possibility of that happening was very slim, and Neville doubted that a dragon would have even fit in the Alley anyway, which was why he didn't try conjuring or transfiguring something into one.

After cutting the Bombs to pieces, he had to deal with one really big one. The smaller ones looked like mere balls of fire compared to this balloon like one, with its big beady eyes, and crooked pumpkin grin.

It wasn't a pretty sight and every second Neville hesitated in cutting it to shreds, it expanded. He hesitated because some the smaller ones had blown up in his face when he cut them, and the explosions hurt. The fire damage was painful even though his armor and shield protected him from the flames themselves, but having to deal with the big ass heck one was a different matter entirely.

It was only when he saw a little red headed girl curled into a ball underneath the thing that he decided to act.

'_To think is to bloody create!_' Neville thought to himself, as he ran, discarding his shield, and sword, and putting as much magic as he could into his arm and fist, he sent his fist flying straight at the thing, sending it flying high into the air, and over to wherever Harry was, _'Would serve the blighter right if it blows up in his face..I know its his fault..it usually is._'

When it was all over was when he finally realized that he had another heroic deed under his belt, and that either Fate and Destiny or their father just loved screwing with him or screwing him over.

While the people cheered his name, hoisted him up on their shoulders, and the like, he couldn't help thinking about how satisfying it would be to wring Harry's neck. But at the same time enjoying his spot in the lime light, he just hoped his parents wouldn't freak out and cover him in that weird cottony armor they had concocted one night and dressed him up as a marshmallow man.

Apparently the Marauders weren't the only pranksters during his parents' Hogwarts days.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

Question: Who wants to know what the First races are?

*

*

**FOUND**

*

*

_**chapter fifty-two**_

_*_

_*_

One more night before the night of the Quidditch World Cup, Nero had already handed out the tickets, the Potter group already had a whole section all to themselves. There had been a number of last minute ticket purchasing and negotiations for the seating arrangement, but in the end everyone that wanted to watch would be able to watch. While the Minister's booth was considered as one of the best seats in the house, what could compare to a whole section for one family, including some extended family, and that family's friends.

The Minister of Magic thought that he had the most prestigious of guests, well he was dead wrong. While the Minister had other ministers, the Longbottoms, Malfoys, and an assortment of other individuals. Harry's group consisted not only of gods, but also of important political and magical figures. Like the Emperor of Japan, who would be with a small notice-me-not charm in order for him to enjoy the festivities without being bothered, along with his family. The Emperor of China, along with the Heavenly Court, well more like Yu Di and his family. A few members of the Indian pantheons, and a raja or two. Basically mundane world leaders, and some of their respective family members and asortment of gods. Of course Harry also had the First Vampire and First Werewolf, as well as Moony, Padfoot, and Anubis. There were also Metus of Vieux Ville and Insomnia of Koto no Akumu.

Harry was sure that security wasn't counting on having to deal with a few dementors, but Harry had a few of those in his section. There were also around five nephilim, and six banshees. Five elders of the goblins and dwarves. There were even a few ghosts, specifically the Bloody Baron of Slytherin and the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. The security personnel would also freak out when they found out that Merlin himself would also be in attendance, a few people in the crowd were sure to check their chocolate frog cards just to be sure that they were not just seeing things.

But of course it wasn't really known as the Potter party, but the Aetas Party. Harry had no intention of revealing just who he really was just yet, or in ever at all.

Severus Snape had also been invited to watch the game and sit in that particular section. The invitation was due to one of Harry's other guests wanting a date, and picked that greasy git of all people.

But this day was not yet the day of the World Cup, today was the day when Harry and friends, namely Metus and Insomnia, went around collecting the things that they would need at the Cup, like water jugs, snack boxes, binoculars, telescopes, microscopes, and stetoscopes. There was also the matter of collecting the sizes for the souvenir shirts that Harry had planned on having everyone wear for the event. There were also the hand held posters, and the rest of the things that Harry and his two assistant sons could think of. One such item just happened to be brooms for the whole lot of them, just in case, the ones that couldn't naturally fly that is. They also needed to purchase a number of walkie talkies to keep in touch with one another, and multiple use portkeys, and a number of other things.

"Nero and Remus have volunteered to go around gathering everyone's shirt sizes," Harry told his two accomplices, they were sitting around a table, under an umbrella, at a cafe.

"How about the rest of the stuff?" Metus asked, "Like the brooms, portkeys, and other magical objects?"

"You can handle that," Harry said, "Along with the food and stuff."

"Gotta love your vocabulary dad," Metus said.

Harry was in his old man form.

"What do I do?" Insomnia asked, yawning a little.

"You deal our overseas guests," Harry instructed, "There's enough room for everyone at The House, and the Shack for everyone."

"Gotcha, dad," Insomnia said, popping a pepper up pill in his mouth or seven hundred, "What about the posters and stuff?"

"I think Justitia and Furor volunteered to do that, along with Insensatus and Sominum," Harry said.

"You better remember to look close to your age old man," Metus reminded his father, "It wont do if you appear younger than you should be."

"I will, I will, worry not," Harry said, "Now, as for walkie talkies, what brand do we get?"

"Do they need to be a certain brand? I mean, we're gonna rune 'em up any way, and their frequency will be all over the place," Metus said.

"That solves that then," Harry said, "How about broomsticks? We'll be playing our own small tourney after the game after all."

"We could go custom," Insomnia suggested, "I mean, its a lot cheaper, using various cleaning supplies and all."

"Wasn't there a Holloween movie where the witches used vacum cleaners?" Metus recalled, "Can't recall the name though."

"I can't either, but its at the tip of my tongue," Insomnia said.

"Nevermind that," Harry said, not being able to recall the title as well for some reason, "We'll do custom meaning mops, regular brooms, rulers, and anything else that is long and can be sat on."

"What about portkeys?" Metus asked, "Do we do it like the magicals and just use random stuff, or do we go uniform on it?"

"We'll use golf clubs, with the activation phrase set to 'four'," Harry said, "Metus, you prepare those, Insomnia might actually fall asleep with such a boring job."

"Got it," Metus said writing down his assignments in his tickler notebook.

"Where'd you get that?" Insomnia asked his brother.

"Same place cartoon characters get those big ass hammers, mallets, and such," Metus replied taking out a sledge hammer and slamming it on his brother's head, without any one noticing.

"Behave two of you," Harry said, "We're in a public place."

"But the civilians wont notice," Metus said, "They refuse to see what is in plain sight."

"Even so," Harry said, "Is there anything else? I might have forgotten something in my old age."

"One last thing, before we go out separate ways," Metus said.

"I'm all ears," Harry said transforming into ears, human, animal, and corn. Then returned to normal.

O.O – Metus' and Insomnia's expression.

"Seriously," Harry said, "Well?"

"Who's picking up the guests from Aetas?" Metus asked.

"I am," Harry said.

#

"Caledon," a young elven prince by the name of Daugion said.

"Yes highness?" Caledon, of the Echo race, asked. He looked like a regular human, but their special trait that separated them from humans could not be seen from the outside. Their voicebox was different in that it allowed the Echo race to produce and and all kinds of sound.

"Are we there yet?" the elven prince asked. They had been riding on the ferry between Aetas and Earth for the past four hours, and the other side was not yet in sight, but one couldn't really rely on one's eyes when it came to such things.

"Unfortunately no, we are not," Caledon said, he was also the bartender and owner of the Choco Chugger, a pub in Knockturn Alley, and had been visiting family back in Aetas and was not going back to Earth his vacation over. Accompanying him were a number of other members of the other races of Aetas, a select few were headed to Earth for the Quidditch World Cup.

One of them was Daugion. Even though he was a prince himself, he wasn't the heir to the throne of the Elven race, he was one of many, but he did hold the rank and title of Naval Fleet Commander, while there wasn't likely to be any wars, there still was a need for a navy and army. It was practical to have such a force, and it also gave some of the nobles something to do.

He was invited to watch the game by a Dementor friend of his that worked in Azkaban, like all Dementors, the Dementor in question was also gonig to watch the game. While it may have been weird to others that weren't aware of Aetas, but the dementor in question was female and was actually being courted by Daugion. Sure they seemed to be anatomically incompatible with one another, but that didn't really matter all that much, for those things didn't really matter in the end and as corny or cliched as it sounded, love would find a way.

They were treating the Quidditch World Cup as a date, and being a guest of the Supreme Being of their world was just a bonus.

They weren't the only ones that were planning on treating the World Cup as a date event, as they weren't the only couple that was to be in attendance.

One of the most unusual partners were of a Moon Child and a wizard, not a Mage but a wizard the watered down version of a Mage. They had met and somehow formed a connection when the world's more or less collided, and it was time to see where there bond led them, be it to be friends, or more.

The Moon Child's name was Naia, and she had actually been rescued by Neville Longbottom, but it was not that particular wizard that had formed a connection with her, it was another, someone that most would not even be attracted to as a friend.

It was strange, and Naia was the one to request that the wizard have an invitation extended to him, the request was granted, something which she had not expected to actually happen. The request after all was half in jest.

Four hours into the journey and she was wondering if she had made the right decision, to meet with him again, and see where their bond led them.

The Aetas delegation, which was what the captain of the ship had decided to refer to these World Cup watchers, was composed of at least one representative of each of the twenty-seven First Races, and a mixture of the others. There were Mages, Moon Children, Dragon-Kin, Were, Nightmares, Lizard-men, Merfolk, Elves, Goblins, Sol, Stone Giants, Mole-men, Snakemen, Monsters, Echoes, Monopolians, Floras, Nymphs, Wights, Djinn, Moleculites, Guardians, Dwarves, Elementals, Barongs, Apparitions, and Shades. These were the twenty-seven First races of Aetas, and each one had its own representative, not necessarily one of noble blood, but there was at least one that was a member of the delegation.

1

The Mage race, the most human looking of the races, the closest representation of Aetas' humanity or former humanity and mortality. These were the precursors or ancestors of the wizards and witches of Earth, as it was thanks to Aetas that magic existed, through the God of Magic, Merlin, hailed as the most powerful and influential of wizards in Earth of all time. The Mages had the ability to, well simply put, perform feats of magic, from simple transfiguration to complex forms of summoning objects and creatures from other dimension or planes of existence, to breaching the veil between life and death. Their only limitations being their own morality and the limits of their imagination, as well as the amount of power that each individual possessed. There was also the school of magic that they practiced, which could also be considered as a limitation.

2

The Moon Child race, whose physical appearance was that of a human's save for the color of their skin and the color of their eyes. The entire race sported skin the color of the moon, sometimes following the shade of pale or the glow of the moon as well when bathed in its unearthly light. Their eyes were a vivid silver, shining on a sea of black, and were very reflective when they looked at the night sky. They are a people that have a fear of the sun, as it was their weakness. There were charms, spells, and clothing that could protect them from the harmful light of the sun, but they mostly chose to only come out at night. They were a nocturnal people, their day was night, and their night day. Where the Mages had their reality altering or reality manipulating powers, the Moon Children had their own brand or kind of magic. It was a magic that was powered by the light of the moon. They are a generally peaceful race, avoiding conflict as much as they could. They were also in a way masters of illusions, in the sense that they were in some cases illusions themselves, able to be intangible, but only when the moon was present and visible in the sky. This race represented their creator's connection to the moon, or to the reflection of the moon on water. An unreachable goal, an intangible thing. They were the calm false image that was presented to others. Their beliefs centered around the unattainable and beauty.

3

The Dragon-Kin, resembled dragons more than human beings. Complete with wings, tail, horns, claws, and the like. They were draconic in appearance most of the time, save for when they were in their human form, the ability to transform into a human was inherent in all the races, but seldom used as there was no real need. Their skin was so hard that a special metal was the only metal that could pierce their flesh. Other than the inate ability to transform into a human, they were also able to transform into a dragon, a full-on dragon form. They represented the urge to do battle, violence, rage, they were the embodiment of strength. But even with this love for battle, they were still a people that had a love for wealth, not just in power, but in knowledge, and gold.

4

The Were race, the race of change, half-beasts, a people who had three forms, that of a human, a half-beast half-human, and that of a full beast. The beast part of their beings depended on their clan, their family, parentage, etcetera. Like a werewolf was two things, so were the rest. There were werewolves, werecats, wererats, weremice, etcetera. They were the embodiments of change, as well as living representations of the concept of the beast within. Their abilities differed depending on the beast species that they had as their other form. Being bitten by a Were did not pass on some genetic trait or ailment like Lycanthropy, not that lycanthropy was a disease. The Were were born, not bred, not turned, as they were a people.

5

The Nightmare race, a people whose form was that of a shapeshifter, ever changing, ever evolving. They had no real permanent shape as they had the tendency to take on the form of that which someone or something fears. What could be considered as their true form was that of their human form, but when in it they did not posses any abilities save for shifting back to their shapeshifter selves and the ability to sense what the person or people they were with feared. Their favorite form was that of a half-man half-horse, like a centaur, but at the same time carrying a scythe and wearing a hood over their heads, hiding their faces from all that looked upon them. They are a formless people, but their most famous figure was a Nightmare by the name of Dranos, the former avatar or champion of Somnium, the god of sleep. His chosen form, his deemed to be trademark or true form, was that of a living skeleton with burning crimson eyes. He resembled the image of the Grim Reaper, Death, the fear of most or anything. They were a people that embodied or represented fear, plain and simple. They were also the first ones to instigate conflict.

6

The Lizard-men were a people that looked as their name suggested like lizard men. Scaled skin, and whose blood was cold as ice, and each member of the race had the ability to regrow parts of their bodies at will should a part, save for the head, be cut off. Being sliced literally in two, halved at the mid-section was still debatable, but reattaching the two parts was possibile, unless a certain amount of time had already passed. For some reason they were the embodiment or representations of healing, health, sickness, and poisons. They were a meticulous people, very precise in all their doings and dealings.

7

The Merfolk race of the Sunken Continent, were as their name suggested, mermen, mermaids, human from the waist up, and sea creature from the waist down. They lived most of their lives under water, under the waves, in the oceans and sea, but their capital was the Sunken Continent, and was the only people whose Temple of Aetas was just a small shrine on the only piece of their continent that never went below the tide. They are the representations of changing fortunes, like the changing levels of the tide. They are also the symbolisms for the importance of water for all things.

8

The Elf race lived on the Continent of Life, called such as their continent was more like a giant tree. There are many different kinds of elves, from high elves, wood elves, water elves, spiring, summer, winter, cold, dark, house, so many different kinds of elves. The royal and noble families of the race were known as Heart Elves as the capital of the Elf race was within the very heart of the great tree that their continent was shaped as. Their physical appearance depended on the kind of elf they were, and their abilities or magic depended also on the kind of elf that they were. These were the representations of education, or knowledge, or wisdom, of experience. They were also the representations of life, as their continent was also nicknamed the Tree of Life.

9

The Goblin race had a love for two things, blood and gold, or simply riches. Goblins are Goblins. These green skinned pointy earned dwarf-elf-looking beings are the representations of greed and security. Which is why even in Aetas they are the bankers of the world, though they do share that profession with members of the other races, all bank managers save for the ones in Traders' Paradise are Goblins. Their home base is the Bloody Continent, known for a precious mineral known as blood crystals, which Mages love to use to enhance their spells, and Dragon-Kin tend to imbed into their weapons and armor for growth, or size proportion magics to work properly.

10

The Sol race, they lived on the Continent of Clouds, whose capital is named Sol, and whose most famous figure is the hero and King Sol. Theirs in a people of peace, but when needed are ready for battle. This race is the representation of positivity, the optimists of the races. They are the inspirations of heroism. This is the race of virtues, as well as whose primier gods are those of the Sun, Misfortune, and Luck. It is in the Continent of Clouds in the Temple of Aetas or the Temple of Time that the Dagger of Time is kept.

11

The Stone Giant race lived in the Quarried Continent. Their physical appearance was that of a stone giant, humanoid features of course, save for the head, as they did not have any visible ears, or any form of hair. They are living stone, statues with souls. While they were mostly giants, they had the ability to shrink down to the size of a regular human. Their skin color was not limited to the color of limestone which was one of the rocks which they considered as a delicacy. There were different kinds of Stone Giants, just as there are different kinds of rocks. This race is one that represents endurance, the ability to stand the test of time. Their endurance is unmatched, but they aren't the smartest or most intelligent of races. They also represented difficulty, strife, and adversity.

12

The Mole-man race their most famous figures are the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Igor. This people didn't look anything like moles, or voles for that matter, but their homes were all underground, but one thing they shared with the animal was that they were blind. When one sense is gone the others evolve to take its place, fill in the function for the missing sense. This people's senses are the more than make up for their lack of sight. But like the Moon Children they have a weakness so great that it could kill them if exposed to too much of it, water. They lived in the Land of Mud, where the surface was mud, mud, and more mud, with a few pockets of green, but no source of pure water. Underneath the mud was solid earth, along with all the caves that the Mole-men called home. They represented adaptation and evolution, as well as perseverance and curiosity. One last note, they are the smelliest of all races.

13

The Snakemen race, are eerily similar to the Lizard-man race as they have scaled skin and are cold blooded. But the difference is that they are like the Merfolk as well in that from the waist up they are human, but waist down they are serpent. They represent ambition, cunning, propaganda, and subterfuge. They have three forms, their human form, which as stated in another race description all the races of Aetas have but don't always use, then there is the half-human half sepent form, then there is the full serpent form. The Snakemen have different sub-races or kinds as well, just like the elves, stone giants, and even the Lizard-men. Aside from the Lamia and Naga, there are more, depending on the kind of snake or serpent their tail halves are. The entire surface of their continent, the Land of the Long Grass, is covered in jungle, but the forest floor is covered in long grass, grass so tall that they should be classified as trees.

14

Where the Nightmare races have the Continent or Land of Mists, the Monster race has the Continent of Darkness. Their physical appearance is that of whatever it is that goes bump in the night. They are a people that live off on the irrational fear of the other living things of the world. While they represent irrational fear, they also represent rationality and imagination. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and to the Monster race the more hideous, horrific, or frightening, the more attractive. They have only two forms, their human guise, and their more permanent monster form, their true form. But in the race there were twenty-seven ruling clans. The race' power stems from the imagination of children, leaning more towards the fears of children, from darkness, to heights, to the colors purple and pink. From Bogeymen to Ghosts to Living Trees, and so on and so forth. They preferred to prowl Earth more than Aetas.

15

The Echo race, appeared like humans but stood out with their vocal ability to produce any kind of sound. They hold a near monopoly of the market of information, which is their speciality. They are the representations of patience, curiosity, empathy, and understanding. These human tape recorders, were born in and on the Continent of Caves, Land of Caves, or whatever else the races decided to call it. A notable member of this race is Caledon the bartender or barkeep of the Choco Chugger in Knockturn Alley.

16

The Monopolians of Traders' Paradise, the masters of manipulation, determination, and guile. When they want something they'll do whatever it takes to get it. Their King is the semi-immortal and time traveling Marius, the Trader King, part-time travel agent on Earth, and Avatar of Trade, champion of Fabrica the Goddess of Trade. The entire continent of Traders' Paradise is one big market. In Aetas there is no real black market, for if there were prices would not soar they would go lower and lower, as the Monopolians are the masters of trade. The Trader King could strike a bargain with the gods of death, where he would gain more than the higher powers. These people are human in appearance, but tend to wear headgears to hide their third arm, which comes out of the top of their heads, it stretches too.

17

The Flora race of the Twilight Continent the closest neighbors of the Sol race and Continent of Clouds. These organic people are human plants. With the forms of men, as well as plant-men hybrids and full plants, though they use take that last form usually when eating or sleeping. They ate sunlight, soil, minerals, drank water, and ate meat, but turned a sicker shade of green at the thought of eating plants, unless they were of the parasitic kind. These are the respresentations of tangible and attainable beauty, also of diversity. They are the sons, daughters, and caretakers of mother nature, Gaia being their primier Patron Diety.

18

The Nymph race's home continent is the Churning Continent, they are the rivals of the Merfolk, Elemental, and a few of the other races, all because their race is affiliated with the living elements. They are humaoid in appearance, but their skin color, hair color, eye color, and the like take after the element they are a nymph of, they also gain power and in some cases supremacy from the element they are affiliated with. They are the representations of vanity and selfishness. The women are the some of the most attractive people among the races, while the men are just as beautiful. Some of the most notable memebers of the race have been able to seduce the immortals, dieties, and a few gods, to the point that they too have gained immortality and are the mothers of higher powers.

The fae race is a Second race born of the Nymph race.

19

The Wights of the Frozen Continent, they are the natural allies and in some cases servants of the Nightmare race. This people are always seen wearing cloaks that shroad their appearance, they are cousins of the Dementor race which can be considered as a Second race compared to the Wight race. They are undead looking, wraiths. Most notable member of this race is Grim Reaper, the assistant of the gods of death, and through an unreal amount of belief has become one of the representations of death, whic his also why the Wights are representations of death, as well as negative emotions, like hate, dislike, depression, and the like.

20

The Djinn race of the Fire Continent, these beings are humanoid most of the time, but sometime their lower halves, from the waist down, may take on a geseous appearance. The Djinn race have several sub-races, or Second races, but are sometiems considered as simply kinds of Djinn, like the Genies, Jins, and Jinns. Their Patron Diery is Dante, God of the Inferno. They are the race that represents wishes of any kind, from desires, to simply wishful thinking. Even though their continent is known as the Fire Continent, it is more of a desert continent than a hellish one.

21

The Moleculite race, or Moleculites, live on the floating and forever moving Continent of Confusion. Their continent is the world capital of science and technology, and for some reason is the only place in Aetas where any and every kind of technology works, and where magic does not govern. They are the balance to the Mage race. They are the representations of Order and Chaos, and also eccentricity. What their original physical appearance was, not even Aetas himself remembers or choses to remember, for as soon as the race was started they had begun experimentation on themselves and are constantly changing their appearance. Plastic surgery can be said to be a norm.

22

The Guardian race, who primarily live in the Walled Continent. The guarians have fourteen forms all in all. They also have six actual sub-races, also known as Second races. They symbolize responsibility. The Primary Guardians are the protectors of the Pillars of the Primal Elements the support beams of Order, as well as the secret keepers of the Locks and Keys of Chaos. The Primary Guardians are always seen wearing grey robes that cover them from head to toe, they wear silver gauntlets, and golden boots. No matter where they go, they always have a bronze halbred and diamond broadsword. It is said that their bodies are their robes, gauntlets, boots, and weapons.

The six sub-races are referred to as the Six Secondary Guardians, each of these seconds races, appoint three of their number to be the actual keepers of the lock and key. One keepr for the lock, one for the key, and one as a distraction. The Fire Guardian wore red robes, and their weapons and armor were made of black obsidian. The Water Guardian wore deep blue robes, and their weapons and armor were made of rubies and sapphires. The Air or Wind Guardians wore dirty white robes, and their weapons and armor were made of ivory and pearls. The Earth Guardians wore green robes, and their accessories were made of wood and limestone. The Light Guardians wore robes of silk and satin and were purple in color, their weapons and armor were different from the rest as their weapons of choice were whips which crackled with something that looked like lightning. Their grieves and gauntlets were made of mythril and polished steel. Lastly the Dark or Shadow Guardians wore robes that looked to be made out of ever moving black smoke or mists. Their weapons were qatars and claws, while their boots and gloves were made of simple black leather.

23

The Dwarf race lived on a continent of valleys, forests, and mountain ranges. But they referred to it as Pickaxe Paradise. The capital of mining of the world. These are the master crafters of the world, whose only real rival are the Goblins. Stubborness and precision are what they represent, as well as some creativity too. They are the mechanics of the world as well, the Moleculites being too volatile sometimes to really be bothered or care. The Dwarves are some of the hardest workers and most prideful of the races. They tend to keep to themselve, and when dealing with them, it is important to remember that dwarves can really hold a grudge. They take revenge deadly serious like. They are the second hairiest of all the races, the first being the Were.

One of their sub-races are the Gnomes.

24

The Elemental race, they call their continent the Spiral Space. Whereas the Nymphs merely draw power from the elements, the Elemental in a way are the elements, they are the physical embodiments of the elements. Normally they use their human form, but when the need arises, they can turn turn into rock golems, pillars of fire, tidals waves, and the like. They are also the representations of perception, the way the world is viewed. They represent opinions and emotions too.

Their continent is called the Spiral Space not because it is a spiraling space, but because their continent, though roundish in shape, is actually made up of rings, rings that shift in a spiral pattern, moving a few meters every day, like some kind of lock or puzzle. It is also sometimes like a moving maze.

25

The Barong race, who lived in the Shifting Continent, where the molecular composition of most things are unstable and constantly shifting or changing into something else. Their skin color ranged from light orange to dark red. Their body was rounded, had the usual humanoid features, two legs, two arms, yada yada. They had no neck as the body and head were more or less one thing. Their eyes were large and round, but covered by a bronze mask, and they also had purple hair, the race's hair color ranged from light blue to dark purple. Their mouths were big, found right below the eyes, no known nose, and no one had ever bothered to ask if they even had one. They also had the ability to change an object into something else by eating it, then vomiting out that changed object, once again no one has bothered to ask why this was so.

The Moleculites, the scientists and inventors that they mostly are dare not try and figure out what makes Barongs tick. Too dangerous and strange even for them.

They are the representations of randomness.

26 & 27

The Apparition and Shade races are interconnected with one another. Their relationship is something akin to one cannot live without the other. They are similar to twins as well. They also have two tiers of existances, a lesser and a higher. The lesser being mortals, while the higher being immortal anchors of the higher powers. The higher tier served as the storage of the memories and immortal bodies of the higher powers whenever they needed to be wholely in the mortal realm of existence. The higher tier memebers of the race were parts of the wholes that were the gods and goddesses.

The Apparitions appeared mostly like ghosts, but shone with an inner light, one bright enough to be seen by the naked eye. They were greatly connected to imagination, the stuff of creation. They always appeared bright, happy, joyous. They embodied the positive things in life, and were peaceful. They were born into the world at the end of the end of the beginning. Their contient is known as the Twinkling Lights. They also represent the mortality of the body.

The Shades on the other hand resembled moving shadows, they had physical features, were like ghosts in appearance, but looked gloomier, sadder. They were the embodiments of the inner self, of the vices, the inner demons, and of the negative energies. They were greatly connected, and in some cases could be considered as the avatars of the reality of things, of real life. Their continent was named the Blinking Shadows, with their capital, the final capital, being Umbra. They are also the representation of the immortality of the soul.

*

These are the Twenty-Seven First Races of Aetas, and made up the bulk of the Aetas Delegation to the Quidditch World Cup, between Bulgaria and Ireland.

They would not be taking sides but would be enjoying the company of their companions and the game in general.

#

_Six hours into the journey..._

"Caledon?" Daugion said.

"We're almost there," Caledon told the prince, knowing the question that would be asked, "See that blinking light up ahead?"

"Yes?"

"That is the port of Vieux Ville, which is where we will be disembarking," Caledon said, having journeyed to and fro several times already, and being used to the changing and varying durations of the journy.

"Caledon?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Will you be going," the prince said, "To the World Cup I mean."

"When I was invited by Nero, the First Vampire in case you didn't know, I had to decline as I have duties at my pub," Caledon said, "Though I wouldn't mind it if you share with me your memories of the game after its done."

"I'll be sure to pass by your establishment after the game," Daugion said, "An' I look forward to your Fucking Bloody Mary."

When the ship finally docked at the harbor, the passengers were met with the most unlikely sight that they had ever never expected to experience. Waiting on the docks were none other than the Head Administrator of the City-State of Vieux Ville himself and his family.

Metus, Furor, Justitia, were waiting by the carriages, wearing matching button down shirts and jeans. Furor who was normally depicted as being just about the same height as his father was a kid, an eleven year old kid, wearing rubber shoes. Furor was the only one not standing as he was perched on the head of his new pet capybara, a cousin to the Vieux Ville Giant Rat, but bigger.

Customs officials were a normal sight at the docks, waiting for and on new arrivals to sort out their paperwork and the like, but there was one more person that stopped the people dead in their tracks, a reaction that caused Metus to stifle a giggle.

There, standing below a banner that read 'Welcome Aetas Delegation!' was none other than Aetas himself, looking fourteen and wearing his godly garb, the clothes of the sky, and his trademark cloack of the night sky.

"Good evening," Harry greeted the new arrivals happily, "Aetas Delegation please proceed to the carriages by Metus, as they will take you to where you will be staying for the duration of your visit."

"You might want to...go home yourself, father, they're stunned into petrification due to the absurdity of your presece," Metus advised his father, "Though...perhaps, had I not been successful in completing my assigned task, I would be here to suggest such an action."

"Concern noted," Harry said, "I leave the rest to you."

Harry then twinkled like a star in the night sky, reappearing in his room in the Shack.

"Snap out of it people!" Metus said raising his voice loud enough to restart their mental processors working once again, "We've got a schedule to keep! So get a move on!"

"Metus!" one of the passengers called out to the god, "Metus!"

"Who's calling my name?" Metus called out in question.

"I did little bro!" one of the passengers said then let his identity be known.

"As..I live and breathe...Satus..how the hell are you awake?" Metus squeekily asked his brother who was at that moment giving him a bear hug, and really breaking his bones with the pressure being exerted.

"Hem hem," Justitia said as she walked over to the two brothers.

"Huh?" Satus said, as he let go of his lil bro, then asked, "Who's the babe?"

"My wife, you ingrate," Metus said, then whacked his brother on the back of the head with a rolling pin.

"I don't know where my husband's manner have gone," Justitia said as she extended her hand for him to shake which he grasped, and brought to his lips to kiss the back of.

"I am Satus, God of Limitations, First Son and First Tree of Aetas," he introduced himself to her, then kicked his little bro, "Well?"

"Sorry, sorry, you knocked the wind outta me," Metus said, "This is Justitia, Roman Goddess of Justice, in exile," then called his son over and introduced him to Satus, "And this is Furor, my son, normally he does not look eleven."

"Cute kid," Satus said, "I've got a kid my self, but he's mortal," Satus admitted, "And in the future."

"You time traveling asshole, so that's how you're awake," Metus said.

"Time traveling?" Furor asked, curious as he had never met this particular uncle.

"In this time, I'm in some form of coma, partially self induced," Satus explained, "But in a bizzare future I am awoken from my slumber, interesting tale, painful too. When do I get to see the Shack?"

"If you've got all your affets we can leave now, seeing as the 'Delegates' are already on board their own carriages," Metus said, "You got a ticket?"

"Sure do, pops, popped on by couple thousand years in the future just to hand me mine," Satus said, "Never thought I'd get to see him as a fourteen year old."

"You mean you've never..?"

"God of Limitations, lots and lots of limitations," Satus explained, "Uncle Totiens is dead, permanently too."

"Ahh...really?" Metus said, not really all that interested.

"Yep," Satus said, "We goin or what?"

"We're just waiting for you Uncle Satus," Furor said while glaring a little as he was getting impatient, "You gonna hurry up or what?"

"Err...never seen a kid glare like that, not even mine..." Satus mumbled as he walked over to one of the still available carriages.

"Furor, you drive," Metus said, "I'll take rear, dear?"

"I'll follow, I promised to wait for that trainee your so fond of," Justitia said, "That metamorph."

"See ya at dad's then," Metus said as he transformed into a thestral and took up his position at the rear of the caravan, while Furor rode the first carriage, and his pet grew larger and gained some bat wings.

And they were off, across the channel, and over to the village of Hogsmeade.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

Note 3: Wrote it a while ago, couldn't think of how to make it longer and more fun filled. Until next time.

**FOUND**

_**chapter fifty-three**_

It was the night before the day before the night of the Quidditch World Cup Finals match between Bulgaria and Ireland. The Shack was being used as the hotel for all the members of the 'Aetas Delegation'. Harry had arrived two hours before his guests, and was busily having his housemates, namely Nero, Remus, Moony, and Sirius, clean up the place and make sure that all the just created rooms had all the necessary furniture, and that the T-rex and Utahraptors were safely in their proper time period, it wouldn't do if they had to chase down or run away from the blasted things before leaving for the game. Such hassles needed to be avoided as much as possible, lest time be lost, time that Harry did not want to have to reverse, manipulate or go bonkers over.

On the outside the Shack looked the same, as dilapidated as ever, or that was what it looked like from beyond the gate and fences, as it was what the people of Hogsmeade believed it to look like. The inside of the house went through a rapidly done renovation just to be able to accomodate all the guests, from Aetas and from other places all over the world. From gods and goddesses, to regular run of the mill immortals, to world leaders, prison guards, demons, the dead, the First races, some Second races, and a bunch of other things and people that Harry had met and made in his haphazardly recorded lifetime.

The different rooms and floors had different motiffs befiting the different peoples that were to be arriving from the Vieux Ville harbor, as well as those guests that were to arrive via portkey.

Upon entering the front doors of the Shack, one would find an actual hotel lobby, complete with reception desk and area. The first floor had a few restaurants, courtesy of some of Vieux Ville's restaurant owners and vendors who wanted to expand business a bit. There was also a bar, a branch of the Choco Chugger, this one also run by an Echo, Celadon's cousin, and a Monopolian.

The second floor was where the recreational activities could be held, from single card games, to quidditch, space manipulation rocked. Third floor and above were all the rooms, the top floor or attic was Harry's room. Nero, Remus, Moony and Padfoot, as well as their families and friends were to stay at The House, which was where the control room or security headquarters could be found.

"Get a move on people!" Harry shouted as he busily worked at the reception desk, arranging the keys, cards, and whatnot in preparation for the arrival of the guests.

Harry actually split himself into his differnt personas, and aliases, like the twenty-seven year old Aetas, the seventy year old Aetas, Yori, Clement of Vieux Ville, Kosetsu, the hanyou or half-demon form of his Kyuubi persona, Yu Huang, and his normal regular fourteen year old self. The hotel needed a lot more help than he and his housemates could at the moment provide, last minute preparations and all that were difficult, and Harry had never actually run a hotel before, and was just playing everything by ear, once again forgetting that he had limitless power, potential, and knowledge.

There were a number of other people that had been hastily hired just that afternoon by one of Harry's parts to his whole.

Jason Summers, and his family had decided to help out for the time being, as did Futoi and Aburami of Koto no Akumu, as well as Yokan and Tsurara, they had been assigned as bellhops. The doormen were Marcus and Aurelius Nero's family members. The elevator guy was none other than Merlin himself, dressed for the part too. Natalie Shroud, the half-banshee from Vieux Ville, was to help out at the front desk or reception desk area, and was rumaging through the many record books that Harry had filled in with a number of information.

Pompus Mannus had been contacted and had immediately agreed to help out by being incharge of the pets and creatures of the place, his assistant being Lunetta to the chagrin of Nero and Remus, as she was their mother.

There were others of course, all of whom had decided to take up these summer jobs, though Harry was contemplating if it would be benefitial to have The Shack be a hotel all year round, an out of this world hotel.

"Aetas! I can't find my uniform!" Calum called out from the employee's locker room, he had left his Tea Shop in the hands of his trusted employees, just for the chance of working with Harry in a hotel setting.

"That's not your locker," Harry said into the intercom, "Don't shout so loud."

"Sorry, found 'em," Calum said via intercom and not shout this time.

"Nargle! Catch it!" three werewolves, who were members of security shouted as they ran after the Lovegood creature.

"Don't let it get to Merlin!" one of the vampires at their heels shouted, as Merlin did not particularly like nargles.

"Hello, Harry Potter speaking, how may I help you?" Harry said as he answered his cellphone, listened to the person on the other end of the line, "Uhuh...uhuh...mmhm...yep...gotcha...no...just do it...screw that...it...I meant it...just get it done."

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?" Natalie asked her companion.

"Operations Department wondering if they could run another test on all the phones, intercoms, PA systems, televisions, computers, and whatnot," Harry replied.

"But...that reminds me, how are we able to use electricity in this village?" she asked.

"Those Moleculites can do almost anything they put their minds on, and hands on. They already filed for an international patent on the technology," Harry said, "For once, I didn't need to do anything."

"How much longer will we have to wait for the guests to arrive?" she asked, as they simply had too many different clocks to be able to figure out how much time they had left to prepare.

"This is Aetas speaking," Harry said over the PA, "Guests will start showing up in three minutes! Perfection people! Perfection!"

"Yes, my Lord!" echoes throughout The Shack.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked his companion.

"B-But that's too short a time to prepare!" she said.

"Natalie," Harry said.

"Y-yeah?"

"God of what else am I?"

"Ahh..Ehh...Aetas?" she said, hopefully.

"Besides that."

"I dunno really, I'm normally a city tour guide, not one of the museum or library people, or tower people for that matter."

"Time."

"Oh.."

"So if I wanted them to work faster, I would say that there was only thirty seconds left before people started pouring in," Harry said, then spoke over the PA once again, "Scratch that! Furor's gonna get them here in less than a minute! Speed it up people!"

O.O – Natalie's expression.

"Don't you have a log book to look for?" Harry asked his companion as his hands darted across the keyboard of their computer checking the guest list and room assignments one last time before showtime.

"*"

"Are we there yet?" Satus whined from the last carriage.

"For the eldest of us you sure whine a lot," Metus said as he flew behind the carriage and could hear his older brother whine, then shouted out as they were flying over the clouds, "Furor, begin descent! ETA, thirty seconds!"

"Aye aye father!" Furor shouted back from the front of the caravan and began guiding the carriages down to the ground, below the clouds first.

Once below the clouds, the 'Delegation' were greeted by the sight of a village, but they couldn't see their hotel anywhere, and began to wonder where they were staying.

"Drop down outside the village! We'll enter as if from a long trip!" Metus shouted.

"Through the gate?" Furor shouted back.

"Through the gate!" Metus confirmed.

The interaction and conversation between father and son lead the passengers to believe that they would be staying at the castle beyond the village limits as it was the only structure that looked to be able to accommodate them all.

The caravan landed on the outskirts of the village and began moving at a sedate pace through the village itself, and instead of turning to go to the castle, headed to a rather deserted area, with only two houses, one plain looking one, and one dilapidated looking one.

They were headed for the dilapidated looking one.

"We're all going to stay in that dump?" one Dragon-Kin roared in shock.

"Just wait and see, you might like it Lord Marok!" Furor said loud enough for the Dragon-Kin lord to hear, along with the rest of the passengers of the carriages.

Before they could enter through the gates a booming voice that only the occupants and the two escorts could be heard.

"**Welcome to The Shack! We hope you have an enjoyable experience with us!"**

After the welcoming declaration, the gates of the property swung inwards, beckoning the caravan to enter. Upon entering the scenery changed to show not an unkempt yard or a dilapidated house, but an honest to goodness hotel, twenty-seven storeys high.

The passengers of the caravan also noticed that they weren't the only ones arriving, as there were a few portals dropping people out, as well as people arriving suddenly, while holding onto knicknacks. It seemed like everyone was arriving all at once, meaning that the lobby would be in for some chaos.

Once the carriages were finally parked in their designated spaces, the passengers got off, taking their l things with them, declining help, which was fine as they didn't appear to be carrying much.

Upon entering the lobby it was truly packed, truly, madly, and disturbingly packed with people, most of those from Aetas had decided to stick to their human forms as it made things easier for all parties.

At the front desk there appeared to be six tellers ready to serve the guests.

Harry at fourteen, Harry at twenty-seven, Harry at seventy, Yori minus any blades, Clement wearing an actual uniform, and Natalie.

"Please form six lines so that we can get you all settled in before the Nightmare representatives decide to start a war in the lobby," Satus said from the back of the group.

"Not another one!" Dormen, son of Dranos and King of the Nightmares, said, "We wont be starting anymore wars for a loooong time!"

"Just get in line Dormen!" Daugion, elven prince, said, "You're in the middle of two lines!"

"Grim! Get over here!" a Wight shouted out to her companion.

"Coming Elayne!" the other Wight said as he floated above the heads of the other guests to get to his wife.

"Don't you have any tact in that corpse you call a body?" she asked him, "I saw you undressing that halfling banshee with your eyes."

"Hehe...habit...sorry..." he said, and got in line behind her taking their things in his hands.

"Marok ya 'ellbat! Didn't think you'd really attend!" Gorban, another Dragon-Kin said from another line.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world ya half-cat!" Marok told his friend, "Didn't see ya on the ship, why's tha?"

"Was already 'ere, visiting some relatives," Gorban said, "Buncha actors the lot o 'em, working part-time with those lil goblies."

"Goblins? Really?"

"Pays well they says, but I don't think its work that's meant for me self," Gorban said to his friend, they talked some more as the lines moved.

"Do we really have enough for all of them?" Remus asked his brother, as they stood at one side of the lobby watching the proceedings, chaotic as it was.

"I bought out an entire section, and then some, we actually have more than enough," Nero told his brother, "Those Monopolians might be able to help with the extras."

"Scalping huh, good point," Remus said, then asked, "When're the Dementors gonna get here?"

"They're outside, discussing whether or not they should appear looking all dementor-like, or more human-like," Nero said.

"They worry about their image too? Who'da thought," Remus said.

"Hope they chose to be human," Nero said, then saw his brother's look of confusion, so he explained, "In human form, they can speak Basic."

"Ahh, the universal tongue...figuring out what they're saying when their doing their wheezing and hissing bit is a little hard and tiring to do," Remus said.

It was the noisiest gathering of individuals in all the history of Aetas, peaceful gatherings that is, due to the space, and the sheer number of representatives. The Dementors luckily entered the lobby in human form, looking more like Druids in their tattered cloaks than anything else.

"Get in line!" one of the Harrys shouted over the noise, speaking to the Dementors that couldn't decide whether to wait for the lines to disappear or to line up, "Just join a line!"

Getting all the guests to get in line, sign in, get their keys, be led to the elevators where more than just Merlin was in charge of the elevators, enter the elevators and experience a unique elevator ride that not only went up, it went down, round and round, side to side, upside down, inside out. It twisted, it turned, it passed through objects, swirled around, and finally the doors opened on the floors of the passengers, none of whom had any complaints about the ride up. Before leaving they were each handed pamphlets that contained a map of the layout of the hotel.

"I'm sure you're tired from traveling, so get some rest," Merlin said to each group that exited his elevator, then when it was finally empty after a few hours, he sat on his stool, and ate some snacks.

All in all it was a rather interesting night, since they all arrived at the same time, it took what seemed like hours to get everyone tot their rooms. Then there was the double-checking of the supplies of the Hotel, anything missing was added to by Harry.

"Phew," Harry said, once the last guest had been handed her key, "That sure was tiring."

"What do you mean tiring?" Natalie asked, she was on the floor near death due to the guests she had to speak to, "I'm practically on death's door."

"Well, I guess for a mortal, it would be tiring," Harry said, "So why don't you get some rest, the guests will be needing us in the morning."

"Alright, Boss," Natalie said, then went off to the employee's dormitory to get some rest.

"Uhm, excuse me," a Nymph said.

"Yes?" Harry said, wondering where this guest came from.

"I…I just arrived from well…there," she said, "I was wondering if there are any rooms left?"

"Name please," Harry said.

"Alexa Maroux," she said, "I originally wasn't supposed to come but some of my friends insisted that I not miss this once in a lifetime chance…so…"

"That's understandable," Harry said, "We've still got some openings, and it seems like your room was reserved after all. Here is your key to room 345, have a nice evening."

"Where…how…" she asked shyly.

"Elevators are…" he then explained how to get to the elevators, as well as which one would be best to use at this time.

"Thank you, sir," she said, then walked away, little did Harry know, that she was not going to be the last of the late arrivals. As soon as she was out of sight, the late arrivals decided to arrive one by one, in what seemed to be planned intervals.

Harry believed that some higher power was to blame for the sudden arrival of so many additional people, not all of them actually wanting to watch the game, but enjoy the hotel of a god.

It was times like these that Harry regretted making that deal, a long long time ago.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

Advertisement: I would suggest reading Tigerman's "Portus" (One-shot) and "RuneMaster" (novel length), they're both great fic, especially "Portus". (mail me if you want me to advertise your fanfic)

**FOUND**

_**chapter fifty-four**_

It was the day before the night of the Quidditch World Cup which was to be watched a by more delegates from Aetas than were originally planned on attending. All twenty-seven First Races were present and accounted for, and then some. Harry didn't really know what he was to do this day before the World Cup, he was a little bit excited for the events and incidents that were sure to arise during, before, and after, the game. He was looking forward to the reactions of his people, as well as how they planned on interacting with the equivalent of the Mage race of Earth.

Harry had decided that since it was the day before the night of the Quidditch World Cup, then he would spend some of his time out. He hadn't done anything alone per se for himself in a while, he hadn't simply gone out for a walk, enjoyed the scenery, saved civilizations, started new ones, gone sight seeing in a long while. It was time for a bit of a change, he needed a little bit of a normal adventure. So with that decision made, he left the Hotel in the capable hands of his children, as well as Padfoot and Moony.

As he walked through the village he came across something he didn't think he'd ever have to wonder why it or rather he was there, here, whatever. He knew just by the feel of the being's aura that he was not one of his many death related children. Here walking towards him was none other than an unaffiliated with himself anthropomorphic personification of death. A Death that could take out even immortals such as he.

"What business do you have here stranger? This is my world, my reality," Harry stated, flaring all of his power, but only allowing Death to feel it.

"_I mean you and yours no harm, cousin,_" Death stated, standing a few feet away from the supreme being of Aetas, "_I am merely here for some help...I am attempting to create something akin to a Noah's Ark or a Lost World, but one similar to your very own world. I have been told that you are the foremost expert when dealing with such a field. Will you aid me in this quest?_"

"Cousin, you say, how so?" Harry asked Death, the street they were on was deserted, probably due to the aura of death that permeated the air brought about by Death himself.

"_We are alike you and I," _Death spoke, "_I came through the mists, and through the Forbidden Corridor, and have spoken with Crius Crossworld and Nul Nusquam. Is that not proof enough or simply enough to understand our relation with one another?_"

"I suppose it is," Harry said, and sealed away his powers from being felt once again, "Why did you not seek aid from Crius, or the others of such tier in existence? Would he or they have not been better, for it was one of their number that aided me in the creation of my own."

"_It would...or they would have been more suitable to the task, perhaps, but I was directed to you, referred to you even, had I known that you required a referral letter of some sort I would have requested one,_" Death said, in his whispery voice, "_Should I return at a later date along with one?_"

"I guess I can help you," Harry said, "I was looking to do something different today, even though such a letter would have been quite interesting to find and see."

"_Very well, then, when and where do we start?_" Death asked, "_I am familiar with the death and rebirth of the universe, of reality itself, but not the original creation of one that I might call mine own, as you have yours._"

"Do you too wish for children to call you own, or simply a sanctuary for things past present and future?" Harry asked curiously, for it was most likely that their likes and intentions were very different from one another.

"_Merely a world, an ecosystem for all the times, of all the creatures in existence to live in harmony, but at the same time grow in number, be like a true ecosystem, where survival of the fittest may still rule, but not one specie or race may claim to have gone through extinction_," Death explained what he wanted, with a little bit more detail, but still not everything, as that would be left up to him, and no matter the amount of tutoring in this field of world creation, one's own imagination was the final element that would be used anyway, and its use was quite unique in and of itself.

"Follow me then," Harry said, as he began to make his way to Hogwarts, where better to teach, then at a school, "If you can."

"_I will not disappoint, cousin,_" Death said as he floated a foot behind and to the side of Harry as the two of them made their way up to the castle, that some of the delegates had thought was to be where they would stay for the duration of the little vacation.

Reaching, and entering the castle, as well as finding an empty classroom to use was the easy part, it was actually teaching how to craft or mold a whole world, dimension, reality, and whatever else that popped into Harry's head that was the difficult part. He was dealing with a being that admittedly existed after the end of time, and restarted everything from scratch, well more like from himself and with a little bit of help from someone that normally destroyed things, or stopped things from existing in their entirety.

They spent what seemed like hours upon hours talking about creation and destruction, that it was a good thing that the two of them slowed down time so much that their little session only lasted for around four hours and not the four years that it seemed for each of them. But what was four years to two beings that lived lifetimes compared to most immortals, not even a vampire would ever be able to claim having a longer life than either of them. One had existed after time expired and was renewed, while the other probably created or invented time in the first place.

"...so that's what came first," Death said, his volume and tone of voice was not in a whisper as he was in too much awe to be in his death state for any dramatics or theatrics to be used, "I never thought that it could be so simple, such a simple thing, to think I had overlooked it when creating that fowl galaxy. Next time I recreate all things, I'll come to you for some advice first, cousin."

"You had better," Harry said, "I still can't believe you didn't know the real reason why the chicken crossed the road."

"I had no idea that such a rhetorical situation and joke had such a long story behind it," Death said, "All because of an intergalactic incident involving a cup of jasmine tea and a plate of scones. Amazing, and rather humbling at the same time."

"I know, right," Harry said, taking a sip from a cup of Jasmine tea that he conjured out of nothing, literally out of nothing, he could do that, he was that powerful, "Now is there anything else I can do or help you with, cousin?"

"Well...I'm a little embarrassed about it...but I guess I could tell you," Death said, then whispered directly into Harry's ear his little problem.

"What! No way! You're Death for crying out loud!" Harry exclaimed, "How can you have never...mmph..."

"Not so loud, I don't want anyone monitoring our conversation to know about that...I want to keep it hush hush," Death said, while keeping one of his gloved hands covering Harry's mouth, "Sheesh, that's why I whispered it to you and not said it out loud, or in my regular whispering voice. I'd say I died as a you know...but I completely skipped that part...sort of...so will you help me?"

"No," Harry said, "Cause I shall admit that even I've missed out on some things. These things, we'll just have to work on it on our own. Although I don't have the problem of killing my partner accidentally during that moment of extreme ecstasy."

"Tell me about it," Death said, "I once sneezed and a whole galaxy blinked out of existence."

"That's tough," Harry said, "Good thing I haven't done anything that bad before...I think."

"You think or you hope?" Death asked.

"I hope," Harry said, "Cause there are some things that I think a lot of liquor would be able to keep from reentering my memory banks."

"What are you, a computer?" Death said in jest.

"No, but I think you are," Harry replied, "Got any bookmarks I can copy?"

"No way, you're still underage," Death said, "I ain't letting an underage person view any of those sites, and technically, if I included your godliness, that would called cradle robbing."

"I'm not that old," Harry defended himself.

"Could've fooled me," Death said, "You just taught me the background history of why the chicken crossed the road."

"Fine," Harry said, "I concede defeat. Now leave me, and visit in the future, when I'm not thinking of trying to kill death while relaxing at the same time, and drinking my cup of Jasmine Tea."

"_Whatever you say, Har,_" Death said, before fading away, entering the Forbidden Corridor, and getting his ass to the canvas on which he would create his special Noah's Ark.

With his companion gone, Harry returned to the village proper, and continued walking around, wondering what he was going to to for the duration of the rest or remainder of his day. He pondered and pondered until he saw a garden gnome charge an old man that looked to work at the Hog's Head while riding on a goat.

Harry couldn't help himself as he simply stopped almost dead in his tracks and watched the rather interesting battle between a knight, of the garden gnome variety, riding on a goat, while an old man hurled bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer at the critters. It was like watching Sir Cadagon do his thing.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

**FOUND**

_**chapter fifty-five**_

"Get in the buses people!" Harry shouted, it was time to head on over to the camp grounds where the Quidditch World Cup was to be held, "We've got a schedule to keep!"

They were taking buses to the Quidditch World Cup, it was a rather new experience for them, and was like going on a field trip for those that had ridden a bus before. Snacks were being passed around, as well as the rest of the things that Harry had gotten for the occasion. From binoculars, to telescopes, to walkie talkies.

"Count off! I need to know how many are in here!" Nero shouted amongst the chattering of the guests, "I'll start. One!"

There was a grand total of twenty-seven buses being used, as well as a few smaller vehicles as there were those that had decided to bring their own things to ride in. It was to be a caravan, one that the Ministry of Magic was not expecting at all.

"Yes Naia, we'll be passing by Spinner's End," Moony answered the Moon Child's question about her date for the event, "Any more questions?"

Harry had decided to not only bring along his guests, but also the people living in Hogsmeade, as it was a little bit more convenient for them. Free too, and there were a few Hogwarts residents that had decided to come along. The resdients of the Hogsmeade were astounded when faced with The Shack the way that it was, it was one secret that Harry decided to share, after much contemplation he had also decided that he would have the hotel open all year round.

"No transforming in the bus!" Futoi shouted as Aburami smacked a Were on the head with a rolled up newspaper, "Do it at the game, or when we have our small tourney!"

Harry had had Nero rent them a rather large space on the camp grounds, not only for the duration of the game, but also slightly afterwards, as they would need the space and place for their own games.

"We will hand out the seat plans when we get there!" Metus said loudly, "We can discuss who sits where and with who when we get there."

The guests had gotten into the buses in a rather chaotic fashion, some had even thought that the trip was going to be long, and so had brought their baggages. They were told that they didn't need to bring so much, and what they needed would be provided by the time they got to their destination.

"...thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three..." Insomnia counted, as he decided to personally do the head count of his assigned bus, once he was done he spoke into his walkie talkie, "Insomnia here, caffeine sucks, and we're ready to rock! Over."

"Copy that, over," Harry said over the walkie talkie.

It was then that the team leaders, the ones in charge of the groups on each bus, radioed in their reports that they were all good to go. Harry wasn't a team leader, but he was in the lead car and was coordinating with everyone.

"Let's rock and roll, people," Harry said over the walkie talkie, and so the caravan of transportation began their drive from Hogsmeade to the grounds of the Quidditich World Cup, some of the buses were to take short detours to some other places while on the way, but all would eventually meet up well before their final destination.

The ride didn't really take all that long, but the occupants of the buses, cars, and vans, did end up playing some games, ranging from Bullshit, to Monopoly, but those were mostly the Monopolians, and it was an intense game, they even convinced a mage to help them with the board once they arrived at their destination as the game had yet to even see a potential ending.

Elizabeth Granger who had managed to file for divorce, and had gotten it, as well as had managed to claim her daughter with Harry's lawyer friends' help, had been picked up by Sirius, who also picked up the Tonks family on Moony's behalf. Hermione had gone with Draco and his family to the Cup, and had gone on ahead of her mother.

With Harry in his lead car they entered a place which was so saturated with magic that the Ministry wizards were wondering how mundane contraptions were managing to continue working. They didn't stop the delegation or rather the Aetas/Potter party at all, they still directed them to the plot of land that they had reserved. It was a rather surreal experience to see buses of all things, mundane buses, to be working and dropping off passengers at the entrance of the camp grounds.

When the buses reached their parking spaces, as did the other modes of technological transportation, the people disembarked, and the team leaders began to hand out the seat plans, as well as assign buddies to each of the guests, those that didn't have a date of family member to be with were the ones that were assigned buddies. They were following the buddy system so as not to get into trouble or get lost.

Everyone was also given walkie talkies to communicate with one another, it would not do for someone to get kidnapped during such a fun thing after all, the walkie talkies also served as portkeys.

"The game doesn't start til nighttime," Harry annoucned after hoisting himself onto the roof of one of the buses, "You have until ten minutes before the start of the event to wander around and explore. So, have fun!"

The groups then dissolved into smaller groups, and pairs in some cases, one such pair consisted of Naia and Professor Severus Snape. It was a little unsettling for anyone that recognized the professor to see him walking around the campsites hand in hand with such a pretty young thing.

Some younger and older wizards had turned in envy upon seeing Severus loiter with a girl clinging to him, and asking him all sorts of questions under the light of the full moon. Some of his students were more shocked and frightened that the world was soon to end due to the sight than green with envy.

There were a number of Slytherin students that had wondered where their Head of House had picked up her, some of the more elitist of them had actually had the gall to walk up to him and ask him where he had bought her, for such an obviously not human creature could only have been bought. It was rather degrading, and insulting. They had never thought that their Head of House would ever send his death glare their way. One former student, Marcus Flint, had crapped his pants, and ran for his mommy, screaming such as well.

"I apologize for my students actions and words," Severus said to Naia, "I had thought that they had a bit more common sense as well as manners."

"Its alright," Naia said, "I was expecting something like that in terms of a reaction from them, Caledon explained some things to me on the ship from Aetas."

"Caledon? The barkeep of the Choco Chugger?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she said, "He's an Echo after all, he was on the ship with me along with some of the other delegates."

"I never suspected him of being from another world," he admitted, "He seemed so...normal, not out of place in any way."

"What do you think of me?" she asked him suddenly, "Do I seem so out of place?"

"I would be lying if I said no," he said, and noticed that she was about to get upset, and so added or amended his statement, "Not in a bad way mind. You stick out for your otherworldly beauty, I doubt that even a flock of Veela would manage to catch my eye, when I am with you."

"How sweet of you Severus," she said, blushing a little as she knew what a Veela looked like, "How about a succubus?"

"I'd rather be with you, than any other this night," he honestly said, being allowed to act the way he wanted to for once, and damn the consequences of his words and actions, he would take it all in stride.

They walked around the camp grounds, until the the time they were supposed to meet up with the rest of their group and team leader that was Nero.

Moony and Sirius spent their time with their girls, which came after Moony was warned by Ted Tonks at shotgun point not to hurt his only daughter, as well as after Andy Tonks chewing out her cousin for no reason other than she had her period and Sirius really needed to spend more time with his remaining family members.

Moony and Dora went off together after Moony had reassured Ted that he would not do anything that would need hiding in another dimension just to get away from Dora's parents. Sirius, after managing escape from his cousin, went off with Liz in search of Hermione, as Liz wanted to meet with this boy that her only daughter was dating.

Moony and Dora spent their time meeting with some of the aurors that were off duty at the time as well as the werewolves that had come to watch as well. They were all of the group under Moony's care, Remus had a group to take care of on his own, which composed of a mixture of Aetas inhabitants.

"Cockroach!" Dormen heard as he ran away, looking like a humanoid cockroach, while some other Nightmares ran with him away from a hysterical bunch of witches that wanted them to die, even though they were the witches' greatest fears. The Nightmares couldn't really help themselves, and thus had transformed into giant roaches before the women, who being witches began to shout and cast bug killing curses at them.

"Kill the cockroaches!" another witch screeched.

"Eradicate the shit lickers!" an elderly witch who really didn't fear roaches shouted as she joined the chase.

"This was a baaad idea!" one of Dormen's companions noted.

"I know!" Dormen said, "But you've gotta admit, its a great way to pass the time!"

"Accio cock..." a younger witch shouted joining in the pursuit just for the heck of it, but hadn't managed to finish the incantation due to being bumped into by another witch, "Oomph!"

The spell was nonetheless shot forth, and Dormen was so glad that he had regeneration abilities, as something precious was temporarily taken from him, since he was in a humaoid cockroach form, not that many sympathized with his predicament. Harry did kind of laugh at him.

The Elven prince Dugion spent his time in the presence of the house elves of the pureblood families that had taken them along. They were an odd bunch, asking how things were doing back in the motherland. It was a really strange experience for the prince that was not really used to such attention by his adorning subjects. But one of the elves really stood out from among the rest.

The elf in particular kept fidgeting, as if it had disobeyed an order in order to meet with one of their race's princes. Duagion didn't really want to pry and so did not ask what was bothering the little elf, but did decide to mention it to Harry when next they bumped into each other which would be at the entrace of the stadium.

Harry spent his time in the company of Neville, whom he had found was being harrassed, surprisingly, by a great number of his fangirls. It wasn't a pretty sight, as they were of the rabid kind and were already in the process of stripping him of all of his clothes. It was that bad a situation that Harry had rescued his friend from them.

"Thanks for the save," Neville said, "They were going rabid on me!"

"Gonig rabid? They were already in such a mode," Harry pointed out, "You're already missing a shirt," then Harry provided his friend with one, one that had writing on it stating, 'Fanboys Come Get Me!', Neville wasn't all that pleased. But since he didn't have anything to replace or cover it at the time he decided to simply grin and bear it, since Harry wasn't likely to change the writing on the shirt.

"T-thanks..." Neville simply said, and tried to forget what the shirt said.

"I know its difficult," Harry said, "But at least you don't have that many fanboys."

"Its him!" a young man around the age of twenty spotted Neville, read the shirt, and shouted.

"Get him!" another one shouted, followed by more, and soon, Neville was dragging Harry away as the fanboys charged.

"He's getting away!" the leaders of the pack shouted, packs since the fangirls had realized their folly which was letting Neville escape.

"Quick Nev, to the stadium entrance!" Harry said, noticing that it was almost time for his people to meet up to enter the stadium.

"Why!" Neville asked, and took a glance behind him, and sped up his running.

"You'll be safer there," Harry said calmly even though Neville was literally dragging him and even using him to ward away the hands of the fanboys, "I'm meeting my people there in...a minute or two."

"Alright!" Neville shouted, just as a fanboy managed to touch him, his shout encouraged the two rabid fan groups to double their efforts as he zoomed through them, using Harry as a battering ram.

When they got there, Harry noticed that he was the last one to arrive, and it was all thanks to Neville who had had to take numerous detours to avoid his fans, young and old, the older ones were really creepy. There were a few that had reminded him of his grandmother too much too.

No one commented on Harry's arrival, he was Aetas after all, there was no such thing as him being late. He arrived when it was time, simple as that. Neville stuck close to Harry, which caused some of Harry's people to snicker a little.

"Now that everyone's here," Harry spoke up, "Before we go in, I have some last minute reminders."

"Get on with it already!" Sirius shouted from his group, then was whacked on the head by Liz, "Ow!"

"Thank you, Liz," Harry said, then proceeded with listing off his reminders, "...and last of all, no transformations until the game gets really heated! Now form two lines per group, and get to your seats!"

"Two lines people!" Moony, Remus, and the other team leaders shouted, organizing their ranks.

It took them around a minute to get everyone in their lines, Harry was stretching time, for he knew that getting to their seats would take some time.

"Team leaders, report!" Harry said.

"Nero One, ready!"

"Remus Two, ready!"

"Malum Three, ready!"

"Yokan and Tsurara Four, ready!"

"Merlin Five, ready!"

"Marcus and Aurellius Six, ready!"

"Metus Seven, ready!"

"Furor Eight! Ready!" he was in kid-mode.

"Natalie Nine, ready!"

"Futoi Ten, ready!"

"Insomnia Eleven, ready!"

"Aburami Twelve, ready!"

"Felicity Thirteen, ready!"

"Calum Fourteen, ready!"

"Yu Di Fifteen, ready!"

"Lunetta Sixteen, ready!"

"Fate Seventeen, ready!"

"Destiny Eighteen, ready!"

"Gaia Nineteen, ready!"

"Alric Twenty, ready!"

"Azkaban team, Twenty-one, ready!"

"Justitia Twenty-two, ready!"

"Quies Twenty-three, ready!"

"Insensatus Twenty-four, ready!"

"Somnium Twenty-five, ready!"

"Pompus Twenty-six, ready!"

"Dante Twenty-seven, ready!"

"Administration team, ready to go, sir," Harry's own team said.

"Good," Harry said, "Nero, get moving!" Nero's team hurriedly enterd the stadium, "Teams, follow through as soon as the last team vanishes within!"

"What about me?" Neville asked, sure that his parents and whoever else were worried about him.

"One of the Minister's aides saw you heading for the stadium already," Harry said, "Don't worry, you'll get to them on time."

Harry and Neville were the last ones to enter the stadium, they were also the last ones to get to their seats, Harry being the real last as he was the one to bring Neville where he was seated. As soon as Harry sat, Minister Fudge stood to announce the start of the Quidditch World Cup.

"It has begun," Harry stated, as the event of the summer was about to commence.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned. There might also be mild cursing.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

**FOUND**

_**chapter fifty-six**_

"**Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome! WELCOME to the finals of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!**" Ludo Bagman's magically enhanced voice echoed throughout the stadium, which caused the cheering and shouting of the spectators to escalate in their level of noise. A noise level that threatened to shatter ear drums, not that anyone noticed.

Harry and company were among those that were shouting as well, they were screaming literally, though they did remember to keep their magic out of their voices, else some unfortunate thing might happen to the rest of the masses attending the event. Natalie for one made sure that she was not doing her banshee heritage's thing. The Dementors, which in human form, were screaming with the best of them, their shouts and screeches creeped out some of the off-duty aurors in the stadium.

A few rows away from Harry, one of his guests was skimming through the velvet covered and tasseled program, and reading bits of the contents out loud. One of the things that caught the attention of those listening in, was that the team mascots would be presenting themselves before the actual teams popped out, which was most likely after the national anthems of the countries whose teams were to play for the Cup.

A huge blackboard like thing in the stadium morphed into a giant scoreboard that anyone that looked at it could see, replacing the advertisements that had previously been parading one after the other on its surface.

"Veela," Nero said after sniffing at the air for a bit.

"Veela?" Remus asked, then sniffed the air as well, "Veela."

"Veela?" Moony asked, not getting what the two Firsts said, then noticed that the two men got a kind of ecstatic look on their faces, while sniffing the air with their superior sense of smell, so he too copied them, "Veela~"

"What's up with you saying 'veela' Moony?" Sirius asked, as he had head a few of their companions say the exact same thing.

"I know what the Bulgarian mascots are," Moony said, a look of bliss appearing on his face.

"That shouldn't really be able to affect you, you know," Sirius said, "I mean attached men, aren't supposed to be affected..."

"Padfoot," Moony said, "Where'd the permanently hormonally driven friend of mine disappear off to? Who cares if we're attached! They're still HOT! You know it, I know it, Nero knows it, Remus knows it, I'm sure Harry knows it, hell everyone that knows what a Veela is knows it, even Severus knows it, Naia or not, he knows to acknowledge their hotness, so stop denying your primal urges and go with the flow."

After Moony's brief conversation or words with Sirius, a chant started up in Harry's part of the stadium, no one was really sure who started the chant, but the rest of the stadium stopped their individual shouting, Ludo Bagman was forced to stop his announcer job to listen in on the chant that had stopped the other chants.

"Veela," was the word that was being chanted, the whole of Harry's portion of the stadium took up the chant, "Veela, Veela, Veela, Veela! VEELA!" the chant grew in strength, the Aetas delegation didn't really care all that much about the slight disturbance that they were causing, all that was on their minds were that they were causing a disturbance over hot chicks, screw the notion that they each had their own standards of beauty, but they all knew of the beauty of those avian beauties. Even the women in the group were chanting it, Severus and Naia as well, not that Severus had eyes for anyone other than Naia.

"VEELA, VEELA, VEELA!" the spectators shouted, including the Irish supporters. The Bulgarians were delighted that even the Irish could not hold back their hormones, while the Irish would be cheering on their own teammates, at least their own mascots had already been beaten even before both had been shown or brought out onto the field.

"Start bringing out the Veela! OR. THERE. WILL. BE. BLOOD!" Merlin jumped up and onto his seat and shouted amidst the roar of the chant.

"All right...hem hem...**ALL RIGHT ALREADY!**" Ludo's magically enhanced voice boomed over the chanting, "**Allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!**"

"**VEELA!"** the stadium shook at the sheer volume of the exclamation of the spectators.

A stadium worth of wolf whistles and shouts of undying love, lust, and whatever else filled the stadium even before the Veela began their choreographed dance, all hundred or slightly more of them, were stunned at the reaction of the spectators, they hadn't thought that such a thing as the reactions of the spectators were possible. They had heard the chants, but they didn't know just how things had escalated to such a degree. They didn't even know that wizards could literally wolf whistle and howl like wolves. The ones that did that were the Weres, the Werewolves to be exact, Moony included. Sirius transformed into his dog form to join in on the howling.

When the dancing began, the reaction of the spectators got even more, bizarre in the eyes and ears of the Veela, they really had not been expecting such a blown out of proportions reaction from their audience.

"Take it off baby!" the distinct voice of one Professor Severus Snape was heard at one point during the starting phase of the dance, after Naia had whispered something into his ear.

That little shout, while not heard by many as the effects of the Veela's magics began to take effect, had caused those that heard it to go into an even more crazed and lust induced state of chanting. Even the Dementors were part of the chanting people.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" the group began to chant, which was soon picked up by some of the other spectators, until a third of the spectators were shouting and jeering, and chanting the chant, and wishes with all their might that the Veela's would actually perform a striptease. To the shock and dismay of the women in the audience some of the naughtier members of the hundred Veela dance troupe did begin to move in ways that were obviously not part of the dance routine, and left some of the men getting out of their seats and literally trying to get the Veelas to move closer to them. Daugion even raised a pouch of galleons in the air, waved it around, while shouting for more to be done by the Veelas. It was quite undignified of him, but no one really cared all that much.

Little did anyone mortal know, that Harry was slowly enhancing the magic of the Veela. He was having quite a ball, stalling the start of the game. Those Leprechauns didn't know what they were waiting for, but they did know that they were supposed to have gone out to perform their own little dance number, a few minutes ago. Their time had passed, and when they decided that waiting was a waste of their time, they stormed from out of their waiting area onto the pitch.

When they noticed that the Veela were hogging all the attention, and even the Irish's attentions were caught by the Veela, the leprechauns grew enraged. So they began to hurl, at first, insults at the Veela, when that didn't seem to phase the seductresses, the Irish mascots began to use their magic. It was a bloodbath that followed, while not literally, if it had been vampires and werewolves it would have been, but with the Veela and the Leprechauns it was more like the loss of clothes on the Veela side, and the men in the audience having anime style nosebleeds. The Leprechauns soon smelt of burnt flesh as some of the Veela transformed and hurled fire at them.

The chanting began to change in the middle of the fight, from the words 'Veela', 'strip', and 'do me', to "fight, Fight, Fight! **Fight!**"

Needless to say that the match was postponed for the duration of an hour or two, as that was how long the fighting on the pitch, as well as in the seats lasted before the aurors on duty managed to force calm on the spectators. No one really bothered to calm down the Aetas delegation, since just one look at them, caused some aurors to think about early retirement. Wouldn't you, had you seen a rather small dragon wrestle with something out of your nightmares, while staring at the hungry eyes of several Weres.

Harry, and the rest of the Administration team sat amongst the fighting, along with most of the team leaders, munching on snacks especially popcorn. They dubbed it pre-Quidditch Cup final entertainment.

When everyone was finally calmed down, and the Veela and Leprechauns had been physically and magically separated from one another. The aurors had to spend their own pocket money to buy clothes to cover up the Veela, how they managed to shake off the effects of their charm, no one really cared to know, Harry definitely had something to do with it. They didn't think to use Leprechaun gold on the vendors, too bad for their money pouches.

"...yes...well..." Ludo said over the calm that had settled over the stadium.

"Get on with it already!" Harry shouted out, no voice enhancement needed, "The Irish still need to beat the Bloody Bulgarians!"

That one statement, caused the stadium to burst back into its previous level of volume, but his time, the two sides of the stadium took their sides, it was war. The battle of the fans, they were back in the mood for Quidditch. Severus Snape and Naia were no longer among those that were in the stadium, having left during all the chaos to spend some time with one another in the now deserted campsite. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, taking their cue from their professor, but choosing an area under magically enhanced bleachers, due to the excitement the risk their were taking involved. Draco Malfoy was also introduced to one of the mundane or muggle world's greatest inventions, a rubber tube that helped frustrated individuals not make their parents grandparents. The information on their magical equivalents, were close guarded secrets by the adults of the world, as they didn't want their children venturing into the unknown. Hermione was cautious, which was why she taught her pet dragon what to do.

With the mascots sitting on the sidelines, occasionally glaring daggers at their counterparts on the other side of the pitch, Ludo began to announce the teams, finally announce the members of the two national teams.

"Yes...well...**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please**," Ludo said, "**May the real slim shady please stand up!**"

"**HUH?**" was the collective thought and voiced comment of the whole stadium.

"**S-Sorry! I meant...let me introduce to you the Bulgarian National Team...I give you – Dimitrov!**" he said, then the player zoomed out of the waiting player waiting area, and did a lap around the pitch to the screams and shouts of the Bulgarian side of the stadium. Harry's people politely clapped. They had already supported the Bulgarian Mascots, and thus would be cheering for the Irish.

"BOO!" the Monsters and Dragon-Kin shouted, as the player passed in front of their seats.

Dimitrov responded by giving them the one finger salute.

"**Ivanova!**" Ludo announced, as another scarlet robed broomstick riding player zoomed onto the pitch and did a lap around the stadium, and also received a string of 'Boo' from the Aetas delegation.

"**Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand – Krum!**" Ludo shouted the last name he spoke, the players received a large boost in their confidence as the Bulgarians let out a resounding roar of cheers and applause for their team, along with the rest of the Bulgarian supporters.

"Krum is a plum! Krum eats plums! Krum is dumb!" someone among the Aetas delegation shouted, while Harry created plums and had them land in the laps of some of his people, who then threw them at Krum as he passed them by. One plum hitting the player right in the kisser.

"**And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!"** yelled Bagman, "**Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet!**" he was interrupted by jeers at the name from the Aetas delegation, some members shouting about mullets being out of fashion, a few newspapers flying into their faces to shut them up were what was needed to allow Ludo to complete announcing his obvious favorite of the match,** "Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch!**"

"I can't believe you'd lynch a person!" Daugion shouted, clearly enraged, since he had not been paying attention to the announcements as he was staring longingly at the Veela sitting on the sidelines of the pitch, "Such barbarians these British are!"

"Shaddap!" Elayne shouted as her husband whacked the elven prince on the head with a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" the elf shouted, and began a small wrestling match, before Harry physically separated the combatants, and slapped the three of them silly, then tied them to their seats with duck tape.

"**No one's lynching anyone!**" Adrian Lynch's magically enhanced voice was heard defending his own name from ignorant elven royalty, "**That's my name you dumb schmuck!**"

"He's not dumb, you just have a dumb name!" a house elf that was seated in the Minister's booth shouted, while causing some sparks to fly in the direction of the Seeker.

"**Fucking arse bastard! Show yourself you house elf loving bint!**" the player shouted, "**My name's not ****dumb! You worthless piece of magical shite!**"

"**FOUL!**" the referee shouted.

"LANGUAGE!" Sirius and Moony shouted, while Nero and Remus goaded their companions into holding up placards with numerous curses and swear words written clearly on them for all to see.

Then the game finally began, after the Aetas delegation stopped shouting what was written on their placards in alphabetical order, they were from all sorts of languages and dialects, some of which insulted the Bulgarian team indirectly. It could have been considered cheating, had it not been indirectly affecting the player, had it been directly aimed at the players, Harry and company would have surely been told to either leave or do something else.

Chasers zoomed around the pitch passing a red ball, while at the same time dodging bludgers sent their way by the opposing team's beaters. The two seekers lazily circled the pitch, diving in and out, through, and around, the other players as their keen eyes searched the area for the snitch. Little did the two of them know that the snitch had already been caught. Harry was hiding the little golden thing underneath his robes.

Krum's sudden dive made a lot of people think that he had caught sight of the snitch and was diving after it, his Irish counterpart hot on his heels, not knowing that it was a feint crashed down onto the hard unforgiving earth. Harry whooped and cheered at the fantastic feint, the Irish booing and the Bulgarians cheering like mad.

"Being paid in leprechaun gold must have been too much for Lynch!" Marok shouted, while his group may have been rooting for Ireland, he couldn't resist the jab, "Get back up there and earn your leprechaun gold like a real dying man!"

"But dying men can't just get back up again!" someone else shouted back in retort.

"What would you know about getting back up!" someone else added to the spectator lead commentary.

"It gets up every morning just fine!" Marok shouted back.

Up where Harry, his team and the team leaders were seated, he was passing around small pouches filled with leprechaun gold, along with slingshots. When everyone in his group had gotten a pouch and slingshot, he gave out his instructions, since he found the game to not be all that exciting compared to what he was used to.

"Since all they've been doing is flying, passing that red ball, and blocking the thing," Harry said, "Its time to make things more interesting. On the count of three, I want each and every one of you to fling as many pieces of leprechaun gold into the pitch as fast as possible. We'll make those two seekers fly out there like madmen. If that doesn't make me more excited, I'll let the fliers of our group to transform and let confusion and chaos reign. Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the group said, Sirius and Moony saluting, along with Marcus and Aurelius.

"Right then," Harry said, taking hold of his own slingshot, then aiming at one of the beaters of the Irish team, "Ready!"

The delegation readied their weapons of shininess, Harry had made sure that an illusion was placed over them to make them look like and sound like they were all rowdy and cheering and jeering, while doing rowdy and drunk stuff, while bottles of butterbeer littered the floor.

"Aim!" he shouted.

Each of the delegation members took aim, aiming for different things. Sirius, Moony, and those like them, aimed at the unsuspecting keeper closest to them. The others aimed either at players, the balls, or random stuff like a Veela making out with another Veela in one corner.

"Three!"

As soon as Harry gave the signal, the leprechaun gold took to the air, in rapid succession, to anyone outside of the illusion bubble the gold coins looked like they had suddenly started appearing above the pitch. Their snitch like look caught the attentions of the seekers, who were distracted by all the shiny things, that they started to try and catch the closest one. When they finally realized that there was a high possibility that none of the golden things were not the snitch, the doubled their efforts just in case one of the falling and rapidly appearing things was the snitch. No one bothered to call a foul or any kind of call, as the referees were being pelted by spitballs, courtesy of Aburami and Futoi, who were hiding underneath invisibility cloaks while riding on broomsticks and chasing the referees.

"SNITCH!" Harry shouted after a few minutes, then threw a tennis ball that shined, then controlled it as it flew around the pitch, and occasionally right smack dab in front of one of the bludgers. The seekers hesitated whenever the thing did that. It really did look like the snitch, and they didn't think that anyone would actually really be that cruel. Cruel enough to make catching the little golden ball with wings that hard. Too bad they didn't know Harry, or that the golden ball they were chasing was a tennis ball with a golden shine.

"I'm getting bored," Harry said, after a while, his group had stopped adding their little bits of fun after a while, deciding to rest and simply enjoy the rather bland game. After all, it wasn't the Earth magical people's fault that they couldn't do many of the things that the Aetas inhabitants could do on a daily basis. But the admission from Harry about being bored caused the delegation to stir, they chattered with one another trying to formulate some way to get things back to a level of excitement that would not cause their Supreme Being, god, whatever, to do something drastic, like cause the two seekers on the pitch to plummet to their near doom after a golden tennis ball, only for the two of them to smack into the ground with a resounding crunch, signaling that they had broken a few bones, especially their noses.

Too late.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned. There might also be mild cursing.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: May refer to Lupin as Remus when the first werewolf is not around.

**FOUND**

_**chapter fifty-seven**_

With the two seekers unable to continue to the sheer extent of their injuries, the game continued with the scoring ball continued to be passed around. It was less exciting now that there weren't two people going around worrying for their health and life due to little balls of golden shine flying around.

The reserve seekers were petrified by what they had witnessed. They barely even moved when the snitch was hovering just beyond arm's reach. It was rather disappointing.

Even when the Aetas Delegation were adding their own attempts to spice things back up again, it just wasn't the same as the first part of the game. They were getting rather worried actually, really really worried that their Supreme Being was getting bored, they all knew how bad things could get when such a Being was bored.

Boredom was the enemy.

Boredom showed its ugly head long enough for a man to jump onto one of the railings wearing a blue ninja costume..

"FINISH IT!" the blue costumed person shouted for the whole stadium to hear, he then somehow threw a white-blue ball in the direction of the two seekers, and controlled the thing making it chase them.

He managed to make the thing chase them since when it touched a bludger the thing turned to ice and he sent a shuriken at the falling frozen ball of ice shattering it.

"**-FATALITY-"**

That was probably the only reason that all the players avoided the thing. Only anyone that had been exposed to a certain versus video game would have gotten the reference though. He forced the seekers into chasing after the snitch, the golden ball knew not to get in the path of the ball of freezing fire or whatever it was made out of.

It zoomed and zipped, and generally tried to avoid other people. It didn't want to suffer freezing or getting caught at all. It also didn't want to lose the freedom that it had gained once again. Being cooped up in a small compartment in a specialized trunk was rather boring, it didn't really like being cooped up, which was why it took only very skilled and lucky people to catch it and lock it away again.

It knew of the dangers of freedom and tried its very best to remain free, it didn't want to end up like those that had preceeded it, forced into near extinction due to how these brutes on brooms fondled it.

This particular golden ball had been kept far too long in its compartment, a year actually, it didn't want to suffer such lonliness once again and thus flew hither and tither trying to find some way to escape the clutches of those two seekers that were pissing in their breeches as they barely were managing to escape the icy clutches of the ball of ice.

No one really knew what was happening, but at least it was somewhat exciting. No one, not the aurors even, bothered to try and stop the blue attired person that was controling the ball of ice while performing some tai chi or something similar on the railing. There were some people that didn't really care much for the game that tried to copy the man in blue.

Game officials were far too busy to interfere with the interference of the game since they were facing off against a man wearing yellowing ninja attire that was shooting fireballs out of his hands at them wherever they were, even the referee was powerless to stop anything from happening since someone wearing a sakkat was throwing bolts of lightning at the ref's broom everytime the ref tried to move or call foul or something like that.

Too add a bit more random chaos into the progress of the game, a man wearing a white trench coat dropped down from the sky and knocked out the referee and took his place by transforming like a metamorphmagus into the referee and began calling foul and whatever.

The audience was hardpressed to keep up with all the things happening around on the pitch and even in the audience itself.

There was a group somewhere in the lower part o the bleachers that was having a massive orgy, but stunned anyone that bothered looking their way. There was a rave party in one of the mid-level-sections of the stadium. Some Hogwarts students could swear that they saw Severus Snape somewhere in that crowd doing some dirty dance moves on the make-shift dance floor with someone that he was undeserving of.

But when some managed to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy with long time rival of sorts Hermione Granger among that crowd, they decided that their minds were playing tricks on them and that candy was bad for their mental health if they began hallucinating like that.

'_If someone doesn't catch the snitch anytime soon Voldemort is going to be brought back to life and is going to have his Death Eaters use you as tools for the very game you now play,_' was the mental message Harry sent to all the players presently on he field of play.

He enjoyed the game like any other fan, but after the excitement of the first part of the game he just lost interest in the professional game. It was far more exciting to watch of play a school game. So he sent in his message to make the game even more interesting.

It came as no surprise to him when all of the players, including the keeprs and chasers dropped what they were doing and zoomed on after the snitch. A snitch that just didn't want to get caught.

It was the first time in the history of the game that all the players tried to catch the snitch, and it was also the first time that anyone had seen a snitch cast spells at the players chasing after it.

The referee was a famous one, and always checked all the balls before they were let loose on the pitch for any spells and the like. So on one questioed the snitch flinging spells as being outside interference, plus it was entertaining and not at all ruining the game. No one knew that with a god in attendance things weren't going to be normal at all. Especially if that god was Harry Potter of all people.

The game soon evolved from man versus man to balls versus man. One snitch out maneuvering those that tried to legally catch it, while the bludgers, the one that had been destroyed was resurrected and joined in on the battle for the end of the game and freedom. The quaffle somehow managed to find a way into the air, it emanated a blinding white light, and turned into a bludger, the third one.

The game became even more random and barbaric once the third bludger made its appearance. Someone, a halfblood probably, pulled out a red booklet that could be used to examine _living things_ via magic..

"_Bludger, the evolved form of Quaffle_," the red booklet spoke, startling some of its owner's companions, "_It has the ability of flight and will hunt down its prey with the veracity and aggressiveness that could match any Hungarian Horntail. Caution when handling one is advised._"

"Bludger used Tackle attack!" someone in the audience randomly shouted.

"Snitch used Defense Curl!" another person shouted.

Things were clearly getting out of hand.

"I am sufficiently entertained," Harry spoke evenly as he relaxed in his seat.

The rest of his delegation calmed down upon hearing that. They were growing a bit worried.

Other than Harry, only Moony and Remus managed to catch the snitch and the other balls kind of nod in thanks at Harry for their bout of freedom before the snitch landed in Neville Longbottom's lap.

The whole stadium immediately froze, no one dared to move as the snitch just sat there on Neville's lap. HE groaned and was mentally compiling a list of things that he would love to do to Harry. No one really knew who won at that point, in terms of quaffle scores the two teams were at a tie, the snitch was what was supposed to declare the winner.

"Umm," Neville stood from his seat, "FETCH!" he shouted as he threw the snitch over the players staring at him. The seekers needed to be elbowed by their teammates before they turned around and frantically searched for the descending ball of gold. It would have been harder to find if the stadium wasn't so quiet. But it was, and in the end, Sudden Death was put into play since both seekers caught the thing at the same time.

Ireland won in the quaffle only part.

Just cause the Bulgarians were still rather in a daze and the shot was accidental thanks to a stinging hex.

"**"

_Consider this as a filler chapter since I just wanted the story to move along finally._

_Consider it as also being a purely crack chapter._


End file.
